Second Choices, Second Chances
by Finduilas88
Summary: Post TOB, the Bhaalspawn chose mortality to stay with her beloved, but her 'happily ever after' didn't work out quite as planned. Will she take another chance on love?
1. Chapter 1

_This new story requires a bit of introduction. It was inspired by a writing challenge on the fanfiction board of pocketplane (dot) net called "Bad Kelsey". In it, one of the forum's fanfiction writers wrote a post-TOB story where the PC, Merena, has married Kelsey Coltrane from Jason Compton's Kelsey the Sorcerer mod, and they have a child together. As the name implies, contrary to Kelsey's usual depiction as the nice, normal guy, in this story he turns out to be not such a nice guy, and definitely **not** a good husband. The challenge was for other writers to write the ending to the story — how Kelsey would react to be being caught and how Merena would respond to her husband's misdeeds. _

_The story that set up the challenge and the endings supplied by the other writers are all very entertaining, and I hope anyone interested will mosey on over to the pocketplane forums and give them a read. However, one ending in particular caught my attention. In it, Merena and Kelsey decide to separate, and Merena returns home alone to raise their daughter. A few months later, when her heart is just beginning to mend after Kelsey's betrayal, who should show up on her doorstep but Anomen Delryn. _

_There, that story ends, and mine begins._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

It had been a long time.

_Anomen_. Merena closed her eyes to ward off an incipient headache. It was unlikely that his appearance at this time was a coincidence — the only other occasion he had visited was a brief stop to congratulate them on Kylia's birth. That was also the last time she had seen him, though their mutual friends and traveling companions kept her fairly up-to-date on his activities.

He was a good friend, and under normal circumstances she would have been happy to see him. But he was also someone who had once been in love with her — or so he thought — and she prayed he wasn't here with some misguided notion of saving her from her husbandless fate_. If he tells me that he loves me, I swear I will throttle him._

At that moment, Anomen himself appeared, towed by an excited Kylia.

"Momma, Momma! He says he's a friend of yours, and he has a really big horse, and he said I could ride it!"

Anomen protested, "My lady Kylia, I said I would take you on a _short_, _gentle_ ride, but only if your lady mother gives her permission." He gave Merena a beleaguered look. "She was most insistent."

Merena's lips twitched in amusement. "I'll just bet."

"Kylia, I will decide about your ride after dinner, but the answer will be 'no' if you continue to pester us about it." Kylia was about to protest, but Merena gave her a warning glance. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Momma." Kylia replied, as Anomen gave Merena an admiring look in response to this neat display of child management.

"Now Kylia, have you introduced yourself to my friend?"

"He already knew my name, Momma! He says he's known you a long time and that he's a real knight." She regarded Anomen warily, as if unsure whether to trust his word.

Merena smiled. "Both of those things are quite true, dear. This is Sir Anomen Delryn, Priest of Helm and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart."

Kylia's eyes widened. Anomen reddened and said hurriedly, "Please call me Anomen, my lady Kylia."

Kylia reached up to touch the Holy Symbol of Helm that Anomen wore on his chest. "This is like Watcher Emond's, but yours is a lot shinier."

"My friend Anomen has always taken good care of his equipment, Kylia." Then, in a aside to Anomen, she explained, "Watcher Emond is the High Watcher of the local temple of Helm. Kylia and I have met him on several occasions."

"So what brings you here, Anomen?" Merena asked casually.

"There is some unpleasantness brewing in Scornebel, and the Order has requested my presence along with a number of other knights. Since I had not seen you in several years, I thought I'd take the opportunity to drop by. You and Kylia are well, I trust?"

"Quite well, Anomen, thank you. Do you need a place to stay tonight?"

"No, thank you, my lady. I stopped in Berdusk on the way here and secured a room for the night. But I'm afraid I left my horse in front of the house, and I didn't have a chance to tend to it as I should."

"That can be taken care of easily enough. Kylia, please run and tell Arthia to make sure Dougal sees to Sir Anomen's horse, and that we will be having a guest for dinner."

"That is not necessary, Merena," Anomen protested. "I don't want to impose…"

"I insist, Anomen. I haven't seen you in over two years and it's almost dinnertime. The least I can do is feed you." Merena quirked a smile at Anomen. "Besides, Arthia would never forgive me if I denied her the opportunity to cook for a _real knight. _Go on, Kylia."

As soon as Kylia left the room, Merena turned to Anomen, all formality gone. "All right, Anomen, who told you about Kelsey?"

Anomen flushed. He was obviously considering claiming ignorance, but daunted by the look on Merena's face, he admitted, "It was Imoen, my lady. I met her by chance in Athkatla a ten-day or so ago. But I hope you will not be angry with her, Merena; she honestly seemed to think I knew already and prattled on at length about your distress before I could get more than a few words in."

Merena snorted. "That sounds like Imoen."

Anomen continued. "When Imoen realized her mistake, she tried to pass it off as inconsequential, but I must confess that I was so alarmed by what I had heard that I pressed her for the whole story." He looked at her anxiously. "I hope you can forgive my inquisitiveness."

Merena sighed. "Don't worry, Anomen, I forgive you. You would have found out eventually and there's nothing more awkward than running into old friends who don't know and having them ask after Kelsey."

"Thank you, my lady, you are too kind." He gave her a wry smile. "If I might ask, what gave me away? I had hoped I was being subtle."

She returned the smile. "Not especially. It was several things, actually. For one, you haven't visited in over two years, and it seemed too much of a coincidence that you would suddenly decide to visit now. After all, Berdusk is at least a half-day off the road to Scornebel, so you were hardly dropping by. Also, you asked how Kylia and I were, but you never mentioned Kelsey. I know you were never really a friend of his, but you would never be so discourteous to not even _ask_ about him; unless of course, you'd heard about Kelsey's little…adventure."

Merena caught Anomen's eyes and held them. "I need you to be honest with me, Anomen. Why exactly did you come? I hope you didn't think I needed to be protected or rescued with Kelsey gone…"

Anomen looked genuinely startled. "Rescued? By Helm, no, my lady! Of all people, I certainly know that you are strong and resourceful enough to be proof against all but the most dire of perils."

"As for why I came, well, after I suppressed my initial urge to track Kelsey down and beat him bloody for treating you so infamously…" Anomen glanced up to meet Merena's eyes and gave her an apologetic shrug.

"I'm familiar with _that_ urge. Go on." Merena responded dryly.

"My lady, I felt I should do _something_." Anomen said plaintively. "But I debated for some time about whether I should come here, for I was concerned that you would resent my intrusion into your private matters. Finally, however, I decided that as a friend I _must_ come to at least offer my aid — it is the least I can do for one who has been such a good friend to me. I don't know what kind of assistance you may need, but if there is _anything_ I can do to help, you have but to name it, Merena." Anomen caught her hand and his blue eyes met her green ones.

Merena smiled at Anomen fondly and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Anomen. I..."

At that moment, Kylia reappeared to announce that dinner was ready and they adjourned to the dining room with Merena's reply unspoken.

Merena studied Anomen covertly during most of the meal, only occasionally joining in the conversation. Kylia more than made up for her silence, chatting animatedly with their guest. Kylia was particularly delighted to learn that Anomen also knew most of her favorite grown-up friends and gave him a detailed account of Auntie Imoen's most recent visit.

Anomen listened patiently to Kylia's stories, occasionally offering an anecdote from his travels in Merena's company or at the behest of the Order. They were, not surprisingly, highly edited versions of the actual events, including — more surprisingly — any but the most cursory mention of his own heroics.

Anomen looked very much the same as he had when she had seen him last, though she thought she detected a few more lines around the eyes. He was as handsome and fit as ever, causing her to wonder yet again why some aristocratic beauty hadn't laid claim to him by now. His armor and weapons were the same as when they were traveling together, not unexpected since it would be hard to find better in all of Faerun than the Flail of Ages and Armor of the Hart that they had acquired in their travels.

In contrast, his holy symbol of Helm was new, and now that she had a better look at it, she could see why it had caught Kylia's eye. Significantly larger than the symbol he had worn in her company, and far more ornate; the blue eye of Helm was actually composed of very fine sapphires. Although it was beautiful and exquisitely made, it seemed very out of character for Anomen to own such an object. He had always taken pride in maintaining a neat and orderly appearance, but elaborate or expensive ornamentation had never been a priority for him.

_Most likely a gift_. Merena told herself, before her thoughts turned again to what had been nagging at her all evening. _Something_ about Anomen had changed, something subtle, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. As she watched, his head bent near Kylia's listening to one of her tales, Anomen glanced up at her and smiled.

In that moment, Merena knew what was different. Always before, realizing that he was being observed would cause him to start guiltily, fearful he would be found wanting in some way, or to react with the arrogance that he was known for when they first met. Now that twitch of anxiety and reflexive self-defense was gone, replaced by a calm self-confidence that she had never seen in him before. One puzzle solved, Merena was left to wonder whether it was simply maturity or something else in his life that had caused this change.

After dinner, Kylia predictably renewed her pleas for a ride on Anomen's horse.

"Momma, please, I know you won't let me ride alone, but Anomen says that Challenger is strong enough to hold both of us."

"I don't know why this is so important to you, dear. You've ridden on your pony and on my horse with me often enough." Merena replied.

"Oh, but Momma, Challenger is so much bigger and prettier than your horse. Pleeease, mama?"

Merena gave Anomen a questioning look that he had no trouble deciphering.

"Merena, it is, of course, your decision, but Challenger is very well trained and I will do my utmost to assure her safety." He interjected.

This earned Anomen an adoring look from Kylia and an amused smile from Merena.

"All right, Kylia, one ride. You can go up to the road and back, and after that, it's straight to bed. Is that clear?"

They moved into the courtyard where Dougal had prepared Anomen's horse for his departure. Merena stopped short in the doorway in surprise when she finally caught sight of the horse. _Now_ she understood her daughter's fascination; Challenger was a Sembian warhorse, and a particularly fine one at that. Merena glanced at Anomen and raised an eyebrow in inquiry, but he was too busy helping Kylia feed Challenger a carrot to notice. Once the horse had had his treat, Anomen mounted with practiced ease. Then, between them, Anomen and Dougal were able to seat Kylia securely in front of the knight.

"Let's go! Fast!" Kylia cried in excitement.

Anomen gave Merena a reassuring smile. "I do believe your lady mother would prefer a more sedate pace."

Merena firmly suppressed a maternal stab of panic at the thought of her little girl atop such a very large horse. Irrational fears aside, she knew that Sembian warhorses were superbly trained and renowned for their intelligence and unflappable temperament, as well as their size and strength. Challenger would certainly not have the stamina or surefootedness over rugged terrain of the mountain-bred horses she favored, but they were ideal for carrying a heavily armored man into battle.

Merena pondered this new mystery. Challenger was the perfect mount for Anomen, but horses of that breed were rare and incredibly valuable, especially outside Sembia. All of her companions were fairly wealthy at the end of their travels, but buying _this_ horse would have taken most, if not all, of Anomen's nest egg. And like his jeweled holy symbol, it seemed out of character for him to possess such an ostentatious symbol of wealth — for this new, self-confident Anomen even more so than the young knight she had known.

Kylia's laughter floated toward Merena on the night breeze as Challenger and his riders came into view around the bend in the road, traveling at a respectable canter. Kylia was obviously thoroughly enjoying herself, and Merena felt a pang of regret seeing Kylia and Anomen together. It should be _Kelsey_ here enjoying his daughter's company, not a man Kylia barely knew. Merena's lips thinned. It was Kelsey's choice, and Kelsey's loss that Anomen was here instead of him.

Dougal assisted an excitedly chattering Kylia down from the horse, followed by a slightly bemused Anomen. "Oh Momma, Momma, it was wonderful! I was up so high, I could see everything and we got going so fast on the way back! Anomen says that Challenger really likes me too."

Merena hugged Kylia. "I'm glad you enjoyed your ride so much, dear. Now it's time for you to thank Anomen and go to bed."

After giving what was obviously a sincere and heartfelt 'thank you' to Anomen, Kylia was led into the house by Arthia, once again happily recounting the details of her ride.

Merena chuckled. "She's so excited, she probably won't sleep for hours."

Anomen looked alarmed. "Merena, I _am_ sorry, if I had but known…"

She waved away his protest. "It's a small price to pay for seeing her enjoy herself so much. Thank you, Anomen, it was very thoughtful of you to do this for her."

"Nay, my lady, it was no trouble. Kylia is a delight, and it has been a long time since I have seen someone take such enjoyment from so small a thing. Think no more of it."

He took her hand and kissed it. "I regret that I must thank you for your kind hospitality and take my leave. I must be on the road before dawn tomorrow if I am to meet the other knights at the appointed time." He moved to mount his horse.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you and Kylia in such good spirits. I should have known that you wouldn't need any aid after the…unpleasantness with Kelsey."

Impulsively, Merena stepped up to the horse and put her hand over his. "Actually Anomen, there _is_ something you can do for me."

He looked at her questioningly. Merena smiled and said, "Come back and see us again soon."

Anomen was startled speechless for a moment, and then a delighted smile crossed his face. "Nothing would make me happier, my lady. I will come again as soon as my duties permit."

"We'll be looking forward to it. Take care of yourself, my friend."

Anomen's eyes danced. "For you, dear lady, anything." He squeezed her hand. "Farewell."

Merena stood leaning against the garden gate and watched him until he rode out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few days after Anomen's visit, Merena was in Berdusk buying supplies when she was hailed from across the lane. It was Emond, the High Watcher of the local temple of Helm.

He hurried up to her. "Lady Merena," he began a little breathlessly, "could I speak to you for a moment?"

"Of course." She replied courteously, all the while wondering what he could possibly have to speak to her about.

"I hope you don't consider my inquiry too intrusive," he continued, "but I suppose it _is_ Helm's business, in a way."

Further mystified rather than enlightened by his comment, she gave Emond what she hoped was an encouraging smile and waited for him to continue.

"Lady Merena, I understand from the innkeeper that you recently had a visit from one of your old traveling companions — Sir Anomen Delryn?"

"Anomen? Oh, yes, High Watcher, that's right. He came to visit us a few days ago."

"Well, I was wondering…if you don't mind me asking…" Emond continued hesitantly. Finally, he blurted out, "Might I ask if he will be visiting you again?"

Merena's first thought was that perhaps the High Watcher was questioning the propriety of Anomen's visit, but his attitude did not suggest disapproval.

"Why yes, High Watcher, I do believe he plans to visit again, perhaps when he finishes his current assignment in Scornebel."

"Then, my lady, I have a very great favor to ask of you. If Sir Anomen returns to Berdusk, would you be kind enough to introduce us?"

Merena stared at Emond for a moment. His _intent_ was finally clear, but she was still puzzled by his request. They were both priests of Helm, of course, but Emond was Anomen's senior by many years. Surely Anomen would honor a request from Emond to come see him at the temple. Why did Emond feel that she needed to introduce them?

Then, remembering her manners, she replied. "Why, of course, High Watcher. I am sure he would be honored to meet you."

For some reason, this response greatly pleased the High Watcher. "Excellent, excellent," he beamed. "Thank you, my lady, I shall look forward to it."

* * *

A ten-day or so later, Merena received a letter from Anomen himself. It was addressed to her, but there was a note to Kylia enclosed, to that young lady's great delight. 

"Hmm, Kylia, it says that Anomen and Challenger are both fine, and are looking forward to seeing us again soon. Anomen says that Challenger particularly misses his special friend, Kylia."

"Are they coming to visit, Momma? Are they?"

"Yes, darling. Anomen says they will stop by on the way back from Scornebel."

"Yay! Momma, may I show my letter to Arthia?"

"Of course, d…" Merena began, and shook her head when Kylia was out the door before she finished the sentence.

A few minutes later, Arthia herself made an appearance. "Miss Merena, Kylia was so excited I could hardly understand a word she was saying. It is true that Lord Anomen is coming to visit again?" Anomen had made a very favorable impression on Arthia at his first visit. She greatly admired his elegant manners, and he had shown enthusiastic appreciation of her cooking, even paying a visit to the kitchen to thank her personally after the meal.

"Anomen isn't a Lord, Arthia, though I suppose he would have been eventually if his father hadn't disinherited him. But yes, Sir Anomen is coming to visit again, in a week or so."

"Why would his father want to disinherit a fine young man like Lord…_Sir_ Anomen, Miss Merena?" Arthia asked incredulously.

"Well, it's a long story, but in short, Lord Cor is a excellent example of a Lord who fails to live up to his title." Arthia accepted this explanation without comment, but did not move to leave the room. She stood there, silently, with an expression on her face that Merena recognized from long experience indicated she was bursting to ask another question. "Is there anything else, Arthia? You know I trust you to pick a suitable menu."

"Oh, it's not that, Miss." Suitably prompted, Arthia spoke up eagerly. "I guess I'm just a little surprised about Sir Anomen. At his last visit, I didn't get the feeling he was planning to come again. I'm not complaining, mind you, it's a pleasant surprise. Just kind of unexpected, if you see what I mean."

Merena laughed. "Well that's easy enough to explain, Arthia, I asked him to visit again."

"Did you, Miss?" Arthia asked in surprise. She mulled this information over briefly, and then turned to Merena, having obviously come to some conclusion.

"Well, Miss Merena, I can't tell you how happy I am that you've finally decided to get on with your life and stop grieving for that scoundrel husband of yours. And I must say, Sir Anomen will make a fine husband. Even High Watcher Emond says that Sir Anomen is a 'most impressive young man' and the gods know that he's not too free with praise, at least to hear my grandson Calwin tell it."

Merena was intrigued by Arthia's mention of High Watcher Emond, since she knew the two men hadn't even met, but she felt it was more urgent to correct Arthia's assumption about her motives regarding Anomen.

"Arthia, Anomen is just a friend, and an old friend at that. I hope I _am_ getting on with my life, but I don't need to marry the first man who comes along in order to do so." Merena said firmly, hoping to nip Arthia's matchmaking efforts in the bud.

"Hmmph. Well your 'old friend' is young, unmarried, handsome and highly respectable." Arthia ticked the points off on her fingers for additional emphasis. "And," she concluded triumphantly, "he's been very kind to Kylia. Even wrote her a letter because he knew it would please her, which is more than her own father has done." Arthia had liked Kelsey well enough, though she had found him rather frivolous, but his recent treatment of Merena and Kylia had turned her into his implacable foe.

Merena sighed. She knew that there was no point in getting angry with Arthia; Merena wasn't sure how she could have gotten through the last few months without Arthia's support and assistance, but she had a very traditional view of 'what was proper'. This was not the first time she had expressed the opinion that Merena should remarry as soon as possible.

"That's all true, Arthia, but Anomen and I simply don't care for each other that way. He is a friend who is coming to visit, nothing more than that."

Arthia obviously thought little of this line of reasoning; to her mind, it was a sinful waste of good husband material. She turned to leave, but not without a parting shot.

"You could do worse." Arthia declared as she sailed out the door. That fact that Merena already _had_ done worse was left hanging, unspoken, in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Anomen arrived, as promised, a week later. That evening, Arthia outdid herself at dinner, Kylia had another ride on Challenger, and everyone concerned greatly enjoyed themselves. Then, upon learning that the next day was Arthia's day off, Anomen insisted on taking Merena and Kylia to lunch at the best inn in Berdusk.

After they had eaten, they were strolling through the town square when Merena spotted a familiar figure. She turned to Anomen.

"Anomen, I can't believe I had forgotten, but High Watcher Emond specifically asked to be introduced to you next time you were in town. There he is now — let me get his attention."

Anomen said hastily, "It isn't necessary to bother him, my lady. I can drop by the temple later and introduce myself."

"Nonsense, Anomen, why wait?" Merena responded in surprise. "It's a good thing I saw him; he certainly would have heard you were staying at the inn, and he would never have forgiven me for forgetting my promise."

Merena caught Emond's eye and he hurried over to them, smiling broadly.

"High Watcher, I'm so glad we ran into you! I'm pleased to introduce you to…" Merena began.

"Sir Anomen Delryn, it could be no other!" Emond exclaimed. "Sir, I am most honored to meet you." He pumped Anomen's proffered hand excitedly. Anomen smiled politely, but seemed oddly uncomfortable at the attention.

But before she could wonder about Anomen's unexpected attitude, a new surprise arrested her attention. High Watcher Emond was leaning down, peering nearsightedly at Anomen's chest; or rather, she now realized, his holy symbol.

"Remarkable, truly remarkable!" Emond continued. "I have read descriptions of the Hand, of course, but I have never actually seen one."

"Then we should correct that deficiency immediately, sir." Anomen said, and drew the holy symbol on its chain over his head and offered it to the High Watcher.

The High Watcher started to protest, but when Anomen pressed the holy symbol into his hands, he accepted it eagerly. "To think that this was touched by the hand of Helm himself…" Emond murmured, awe in his voice. After a few moments, he glanced up at Anomen and returned the pendant to him. "Thank you, my boy, it was most kind of you to let me examine it."

During this mystifying exchange, Merena was determinedly trying to catch Anomen's eye, while he was just as determinedly trying to avoid hers. Finally, she could contain her curiosity no longer, and she burst out, "I'm sorry, High Watcher, but I have no idea what you two have been talking about. What is so special about Anomen's holy symbol?"

Emond stared at her in astonishment. "You don't know?" He looked askance at Anomen. "Sir Anomen," he admonished, "I would expect humility in one so honored, but there is such thing as _too much_ humility!"

He turned to face Merena, "Lady Merena, what your overly-modest friend has neglected to tell you is that he has been awarded the Hand of Helm, the highest honor a priest of Helm can achieve."

"Really?" Merena responded, giving Anomen her best 'why am I just learning about this now?' look. Anomen reddened. "I'm afraid I've never heard of it before."

"It is not well known outside the Church itself, largely because it is awarded so rarely; not more than once a generation, I'd guess. There are currently only four — no, make that three, High Watcher Desmond died last winter — living recipients of the Hand."

"So the High Watchers decided that Anomen should be awarded the Hand of Helm?" Merena asked.

"Oh, no, Lady Merena. The Hand would not be so highly valued if that were the case! No mere mortal decides who should receive the Hand; it is awarded by Helm himself. Sir Anomen's holy symbol may look like a beautifully made trinket to you, but to the eyes of Helm's faithful, it positively hums with His power. That is how I knew that this must be Sir Anomen even though we have never met."

"It might also interest you to know that although Helm has never revealed exactly how He decides who is worthy of this honor, all who have been so honored have been priests of exceptional faith and valor. Most, however, were not honored until the twilight of their lives; Sir Anomen is the youngest Hand of Helm in several centuries."

"Really?" Merena repeated, raising an eyebrow and giving Anomen a look that caused him to shuffle his feet and look down uncomfortably.

Anomen was spared the necessity of a response by Kylia, who had been listening with growing impatience to the adults talking about something she did not understand. She pulled on her mother's arm and asked anxiously, "Momma, what are you talking about? Is Anomen in trouble?"

"Not with the Church of Helm, evidently." Merena replied. "With _me_, however…"

High Watcher Emond smiled, "If I may, my lady? I think I can explain it to her in a way that she will understand."

Emond and Kylia found a convenient bench nearby for their conversation, and Merena wasted no time in pulling Anomen aside for their own discussion.

"Anomen Delryn, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this! This wonderful thing happens to you and you don't even mention it!" She eyed him accusingly. "And you didn't _want_ me to find out either; that's why you tried to avoid being introduced to the High Watcher."

Anomen sighed and gave her a plaintive look. "I knew if you introduced us that this very thing would happen; you would learn about the Hand and be angry with me for not telling you."

Merena felt a stab of pain at the thought that he would keep something so important from her. _Have we grown so far apart that he thought I wouldn't care?_ She put a hand on his arm. "But why _didn't_ you want me to know? I'm your friend, Anomen, surely you knew that I would be happy for you and proud of you — as all your friends will be."

"I know that, my lady." He gave her a pleading look. "It's not that I didn't _want_ you to know…oh hells, Merena, there is too much to explain. Can we talk about this later—tonight perhaps? I promise that I will answer any questions that you have."

Anomen looked so miserable that Merena could not stay angry with him. "Very well, Anomen." She said, smiling and patting his arm. "But I'm going to hold you to that!"

Before High Watcher Emond took his leave, he turned to Anomen. "Sir Anomen, I was wondering if you might be willing to come to the temple and speak to novices and younger priests. I believe they will find meeting such an accomplished member of our Church quite inspiring. Perhaps you will have time during this visit or on the next occasion you are in Berdusk — whatever is most convenient for you."

"Of course High Watcher. With my lady's leave, I believe I will have some time this afternoon, though I am not sure what inspiring message I will have for the youngsters." Anomen replied courteously.

"One of the heroes who liberated Watcher's Keep and defeated Demogorgon?" Emond chuckled. "I'm sure you will be able to pique their interest! And that tale, if I recall it correctly, is also a cautionary one for those of us who follow Helm. So, if my lady Merena is willing to let us steal you away from her, shall we meet at the Temple in one hour then?"

"I wouldn't dream of keeping Sir Anomen from his duty, High Watcher." Merena smiled. "I'll see you at dinner, then, Anomen." As Anomen took her hand in farewell, Merena leaned close and said in an undertone. "And don't think this lets you out of our little…discussion."

* * *

_**AN:** the idea of the Hand of Helm was inspired in part by the Holy Symbol that priests receive in BGII:ToB, and in part by a similar concept used by Silrana in her **A Cappella** serial posted in The Attic. Thanks, Silrana!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was particularly challenging to get Kylia to bed that night after dinner. She was always excited in the presence of company, but she was more excited than usual after learning that her new friend Anomen had received such a high honor from his god. But finally, after Anomen promised to send Helm a special greeting from Kylia the next time they spoke, she was sent off to bed and Merena was alone with Anomen. Their discussion of earlier in the day must have been foremost in his mind, for the only prompt he needed to get him talking was a raised eyebrow from Merena.

Anomen smiled ruefully at Merena. "Whether you believe it or not, I do welcome a chance to explain — the fact that I had not yet told you of my good fortune has weighed heavily on me since my last visit here."

"Why didn't you just _tell_ me, then?" Merena asked.

Anomen sighed. "It is not as simple as it seems. When Helm came to me and honored me with the Hand just over a year ago…"

"A year ago? This happened a _year_ ago?"

"My lady, please, if you'll permit me to finish, I promise you may berate me all you like afterward."

Amused despite herself, she smiled and waved for him to continue. "I suppose that's only fair."

"Thank you, my lady. As I was saying, when Helm honored me with this, I was on a campaign in Tethyr with the Order. One night I had a particularly vivid dream where Helm came and spoke to me, telling me that he was greatly pleased by my service. I tell you, Merena, it was an awesome experience. Perhaps it would not be for you, since you came so close to godhood yourself, but even in a dream the feeling of being in my god's true presence was as frightening as it was joyful."

"Oh, I can understand that." Merena said, thinking back to similar experiences of her own.

"I awoke, shaken to the core." Anomen continued. "But that was nothing compared to how I felt when I found this," he gestured at his holy symbol, "around my neck. I recognized it immediately, of course, I had read enough descriptions, and besides, as the High Watcher said, its power is unmistakable to any of Helm's faith."

Anomen laughed shakily. "My first instinct was to hide it — I was sure that if I wore it, it would somehow be revealed to be a monstrous error on Helm's part. After a few days of misery and indecision, I went to see the High Watcher at the local temple. At first he was as staggered as I was, but he assured me that it was indeed what I thought it to be. Moreover, he convinced me to trust in Helm and trust myself, and accept that this wondrous gift was meant for me, and no other."

"As you can imagine, word of Helm's gift caused quite a stir among his priests. If I may be permitted some cynicism, it was truly amazing how many acquaintances who had treated me with no particular warmth before, now declared they had always known I was destined for greatness."

"That is only human nature, I know. But it was, and is still, difficult for me when men such as High Watcher Emond who are my senior in years and experience, treat me with such respect — almost awe. For although Helm has granted me some additional abilities, I feel little different than I did before I received the Hand."

"Eventually, I realized that I had a another, completely unanticipated problem. How could I tell my friends who, like you, are not associated with the Church and were not present at the time, about my great good fortune? Of course, Keldorn knows." Anomen said hurriedly. "He learned of it from those in the Order who were in Tethyr with me, but I asked him not to speak of it until I had a chance to tell you myself." He paused and glanced at Merena, who gave him an exasperated look, but otherwise did not comment.

"However, when I thought of telling you...I'm not sure you will understand this, but every option I considered seemed like boasting, and somehow, this was too _large_ athing, too important a thing to be boasting about. But the longer I delayed, the more certain I became that you would be angry with me for _not_ telling you." Anomen added dejectedly.

Merena smiled. "I guess you know me pretty well." She met his anxious eyes. "Actually, Anomen, I think I _do_ understand. Bragging about something so special would cheapen it, somehow."

Anomen took her hands in his, his eyes alight. "Exactly, Merena! And thank you, my lady, it means a great deal to me that you understand. You were the one person I most wanted to tell about this, for even though Helm came to me after we parted company, I know in my heart that it was because of the deeds we accomplished together that I came to Helm's notice. You deserve this as much as I do."

Merena shook her head. "Anomen, traveling with me may have given you the opportunity to do great deeds, but they were still your deeds. It was _your_ faith, _your_ dedication and bravery that Helm rewarded." She laid her hand lightly on the holy symbol on his chest. "You _earned_ this, Anomen, never doubt that."

Anomen put his hand over hers and gave her a searching look. "Merena, I…" he began, then looked away and released her hand. "I…I thank you for your kind words."

_That was **not** what he was going to say._ Merena thought. _I wonder what that was about._

Rather than press the issue, she turned to him and said lightly, "Well, Anomen, thank you for explaining why you didn't tell me about the Hand before now. But now I have another question. I want to know about…Challenger."

Anomen, clearly taken aback, gazed at her in confusion. "Challenger, my horse? Why do you want to know about _that_?"

She couldn't help but grin a little at his bewilderment. "Since your first visit, I've been curious about two things; your _very_ extravagant holy symbol, and how in Toril you could afford a Sembian warhorse. I'll have you know that I was imagining a beautiful, wealthy widow who likes to treat you to expensive gifts."

Anomen laughed. "Nothing so romantic, I assure you. Though it is connected with the Hand, in a way. Challenger _was_ a gift, but from an extremely wealthy patron of the Church that I doubt even his mother would find beautiful. He felt that a Hand of Helm needed a mount to suit his exalted position." Anomen grimaced. "I _did_ try to refuse, though I confess my protests were less than heartfelt after I met Challenger."

"He is a beauty," Merena put in, "I think I would have trouble saying 'no'."

"Finally," Anomen continued, "we reached a compromise. I would accept the horse, provided he donated an equal amount to Helm's priests that serve the poor."

Merena laughed. "Very clever."

"I have found that there are certain…advantages to the common belief that those who wear the Hand have special insight into Helm's wishes." He grinned. "A small deception, but one I feel that Helm will find easy to forgive."

"All right, Anomen, I admit I was far off the mark about the wealthy widow, but _is_ there a woman in your life?" Merena asked, with deceptive casualness.

Anomen eyed her narrowly. "I fail to see what _that_ has to do with being a Hand of Helm."

"Oh, it has absolutely nothing to do with it." She replied airily. "I was just curious why you aren't married."

Anomen threw up his hands. "Ah, why is it that women are so affronted by any male friend who is not married? I heard little else from Lady Nalia when I saw her last."

"Oh, you've seen Nalia?" Nalia D'Arnise was another old traveling companion, and one that, now that Merena thought about it, would make a very suitable wife for Anomen, since they were both of the Amnian nobility. "I had no idea you were still in contact with her."

"She is often in Athkatla on family business, so I see her occasionally." Anomen answered "But now that she is married, she seems to feel that everyone else must be too."

The surge of relief she felt when she learned that Nalia was already married surprised Merena. _It's just as well, I suppose. She's not really **right** for Anomen anyway._ Merena assured herself, not realizing until much later that Anomen had quite successfully dodged the question she had asked.

"Well, Merena, I'm afraid I really must depart. I'm riding out very early tomorrow." Anomen told her, and prepared to leave.

As Merena walked Anomen out to the gate where Challenger awaited him, she turned to him. "Anomen," she began, a little tentatively, "I have another question for you, if you don't mind. Something I've been wondering about."

Anomen laughed. "I don't know whether I should be flattered or alarmed that there are so many things in my life that you wonder about, Merena. I had no idea that my life was so mysterious."

Merena smiled. "Well, I'll admit that curiosity has always been one of my failings. Besides, I haven't seen you in so long, we have a lot of catching up to do. It's just that, well…in some ways you haven't changed at all, and in other ways you've changed a great deal."

"Oh, you don't _look_ any different, you're still too handsome for your own good." She laughed and Anomen reddened. Then she grew serious and said, "I hope this doesn't offend you, but I've noticed that you seem much more at peace with yourself than you were. You don't seem to worry as much as you used to about what people think about you, or get angry as easily."

Anomen smiled at her wryly. "So you're wondering why I'm no longer the arrogant, pompous ass I was when we first met?"

Merena was unable to suppress a smile in return. "You weren't _that_ bad, Anomen. Well, not most of the time, anyway."

"All jesting aside, Merena, if you are saying that you have seen a change in me for the better, that certainly does not offend me. You know I value your opinion. If you are asking what caused this change…" He shrugged. "our travels together changed us all, but perhaps I more so than the rest of you. And in the last year, I have found that with such concrete proof that Helm sees worth in me, I am less concerned whether others see the same worth."

Merena grinned impishly. "So, you no longer tell people about the campaign where you slew twenty Hillgnasher giants?"

"Have no fear, Merena, for if I fail to learn from my past mistakes such as that one, at least I know I can count on my friends to remind me of them." Anomen said sardonically.

Merena laughed. "I'm sorry Anomen, I shouldn't have teased you like that."

"It's of no matter, my lady. I too find it amusing that the honors I so longed for then seem so meaningless now."

"But surely not _all_ honors are meaningless!" Merena said, nodding toward the medal on his chest.

"Of course, Merena. Some honors will always have value, whether or not those so honored have the wit to appreciate their true worth." A look she couldn't identify crossed his face for a moment, and then he turned away. Merena had the distinct feeling that he was not just talking about the Hand of Helm.

By this time, they had reached the dooryard. "I hope you'll come again, Anomen, unless, of course, you're too busy and important now as a Hand of Helm to spend time with us."

"Merena," Anomen laughed. "It hardly seems fair for you to bedevil me for not telling you about the Hand and then accuse me of being too proud to visit you again. Rest assured, if you are not tired of my company, I will come again as soon as I am able."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the following months, Anomen visited frequently, sometimes for a day, sometimes two. Unlike most of their mutual friends, his duties often required travel, and when the Church or the Order did not need his services urgently, his time was his own, and Anomen often spent that time in Berdusk. Of course, he always _said_ he was on his way to perform some task for the Church or the Order, but Merena suspected that sometimes their farm was his true destination. She didn't mind his well-meaning subterfuge; with a fatherly presence missing in her daughter's life, Merena was glad that Kylia had the friendship of a caring and responsible man to help make up for that lack. Merena was glad for Anomen's company too; only he and a handful of other friends truly understood what her life had been and what she had been through before her 'retirement' to Berdusk.

Gradually, day by day and visit by visit, without even being consciously aware of it, Merena grew more eager for his company, more pleased when the expected letter would come announcing the date of his arrival. Sometimes during his visits they'd stay up and talk about everything and nothing, both of them delaying the inevitable moment when Anomen would have to ride away and return to the inn. For Merena, it felt like the realization of the close, easy, friendship she _could_ have had with Anomen when they first met if her fate and his insecurities had not complicated matters. And, of course, if _Kelsey_ had not come into the picture. For although Anomen was always perfectly polite and friendly after she had become involved with Kelsey, the confidences had abruptly ceased. At the time, that change in their relationship seemed fitting — after all Merena had told him she loved another — but now she felt a pang of regret at the lost years of friendship.

Then one day, it happened. Anomen had just arrived, and was showing Kylia a gift he had brought her from Athkatla. As Merena watched them, her eyes were drawn again and again — seemingly against her will — to Anomen's face as he bent near Kylia. He must have felt her gaze after a time, for he looked up and smiled at her, a smile that stopped her heart and made her breath catch in her throat. She looked away, stunned by revelation. When had she started feeling this way; when had Anomen become more than just an 'old friend' to her? Before she could begin to make sense of what she was feeling, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and she looked up into Anomen's face.

"My lady, is there anything wrong? You look distressed." Anomen asked, concern in his voice.

She reddened and glanced away, afraid that her face would reveal too much. "It's nothing, Anomen. Sometimes when I see you with Kylia it reminds me that Kelsey _should_ be here, and is not." Which was quite true, although it was not the reason she was upset.

"I understand. You still miss him." Anomen said flatly. He removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Yes, sometimes. But truly, not so much anymore," she replied. The _last_ thing she wanted was for Anomen to believe she was still pining for Kelsey. "It mostly makes me angry that Kelsey chose to abandon her as well as me."

Anomen's face hardened. "I have tried to learn tolerance of others' weaknesses, but I cannot fathom how a man could _choose_ to abandon his wife and child. There are so many things in this world that can deny you the ones you love; but to have such happiness in your hands and simply walk away from it…it is utterly incomprehensible to me." He said tightly.

For a moment Merena caught a look in his eyes, a hint of the black rage that he had fought so long and hard to control. _Kelsey, you'd better pray you never run into Anomen on the street_. "I can see that, Anomen, and it's to your credit that it is so." She smiled and squeezed his hand. "In case I haven't told you lately, thank you for being such a good friend to Kylia…and to me."

"You give me far too much credit, Merena," Anomen said with a smile, all hint of anger gone. "The food is _much_ better here than at the Order."

* * *

She watched as Anomen rode away to return to the inn for the night, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

Today's revelation had turned her world upside down. Now everything seemed so…so _complicated_. Part of her yearned for yesterday, when she thought of Anomen as nothing more than a dear and loyal friend. But she knew that she could not go back. Now that she had admitted to herself that she not only cared for Anomen, she _desired_ him; she must deal with the consequences.

It would be so much easier if she just knew how he felt. Once he had loved her — or thought he did — but had dutifully stepped aside when her preference for Kelsey became clear. _That_ Anomen had worn his heart on his sleeve, but time and experience had taught _this_ Anomen how to guard his feelings well.

Sometimes when he looked at her she thought she detected some trace of the old feelings. But just as often, like today, questions that, if answered, might reveal too much were deflected with a joke or change of subject. _You never **did** say why you never married, did you, dear Anomen? _He had come to visit her and Kylia faithfully these last few months; was that motivated by love for her or merely sympathy for a friend abandoned by her husband?

As Merena headed off to bed with an aching head and heart, she knew one thing for certain. It would be a bitter irony indeed if she had lost her chance with Anomen because she had rejected him for a man that had vowed to love her and then abandoned her and their child.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

A few weeks later, Anomen was back in Berdusk, sharing a drink with High Watcher Emond in his private office.

After seeing that his guest was comfortable, Emond spoke. "Thank you again, Sir Anomen, for taking time to speak to the novices today. All of us have, of course, heard tales of the evil drow elves, but I doubt any have even seen one with their own eyes, let alone walked and lived among them for a time as you have."

"It was my pleasure, High Watcher. It is satisfying to think that some good has come out of what was a very dark and difficult time for my friends and myself. Do you think they understood my point about the possibility for good in such an evil place as that? I find it quite inspiring to think that even in a land where evil permeates the every aspect of their lives, a god's spirit can touch their hearts and bring them to the light."

"I am sure that as always, most took your words to heart. Of course some trust only the evidence of their own eyes, and fail to learn from even that." Emond chuckled. "But put your mind at ease, Sir Anomen, your efforts were not wasted."

Emond considered the man before him. Judged only by appearance, Anomen seemed to be no more than he was — a nobleman's son who had chosen the priesthood as an honorable alternative to the family business, and as a means to the knighthood he coveted. But Emond had heard enough details of Anomen's past from his good friend, High Watcher Oisig of Athkatla, to know that he had had to overcome significant personal adversities to reach that goal. Furthermore, once gained, the priesthood had proved to be no sinecure for Anomen; circumstances had placed him in a situation where his faith and bravery were tested again and again by evils few priests saw in a lifetime of service. He had weathered those trials admirably, with his faith strengthened rather than diminished by what he had endured. At least in _Helm's_ opinion he had, and Emond felt no inclination to question His judgment on the matter.

However, Emond's unstated motive for inviting Anomen here today was a personal rather than professional one. For he had become rather fond of Anomen in the months he had known him, and as often as his wife had chided him for becoming too involved in the lives of the young priests and novices in his care, he couldn't help but feel that Anomen might benefit from a gentle push in the right direction. There was no question that Anomen was a very impressive young man, and a credit to Helm's priesthood. What Emond hoped to learn today was whether the young Hand of Helm was also a man in love.

"Lady Merena and Kylia are well, I trust?"

Anomen smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking, High Watcher. I saw them only briefly this morning, but they both seem to be in good spirits. As you probably know, a traveling fair is due to arrive in town tomorrow, and Kylia is in a positive fever of anticipation over it. I have promised to escort them, so perhaps then you will see them yourself."

Emond chuckled. "My youngest grandson is every bit as excited as Kylia, so yes, most likely I will.

Emond paused, and then remarked, "I must say that it warms my heart to see how well those two are doing, after the…unfortunate business with Merena's husband. I had met him on a few occasions and found him pleasant enough, so it was quite a surprise to hear that he had abandoned them so callously. I believe you also knew Kelsey?"

Anomen's knuckles whitened on his cup and he said tightly. "Yes, he was another of our traveling companions."

"Well, it was fortunate in this case that the facts of the matter were so clear. Too often in such circumstances, gossip mars the reputation of the injured party as much as the guilty one." Emond continued casually.

Anomen flushed and sat bolt upright in his chair. "High Watcher, surely you are not suggesting that Merena in some way brought this on herself! I can assure you that nothing is further from the case!"

_He leaps to the lady's defense. Good._ Emond thought. "No, no, of course not, Sir Anomen. As I said, the facts of the matter are clear. But I must say that Lady Merena is privileged indeed to have such a loyal friend and staunch supporter to help her through this difficult time."

Anomen reddened. "It is the least I can do, High Watcher, for a friend who has been so grievously misused by one who promised to love and care for her and their child."

"Just so, just so. However, though I hesitate to mention it, I fear there has been some…speculation around town that when the Lady Merena is ready to marry again that you and she…"

Anomen was looking increasingly thunderous as he spoke, so Emond quickly added, "None of this speculation is malicious, in my judgment. Lady Merena is very well liked and respected here, as are you. It is seen as a most suitable match."

What Emond neglected to mention was that a primary source of such speculation was Merena's housekeeper, Arthia, who held the strong — and frequently voiced — opinion that Merena and Anomen were meant for each other and were being exasperatingly slow in coming to that conclusion themselves. High Watcher Emond, though far more circumspect in expressing it aloud, held a similar opinion.

After a visible effort to control his irritation, Anomen said grudgingly, "I suppose such rumors are to be expected under the circumstances. But it is hardly flattering to me that some think I would abuse her friendship in that way. Merena needs a friend, not a…a _suitor_."

"And she could not have asked for a better friend than you have been, Sir Anomen." High Watcher Emond said soothingly. "But there will come a time when her heart will heal and she will want — and need — more than friendship. After all, she is still young and beautiful; suitors _will_ come, and most likely, one will eventually win her heart."

From the appalled look on Anomen's face it was clear to Emond that he had _not_ previously considered the possibility that other men might come into Merena's life. It was equally clear that the prospect filled him with great dismay.

Anomen paled and stared at Emond in alarm. "I could not bear… How can I… But my _duty_…"

_Well, that settles that!_ Emond told himself. _A man does not look quite so stricken at the mere suggestion that a woman might remarry if all he feels is friendship for her._

Anomen looked so anguished that Emond felt a stab of sympathy for him. "My friend, Helm can ask much of his priests, as you know only too well. You have accomplished great deeds in his name, and no one can question your faith and devotion to duty. But take it from an old man who has loved and served Helm for many, many years; the Vigilant One will not — _does _not — ask you to sacrifice any hope for personal happiness in his service."

Anomen, aware that he had revealed his feelings for Merena, looked aside for a moment and struggled to compose himself. Finally, he looked up and regarded Emond thoughtfully. "Thank you, High Watcher, I will think about what you have said."

At that moment, there was a tentative knock on the office door, and a very young novice sidled in, obviously quite nervous at the prospect of interrupting such august personages. "High Watcher, an urgent message has come from High Watcher Oisig."

"Well, let's have it, Calwin." The High Watcher held his hand out for the message.

"It's…it's for Sir Anomen, High Watcher." The boy said hesitantly.

"Well, hand it to him then. I don't think he's planning to call down lightning on you, if that's what you're afraid of." Emond was glad to see that this elicited a brief smile from Anomen.

"Yes, High Watcher." Calwin handed Anomen the message and scurried out of the room.

Anomen quickly scanned the message and looked up at Emond, his face dismayed. "I am recalled to Athkatla — some urgent matter that High Watcher Oisig feels that only I can set aright." He stood. "Excuse me, High Watcher, but I must leave word for Merena…by Helm, the fair!" His face fell. "How can I disappoint Kylia?"

"Hmm, Sir Anomen, if I might make a suggestion; perhaps Lady Merena and Kylia would like to accompany Terrel and I to the fair. It will not be quite the same, but…"

Anomen's face lightened. "That is a most kindly offer, High Watcher, I will extend your invitation to Merena in my note to her."

"If I could make a further suggestion…perhaps since Lady Merena's house is so close to the Athkatla road you could stop by to explain in person rather than send a note. I'm sure both Merena and Kylia would welcome the chance to say farewell to you."

Anomen glanced up at Emond quickly, and then looked away. "Thank you, High Watcher, I believe I shall do just that."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anomen pulled Challenger to a stop in Merena's dooryard, and muttered a quick, calming prayer under his breath before dismounting. The confidence that he had felt in High Watcher Emond's office had waned steadily with every step closer to Merena's door. In fact, he had not been so nervous at the prospect of seeing her since that day all those months ago when he had first come here after Kelsey's disappearance. Then, time and distance had lulled him into the belief that he felt only friendship for her, a comfortable illusion soon dispelled by a few hours in her company.

He had no such illusions now to bolster him; his discussion with High Watcher Emond had shaken him to the core. _You fool!_ He berated himself. _How could you **not** see that Merena would want a man in her life again! _When he had set his course to be Merena's friend and put aside his love for her, he had never considered that another might capture her heart. To think of it now was pure agony. The tantalizing thought that he could never completely suppress — that she might turn to _him_ for love, fought its way to the surface once more. _Is it possible? Is it? By Helm, I am afraid to even hope for such joy, but to step aside for another **again**…_ Anomen shuddered.

There was no one in sight, so he tied Challenger's reins to the fence and approached the front door and knocked. There was no response for a few moments, and then finally Merena herself came to the door, flushed and breathless, with her hair in disarray. Her face lit when she saw him.

"Anomen, what are you doing here? I didn't expect you for hours yet! I'm afraid you caught me in the attic with my head in a trunk, which is why I look so frightful." Merena said as she opened the door and ushered him inside.

"On the contrary, Merena, you have never looked more beautiful." Anomen said, meaning every word of it. Then, fearful that he had said too much, he glanced aside, consequently not seeing the pleased look she gave him in return.

"Merena, I am afraid I must return to Athkatla immediately; I have received a message from High Watcher Oisig that my presence is needed urgently. Could I speak to Kylia? In my absence High Watcher Emond has invited you both to accompany him to the fair tomorrow, but I wanted to tell Kylia in person."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Anomen but Kylia's not here. She went down the road to play with one of her friends. I don't expect her back for an hour or more."

"Hmm, I cannot wait that long. Perhaps I could leave her a note?" Merena found paper and pen for Anomen, and he set about writing a short note to Kylia.

As he did so, Merena said. "That was very thoughtful of High Watcher Emond to ask us to join him. Though I suppose it's not too surprising, I can tell he likes you very much"

"I think, if anything, it reveals an understandable preference for _your_ company, Merena." Anomen finished the note with a flourish and handed it to Merena.

She took the note then said, a little tentatively, "Anomen, there's something else I thought I should mention, something Kylia asked about. I tried to explain, but she might ask you also…"

"What is it, Merena? You know I will do whatever I can to help."

Merena gave him an indecipherable look and continued. "Evidently, one of her friends told her that you are _courting_ me and she wanted to know what it means and whether it was true."

Anomen's heart froze — his conversation with High Watcher Emond had not prepared him for _this_ possibility! How could he reassure her that he did not intend to press his attentions on her? "Merena, I…I am so sorry!" he stammered, as he frantically tried to gather his thoughts. "I _never_ wanted this to happen…"

Merena must have seen the look of shock and horror on his face, despite his efforts to disguise it. She stiffened and glanced away so he could not see her face. When she spoke, her tone was light, but the hurt in her voice was unmistakable. "I had no idea that you find the mere idea of courting me to be so…_unappealing_."

"No, _no_, Merena, that's not what I meant at all, please believe me!" Desperate to be understood, he turned her so she would have to face him. "By Helm, you must know that is _not_ how I feel about you! I…it's just that I do not want to see your reputation sullied because of me." He paused, for the words did not come easily, "If you want me to put these rumors to rest, I…I will stop coming to see you."

To his surprise, Merena smiled. "Anomen, the last time there were rumors circulating about me, people were saying I was responsible for the destruction of Saradush. After that, idle gossip that I might marry someone who is a dear friend does not alarm me unduly. Besides, I enjoy your company far too much to give it up." She was standing very close to him now, so close that he was sure he could hear her heart beat. When she looked up at him, her expression made his breath catch in his throat. "Unless, of course," she continued, "you find it burdensome to visit me and would prefer not to."

Without thinking, he grasped her arms and pulled her toward him. "No, my lady, that is most decidedly _not_ what I want."

She did not resist or pull away; instead she met his eyes and said, with a note of challenge in her voice, "What _is_ it that you want, dear Anomen?"

He struggled to speak; there was so much he wanted to say to her, to tell how much he loved her and needed her, how he had longed to hold her in his arms. But everything he thought to say seemed to be too much or too little. _Maybe now,_ he thought, _no words are needed._ He pulled her closer and said "Merena, my lady…" in voice hoarse with emotion as he bent down to kiss her.

In the split second before their lips met Anomen wondered whether he had made a terrible error. That doubt was laid to rest immediately as she responded eagerly and called his name, her voice a caress. Her lips were as soft and warm as he had always dreamed they would be, and he could not suppress a thrill of desire when she stroked the back of his neck and pulled him closer. Anomen kissed her again, more deeply this time, silently cursing the armor that prevented him from feeling the warmth of her body against his.

Between kisses, he whispered, "I take it then, that I have not overstepped by bounds?"

"I was beginning to think I would have to take matters into my own hands!" Merena laughed. "So, no, you have not. Although next time, I think we should try this _without_ the armor."

The images her words conjured in his mind made his breath come short and his heart beat faster. _Calm down, you idiot! This is not the time!_ Hastily pushing the thoughts away, he smiled and stroked Merena's cheek. "It is just as well then, that I _am _wearing my armor, for otherwise it would be even more difficult for me to leave." He pulled her into an embrace and whispered, "I am so sorry, Merena, but I must…"

"I know, Anomen. It must be something important if they need you in Athkatla so urgently." Merena said.

Anomen grimaced. "By Helm, it had better be! To take me away from you like this when we have just…" He paused, unable to find the words to describe the current state of their relationship.

Merena understood nonetheless. "I don't want you to go either, Anomen."

Anomen tipped her chin up so he could see her face "My lady, I hope you also know that I will return the first moment I am able to."

"I know that too," Merena whispered, and pulled him toward her for another kiss.

A short while later, Arthia glanced out the front window to see Anomen and Merena in the dooryard. Anomen was seated on his horse, and as Arthia watched he leaned down from the saddle to give Merena a long and loving kiss, which she returned enthusiastically.

"There!" Arthia exclaimed triumphantly. "It's about time!" Then she went into the kitchen, pulled out her recipe books, and sat down to decide what she would prepare for the wedding supper.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hope you all don't mind a little recap in this chapter...I thought those of you who haven't read the original "Bad Kelsey" stories might like a summary of exactly what Kelsey did that was so bad. :-) This is told from Anomen's admittedly biased perspective, but is essentially correct--though without the sordid details. You'll have to go back to the original story for that! _

_Enjoy! _  


* * *

Chapter 8

When Anomen reached Athkatla — wafted there by a cloud of happiness rather than by any mundane conveyance — he found that the situation that had so urgently required his presence was considerably more vexing but also much easier to resolve than he had anticipated.

It seemed that Lord Greydon, the wealthy and irascible patron of Helm who had gifted Anomen with Challenger, was on the verge of sending his men-at-arms against those of a neighbor with whom he had a long-standing, but trivial border dispute. High Watcher Oisig had tried repeatedly to reason with Lord Greydon with little to show for his efforts, and ultimately had decided that their resident Hand of Helm was more likely to be successful and had recalled Anomen for that reason.

The High Watcher's hopes were realized, but not in the way he expected. The two parties presented their cases to Anomen, his face growing increasingly thunderous as the pettiness of their dispute became clear. When they were done, Anomen was silent for a moment, and then fixed each of them in turn with a withering glare. Finally, he growled out a single sentence, "You will resolve this, _now!_" before turning and stalking out of the room. Lord Greydon must have taken this as a sign of displeasure by Lord Helm himself, for he was suddenly _very_ eager to negotiate a settlement though he had earlier sworn that compromise was completely out of the question.

* * *

Later that day, Anomen knocked on the door of High Watcher Oisig's private office and asked to speak to him. 

"Sir Anomen, do come in and sit down." Oisig said cordially. "I must apologize again for recalling you on such short notice and for such a minor dispute." He smiled and said wryly, "Had I known Lord Greydon could be made to see reason with a little…_forceful_ persuasion, I would not have bothered you."

Anomen reddened and ran a hand through his hair. "I am sorry, High Watcher — Helm knows I have never professed any skill at diplomacy, and today should prove that beyond all doubt! Lord Helm clearly honored me for the strength of my arm rather than my powers of persuasion." Anomen looked down at his hands, then met Oisig's eyes, his face grave. "I mean no blasphemy, but sometimes I wonder…I wonder whether He made the right choice."

"Sir Anomen," Oisig said chidingly, "I do understand your concern; Lord Helm has called you a to a new duty, one that you feel unprepared for. But what you are forgetting is that Helm knows _you_, and knows your heart. He would never require a task of you that was completely beyond your ability to accomplish. In my opinion, today's…'negotiations' prove that."

Anomen's face lightened considerably at Oisig's words. "Thank you, High Watcher, I appreciate your – and Lord Helm's – faith in me. And I am glad that my actions today did not displease either of you"

"Not at all, my boy." Oisig smiled and leaned forward conspiratorially. "I trust you will not repeat this, but as a matter of fact, I suspect that Lord Helm enjoyed seeing the look on Lord Greydon's face _almost_ as much as I did."

"But speaking of your particular talents," Oisig continued, "although it was unfortunate that you were recalled for Lord Greydon's dispute, it has proven to be fortuitous. There is another matter — rumors of Illithid activity in Eastern Amn— for which your assistance would be very useful. None of the other priests who could be sent to investigate have as much experience with mindflayers as you do."

"Of course, High Watcher, I am always happy to assist in any way that I can." Anomen hesitated for a moment, and then continued. "But in truth, I came here today hoping to speak to you on another matter…a personal matter."

"Nothing is amiss, I trust, Sir Anomen?"

"No High Watcher, quite the contrary. As a matter of fact, if events unfold as I hope they will, I may have a happy announcement to make presently. But I could use your advice, nonetheless."

"Well, that sounds quite promising, Sir Anomen. Please, do go on."

Anomen began hesitantly. "It is a rather long tale, but I will try to be as brief as possible. If I may…" Oisig nodded for Anomen to continue. "There is a…lady of my acquaintance that I have known for some years. She was — and is — a most beautiful, honorable and accomplished woman, and for a time I was thrown into her company." Anomen looked at the High Watcher anxiously. "I would prefer not to reveal her identity, sir, if you have no objection."

"No, no, of course not. Please continue." As it happened, High Watcher Oisig was almost certain he already knew the identity of Sir Anomen's beautiful, accomplished friend; he had been told about Anomen's visits to Merena in Berdusk by his friend, High Watcher Emond.

Anomen took a deep breath and continued. "To put it as simply as possible, this lady and I became friends and I…I fell in love with her." Anomen paused. "But although she always behaved as a true and loyal friend, she…gave her heart to another. At first I was loath to trust Kel — the intentions of the man she chose, but there _seemed_ to be true affection between them. So even though it grieved me sorely, I knew it was my duty to step aside."

"Eventually, they married and had a child, a little girl. According to reports from mutual friends and on the few occasions I saw them in person, all seemed well." Anomen got up from his chair and began pacing in agitation. "So you can imagine my astonishment when I heard from the lady's own sister that her husband had abandoned her and her child!"

"I have not pressed the lady herself for details, but according to her sister, her husband left on what was planned to be a short trading mission. Weeks turned into months with no word from her husband, so naturally, the lady became concerned that some misfortune had befallen him. When she finally decided it was necessary to investigate his disappearance, she found him readily enough, alive and well, living with a woman in Baldur's Gate! And that infidelity was merely the latest in a string of liaisons with women he had met in his travels. When confronted, her husband readily confessed his misdeeds, and told her that their marriage was a mistake and that he simply no longer wished to be tied down in marriage." Anomen shook his head, his voice conveying a mixture of bafflement and contempt.

"I tell you, High Watcher, this tale made my blood boil. To treat this lovely lady in such a way — one he had pledged to love and protect! And the child, why she is as sweet a daughter as any father could wish for, and he just walked away from them both."

Oisig gazed at Anomen sympathetically. "It is indeed difficult to see those we care about so misused. Especially if one feels powerless to avert it."

"What _could_ I have done, High Watcher? There was no sign… By Helm, he was her _husband_!" Anomen made an effort to compose himself and continued.

"Well, the lady and her husband agreed to part ways, and she returned home to raise her child. When I heard what had happened to her, I resolved to visit her and offer my aid and assistance. Please believe me, High Watcher, that my only thought at the time _was_ to be a supportive friend. As it was, she was at first suspicious that I had come to 'rescue' her." Anomen added, smiling at the memory. "She is a very capable and independent woman. Since that time, at her invitation I have visited as often as my duties permit."

High Watcher Oisig smiled at Anomen "Am I right in supposing that your visits to this lovely lady have some connection to the 'happy announcement' you mentioned earlier?"

Anomen blushed, but it did not conceal the look of deep joy that crossed his face. "Yes, High Watcher. Although I went only to offer my friendship, I soon realized that my feelings for her had not changed. Recently, I have been given reason to believe that she might return those feelings."

High Watcher Oisig exclaimed, "That is splendid, Sir Anomen! I wish you every joy. And I look forward to meeting this lady of whom you speak so glowingly. But Sir Anomen, you seem to have the situation well in hand, and I believe you said you wished my advice on some matter."

Anomen looked at the High Watcher intently and nodded. "Please believe me, High Watcher, that I would marry the lady tomorrow if it were possible. But it is _not _possible. There is still the matter of…"

"Ah, yes, of course, her faithless husband. I take it then, that they are still married, if in name only?"

"Yes, High Watcher, they are." Anomen said glumly.

"Well, there are various civil remedies for a situation such as hers. Of course, laws that govern such matters vary somewhat depending on where one resides." Oisig gave no sign that he was now certain where the lady in question resided. "But I believe in most localities a lengthy abandonment and repeated infidelity are more than adequate grounds for the marriage to be ended. Can the infidelity be proven?"

"Yes, High Watcher, I understand that witnesses to his many infidelities would not be difficult to produce. That is not the problem. My concern is that while the abandonment of his wife and child is widely known, the extent of his other…activities is not. If she pursues a civil annulment, it would become public knowledge. I am not sure she would wish that, especially for the sake of her daughter."

"Yes, I can see that would be difficult. But how can _I_ be of assistance, Sir Anomen?"

"I was considering, High Watcher," Anomen began hesitantly "whether we might be able to offer her a way to end the marriage in a less public way." He looked up at Oisig hopefully.

Comprehension dawned on Oisig's face. "The Rite? Well, that would certainly meet the need for discretion, if the lady is agreeable. Is she one of Helm's faithful?"

Anomen's face fell. "No High Watcher. As a ranger, her allegiance is given to Mielikki. I had hoped that would not prove to be an obstacle…"

"Oh, it needn't be." He waved away Anomen's concern and chuckled, "Helm has no quarrel with Mielikki, after all. And though very unusual, it is not entirely unknown for the Rite to be requested by one not a member of the church." Oisig looked at Anomen curiously. "You have explained the Rite to your lady and she has agreed to it?"

Anomen shifted uncomfortably. "No, High Watcher. I wanted to make sure it was really a possibility before discussing it with her." He glanced up at Oisig resolutely. "But when the time comes, High Watcher, I will be certain she understands what will be asked of her, and it will be entirely her choice. Please understand, High Watcher, that I love this lady with all my heart. If she pledges her love to me, it matters not _how_ she ends her marriage to her wretch of a husband, as long as we are free to be together."

Oisig smiled. "That is how it should be, my boy. Have no fear, Sir Anomen, if the lady asks the Church of Helm for assistance in this matter, it will be given gladly." He offered his hand to Anomen.

Anomen stood and took High Watcher Oisig's hand eagerly. "Thank you, High Watcher! I cannot tell you how much I appreciate your assistance."

Anomen turned to leave, and Oisig reseated himself behind the desk and began sorting through the parchments covering it.

As Anomen opened the door, Oisig glanced up at him and said. "Oh, Sir Anomen, when the time comes, I am sure High Watcher Emond would be pleased to officiate at the wedding."

Anomen stopped in his tracks and turned to High Watcher Oisig, open-mouthed in surprise. After staring at Oisig in astonishment for a moment or two, Anomen blushed crimson and muttered, "Yes, High Watcher" before bolting for the door.

* * *

Anomen trod the familiar path from the Temple to his quarters at the Order, so jubilant that he scarcely even noticed his surroundings. 

_High Watcher Oisig agreed to help Merena end her marriage!_ He thought exultantly. Of course, she might not feel comfortable asking the Church for assistance, but at least she would have some choice in ridding herself of her miscreant of a husband.

Anomen flushed slightly, remembering the High Watcher's last words to him, revealing that he had known all along whom Anomen's lady was. But such was his present state of happiness that it did not bother him greatly. After all, soon everyone would know who his ladylove was, and that she loved him. He pictured himself back in the house near Berdusk, with Merena in his arms, telling her about his discussion with High Watcher Oisig, making plans for their wedding…

He stopped in mid-stride, so unexpectedly that a harried matron with two children in tow ran into him bodily, giving him a poisonous look when no apology was forthcoming. Anomen stood, rooted to the spot, cursing his own stupidity. How could he and Merena speak of marrying when he hadn't even told her that he loved her? And she had certainly not spoken any words of love to him! Suddenly, he found it difficult to breathe. What if she did _not_ love him? She had returned his kisses, yes, but how could he be sure he had won her heart?

Anomen willed himself to calm, and reminded himself there was no time during his last visit for a lengthy discussion of what they felt for each other. He recalled the way Merena had looked at him, and held him, and kissed him when they were last together. The clutching in his heart eased somewhat. Merena was not one to pretend something she did not feel — surely she would not behave so without caring at least a little.

Anomen resumed his progress toward the Order still turning the situation over in his mind. If she did not yet love him as much as he loved her, that was understandable. After all, she was likely to be a little wary after her last love had abandoned her so cruelly. He must be patient, and show her that he loved her truly, and would never betray her as Kelsey had. If she did not love him with all her heart now, surely it would come in time. Yes, patience and devotion were the key, he was sure of it.


	9. Chapter 9

_It's a very snowy day here in New England, which for some reason inspires me to post this. It was quite a fun chapter to write — and quite challenging too — so I hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Chapter 9

Merena looked down at the letter in her hand and smiled. She had finally gotten a chance to retreat to her own room and her favorite chair to savor Anomen's letter in peace.

First, Kylia had wanted Merena to read the note that Anomen had, as usual, enclosed for her. Then Arthia appeared to ask some very pointed questions about the contents of the letter and Anomen's plans for his next visit. Arthia obviously knew or suspected something about the events of Anomen's last visit, for she had been almost unbearably smug ever since.

Most of the letter had been like his other letters, friendly and full of information about his duties with the Church and the Order, including when he hoped he would next be in Berdusk. This part of the letter Merena happily shared with Arthia and Kylia.

The last section of the letter, however, was obviously meant for her eyes alone, and it was that part that she read again, though in truth it was already almost committed to memory.

"_Finally, my dearest Merena,"_ it began, _"I hope you can forgive my presumption, but I feel I cannot end this letter without acknowledging what passed between us when last we met. Alas, I find that the written word does not do justice to my feelings; I cannot adequately express here how much it meant for me to finally hold you and kiss you, which I have yearned to do for so long. My only regret is that we had such a short time together, and that I was not able to tell you what is in my heart. That will have to wait until our next meeting, which I pray will be within days of your receipt of this note._

_I am tempted to say that I hope you are missing me as much as I miss you and long to be with you, but that scarcely seems possible. Though it feels wholly inadequate, I **will** say that you are never far from my thoughts, and I am counting the hours until you are in my arms again."_

There was no question that after waiting for months to hear from Kelsey during his long absence, this assurance that Anomen was thinking of her and missing her warmed her through and through. In truth, her heart still felt battered by Kelsey's betrayal, too battered for her to know for certain the depths of her feelings for Anomen. However, when she thought of how he had looked at her and called her name, and how she had felt when he kissed her, she knew she was ready to find out where this new romance might lead her.

She looked at the letter again, and the closing, which said simply, "Your Anomen". Not, "Your friend, Anomen" as he had previously signed his letters, or even a more formal, "Yours, Anomen", but "_Your_ Anomen". The implication was clear; Anomen could be hers if she wanted him, her lover as well as her friend. In her mind's eye, she pictured Anomen, smiling and holding out his hand to her. If she wished, she need only take his hand to be drawn into the circle his arms. Merena sighed and re-folded the letter, tucking it securely into the pocket of her skirt. "Yes, dear Anomen," she whispered, "I think I _do_ want that."

Merena was startled out of her reverie by a knock on the door and Arthia's voice. "Miss Merena, I'm sorry to disturb you, but you have a visitor."

Merena's heart leapt. Perhaps, she thought, Anomen had finished his task early and decided to come here directly. But as soon as she opened the door she knew from the sour expression on Arthia's face that that hope was in vain. Arthia gave Merena an odd look, part questioning, part challenging, and led her into the front room.

There stood a familiar redheaded figure, and a too-familiar voice said, "Hi, Boss!" Her heart gave a lurch, which, she noted with surprising detachment, was a feeling quite unlike the one she had experienced when she hoped it might be Anomen. _Kelsey_.

It had almost nine months since she had last seen her husband in Baldur's Gate, in the bed of that intolerable brat, Skie Silvershield. Since then, there had been no visits or letters, or even word passed that he was still alive. The contrast to Anomen's faithful visits and correspondence could not be more stark.

"Kelsey." She breathed, fighting to keep her tone even. "What brings you here after all this time?"

"Just passing through." Kelsey said with a smile. "Thought I'd see how you and Kylia are doing."

Merena regarded the man before her; he looked much the same as he had when she had seen him nine months ago, though perhaps a little more tanned and travel-worn. However, when he gave her one of his trademark Kelsey grins that before had invariably made her heart melt, she found herself quite unaffected. "How…thoughtful." Merena said tightly.

"Heh, heh, that's me." Kelsey chuckled. "Really, Merena, sorry, it's taken me so long to get back here, but I've been keeping pretty busy. The place looks great, Merena, and so do you."

Arthia emitted an audible, disapproving "Hmph" at this blatant flattery.

Kelsey turned to her with a grin. "Good to see you again, too, Arthia. Oh, before I forget, Arthia, please have Dougal bring in my gear in and put it in the spare room."

Arthia said nothing, but gave Merena an imploring look that she had no trouble interpreting.

"You'll do no such thing, Arthia." Merena interjected, and turned to Kelsey. "This is no longer your home, Kelsey. For Kylia's sake, you are welcome to visit; but you will stay at the inn." This statement earned a decisive nod of approval from Arthia.

"Furthermore," Merena continued, "if you wish to apologize to someone for your absence, save it for your daughter. Arthia, could you get Kylia, please?"

"Okay, okay, Boss. It was worth a try, anyway." Kelsey laughed.

A few minutes later, Arthia returned with Kylia, who stared in shock at Kelsey. After a moment, she whispered, "Daddy?" Then with a happy yell, "Daddy, you're back!" she threw herself in Kelsey's arms.

Kelsey gathered his daughter into his arms and said, "Hey, pumpkin, I'm glad to see you, too." Kylia began talking excitedly, trying to catch her father up on everything that had happened since she had last seen him.

"Kylia," Merena interrupted, making sure she had her daughter's attention. "Your daddy has come a long way to _visit_ you, so why don't you take him to your room so you can have some fun together."

Kylia was silent for a moment, digesting the implication of her mother's statement; her father was _not_ back to stay. "Oh, okay, Momma." She turned to Kelsey eagerly. "Come see my room, Daddy?"

"Sure, sweetie" Kelsey said jovially. Then, after a glance at Merena, he followed Kylia out of the room.

As soon as Kelsey and Kylia were out of earshot, Arthia turned to Merena and hissed, "Some nerve that man has showing up here with no word and expecting to be put up without so much as a by-your-leave. I tell you, Miss Merena, I don't like it one bit, especially _now_." She said with a meaningful glance at Merena.

Without thinking, Merena's hand went to the letter from Anomen, still in her pocket. "Arthia, I don't like it any more than you do, but he does have a right to see his daughter. I'm sure he won't stay long — he can't have missed her _too_ much since this is first time he's bothered to see her in a year and a half." Merena said bitterly.

"Well, I hope so, he can't be here when Sir Anomen comes to visit again." Arthia said anxiously.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be gone long by then." Merena said, sending a heartfelt plea to Mielliki, Helm, and any other benevolent god who was listening that it might be so.

About a half hour later, Merena was reading to calm her frayed nerves, while Arthia, judging by the noisy clatter from the kitchen, was giving vent to her feelings in dinner preparations.

To Merena's surprise, Kelsey entered the room alone, with a peculiar look on his face. When she saw what he was holding, her heart froze.

It was one of Kylia's most prized possessions, a carved horse that Anomen had brought her during a recent visit. Anomen told them it had been carved by one of the priests of the Temple in Athkatla, who made them as a hobby. It was beautifully made; and also beautifully carved and unmistakable, Merena recalled with a sinking heart, was the symbol of Helm around its neck.

"When I asked Kylia about this thing," Kelsey began without preamble, looking at the horse with distaste. "She told me that Mommy's friend Sir Anomen gave it to her. According to our daughter, Anomen has visited quite often in the last few months."

Merena, determined not to be put on the defensive, replied, "Yes, he has, and why shouldn't he? He has been a very good friend to Kylia and to me."

Kelsey looked taken aback, obviously expecting Merena to deny or excuse Anomen's visits. "Delryn?" he asked contemptuously, "Don't I get some say about whom our daughter associates with?"

Merena stared at him in astonishment. "Don't tell me you are even considering claiming that that Anomen is a bad influence on her! You, her own father, who has seen her exactly twice in the last year and a half — once because I tracked you down in another woman's bed — are going to say that _Anomen_ is not someone she should be associating with?" Her eyes narrowed. "I would love to hear how you could justify that, so please, _do_ try."

Kelsey, shrewd enough to recognize that the argument was _not_ going in his favor, immediately changed his tone.

"Okay, so maybe 'Sir Virtue and Honor' isn't a bad influence, but really, Merena, _Delryn_? Why would you want that arrogant boor around? What was it we used to call him… 'Sir Stick up his…"

"No." Merena interrupted, her voice low and tight. "_We_ didn't call him that. _You_ did, though I stupidly went along with it. I've _always_ liked and respected Anomen, even if I was too worried about pleasing you; too cowardly to say so."

Kelsey's eyes narrowed. "So that's the way it is, huh? Old Anomen's come sniffing around for another try? It's kind of pathetic, really, since I doubt he'd know what to do with a woman if one was desperate enough to say 'yes'."

Stung despite her best intentions, Merena said angrily, "You know nothing about Anomen!"

"By the Gods, Merena, you haven't fallen for him have you?" Kelsey exclaimed in mock astonishment. Clearly aware that he had scored a hit, he pressed his advantage. "Is he using the same lines he used before; 'I love you devotedly, my lady!', 'Oh, Merena, I yearn to prove my love to you!'" Kelsey exclaimed, in a passable imitation of Anomen's speech that set Merena's teeth on edge. "I thought you would have figured out by now that the only thing he loves is the sound of his own voice. Though I'm sure he _would_ love to convince you to marry him because he thinks it'll put one over on me." He chuckled. "But don't kid yourself that he actually loves _you_."

Merena was so furious that, for a moment, she didn't trust herself to speak. She knew that Kelsey was trying to hurt her for turning to his rival, but it was still a struggle to calm herself. Finally, she spoke.

"Kelsey, you gave up _any_ say in my life — especially about other men — the day you decided to sleep your way across Faerun. I am _not_ going to discuss my relationship with Anomen with you, now or ever. Now, I suggest that you spend some time with your daughter, since she is the _one_ person in this house who actually desires your company."

"No need to get upset, Merena, just trying to give you some friendly advice." Kelsey said cheerily and left to return to Kylia's room.

Arthia had obviously heard much of their conversation, because she entered the room as soon as Kelsey left. "Miss Merena, dear, are you all right? I heard some of the wicked things that he said about Sir Anomen. You shouldn't let them bother you, Miss. It was clear as clear that he was just being hateful." She paused thoughtfully. "If it wasn't for Miss Kylia's sake, I do believe I could hate that man."

"I know how you feel." Merena said wearily, drained by her confrontation with Kelsey. "He and Anomen never got along, so I'm sure it rankles to think that I might choose to be with Anomen."

"Hmmph. He should have thought of _that_ before he broke your heart and abandoned his own child. If you pick the better man this time, it's no more than he deserves." Arthia said loyally. With a final comforting pat on Merena's arm, she returned to the kitchen.

Dinner that evening was tense, though Kylia and Kelsey enjoyed each other's company. Merena's prayers were answered the next day, for after another visit with Kylia, Kelsey set off again, pleading pressing business elsewhere.

Merena watched him leave with decidedly mixed feelings. She had wondered and worried for so long about how it would be to see Kelsey again. Would the pain of the loss be renewed, or even worse, would she be tempted to let him back into her life? But to her surprise, in many ways it was easier than she had expected. Whether it was because her heart truly had mended, or because Kelsey's casual venom toward Anomen helped inure her to his charms, she felt none of the heart longing for him that she had when they first parted. Nevertheless, although for her own sake she was happy to see him go, Kylia enjoyed his visit so much she hoped that Kelsey would make more of an effort to spend time with her in the future.

But not _now_, Merena smiled to herself, not when Anomen was due to arrive in a few days. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Anomen arrived right on schedule, and the whole household greeted him with enthusiasm. Merena noticed immediately that Anomen had taken her suggestion to heart and left his armor at the inn. _Very nice._ She thought, eying him possessively and admiring the way his tunic fit across his shoulders. At that moment he glanced up and caught her eye, causing her to blush self-consciously.

Kylia, eager to tell him all about her father's visit, began talking before Anomen had even dismounted. He listened attentively, occasionally sending an anxiety-tinged glance in Merena's direction. Finally, after Kylia left with Dougal to make sure Challenger was settled comfortably in his stall, and Arthia had scurried off to the kitchen, Merena and Anomen had enough privacy for a proper greeting.

As soon as the others were out of sight, Anomen captured her hands in his, his eyes searching her face intently. "Kylia certainly seems to have enjoyed her father's visit. I am glad he has finally acknowledged his duty to her."

Merena snorted derisively. "I wouldn't count on _that_. He left with only vague assurances of another visit."

"I am sorry, Merena." Anomen answered, looking bleak.

"Don't be" Merena said, sliding her hand around the back of his neck. He trembled slightly at her touch. "I was glad that Kylia had a chance to spend time with him, but he's not the one _I_ wanted to see."

Anomen's face brightened immediately. "Glad I am to hear that, my lady." Their eyes met, and Anomen, recognizing the unmistakable invitation in hers, pulled her close for a lingering kiss.

When they parted, Anomen murmured, "By Helm, Merena, how I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Anomen." Merena responded, laying her head against his chest.

"Merena, I…" he began. "There is so much I want to say to you — _oh hells!_" Anomen exclaimed, as they heard the sound of Kylia's voice, coming nearer by the moment.

Merena couldn't help but smile a little at the look of frustration and outrage on Anomen's face. She kissed him on the cheek and murmured, "Later, dear." With this promise to sustain him, Anomen released Merena just as Kylia and Dougal came into view.

"Anomen, Anomen!" Kylia called. "I have to tell you about the fair! Mommy and I went with High Watcher Emond and Terrel, and we saw the acrobats, and the trick riders and the magicians…"

Anomen laughed. "Slow down, Kylia! I do want you to tell me all about it, but first, I feel I must apologize for not taking you myself. I was most distressed when I received the order to return to Athkatla, and lost my opportunity to escort the two most beautiful ladies in all of Berdusk. But I am glad that you enjoyed yourselves nonetheless."

"Well, High Watcher Emond is really nice, but Terrel's kind of a baby." She wrinkled her nose and whispered conspiratorially, "He ate too many pastries and got sick." At this juncture, Anomen had the misfortune to glance at Merena, who was having just as much trouble keeping a straight face as he was.

Anomen cleared his throat. "Ahh, well, perhaps you can tell me about Terrel's travails — in not _too_ much detail, preferably — at dinner. My lady Kylia, if I may?" He offered his arm to Kylia, who gravely accepted it, and allowed her self to be escorted into the house.

Dinner that evening was a happy affair, with both Merena and Kylia recounting tales of their trip to the fair and all the other happenings since Anomen had last visited. Arthia was even more attentive than usual, and positively beamed whenever she addressed Anomen. After one particularly effusive exchange, where Arthia tried to ply Anomen with a third helping of dessert, Anomen cocked an inquiring eyebrow at Merena, who rolled her eyes expressively in reply.

Although to Merena it seemed like an eternity before she and Anomen were alone again, after dinner Arthia bundled Kylia off to bed with impressive dispatch. Ignoring Kylia's pleas to stay up longer, she said matter-of-factly, "It's late and time for little girls to be in bed. And besides, grownups need some time to themselves." This comment, accompanied by a meaningful glance in Anomen's direction, caused him to start and blush furiously.

Once Arthia was out of earshot, Anomen turned to Merena with an alarmed look on his face. "My lady?"

Merena sighed. "I swear that woman was a master spy before retiring to become my housekeeper. Yes, she knows. I have no idea _how_ she knows, but she's been dropping not-so-subtle hints ever since your last visit. Does it bother you?"

He smiled ruefully. "It doesn't _bother_ me, precisely, though I suppose I would prefer to conduct my, ah…affairs under a little less scrutiny. I take it she does not disapprove?"

Merena snorted. "Disapprove? She couldn't approve of you more if you were her own son! As for approving of _us_…" She reached over and caught Anomen's hand. "Well, let's just say that she didn't send Kylia off to bed early when Kelsey was here." Merena chuckled. "I think she would have given him bread and water if she wasn't afraid that it would ruin her reputation as a cook."

Anomen swept Merena into his arms. "_That_ would have been a sight worth seeing." He smiled. "Though nothing compared to the sight I have before me now." He laid his forehead against hers. "Merena, I…I cannot tell you how much it means to me that we are finally together like this. It is a dream come true for me."

Merena kissed him lightly on the lips. "I _do_ like the idea of making your dreams come true. Come, let's sit down." She took his hand and led him to the couch where they sat down together.

As soon as they were settled, Anomen took her hand is his and caught her gaze. "Should I tell you _how_ you could make my dreams come true?" Anomen asked. His tone was light, but there was an intensity in his eyes that that made her heart beat faster.

"Oh, I think I can guess some of them." Merena whispered with a smile, and pulled him closer for a kiss.

At first they were both a little hesitant, but before long desire overwhelmed uncertainty and they were locked in each other's arms exchanging increasingly ardent kisses. Merena was surprised by the strength of her response to him. For the past eighteen months she had concentrated on suppressing her feelings for Kelsey, so, she guessed, it was natural that she would desire a man's touch. But she did not long for any man's touch, but _this_ man, who held her, and called her name, and looked at her like she was the most precious thing in all of Faerun. Many times since Kelsey's betrayal she had been convinced that she would never feel this way again, feel so…_desired_ again. Now she could feel the pain of Kelsey's rejection melt in the warmth of Anomen's embrace.

Merena shivered a little at the thought of having a lover again after so long. She pulled herself closer to him, so she could feel his body moving against hers. She called Anomen's name and began caressing him, delighting in the feel of his taut muscles under his tunic. She was so caught up in the moment and her own desires that she was shocked when Anomen snared her hand and said hoarsely, "Merena, wait!"

Once she recovered from her surprise she glanced up at Anomen. He was breathing heavily and had a troubled expression on his face. "Is something wrong, Anomen?"

"No, nothing is wrong, my dear" Anomen said, looking more anxious by the moment, "It's just that…I'm not sure that here and now is the right time for us to be…_together_ like this."

Then Merena understood his concern. Earlier she herself had been worried that this was a less-than-private place for them to be so intimate; after all, it was not unheard of for Kylia to awaken in the night and look for her mother's company. It would not do at all for her to find them like this.

"Oh, you're right, Anomen." Merena said, smiling and touching his cheek. He returned the smile, obviously relieved that she understood. "We need more privacy than this. The spare room will be perfect; the door even has a lock on it."

One glance at Anomen's face told her that this was _not_ what he had had in mind. A look of alarm crossed his face, which he then quickly replaced by the anxious expression that she had seen earlier. "That's not _quite_ what I meant, Merena…" he began.

For Merena, the initial alarmed expression told her all she needed to know. _He doesn't want me, _she told herself in shock. Her cheeks went crimson and she pulled herself away from Anomen in dismay. Merena felt as if the ground was shifting uncertainly beneath her feet; she had _thought_ that he cared for her, desired her the way she desired him, how could she have been so wrong?

"Well, I'm not going to _force_ myself on you, if that's what you're concerned about." Merena said, unable to meet his eyes. Her first instinct was to flee the room in humiliation; she had offered herself to him and _he did not want her_. But the more she thought about the situation, the angrier she became.

"Merena, please, let me explain…" Anomen said beseechingly.

"Yes, please do explain." Merena replied. She looked up at him again, trying desperately to hold back her tears. "I am particularly interested in hearing why you have been acting as you have been, pretending to care about me, when you don't want to be with me."

"Pretending?" Anomen's voice was anguished. "Merena, I have not been pretending! I care for you, more than I can say. I…I _love _you."

His final words, which would have meant so much to her a short while earlier, now seemed to be a hollow echo of Kelsey's mockery.

"How do I know that?" She retorted hotly. "Why should I believe you care about me? Maybe Kelsey is right; you don't love me at all, and are just courting me to get back at him — and to hurt me for rejecting you!"

Merena knew she had made a terrible mistake as soon as the words left her mouth. _I don't think I've ever seen anyone actually go white with rage before, _she thought as she watched Anomen's face with a sinking heart.

All color, all life had drained from Anomen's face. But the fury in his blazing eyes and voice were unmistakable. "You discussed me with _Kelsey_? You discussed _us_ with Kelsey?"

Her anger, which had seemed so justified a moment before, melted under his furious gaze. The tables had turned; appalled that Anomen thought she had betrayed his trust, she struggled to explain herself. "It wasn't like that, Anomen! He found out from Kylia that you had been visiting and asked about it. I didn't tell him anything about us!"

This didn't mollify Anomen in the least. "Even so, you chose to trust his word over mine. You chose to believe what a lying, faithless, _cur_ like Kelsey has said about me, and question _my_ motives, despite the fact that I have always striven to be a true and loyal friend to you…" The rigid control of his emotions finally broke, and his voice shook with pain.

He stood up abruptly. "I am sorry, Merena, I am afraid this visit was a mistake. I must go." Anomen began walking stiffly out of the room toward the front door.

"Go? Go where?" Merena asked in confusion, trailing along in his wake.

"Back to Athkatla, of course, after I stop at the inn to collect my gear." By this time, Anomen was out the door and crossing the yard toward the stable.

"Anomen, you can't just leave like this!" She caught his arm to restrain him, and said, "Why won't you _talk_ to me?"

He gently disengaged her hand and looked at her sadly. "At this moment, I am not in a fit state of mind to talk to anyone. Especially not you."

In a surprisingly short time, Anomen was back with Challenger saddled. While he was gone, some of Merena's frustration had turned to anger. She was at a loss to understand how a day that had begun so wonderfully had gone so horribly wrong. "I can't believe you're just leaving like this, you, you…stubborn, arrogant, pig-headed oaf!"

"All the more reason you should not wish my company." Anomen said calmly enough, though his eyes were haunted. He mounted. "Please convey my regrets to Kylia. You know how to reach me, should you wish to." The tone of his voice said clearly that he thought that unlikely.

As she watched him ride away, she was torn between a desire to run after him and beg him to stay, and to find a suitably sized rock to hurl at his head. Instead, after he disappeared into the night, she went to her room, curled up in bed, and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Arthia knew immediately that something was dreadfully wrong the next day. Merena was silent and red-eyed and offered only a very vague explanation for Anomen's unexpected departure. Not surprisingly, Kylia was confused and upset; after all, this was the second time Anomen had disappeared suddenly without saying goodbye to her. Fortunately, unlike Arthia, she did not understand how different this time was from the last.

Arthia herself found the situation to be profoundly demoralizing. She had been so pleased that such a lovely gentleman had come back into Miss Merena's life after her scoundrel of a husband had shown his true colors. Why, she had never seen two people more perfect for one another than Sir Anomen and Merena, and now this! She felt something must be done quickly to salvage the situation, but knew it was not her place to press Merena for details of what had happened.

However, she also knew that Merena's good friend Jaheira was due soon for one of her occasional visits, which gave her cause for optimism. Jaheira might spend a little too much time thinking about nature and 'the balance', but Arthia admired her as a resolute and forthright woman, and one who was unlikely to put up with such woolly-headed and contrary behavior from two young people in love. Miss Jaheira could put things right, she was sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jaheira arrived a few days later, and had not been in the house more than a few hours before she was pulled aside by an anxious-looking Arthia.

"Miss Jaheira, thank the gods you've come! You've got to talk to Miss Merena; she's had some sort of quarrel with Sir Anomen!"

Jaheira had, of course, noticed that Merena was upset and depressed about something, but she had put it down to Kelsey's recent visit, which she had heard about from Kylia. She looked at Arthia in surprise. "Anomen? What does _he_ have to do with it? I can tell that Merena is upset, but surely that is from Kelsey's visit. Though why should she still be grieving _his_ loss after all this time…"

"Kelsey? Oh no, Miss Jaheira, he's not the problem. His visit was upsetting, of course, but she was as glad to see the back of him as I was. She was quite happy when he left, you see, she was looking forward to Sir Anomen's visit. Then when Sir Anomen did arrive, well, you should have seen the way they looked at one another. You would have sworn you've never seen two people more in love."

Jaheira raised an eyebrow. "Arthia, you seem to be surprisingly familiar with your mistress' private affairs."

Arthia flushed but held her ground. "You can call me interfering if you wish, but I only want Miss Merena to be happy. I daresay she deserves all the happiness she can get after the way her husband treated her. And Sir Anomen is such a wonderful man; he treats Miss Merena like a queen and is always so kind to Kylia, too. Why _wouldn't_ she want to marry him?"

Jaheira could think of several reasons, but decided it was wiser to keep them to herself. Instead, she said, "I knew that Anomen had been visiting her, but I had no idea her feelings for him had changed." She caught Arthia's eyes. "You seem to be suggesting that matters have gone beyond the 'looking' stage. Are you certain?"

Arthia decided that complete candor was in order. She returned Jaheira's gaze steadily and said, "Yes, Miss Jaheira, I'm certain."

"Then what happened between them?"

"I just don't know!" Arthia said, distress in her voice. "Nothing seemed wrong at dinner. I took Kylia off to bed so they could have some time alone, and next morning Miss Merena looks like she's spent half the night crying. Tells me that Sir Anomen has gone back to Athkatla and she doesn't know when he'll be back. There hasn't been a letter from him since, either, and that's odd too. They must have had a quarrel of some sort, I say."

"Well, that is the logical conclusion to make." Jaheira said with a sigh. "I suppose I can talk to her. Hopefully it is a minor misunderstanding that is easily mended. However, although I think it very unlikely, please understand that if Anomen has been mistreating her, I will _not_ encourage her to take him back."

"Sir Anomen? Mistreat her? I would never believe such a thing! You know how young people are, they break their hearts over the smallest thing, and let anger and pride rule them when it shouldn't."

"Yes, I know that only too well, though it's not just young people who let anger and pride rule them. Very well, Arthia, I will see if I can help them mend this 'small thing'."

* * *

The next day, Merena was sitting alone in the front room, gazing mournfully out the window to the empty courtyard beyond, as if she were hoping to make Anomen appear by sheer force of will. 

When Jaheira approached and sat down across from her, she sat up and tried valiantly to look more cheerful. Jaheira wasn't fooled in the least.

"Merena, we can do this one of two ways. One way is that I can ask if anything is wrong, which you will then deny. Of course, I won't believe that for a moment considering how you've been moping around since I arrived, and I eventually I will make you tell me. Or we could save ourselves some time and trouble and you could just tell me what is going on."

Merena gave her a wry smile. "What about the third option; you pretend you believe me when I say nothing is wrong, and then you let me mope in peace?"

Jaheira smiled. "At least you're keeping a sense of humor about this…whatever it is."

"I'm trying, but sometimes it's very…difficult." She drew in a ragged breath and blinked back tears. "Oh, hells, I keep telling myself that I'm definitely going to _stop_ crying, but then something reminds me and I start up again. I hate it; it's so damned…_undignified_."

"If it's troubling you this much, you _do_ need to talk to someone about it. Merena, what happened between you and Anomen?"

Merena sat bolt upright. "What? How did you…" Then Merena collapsed back into her chair. "Of course. _Arthia_."

Jaheira nodded. "Yes. I noticed that you were upset, but I thought it was something Kelsey had done during his visit, until Arthia told me about Anomen." Noting Merena's pained look, Jaheira continued, "For what it's worth, I do believe Arthia is motivated by her fondness for you and a wish to see you happy. Evidently, she's grown quite fond of Anomen too."

"Huh. You should see how he eats her cooking! I don't know how he stays so trim…" Something in this train of thought arrested her attention, for she stopped speaking and stared off into space, a slight smile on her face.

Jaheira cleared her throat, and Merena blushed. "I have a feeling that I already know the answer to this, but is Arthia correct that your feelings for Anomen have moved beyond friendship and that the two of you had some sort of quarrel?"

"Yes." Merena said in a small voice.

"Well, what _happened_?" Jaheira persisted.

"Hmm, well, I became angry with him and I said some things that made _him_ so angry that he left." Merena replied vaguely.

Jaheira rolled her eyes. "The same can be said of most arguments between men and women since the beginning of time. A little more detail, please. That is, of course, if you still _want_ to work things out with Anomen. I'm _not_ going to subject myself to a litany of all the foolish things you two have said and done, if you are just going to decide you despise him and never want to see him again."

"Sometimes I feel that way, but most of the time, yes, I want Anomen in my life, more than anything." Merena said, looking forlorn.

"Well, then, what is it that caused you to be angry with him in the first place?" Jaheira persisted.

Slowly, agonizingly, Jaheira extracted the account of their quarrel from Merena. Merena found the process to be quite painful, in large part because her reasons for being angry with Anomen, which seemed so rational at the time, seemed far less so under Jaheira's relentless questioning.

When the whole story had been recounted, Jaheira said. "Leaving aside for now why you thought Anomen's reluctance to jump into bed with you meant that he doesn't care about you, what _possessed_ you to repeat Kelsey's taunts to Anomen? You know how highly Anomen values honesty and loyalty, didn't you realize how much it would hurt him to have you use _Kelsey's_ words against him?"

"Oh, Jaheira, Anomen is the first man I've felt that way about since Kelsey left me, and I was just so humiliated that he didn't seem to _want_ me." Merena fought back tears. "I was upset and angry, and I didn't really think about what I was saying until it was too late. But as soon as I saw his face I _knew_ it was a mistake. It was horrible, Jaheira, it was like the life just drained out of him. I tried to apologize, I begged him to stay and talk to me but he just wouldn't listen."

"Yes, well, I imagine he is regretting _that_ foolishness now as much as you regret hurting him." Jaheira commented.

Merena looked up at Jaheira, her eyes bleak. "But what's worse is that after all this, after I hurt him so, I still don't _know_."

"Don't know? What don't you know?" Jaheira asked in surprise.

"If he really cares about me. He _said_ he loved me, but what if Kelsey was right and Anomen is just pretending?"

Jaheira made a visible effort to control her irritation. "Merena, what is wrong with you? You are usually not so dense! Surely you realize that Kelsey said those things about Anomen to hurt you, and because he resents that his old rival might win your heart?"

"Of course I know that, Jaheira, but he could be right nonetheless. How do I know for certain that Anomen cares for me?" She looked away and her voice fell, almost to a whisper. "Anomen _said_ he loved me, but then…so did Kelsey."

_Ah,_ Jaheira thought, _now I understand._ She perched on the chair next to Merena, and put an arm around her comfortingly. "Merena, love never comes with guarantees; sooner or later you'll just have to trust your heart…and his." Jaheira could tell by the look on Merena's face that she did not find her statement very reassuring.

Jaheira continued, "Merena, you know as well as I do that Anomen is nothing like Kelsey, and there is no reason to think he will behave the same way. But if you really feel that you cannot trust your heart to know whether he is sincere, surely you _can_ trust what you know of the man!" She caught Merena's eyes. "Just ask yourself; have you ever known Anomen to be untrustworthy or deceitful?"

"No." Merena said quietly.

"Has he ever tried to tell you how to live your life, or how to raise Kylia? Did he ever try to convince you to become his lover before you were ready for it? Has he ever behaved as anything other than a supportive and loyal friend?"

"No." Merena whispered.

"Merena, what Kelsey was suggesting would mean that everything that Anomen has said and done in the last few months was a _lie_; part of an elaborate, cruel ploy to convince you that he loves you. I think the man that Kelsey describes would have taken you to bed at the first opportunity, rather than act as Anomen did. Furthermore, you told me that Anomen has been given the highest honor a priest of Helm can receive; do you really believe that Helm would so honor a man who was capable of using a woman in such a way; using a _friend_ in such a way?"

Merena looked so anguished by this point that Jaheira embraced her and sighed in sympathy. "My dear, I think you have been letting your fears deceive you into asking a question for which your mind and your heart already know the answer."

"Mielikki save me, Jaheira, I am _such_ an idiot." Merena said thickly.

Jaheira chuckled and said, "At least you'll never lack company."

"But what should I do? What if he's too angry to forgive me?" Merena asked plaintively.

"Hmph, he's loved you for _how_ many years now? Somehow I doubt that a few harsh words will change that. I think your choices are obvious — you can wait and hope he contacts you, or you can reach out to him yourself." She arched an eyebrow and caught Merena's gaze. "In view of _your_ role in the quarrel, I think you should seriously consider writing him to apologize."

Merena looked apprehensive, but said. "I…I can do that." Her eyes fell. "I know I _should_." After a moment, she glanced up at Jaheira curiously. "I never knew you thought so much of Anomen; I had the impression you found him rather irritating."

Jaheira snorted. "Well, he _was_ irritating, and narrow-minded, and arrogant. He's matured rather nicely since then, from what I can tell. But even at his most irritating, there was never a question in my mind about his sincerity and trustworthiness." Her voice softened. "Only you know what your feelings are for him, and what place he might have in your heart and your life. I can't help you with that. However, I can assure you that if he says he loves you, he _does_."

Merena digested this information, then asked tentatively, "Jaheira, if he does love me, why do you think he was hesitant to…you know."

"Sleep with you?" At Merena's embarrassed nod, she continued. "There could be many reasons, though it seems unlikely lack of desire was one of them, if that's what you're concerned about. There _is_ a very obvious explanation, which you seem to have forgotten, though I doubt very much he has."

Seeing Merena's blank expression, she rolled her eyes. "Merena, you're still married to another man!"


	12. Chapter 12

_This might not be quite what you expected, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. ;-)  
_

_

* * *

_  
Chapter 12

So Merena wrote a letter to Anomen, though it took many drafts and failed attempts before she was satisfied with the result. In the end, however, simplicity and sincerity won the day.

_Dearest Anomen,_

_I hope you will forgive me for dispensing with the usual bland courtesies that one uses in these situations, but I find I cannot pretend all is well when my heart is so heavy._

_I don't know if anything I can say will be enough to atone for hurting you as I did, but I know I must try. I am sorry, Anomen. I am sorry that I hurt you, and what's more, I am **ashamed** that I hurt you. Someone who has been such a good and faithful friend to me — and who means so much to me — deserves more consideration. Anomen, I **know** what I said was unfair and untrue. I believe I knew it at the time, too, but I let my anger and pride overwhelm whatever small measure of good sense that I normally possess. _

_If you feel that you cannot forgive me, or that you can no longer trust me, I will understand, though it grieves me more than I can say to think that my foolishness might cost me your friendship and good opinion. For even though I have no one but myself to blame, I miss you, Anomen, and long to see you again. _

_So please be assured, dear Anomen, that if you wish to receive an apology in person, I will be here, ready and waiting, to tell you what is in **my** heart._

_Your Merena  
_

_

* * *

_

Anomen sat on Challenger and glumly surveyed his surroundings. It might even have been said that he slumped morosely in his saddle, if years of discipline a full suit of plate mail had not prevented it. As he sat, he gazed at the surrounding trees with loathing, despising every leaf and twig. This was unusual, for though he had never been as comfortable in the forest as his beloved Merena, normally he bore no particular antipathy towards it. Lately, however, he had developed and deep and abiding hatred for anything and everything that was keeping him from his ladylove.

But what Anomen found most galling was that it was unquestionably his own fault that he was here and not in Athkatla hoping to hear from Merena, or even in Berdusk mending his quarrel with her. After all, he could have stayed when she asked him — nay, _begged_ him — to stay and talk to her. But instead, full of anger and injured pride, he had stormed back to Athkatla.

Then, to make matters worse, he had foolishly said 'yes' when Sir Ryan asked him if he wished to accompany the trade delegation, even though it was clear Sir Ryan was merely asking him out of courtesy and fully expected him to refuse. For although these sorts of missions were thought to be quite desirable by ambitious knights and squires because they brought them into contact with the wealthy and powerful, to Anomen's secret amusement, he found that as a Hand of Helm he now had a reputation for being uninterested in such concerns.

Anomen had still been furious, hurt and confused from his quarrel with Merena when he agreed to take charge of the trade delegation. However, he began regretting that decision within hours of their departure. As his anger waned, he found that what he remembered most clearly from their quarrel was not her angry words, but rather the look on her face when he rode away and left her, standing forlorn at the gate. Anomen also recalled, with growing shame, how Merena had always given _him_ a chance to explain when he said hurtful things to her in his anger. He had realized then, too late, that what he wanted most was to be ready in case Merena contacted him to try to set things aright. But now, he thought glumly, she would not be able to reach him, trapped as he was with this gaggle of demanding and self-important fools until they had safely reached their destination. Anomen writhed at the thought that she might believe he was still angry and was intentionally ignoring her.

He was tempted to express his frustration by turning and glaring poisonously at the wagons traveling slowly a few yards from him, but mindful of his duty to be courteous, he forced his thoughts to happier matters. Tonight, praise Helm, for the first time since leaving Athkatla they were staying at an inn. Though he knew the chances were remote, it was just possible that correspondence sent to his quarters at the Order might be forwarded along with the other messages that were sure to be awaiting him.

This train of thought led to another. Although it was certainly _her_ responsibility to apologize after the things she had said to him, Anomen mused, perhaps it would not be terribly amiss for him to send her a short note to explain his absence. The fact that this would _also_ let her know that he was thinking of her, he assured himself, was just a happy coincidence.

_Thinking of her, by the gods, I can think of nothing else_! His mind turned, as it did so often of late, to what it had felt like to run his hands through her gleaming hair, and how he had felt when she kissed him and held him, and had seen his own desire mirrored in her beautiful eyes…

A voice hailing him brought Anomen back to the present. It was Cherliss, one of the squires riding point for the day. Anomen cursed inwardly; this was unlikely to be good tidings.

"Sir Anomen! I'm sorry, sir, but we have to stop the wagons — there is a farm cart with a broken axle across the road not a half league ahead."

Anomen, certain now that the gods were testing him, came within an inch of venting his unhappiness and frustration on the unsuspecting squire. With difficulty, he reigned in his temper, and asked through gritted teeth. "I presume you _tried_ to move it off the road?"

"Yes, Sir Anomen. Martel, the driver and I all tried; but it was too heavy. It's a _big_ cart, sir." Cherliss noted apologetically.

"By the nine hells, what next?" Anomen muttered bitterly. There was no choice but to stop, though a lengthy delay might mean another night camped in the woods. "Cherliss, please tell the wagonmaster that we will be stopping here to rest the horses; and they might as well give everyone an early supper, too. Then gather the other squires and meet me by the lead wagon."

Anomen rode back to where the other two knights accompanying the caravan were stationed. He quickly apprised them of the situation and explained he was taking the rest of the squires ahead to clear the cart from the road.

As Anomen rode back to the front of the caravan, he noticed Lady Swiftnell smiling and waving frantically to get his attention. On the first day of their journey he had foolishly admitted to her that was, in fact, unmarried, and since then she had been relentless in her efforts to interest him in her daughter, Negira. Since duty and courtesy forbade him from telling her that he found Negira to be simpering and witless, or that he was already in love with a woman with many times her charm, beauty and character, he had taken to assiduously avoiding both mother and daughter. He smiled and waved in return, pretending not to understand that Lady Swiftnell wanted him to stop and talk.

With relief, Anomen reached the squires that were waiting by the lead wagon, and he motioned Cherliss to lead them on. Within a few minutes they had reached the obstruction on the road, and Anomen assessed the situation with a scowl. As Cherliss had reported, a large, and heavily laden farm cart was lying askew across the road, one axle in the ditch, broken beyond repair. The bed of the cart was angled in such a way that although a single horse could get by, it would be impossible for their wagons to do so. Even worse, one of the carthorses was obviously lame and would be unable to assist. Anomen glanced at the sky and cursed silently. It was already late afternoon; if they couldn't move the cart quickly, it would be too late to reach the inn tonight.

Anomen ordered two of the squires to dismount and their horses harnessed to the wagon so it could be dragged aside. As he had feared, the horses were unused to being in harness and submitted only reluctantly. But finally, with the horses harnessed and all the men pushing, they managed to get the heavy cart in motion, as the sun dipped ominously toward the horizon.

Once the road was clear, Anomen moved a short distance from the others and paused to catch his breath. As he wiped the sweat from his brow, he gazed curiously at the cart. Even though they had unloaded it before attempting to move it off the road, the cart was still surprisingly heavy.

But before he could investigate this mystery further, he was startled by a horn call ringing through the trees. Immediately, the bed of the cart erupted as several armed men threw aside the planking of the cart's bed, under which they had been concealed in a hidden compartment. At the same time, a flood of men came pouring out of the trees, separating Anomen from the squires. _By Helm, an ambush!_ Anomen thought as he glanced around, quickly assessing the situation. What he saw did not encourage him. Not only were he and the squires outnumbered two or three to one, but they had all dismounted to help move the cart, thereby losing the advantage they would have had on horseback.

Anomen whistled for Challenger, who responded immediately, and, Anomen noted with grim satisfaction, ruthlessly trampled a couple of the attackers on the way to his master. He quickly mounted and seized the Flail of Ages, which was strapped to his saddlebag. The attackers, having seen Challenger in action, were understandably giving the horse and his rider a wide berth. However, the squires, all still afoot, were not so lucky and were soon outnumbered and hard-pressed. As Anomen watched, one of the squires went down after a sword-thrust to the thigh. Anomen spurred Challenger into the fray; and his last thoughts were that he would make these bastards pay, both for their villainy and for placing another damnable roadblock in the way of his reunion with Merena.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Some days later, when Merena was just beginning to get anxious that she had not received a response from Anomen, a surprise visitor arrived at the door. High Watcher Emond was shown into the front room where Merena and Jahiera were seated, his usually pleasant face distressed and anxious.

When Merena introduced Jaheira, Emond brightened momentarily. "Ahh, the druid Jaheira! Another of the famous companions. Sir Anomen has spoken of you. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Jaheira."

"What can we do for you, High Watcher?" Merena asked, with a growing sense of unease.

Reminded of the purpose of his visit, High Watcher Emond's face darkened again. "Lady Merena, I am afraid I come with very distressing news." He glanced at Jaheira. "Under the circumstances, I would appreciate it if you would stay, Lady Jaheira, as it concerns you too, in a way."

Merena's unease was now a cold lump of dread in her stomach. She took a deep breath and tried to will herself to calmness. Even so, her voice shook a little. "Just tell me, High Watcher, what has happened?"

"Of course, my lady." High Watcher Emond paused, and then seemingly forced himself to continue. "I received an urgent message today from High Watcher Oisig of Athkatla. He wanted me to know — and you to know — that Sir Anomen is missing."

Merena's first thought was surprisingly rational. "That's why…that's why…" she began. She was trying to say, "That's why I haven't heard from him," but suddenly she found that it was difficult to breathe and that her legs would no longer support her weight. She sank into a chair and fought back tears. It was an effort, but she managed to suppress the fear and confusion that threatened to overwhelm her. When she felt composed enough to speak again, she looked up at High Watcher Emond and asked, "What do you mean, _missing_?"

Before Emond could reply, Jaheira spoke. "I'm curious about that myself. Anomen is a little large to just…_misplace_."

High Watcher Emond looked at them apologetically. "I'm afraid I don't have all the details, only what I was told by High Watcher Oisig; he was informed by the Order. What I _do_ know is that the Order asked Sir Anomen to help escort an important trade delegation from Athkatla to Cormyr. A knight of Sir Anomen's stature would not normally be required for such a task, but the success of this mission was especially vital, so he was offered the opportunity to lead the mission if he wished."

High Watcher Emond paused thoughtfully. "According to High Watcher Oisig, Sir Ryan seemed rather surprised that Sir Anomen agreed; evidently he had previously shown little interest in such tasks." Merena let out a soft gasp of surprise at this news and glanced at Jaheira in dismay. "In any case," Emond continued, "besides Sir Anomen, a number of other knights and squires from the Order were sent along to assist. On the third day after the delegation left Athkatla, they failed to appear at the inn they were scheduled to lodge in that night."

"When men were sent to investigate, they found clear evidence that the delegation had been attacked on the road. The knights who accompanied Anomen, and several of the men-at-arms employed by members of the delegation were found dead, as well a number of ruffians that had obviously been part of the attacking force. Sir Anomen, the squires, and the entire trade delegation were missing, presumably being held captive for ransom or some other reason by the villains who attacked them."

Merena drew in a ragged breath struggled to calm herself once more. "No more bodies were found?" Merena asked, unable to keep the quaver from her voice. "They think the rest are alive?"

"I believe that is their hope, my lady. The attack was cleverly planned and carried out, which suggests that the trade delegation was _not_ targeted at random. According to High Watcher Oisig, the delegates and their families were among the wealthiest and most influential in Amn, so the attackers must have known they would be worth more alive than dead. Certainly, if robbery or revenge was their motivation, they could have slain everyone out of hand."

Jaheira muttered, "They would find a powerful priest like Anomen to be a very troublesome captive." At this, Merena gave her such an anguished look that Jaheira fell silent again.

Merena tried to push aside the images assaulting her; Anomen lying dead or cruelly held captive. _They did not find his body._ She told herself. _He is strong; there is still hope even if he is being held captive._ She wondered — hoped — that she would somehow _know_ if he were dead.

_Think of it as a problem to be solved, _she chided herself. _Keep your mind on that._ Aloud, she asked, "Was there no trace found of the attackers or those captured?"

"I believe a preliminary investigation was made, but no clear trail was found. The decision was made to inform the Order in Athkatla so they could determine what steps to take next. High Watcher Oisig wrote that the Order is planning to send a large party of knights to investigate, but it is doubtful they have left Athkatla yet."

"Meanwhile, the trail grows colder while they waste time." Jaheira said scornfully. "It would have taken a substantial number of attackers to accomplish this, their trail should not be hard to follow; at least by a competent tracker."

High Watcher Emond shook his head sympathetically. "That is outside my area of expertise, so I will take your word that it is so. In any case, no trail was found."

Merena stood. Her path was finally clear. "It's not outside _my_ area of expertise, High Watcher." She glanced at Jaheira, who nodded, understanding her intentions implicitly. "How long has it been since the attack?"

"About a week, I believe." Emond said, looking at the women with dawning comprehension.

"We must hope that is not too long. We will leave today." Merena said decisively.

"I take it your plan is to join the Order and assist them in finding Sir Anomen and the others that are missing?" Emond asked.

"If they were attacked on the road between Athkatla and Cormyr, it will be faster if we go there directly and pick up the trail." Merena gave him a grim smile. "Besides, I assure you that we can travel much more swiftly than a party of armored knights."

Emond was torn; he felt he should in good conscience try to dissuade Merena from putting herself in danger, but from what Sir Anomen had told him, these women were extremely experienced and competent and no stranger to perilous situations. Besides, though he hadn't expressed it, he shared Jaheira's concern that the Order's help could prove to be too little too late.

"Is there anything I can do to assist?" Emond asked.

"Yes, there is, High Watcher, something very important." Merena replied. "Can you find someone who could take messages to Athkatla as quickly as possible? I need to let Prelate Wesselen know what we are doing."

"Consider it done, my lady." High Watcher Emond had a sudden thought. "But Lady Merena, even if you do find Sir Anomen and the others, how will the Order find _you_?"

Merena smiled. "That is why I am sending a second message — we have an old friend who can help. I just pray he is Athkatla at the moment." She said under her breath.

"I shall make the arrangements immediately." He looked at Merena fondly. "May Helm guard you both. I am not sure whether Sir Anomen would approve of you endangering yourself on his account, but it does ease my mind to know that he has such resourceful and determined friends."

"Thank you, High Watcher." Impulsively, Merena kissed him on the cheek. "If your Hand of Helm is alive, we will bring him back, I promise."

After High Watcher Emond left, Jaheira pulled Merena aside. "Merena, you know I will do whatever I can to help, but I am not sure it is wise for you to run off in search of Anomen, possibly putting yourself in danger. After all, you have Kylia to think of. I could go myself, find the trail, and meet up with the Order afterward."

Merena gazed at Jaheira, her heart in her eyes. "Jaheira, how could I look Kylia in the face and tell her that someone I care about — someone _she_ cares about — is in danger but I plan to do nothing about it? You heard the High Watcher; Anomen would have never agreed to take on this mission if it hadn't been for our quarrel."

"You don't know that for certain, Merena…" Jaheira began.

"I know it in my heart, Jaheira, and I feel responsible." Merena clasped Jaheira's hands. "I _have_ to do this, Jaheira. I owe Anomen that much, and so much more." She dropped Jaheira's hands and turned away. When she looked at Jahaira again, her eyes were filled with tears. She said in an imploring voice, "I just want him _back_, Jaheira; I…I want the chance to make things right between us — to tell him how much I care, how much I need him. _Please_ help me."

Jaheira sighed. "Well, it's clear that your mind is made up. So I suppose if you insist on being foolish, we will be foolish together. Though I don't know how sending _me_ could be considered 'doing nothing'…" Jaheira grumbled under her breath.

Merena threw her arms around Jaheira and hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you, Jaheira, I knew I could count on you to help!" She pulled away and gave Jaheira what she hoped was a soothing smile. "Besides, what danger? It's just a simple scouting mission — we just have to find the trail and report back to the Order."

Jaheira snorted. "How long did we travel together? Not once in all that time did a 'simple scouting mission' _remain_ simple for more than a day."

* * *

Merena sat with her arm around her daughter, trying desperately to think of a way to explain the situation that would not frighten Kylia too much. 

"Kylia," she began, "I need you to listen carefully. Something has come up unexpectedly that Jaheira and I must take care of; we have to leave today and will be gone for some time. I don't know exactly how long it will take, but hopefully not more than a ten-day or so. Of course, Arthia will be here to take care of you while I'm gone."

"What happened, Momma? Why do you need to go?" Kylia asked, curious rather than alarmed by this surprise departure.

Merena took a deep breath and continued. "I know that Anomen has told you many stories about the tasks given to him by the Order, well right now he is doing something for the Order that is so difficult he needs our help to finish it. As a matter of fact, he can't come to see us again until then."

Rather than being upset by this news as Merena expected, Kylia's face lit. "You mean Anomen _wants_ to come back and see us and he can't?"

Merena cursed to herself. She had noticed that Kylia had seemed somewhat withdrawn and anxious in the last few days, but she had thought it was a response to her own unsettled mood. _Damn you, Kelsey_, she thought furiously. Kylia would certainly have never come to conclusion that Anomen was deliberately staying away if she hadn't already experienced her father's indifference.

She hugged her daughter and said, "Of _course_ he wants to come see us, Kylia! I know there is nothing he would like more than to be here with us right now." Even as she said the words, Merena _did_ know, as surely as she knew her own name, that Anomen would have answered her letter or come in person by now if he could. "That's why it's so important that Jaheira and I go to help him, so he can come back to visit us as soon as possible."

Kylia looked at her with all the confidence of a child who is certain her mother can fix anything. "Well, I'll miss you, Momma, but I don't mind staying with Arthia while you go help Anomen."

"That's my good girl!" Merena exclaimed, holding her daughter close.

* * *

As usual, Arthia had the last word before their departure. Expectedly, she was upset and concerned about what had befallen "that poor boy", but less expectedly, she stoutly supported Merena's decision to aid the search for him. "I know those knights mean well," Arthia sniffed, "but I'm sure Sir Anomen would rather have his fate in the hands of someone who really _cares_ for him." Merena was certain that Arthia was underestimating the Order's desire to find those who slain and imprisoned their own brethren, but wisely decided not to press the issue. 

"Yes, Miss Merena," Arthia continued, fixing Merena with a fierce look. "It's best that you go find Sir Anomen and bring him back. And this time, make sure he _stays_."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

It took two days of hard travel for Jaheira and Merena to reach the area they had been told was the approximate location of the attack. Despite her earlier optimism, Merena became increasingly tense and withdrawn during their journey, as if she were attempting to steel herself for some disastrous revelation. Jaheira's attempts to draw Merena into conversation, though not rebuffed, met with little success. At night, Merena mechanically assisted Jaheira with the camp setup, and then spent much of the night staring silently into the fire.

On the afternoon of the third day they found what they were looking for. Although the bodies and most of the debris had been cleared away from the road, the signs of a recent battle were unmistakable. After exchanging an excited glance, both women raced forward to examine the area.

After a few moments of silent study, Jaheira spoke. "Evidently the caravan had stopped on the side of the road before it was attacked; that is fortunate, otherwise all the signs would have been destroyed by the travelers that have come through since then." She snorted derisively. "As it is, those idiots who came to investigate nearly did the job themselves."

"But in my judgment," she continued, "at least two sizable groups of mounted men rode through the area after the initial battle. Do you agree, Merena?" She glanced up at Merena, who was standing a little way away, staring at the ground as if transfixed. "Merena, what is it?"

Merena looked up at Jaheira with more animation in her face than at any time during their journey. "Jaheira," she said in voice hoarse with emotion, "these are _Challenger's_ tracks. I would know them anywhere, I've seen them in my dooryard often enough!"

"Are you sure…" Jaheira began, and then waved away her own question. "No, of course you are sure." She hurried over to where Merena was standing. "Yes I see, they are quite distinctive, much larger than the other horses. Merena…" Jaheira glanced up and caught Merena's gaze. "these tracks look to be part of a group that arrived _after_ the battle!"

Merena nodded, obviously not trusting herself to speak. Then she gave a small gasp and a stricken look crossed her face. "Jaheira, what if it is someone else riding Challenger?"

Jaheira put her arm around her friend comfortingly. "Merena, they did not find Anomen's body, and _someone_ was riding his horse after the battle. The simplest explanation is that it was Anomen himself. Besides, from what I've heard of Sembian warhorses, they are trained to be extremely loyal to their owner; any brigand who tried to capture Challenger would not have an easy time of it."

Jaheira was happy to see that Merena was looking a considerably less anxious at these reassurances, and was then able to turn her thoughts to something that had been nagging her. "You know, Merena, I believe I saw the same hoofprints on the other side of the battlefield."

Within a few minutes the women found not one, but _two_ places where Challenger's hoofprints were clearly visible. One, they noted to their surprise, had come from farther up the road in the direction that the caravan was traveling when it was attacked. "By Silvanus!" Jaheira exclaimed. "I had assumed these tracks were made by the group sent to investigate! But if Anomen was among them…" After exchanging an excited glance, the women turned in unison and began eagerly following the trail to its origin.

A short distance up the road the two women found clear signs of another, smaller battle, including a broken farm cart in the ditch. Without speaking, Merena and Jaheira began searching the surrounding area for further clues to Anomen's fate. Jaheira noted that Challenger's tracks seemed to go no further up the road, and was puzzling over what that might mean when Merena let out a surprised gasp.

Jaheira rushed to her side and followed Merena's gaze to her grim discovery; a body lying partially covered with leaves dressed in the tabard of the Order. At first Jaheira feared the worst, but a second glance assured her the body was not Anomen's. Although the man had been dead for some time, she could tell he had been fair-haired and beardless, his tabard of the familiar style that Anomen had worn when he was a squire in the Order. The arrows still protruding from his back left no doubt about the cause of his death.

"One of Anomen's squires." Merena said in a strangled voice, glancing up at Jaheira with barely suppressed terror in her eyes.

Jaheira said reassuringly, "Merena, I haven't seen any other bodies, but let us be certain." The two women did a thorough search of the area and to their relief, indeed found no one else. But also found no evidence that Anomen had been past that point, bringing their search to an abrupt halt.

"It must be the other trail we saw back at the battle site, the one that led into the woods." Merena said decisively, though Jaheira could tell she was not as calm as she appeared.

"I agree" Jaheira replied. "For whatever reason, he never went past this point. Come, let's find the trail again before it gets too dark."

They swiftly retraced their steps and found the second trail where they had identified Challenger's hoofprints, which meandered into the woods next to the road. At first, the trail did not seem very promising, but after following it for a few minutes they found a patch of wet earth by a stream that showed Challenger, a number of other horses, and several wagons had passed down the trail in recent past.

Sure now that they were on the right path, they continued for another league before the sun slipped below the horizon. Merena determinedly pressed on in the gathering darkness until Jaheira caught her arm.

"Merena, wait! We should stop for the night — it will not help Anomen if we lose the trail in the darkness."

Merena looked like she wanted to argue, but after a pause, nodded. "I know, Jaheira. It's just that now we're finally getting close, I hate to delay even a moment."

"This trail is at least a week old, it may take us several days to catch up with him, even at our swiftest. I know you're worried, but try to be patient. We will leave at first light, I promise." Jaheira assured her.

The two women set up camp, and as she had on the other nights of their journey, after they had eaten Merena sat staring in the fire, arms wrapped around her knees. Jaheira sat beside her, expecting to have as little success as she had previously in getting Merena to talk.

To her surprise, Merena began speaking without any prompting. "When Kelsey left me, everyone said that he was to blame, that it was some defect in his conscience or his character that led him to behave as he did, and that there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. I believed that was true, I accepted it…in my mind, anyway. But even after the initial heartache had lessened somewhat, I'd wonder if there was _something_ I could have said or done to prevent him from leaving. Or if it was some fatal flaw in Kelsey's character, why didn't I _see_ it in him? Why did I blindly trust him for so long? Often I'd lie awake at night at questioning what fatal flaw there was in _me_ that made Kelsey unable to love me the way I loved him."

Her voice was choked with emotion, and Jaheira saw that unlike Merena's stony demeanor of previous nights, that tears were silently coursing down her cheeks.

"Then Anomen came." Even through her tears, Jaheira could hear the warmth in Merena's voice when she spoke of Anomen. "If anyone had a right to question my judgment for trusting Kelsey, or to think that I'd gotten what I deserved for being a blind fool, it was Anomen. But there was never a word, not even a _hint_ of recrimination from him."

"No one would think you're to blame for Kelsey's actions, or for trusting him!" Jaheira scoffed. "Especially not Anomen, considering how he feels about you."

"Even if that's true, he never asked me for _anything_ but my friendship and my company. Sometimes I felt a little guilty taking so much of his time, but he always seemed so happy to visit, and I enjoyed his company so much. And Kylia…you should see how she brightens when he's around; how could I say 'no'?

"I can't tell you how much his unquestioning faith and loyal friendship meant to me." Merena reached over and squeezed Jaheira's hand. "I know you, and Imoen and all the rest of my friends have faith in me too. You've been wonderful through all of this. But somehow, with Anomen, it was different. Here was an attractive, intelligent, accomplished man who believed in me and craved my company in a way that Kelsey clearly did _not_. He was there when I needed him, and I can see now how much he helped me put aside my doubts and finally accept in my heart that I was not to blame for Kelsey's unfaithfulness."

Jaheira glanced over at Merena uneasily, not certain she should share her concerns. "Merena…" she began.

Before she could adequately formulate her thoughts, Merena spoke again. "Jaheira, don't look like that; I know what you're going to say. Gratitude for someone's friendship and being flattered by a man's attention are not the same thing as being in love with him. I know that."

She shrugged. "I wish I could explain exactly how and why my feelings changed, but I can't. Perhaps finally getting Kelsey out of my heart let me see Anomen for the man he is." Merena chuckled, the first laugh Jaheira had heard from her since the beginning of their journey. "All I know is that one day I found that instead of worrying that Anomen might expect more than friendship from me, I worried that he might _not_."

Merena's face became thoughtful and she stared into the fire once again. "But even though I knew I felt more than friendship for him; that I desired him, I didn't truly understand just how much he meant to me until Emond came to tell us he was missing." She looked up at Jaheira with tear-filled eyes. "I think I told you about the time when Kylia was two and she was lost in the woods near the farm for an hour. When the High Watcher told us about Anomen, I had the same feeling — the same gut wrenching, paralyzing fear that someone I loved with all my heart was in peril. That's when I knew for certain that I loved him — loved him for _himself_ rather than because he made the pain of losing Kelsey bearable."

Merena buried her face in her arms. "Oh, Jaheira, I will never forgive myself if anything happens to him! I'm sure he agreed to escort the delegation because of our ridiculous quarrel. What if I sent him to his death?"

Jaheira managed to suppress an urge to roll her eyes. "There's no need to be so dramatic." She said crisply, but she put a comforting arm around Merena's shoulders nonetheless. "If you persist in loving Anomen, you will have to get accustomed to having him in _some_ danger. It's part of his job, after all. Besides, you know as well as I do that Anomen is _not_ a two year old lost in the forest. I have no doubt that he is capable of taking care of himself until we arrive, and you should have some faith in him too."

"Now," Jaheira continued, "if we are going to be up at dawn to find this lost love of yours, I insist you get some rest." Jaheira maneuvered Merena onto her bedroll with only token protests; it was clear that Merena was deathly weary from days of suppressed worry over Anomen's fate as well as the day's events. As Jaheira watched over Merena as she slept, she sent a silent prayer to the gods for the success of their task.

* * *

As planned, Jaheira and Merena had broken camp and were on the road by dawn the next day. At first, the trail they followed meandered through the woods, seemingly little more than a path of convenience through the densest part of the forest. Several times they lost their way entirely, and had to stop and backtrack to pick up the trail again. Merena was patient through these setbacks, though Jaheira could tell that the delays only increased her anxiety. But around mid-day, the trail opened onto a much larger and more clearly defined track, with obvious signs of long-term use. 

"Well, now much is clear." Jaheira commented. "Did you notice that this path runs roughly parallel to the Athkatla road? I'd wager they have a dozen side paths that connect the two, making it very convenient to intercept traffic on the road and then disappear into the forest with their spoils. There have been reports of brigand activity along this stretch of road for months, but no one suspected they were so well organized. Now we know we're on the right course."

It took several minutes to find one of Challenger's hoofprints to confirm which way Anomen had gone, but once they had done so they set off with a will, heartened by their progress. They followed the brigand's road for the rest of the day and all through the next, hoping each dawn would bring them to their goal.

On the morning of the third day they had gone no more than a few leagues when movement in the trees caught Jaheira's eye. She silently motioned for them to stop and maneuvered her horse next to Merena's. "There is someone hidden in the trees ahead." She told Merena in an undertone.

The two women concealed their horses behind some dense underbrush and cautiously approached on foot. Soon, it was clear that the man in the trees was positioned to watch both the brigand's path and the main road to Athkatla; only Jaheira's keen eyesight and a bend in the road had prevented them from being seen. When the women had approached close enough to see the sentry clearly they exchanged a glance, both puzzled by what they saw.

It was a young, beardless man, clad in rough leather armor. At first glance, he looked like one of the brigands, but…"Too _young_" muttered Jaheira. But it wasn't just his youth that seemed out of place — very likely some of the brigands were of a similar age. But this young man simply didn't have the hardened look she would expect of someone making his living by killing and kidnapping travelers. Merena understood immediately. "And too _clean_." She whispered in agreement. Then Merena eyes lit with excitement and she wordlessly pointed to the base of the tree where the young man was stationed. There, partially concealed by leaves, was a shield; a shield clearly marked with the symbol of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart.

They had found one of the missing squires.


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay, I confess that I'm a complete softie, and couldn't bear to leave you all in suspense any longer. _

_Not to mention our heartsick lovers…  
_

* * *

Chapter 15

Martel shifted position again trying to find a more comfortable position. His perch in a low-branching tree had been chosen because it was well screened by leaves and branches, yet had an excellent view of the road leading to Amn, _not_ because it was suitable for lounging. He supposed he should be grateful that their commander had insisted that the sentries wear leather armor scavenged from some of the dead brigands rather than the plate or chain mail typically worn by squires of the Order, on the grounds that it would impossible for a man in mail to be inconspicuous sitting in a tree. Martel missed the reassuring weight of his own armor, but knew wearing it in this sentry position would be damnably uncomfortable.

He sighed to himself and tried to keep focused on his task. At least he was watching the Amn road today; other than casual travelers, the most likely group to come down the road were the reinforcements from Athkatla that they were expecting any day. If they did arrive, all he had to do was stop them and lead them to the camp before the brigands were alerted to their presence. His friend Danis was at the other sentry post, on the side toward the brigand's camp, a much more difficult and dangerous task. Martel turned his eyes and his mind back to the road, but as usual, nothing was stirring.

At that moment, a voice spoke from a spot a few yards away from where he was sitting, and he was so startled that he nearly fell out of his tree. How in Toril did someone get past without Martel seeing him? _Seeing her,_ he amended; for it was a woman's voice, slightly accented to his Amnian ears, which came floating through the underbrush.

"Young man, there are two of us here, and we are going to stand up so you can see us. We are not your enemies, so please don't do anything foolishly heroic that will inconvenience us all."

Two women stood. The woman who had announced their presence was a half-elf with golden brown hair in braids. The other, a taller human woman with auburn hair and green eyes, now spoke for the first time. "We are looking for Sir Anomen Delryn of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart. Is he nearby? Can you take us to him?" she asked eagerly.

"Why, yes." Martel said reflexively, and then cursed his own stupidity. But rather than look triumphant at his slip of the tongue, the human woman's shoulders slumped and she let out a long breath in apparent relief at this news. The half-elf patted her arm comfortingly as they exchanged wordless glances.

Martel regarded them closely. They certainly bore little resemblance to the unkempt brigands that they had been following for the last week. For one thing, they had seen no women among the brigands; for another, their weapons and armor were well cared for and of exceptional quality. Still, better to be cautious.

"How do I know this isn't a trick to keep me from raising the alarm?" Martel asked, trying to sound as competent and intimidating as possible.

The half-elf snorted. "If that was our goal, killing you would serve just as well. I'm sure finding your camp from here would be no great feat either. We found _you_ easily enough."

Martel flushed, unable to refute her logic. Did he dare take them to see Sir Anomen on their bare word that they were not enemies? As a final test, he silently called on Helm to help him discern if they were of evil intent. When completed, the spell had two results; it confirmed that they were not evil, and it caused the two women — who obviously sensed the spell — to exchange an amused glance.

The half-elf rolled her eyes in exasperation and was about to speak, but the human woman stopped her. "He's just being careful, Jaheira." She turned to him. "If you're satisfied about our intentions, can we go? We've traveled a long way and our business with Sir Anomen is urgent."

"Yes, my lady," Martel replied, reassured as much by her courtesy as his spell, and he led them through the trees. "I'll need to give him your names, though."

"We are very old friends of his," the human woman responded with a smile. "But we have not introduced ourselves to you, have we…" She paused, obviously waiting for him to provide a name.

"Martel. Martel Belkind"

"Martel, my name is Merena and the impatient druid," she smiled at her friend "is Jaheira." Some memory associated with those names tugged at the back of his mind, but it eluded him for the moment.

As they walked, Merena chatted with Martel companionably, while Jaheira strode alongside them in silence, alert eyes seemingly taking in every beast and plant along the way. Martel paused at the edge of the camp and found one of the other squires to take over his sentry position, ignoring the unspoken pleas for an explanation of the two women's presence.

As they neared the commander's tent, Martel trotted ahead to inform him of their arrival. He found Sir Anomen in front of his tent, shirtless, just finishing his morning wash. Sir Anomen glanced up at him and said. "If I recall correctly, you are on sentry duty this morning, Martel, so I presume you have a good reason to be here."

"Yes, Sir Anomen. I asked Osmin to take over my post for a little while." Martel cleared his throat nervously. "Sir Anomen, you have visitors, _lady_ visitors!"

Sir Anomen laughed as he dropped his towel and reached for a clean tunic. "Indeed! Did they leave a calling card?"

Martel decided that he'd best be candid about his lapse in attention; one of the women could easily mention it. "Sir, they just appeared out of nowhere by the sentry post and said they wanted to see you. They seem honest enough — I hope I did the right thing by bringing them here. They say their names are Jaheira and…"

"_Merena_." Sir Anomen whispered, in a tone of voice that Martel had never heard him use before. In contrast to his easy manner of a few moments before, the knight was now standing as still as a statue, eyes locked on the women who were now approaching across the clearing. Well, at least there was no question that Sir Anomen knew them, Martel thought with relief.

Sir Anomen finally found speech again as the two women neared them. "Merena…Jaheira, by the gods, what are you _doing_ here?" There was no reply; Merena just gazed silently at Sir Anomen with the same intent, questioning look he was giving her.

Jaheira gave her friend an exasperated glance and spoke. "Looking for you, of course. You and the rest of the squires were reported missing after the attack, and since no one in the Order seemed able to find you, we decided to do it ourselves. I must say, Anomen, that the members of your Order are woefully untrained in woodcraft and tracking; your trail was _not_ that difficult to follow."

According to the older squires, Sir Anomen had quite a reputation for a fiery temper. And although Sir Anomen had indeed been rather short-tempered and irritable at the beginning of their journey, he had been, if anything, _less_ so in the much more trying circumstances since the attack. Even this blatant — and in Martel's opinion, unwarranted — criticism of the Order failed to anger him. Giving Jaheira his full attention for the first time, Sir Anomen raised an eyebrow and responded neutrally, "A problem I myself have noted. I will mention it to Prelate Wesselen the next time I see him."

Sir Anomen continued, clearly puzzled, "Why would the Order think us missing? The messenger we sent should have told them that we were following the brigands at a safe distance and waiting for reinforcements."

Merena and Jaheira exchanged a glance; finally, Merena spoke. "Was he a fair-haired young man, dressed as a squire?" At Anomen's nod, she continued. "He didn't make it, Anomen. We found his body." Her eyes caught his and held them. After a moment, they both looked away, as if such contact was too much to bear.

"That is unfortunate. Cherliss was a good lad." Anomen said quietly. "So no reinforcements are coming? That is evil news!"

"No, they're coming, if all goes as it should," Merena assured him, "but they are still several days — if not a week — behind us."

Anomen sighed. "I had hoped for some assistance sooner. From what I can tell, the leader of the brigands is too canny to let his men abuse the noble and wealthy prisoners that they feel can be ransomed, but he has no such compunction about the servants and men-at-arms that accompany them. We sometimes hear screams at night, and it is…most difficult to listen and do nothing."

At this grim news, Jaheira and Merena glanced at each other once again in silent communication. "I'm sure it is." Jaheira said briskly. "But you have obviously spent far too much time with the Order if you no longer consider Merena and I 'assistance'"

Martel bristled at Jaheira's disrespectful tone and glanced at Sir Anomen to see his reaction. Instead of becoming angry, his face lit. "By Helm, you're right, Jaheira! You could be of great assistance. One of our frustrations has been that, as you noted, Jaheira" he gave the druid a wry smile, "no one here as the skill to approach the brigand's camp closely enough to give us the information we need. We don't even know for certain how many brigands there are and where the prisoners are being kept. I felt it was too important to keep our presence here a secret to risk sending someone in who might reveal themselves through carelessness or inexperience."

"I'm sure we can help with that." Jaheira replied. "But first, this young man," she said, and turned to Martel so quickly he gave a startled jump, "is going to show me the layout of this camp and point me in the direction of the brigand camp, while Merena finishes…discussing the situation with Sir Anomen." She grasped Martel's elbow firmly and began to lead him away.

Unsure whether he should leave his commander, but unwilling to say 'no' to such to the forceful and intimidating lady, he glanced back at Sir Anomen. The knight gave him a brief nod of assent before his gaze was drawn back to Merena.

As he and Jaheira moved out of earshot, Martel heard Sir Anomen say softly, "Merena? My lady?"

_Merena_, Martel thought_, why is that name so familiar?_ Then the memory came back to him, the tales of a few years before. "Merena the Bhaalspawn, 'The Terror of Tethyr'—by the gods!" He said under this breath and turned back toward the clearing that held the command tent.

Jaheira must have heard his remark, for she caught his arm and said, "_Former_ Bhaalspawn, she's as human as you are now." The look on her face was a mixture of exasperation and amusement. "You don't actually think he's in _danger_ from her, do you?" she asked incredulously.

"Don't be an idiot." Jaheira continued crisply. "I assure you that Sir Anomen will not thank you if you interrupt them."

_Oh._ Martel thought, as everything clicked into place. _I **am** an idiot._ The famous Merena — adventurer, Bhaalspawn, and as he now recalled, Sir Anomen's longtime traveling companion — was also his _lady_.


	16. Chapter 16

_Well, finally, in this chapter, no more waiting. At long last, Anomen gets to say what he's wanted to say for oh, the last 10 chapters or so. **So be warned, mushy stuff ahead!** And this chapter should also provide an answer to a question there's been a fair bit of speculation about. The answer seemed 'right' to me, but I'd be interested in hearing opinions on that._

_Lastly, I'll be going on a long-planned vacation late next week, so depending on time and internet connection constraints it's possible there may be no updates for a couple of weeks. But don't worry, I'll be back to finish the story soon._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 16

As Jaheira and Martel disappeared into the trees, Anomen stared at Merena in silence for a moment. By Helm, she was so beautiful! He could still scarcely believe she was here with him. "Merena? My lady? Wha..." 

Before he could finish his question, he found himself locked in a tight embrace, Merena's breath warm on his cheek.

"Anomen, thank the gods you are safe! When Emond told us you were missing, I was so afraid something had happened to you and that I'd never see you again." She said her voice thick with emotion. When she pulled away from him a moment, he noticed that her eyes glittered with tears. She tenderly touched his cheek and said, "Oh, _Anomen!"_ before embracing him once more.

He returned her embrace gingerly, half afraid that she was an illusion that would melt away in his arms. The little bubble of joy that had been expanding inside him since she had arrived now threatened to overwhelm him. "My lady, as you can see I am fine. And, since it means so much to you, I will do my best to keep it that way." Anomen replied, giddy with her nearness.

"But Merena," he said, giving her a warm smile, "this is hardly the welcome I would expect a 'stubborn, arrogant, pig-headed oaf' would receive from you."

Merena flushed and held him tighter. "I'm so sorry I said those things to you, Anomen. I didn't mean any of them."

Anomen felt as if his heart would burst with happiness. Merena was _here_, in his arms again, because she regretted their quarrel and was concerned for his safety. "None of them?" he asked teasingly.

"Well, maybe the 'stubborn and pig-headed' part." She laughed. "I was just so frustrated because you wouldn't _talk_ to me!"

"I know." He sighed. "I should have stayed instead of storming away as I did. I was just too angry to think clearly."

"You're not still angry with me?" she asked hopefully.

"My lady, of course not! I was hurt by what you said, but I, of all people, understand that a statement can be made in anger and soon regretted. After all, you _did_ ask me to stay and talk to you, although I was too much of a fool to listen."

"Anomen, I'm so glad! I was afraid you wouldn't be able to forgive me for hurting you."

"Well, I was _very_ angry with you, so angry that when Sir Ryan asked me to help with a 'simple escort mission' the day after I arrived in Athkatla, I jumped at the chance, thinking it would take my mind off our quarrel." He smiled and shook his head, "As you can see, the gods had their own plan for me, one that made me realize something very important." His gaze caught hers. "Merena, my lady, I could never cast aside what we have — and what we _might_ have — for something as paltry as that quarrel. You mean far too much to me for that."

"So here you find me." He waved to encompass the clearing and their situation in general. "Trailing a pack of kidnapping villains, with a tent full of failed attempts to pen a letter to you, all with the same general theme." He caught her hands and held them. "I am sorry. I was a fool." His voice fell and he pulled her close. "I love you."

Despite his previous doubts and insecurities, it suddenly seemed the most natural thing in the world to lean down and kiss Merena. She responded immediately, slipping her arms around his neck and calling his name. He held her tighter and kissed her again; a kiss fuelled by weeks of longing, uncertainty and frustrated desire.

After a few moments, Merena pulled away, struggling to regain her breath and her wits. "Anomen…I… Anomen Delryn, how can you kiss me like that if you don't want to be with me? I haven't been with that many men, but I _do_ recognize the touch of a man who desires me!"

Anomen gazed at her, momentarily struck speechless in surprise. Then he held her by the arms, looked into her eyes, and said, "My lady, of course I desire you! By the gods, when I think of the nights I've lain sleepless, thinking of you, and longing to be with you…" His eyes searched her face. "Is _that_ what you thought? Why you became angry with me that night?"

Merena nodded briefly and looked away, unable to meet his eyes. "When you realized that I wanted us to be lovers, you didn't come right out and say 'no', but I could tell you were trying to find a reason not to…be with me. I thought it was because you didn't desire me in that way or you weren't sure how you felt about me." When she turned to him again, her eyes were bleak. "That's why I got angry and repeated those things that Kelsey said; I was so humiliated that I had offered myself to you and you didn't seem to _want_ me. Later, Ja…I thought perhaps you didn't want to be with me because I am still married to Kelsey."

Anomen swore under his breath. He pulled her close and gently tipped her chin up so she would meet his eyes. "My lady, please hear me. There is _no_ uncertainty in my mind or heart about what I feel for you. I should have told you so that night, but thrice-damned fool that I am, I hesitated, and then it was too late. Merena, I love you, heart, mind and body, and desire you as I desire my next breath. You fill my heart and soul as no one ever has or ever will."

"But why…" Merena began.

"I did not want to stay with you that night because I wasn't ready for us to be together in that way. I'm sorry I was so clumsy explaining my reasons to you; I never wanted you to think that I didn't desire you. But I think I couldn't find the words to explain that to you because I didn't understand it myself at the time."

Anomen gently brushed the hair back from her face and caressed her cheek. She shivered at his touch. "Do you understand now, Anomen?"

He nodded and smiled wryly. "I have had little else to think about these last few weeks. Merena, it is not because I was unsure of my heart…but rather that I was unsure of _yours_."

"Although for a time I convinced myself that I felt nothing but friendship for you, I have loved you and wanted you for so long…" His voice trailed away, and when he spoke again, it was thick with emotion. "What if we were intimate and then I found that you didn't feel for me what I do for you? That you wanted nothing more from me than shared passion with a friend? To come _so_ close to having what I desired and then seeing it slip away, I…I tell you I could not have borne that!"

Anomen took a deep breath to steady himself; he felt that he _must_ be honest with Merena and tell her what he wanted, but his heart quailed at the thought she might reject him.

"My lady…" he began, and then faltered. He searched her face; there, in her shining eyes, he found the courage to go on. "Merena, when we were younger I would have been happy to bed you and hope that love followed. But now I know that having you in my arms and in my life for one night or a few nights would not be enough for me. I want you to be my lady now, and forever; I want to marry you and grow old with you; I want us to be a _family_…you, Kylia and I, and any children the gods bless us with."

He glanced down at Merena. Her eyes were wet with tears, and she choked back a sob. "Oh, Anomen…" she began.

"There is one more thing I must tell you, my lady." Anomen said anxiously. "Please let me finish while I still have the courage to do so."

"Perhaps it is selfish of me, but if we are to marry, I must know that you are doing so not because, unlike Kelsey, I will be faithful to you. And although I love Kylia like my own daughter, I do not want you to marry me because I will be a kind stepfather for her."

He clutched her hands and said fiercely, "I must know that you want me and desire me as you do no other. I must know that your heart yearns for me as mine does for you. I must know that you love me with all your heart, else I could not bear to be with you."

Anomen released her hands and stepped away from her, shaken.

Suddenly, Anomen realized that he heard Jaheira's voice in the distance, and the faint sound of someone passing through the underbrush. The sounds grew louder, and he concluded in alarm that she and Martel were returning to the clearing where he and Merena stood. Anomen knew full well that Jaheira could move through the woods silently if she wished to, so undoubtedly she was trying to give them some warning of her return.

Merena heard her also. "Damn it, why Jaheira, couldn't you have given us a few more minutes?" She turned to Anomen, her face dismayed. "I'm sorry, Anomen…"

Anomen's heart clenched and he struggled to hide the despair that threatened to overwhelm him. With an effort, he managed to keep his tone even when he replied. "I understand, Merena. I will speak no more of it."

To his surprise, Merena let out an exasperated sigh. "Anomen, you idiot — let me finish what I was going to say!"

Hope flooded through him. Their eyes met, and Merena gave him a look of such tenderness that he suddenly found it difficult to breathe. "My lady?" He whispered.

Merena gave him a lopsided smile. "Did you really think I came all this way just to apologize for calling you names and make sure all your limbs were intact? She reached up to caress his cheek and her voice dropped. "I'm sorry that Jaheira isn't going to give me a chance to show you properly, but I _do_ love you, Anomen, with all my heart, and yes, I will marry you."

In the next moment, two things happened simultaneously — Merena dropped her hand from his cheek and stepped away, and Jaheira and her escort emerged from the trees — leaving Anomen standing stock-still, frozen in astonishment and joy.


	17. Chapter 17

_Yes, I'm back! A shorter chapter this time, but there are some nice long ones coming up…_

* * *

Chapter 17

Jaheira stepped from the trees and assessed the couple before her. It was clear that _something_ momentous had happened; Merena had a look of contented happiness on her face, while Anomen seemed positively poleaxed. A casual observer might have guessed that he had just received some horrifying news, but to Jaheira's eyes he had the look of a man who had been given his heart's desire so unexpectedly that he was at a loss to know what to do or say.

Hoping to allow Anomen a little more time to recover, Jaheira addressed the smiling Merena. "Well, Merena, Martel has shown me where the brigand camp lies — from a safe distance, of course — and I do believe there is enough cover that we can approach safely to scout their numbers and position. But we should go soon; if we wait much longer the sun will be behind us as we near the camp."

Merena's smile fled. She glanced at Anomen longingly, obviously unhappy that they were to be parted so soon. But since she had also learned to trust Jaheira's judgment in such matters implicitly, she sighed and reluctantly nodded assent.

"Good. Now, Anomen," she said, and hid a smile at his start of surprise, "I thank you for lending me Martel's services, but I believe Merena and I can find our way from here without an escort."

Although it took a visible effort, Anomen composed himself enough to say, "Thank you for your assistance, Martel. You may return to your post."

Martel, who had been watching the byplay between the others with interest, murmured, "Yes, Sir Anomen." and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Martel," Anomen continued, "please do not speak of Cherliss' death or anything else you have heard discussed here with the other squires. I wish to tell them myself."

"Of course, sir."

Jaheira could tell that the lovers' first inclination was to fling themselves into each other's arms as soon as Martel was out of sight. Somehow, Anomen managed to restrict himself to claiming Merena's hand and gazing at her adoringly. Finally, Anomen tore his attention away from Merena long enough address Jaheira. "Jaheira, must you go so soon? You've just arrived!"

Jaheira sighed and made an effort to suppress her impatience. She knew it must be difficult for Anomen to consider parting with Merena even for a short while after having just been reunited with her. "Anomen, I wouldn't suggest it if it wasn't important. Depending on what we find, I am hoping that we might be able to solve your little problem with the brigands without waiting for the Order to arrive. If we are lucky, perhaps even tonight.

"You think there's a possibility we could end this soon — even tonight?" Anomen exclaimed. "By Helm, to have this done and get on with our lives…" He squeezed Merena's hand and regarded her lovingly. "I suppose I could bear to part with you for a few hours in such a cause."

"If we've all agreed, then, I'll let you say your farewells." Jaheira said crisply and found a spot on the other side of the clearing to wait. After a few moments, a flushed and happy Merena joined her.

As they moved through the trees, Jaheira arched an eyebrow at Merena and said, "I take it you and Anomen worked out your differences."

Merena blushed. "Don't even pretend to be surprised, Jaheira. I have a feeling that you knew what would happen."

Her friend laughed. "Well, I am always pleased to be proven correct, but I am even more pleased that it has made you as happy as it seems to have."

Merena looked at her and blinked back tears. "Jaheira, happy doesn't begin to describe it! Anomen always seems so reserved, but the things he said to me…" After a moment, her face fell. "I was such a _fool_ to listen to Kelsey and doubt Anomen's love for me." Merena glanced sidelong at Jaheira, and then looked away. "He asked me to marry him, Jaheira."

"Yes, well, I thought he might. He strikes me as a man who now knows what he wants in life. You said 'yes', I trust, so I won't have to go through this whole business again." Jaheira said, with a smile that took the sting out of her words.

Merena blushed happily. "Yes, I did, though we haven't yet discussed how I can end my marriage to Kelsey." She looked at Jaheira, eyes narrowed. "But what I'm most curious about is why you have been so eager to help me work things out with Anomen. Especially since you discouraged me from getting involved with Anomen years ago when I first realized he was in love with me."

Instead of giving the caustic reply Merena expected, Jaheira's smile disappeared and she gazed off into the trees for a few moments without speaking. Finally, she said. "I have never told you _why_ I discouraged you from getting involved with Anomen then, have I?"

Surprised by Jaheira's manner, Merena said cautiously, "No, I always assumed it was because you didn't trust him or felt we weren't right for each other."

Jaheira sighed. "I wish it was that simple. When we first met Anomen, he was overbearing, defensive, arrogant, and had only very narrow experience of the world. He was also, in my judgment, good-hearted, trustworthy, and honest to a fault. I felt then, and do now, that in many ways he is a better match for you in temperament and character than Kelsey could ever be."

Merena looked at her in astonishment. "What? You've never told me that before! Why did you advise me against getting involved with him if you felt that way?"

"Because…oh, how to explain it? Anomen was so devoted to you, and I could tell that he was the kind of man who gives his heart unreservedly, and wants the same kind of loyalty in return. Merena, you were so inexperienced yourself at the time…I was afraid if you became lovers he would ask for the lifelong commitment from you that _he_ was willing to give, and I just wasn't sure you were ready for that."

"You could have let _me_ decide that!" Merena said in frustration.

Jaheira looked bleak. "I _thought_ I was giving you time to decide what you felt about Anomen, but then Kelsey came along and stole your heart. It was with no small irony that I realized that you were asking _him_ for the kind of commitment that I was afraid you could not give Anomen."

Merena started to speak, then fell into a thoughtful silence. Finally, she said, "Well, Jaheira, I can't in good conscience blame you for Kelsey; I made _that_ mistake all on my own. I liked Anomen very much, but he was so serious all the time, and I remember thinking how much _fun_ Kelsey was in comparison. Huh! Little did I know."

"Thank you for that, Merena. Though to be honest, there was another reason Anomen worried me. He was so hurt by his sister's death and that business with his father, and after that he seemed just so…_fixed_ on you, so dependent on you and your approval to feel worthy. I have seen that kind of single-minded devotion turn to something uglier; a desire to control, and _possess_ someone rather than love them."

"Anomen would never do that!" Merena exclaimed indignantly.

"Seeing the man he is now, it is obvious that he would not." Jaheira replied, with a hint of exasperation in her voice. "But at the time, it seemed at least a possibility, and that concerned me. It was only after you became involved with Kelsey that I realized that I needn't have worried."

"How did that convince you? He tried to hide it, but I could tell he was terribly hurt when I choose Kelsey over him."

Jaheira cocked an eyebrow at her. "Terribly hurt? Merena, he was heartbroken. Yet despite that, Anomen loved you enough to respect your wishes and step aside for Kelsey. He _truly_ loved you."

"Jaheira, you never told me any of this!"

"Merena, how _could_ I have told you? Do you think you would have listened? You were already head over heels in love with Kelsey! And although I had my doubts whether Kelsey was quite as serious about your relationship as you were, he _seemed_ devoted to you. All I could do was hope for the best. But I _never_ suspected Kelsey would treat you as he did."

"And Anomen?" Merena prompted.

"And meanwhile, there was Anomen, loving you just as truly and devotedly as he ever had — or so I suspected when I learned he had never married. When Kelsey proved to be faithless, I wondered whether you two might find your way back to each other after all."

Merena laughed. "Well, I suppose I should thank Imoen the next time I see her for her fortunate slip of the tongue. Anomen and I might never have connected if that hadn't happened."

Jaheira gave her a wry smile. "I think he would have ended up on your doorstep eventually. I had already decided to find a way to cross paths with him in Athkatla so I could tell him about Kelsey and drop a hint that he should try again."

For the second time that day, Merena stared at her in astonishment. Before she could speak, Jaheira said briskly. "Merena, we can't stand around and talk all day; we'll lose the light. Come, let's get this task done." She set off again through the trees.

Merena opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again and shook her head, bemused. Without another word, she followed Jaheira down the trail.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anomen sat on a stool outside his tent, methodically cleaning and polishing his armor. After Merena and Jaheira had left on their scouting mission, and once he realized that pacing and worrying that something might happen to her was not making the time pass more quickly, he set about finding tasks to distract him. First, he rested and made his prayers to Helm so that he would be ready for battle that evening if necessary. If his prayers were filled even more than usual with pleas for Merena's safety and happiness, and his thankfulness for the same, Helm did not seem to mind. Now he was preparing his armor and weapons for battle, trying his best to keep his mind off the fact that he was sure Merena and Jaheira should have returned by now and that every moment that passed was increasing his concern for their safety.

He glanced up at a sound from across the clearing to see Jaheira and Merena emerging from the trees. They looked tired and a little disheveled, but otherwise uninjured. Anomen drew in a ragged breath, sent a brief, heartfelt prayer of thanks to Helm for their safe return and carefully placed the piece of armor he was polishing on the pile next to the stool. In the next moment he was across the clearing, gathering a laughing Merena into his arms.

"Oh thank Helm, my love, you are safe! You _are_ safe, are you not? Uninjured?" He held Merena at arms length to get a better look at her.

Before Merena could respond, Jaheira cut in, "Yes, yes, she's fine. There will be time for a complete inspection later, if you wish. But at the moment we need to discuss what we have learned."

Anomen blushed crimson and muttered "Of course" before leading the two women into his tent, where a small table held the few maps of the area that he possessed. To these Merena added another, a neatly hand-drawn map of the brigand camp and surrounding landmarks.

"Merena, this is splendid!" Anomen exclaimed. "This is exactly what we need to plan an attack on the camp." He looked at her suspiciously. "I hope you did not put yourselves into too much jeopardy to obtain this."

"Don't worry love," Merena replied, with a smile that made his heart skip a beat, "there was enough cover that we were in no real danger. Besides, their sentries are extremely lax; it's clear that they have no suspicion that they were followed. You've done an admirable job in concealing your presence here, Anomen dear."

Anomen caught Merena's hand and would have gone on at length about his admiration for her accomplishments, but Jaheira spoke first. "Yes, considering what you had to work with, you have done well. But every day increases the chance that you will be seen and the element of surprise lost."

"I know that only too well, Jaheira." Anomen said grimly. "That is why I was so anxious for the reinforcements from the Order to arrive. I had already decided that if they did not arrive soon it would be best if we left and tried to meet them on the road. I felt that the chances were too great that we would be discovered if we lingered here too long."

Merena smiled and touched his arm. "Anomen, Jaheira and I have come up with a plan that we can use _tonight; _that is, if you and the squires can be ready on such short notice."

"By Helm, I will make certain that we are ready! So what _is_ the plan, and what would you like us to do?"

Jaheira pointed to a square on Merena's map, larger than the other squares that surrounded it. "Most of the prisoners are being held in this tent. They seem to keep two guards in front of it, and one in back at all times. As for their numbers…"

Jaheira quickly outlined the plan of attack, while Anomen listened intently. When Jaheira finished, Anomen nodded and said, "It is a good plan, with the best chance of success we can hope for with so few against so many." Anomen chuckled. "And I can promise a few _unpleasant_ surprises of my own for them."

"But," he continued, "there is one part of this plan that I do not like and will _not_ agree to." Anomen caught Merena's eyes. "As much as I would like to ensure your safety and insist that you to stay out of the attack entirely, I know I cannot do that. However, although you both have tried to conceal it, Merena, it is obvious that the task you have set yourself actually requires two people, not one. If you attempt it alone, you will put yourself at additional risk."

Merena and Jaheira glanced at each other in surprise, and after a moment's hesitation, Merena spoke. "Yes, that's true, Anomen, but Jaheira and I discussed this at length and could find no other alternative. Jaheira has her own job to do, and you…"

"I have to lead the squires." Anomen interjected. "Besides, I don't have the skills you need. You'll want someone who will keep a cool head, follow your instructions precisely, and most importantly, not alert the brigands to your presence."

Merena nodded. "You're right, that _is_ what I need. But I thought you said that none of the squires had any tracking or concealment skills, either."

"Not up to your level, or Jaheira's, certainly, but one of the squires that has the skills required to assist you. His name is Danis, and" Anomen grinned at Merena, "his mother is a Ranger in the Wood of Sharp Teeth. For some reason, he has taken it into his head to become a Paladin of Helm, but despite that fact, he has more common sense than three of the other squires. Because of his relative inexperience I was reluctant to let him try to scout the brigand camp alone, but I am sure he will be able to follow your lead and lend assistance as required."

Merena gave Anomen a fond smile. "I think I will like this Danis of yours. Thank you, I accept."

"But Anomen," Merena continued, "in all the excitement of finding you, I forgot to ask, how did you escape the brigands in the first place? We found signs of another battle farther up the road — is that where you were?"

Anomen sighed. "Yes, whether it was good fortune or ill, I cannot say, but the squires and I were not with the caravan when it was attacked." He then told the women of the events preceding the ambush.

"Well, I think it was good fortune!" Merena exclaimed. "All of you could have been captured or killed if you had been with the wagons."

"Perhaps it is wishful thinking on my part, but I would like to believe that they lured some of us away because they were unsure their attack would succeed otherwise, and that we might have prevailed if we had been there to assist. In any case, the squires and I were just holding our own against the brigands attacking us, when there was another horn call and our attackers disappeared into the trees, leaving their dead and wounded behind. It was obviously the signal that the main attack had succeeded and they no longer needed to prevent us from assisting."

"I still had Challenger with me, and I was sorely tempted to follow the villains, but some of the squires were wounded and might not have survived without my assistance. It was a difficult decision, but the squires were — are — my responsibility and I felt I could not in good conscience leave them, no matter how worthy the cause."

Merena squeezed his arm comfortingly. "Of course that was the right thing to do. But then how did you find the brigands' trail?"

Anomen snorted. "Pure good fortune. Danis had been given permission to go hunting while the caravan had stopped, so he was not with the wagons, or with myself and the other squires when we were attacked. He returned to the wagons in time to see the end of the attack, and had the great good sense not to rush in and get himself killed. Instead, he hid and noted where the brigands left the road, and what direction they took. He was heading for the next town to report the attack and ask for assistance when he came upon the rest of us."

Jaheira raised her eyebrows. "I think _I_ like this Danis of yours! That is uncommonly good sense and quick thinking for a squire of the Order."

"Why, thank you, Jaheira." Anomen said sardonically. "I'm glad that _some_ of us meet your standards."

Merena hid a smile. "What did you do then, Anomen?"

"Then I had another difficult decision. I could take the squires on to the next town and hope that a search party could find the brigands, but I knew the longer their lead, the smaller the chance that they could be found. Ultimately, I decided that we should follow the brigands but send a messenger to tell the Order what had happened." Anomen's face fell. "Cherliss volunteered to be the messenger. I can only presume that the road was being watched and the villains slew Cherliss to prevent him from reporting their crime."

"That fits with what we found." Merena said quietly. "I know it is little consolation, but we marked where his body lies so it can be retrieved later."

"Thank you, my love; I appreciate it, and I am sure the Order and his family will also. But now it is my responsibility to apprise the squires of our situation and prepare them for tonight's battle."

"If we start the attack at three hours past sunset as we discussed, there are still several hours for the squires to prepare their equipment, eat, and rest beforehand." Jaheira interjected. "I am certainly planning to get some sleep this afternoon, Merena and I were on the road before dawn this morning."

"You go ahead, Jaheira, I'll see you at the tent later." Merena remarked casually.

"Mmm, yes, I'm sure." Jaheira said, glancing at Anomen with a half-smile. He was studying one of the maps intently, and did not look up to meet her eyes.

As soon as Jaheira left the tent, the map was forgotten. Anomen pulled Merena into his arms and murmured, "Merena, my lady, I do so want to kiss you now, but I am afraid if I start I will be unable to stop. And I _must_ speak to the squires right away."

Merena leaned close and gently kissed his cheek, severely testing his resolve. "All right, if you _must_." She said with a smile. "But before you do, there's something I've been wanting to tell you all day, and I'm simply not going to wait any longer. I…I wrote you a letter." She continued breathlessly. "It should be waiting for you at the Order when you return there."

"Did you indeed?" Anomen asked, brows raised in surprise. He smiled and touched her cheek. "Well, my love, are you going to tell me what is _in_ this letter or make me wait days or weeks until I can read it?"

Merena replied, "Of course, it's not necessary _now_, but it says how sorry I am for hurting you, and that I know I was wrong to say those things, and how much I miss you, and want to see you again so I can apologize in person." Merena looked at Anomen questioningly. "What do you think you would have done if you'd gotten it while you were in Athkatla? I hoped that the promise of personal apology would lure you back to my door so I could work my wiles on you." Merena said, with a sly grin.

Anomen glared at her in mock outrage. "Devious woman! I had no idea you would sink to such depths!" Unable to sustain the pretense, he chuckled and looked at her tenderly. "I assure you, my love, if I had received such a letter, you would have been hard-pressed to find a happier man in all of Athkatla. Challenger would never have forgiven me for the pace I would have set on my way back to you."

Merena caressed Anomen's face and said. "And I would have been the happiest woman in Berdusk if you had showed up at my door."

Anomen smiled, "I am glad to hear that I wouldn't have exhausted Challenger for no reason!" He pulled her close, "But it would have been well worth it to have you in my arms again, my love."

Anomen held her in silence for a time, each enjoying the other's nearness. Then Merena caught Anomen's eyes and said. "You know, I _am_ sorry, Anomen dear, not just for hurting you, but for getting you involved in this whole mess. I know you wouldn't have agreed to come on this mission if we hadn't had that stupid quarrel. That's one of the reasons I felt I had to help look for you." She gave him a loving smile. "That, and because I wanted to make sure you came back in one piece."

Anomen looked at her in surprise and shook his head. "There is no need for you to feel guilt because of that, my lady! For one thing, I blame no one but myself for foolishly agreeing to lead this mission when I was still angry and upset about our quarrel."

"For another, well," Anomen paused for a moment to marshal his thoughts, "I was very angry and frustrated during the first part of the mission — I'm sure the squires will tell you that I was even more short-tempered than usual. But it was not because I thought the task unworthy of me, but because I felt there was no real need for _me_ to do it — any experienced knight would have served just as well." He paused and kissed Merena's hand tenderly. "Especially since all I _really_ wanted to do was see you again and mend our quarrel."

"But after the ambush, I realized I could no longer waste time regretting what ill fate brought me here if I was to save the people entrusted to my care. Then, when you and Jaheira arrived here like a gift from the gods, I no longer wondered whether my feet were on the right path."

Merena looked bewildered. "What do you mean by that?"

"My lady, while you and Jaheira were gone today, I had some time to contemplate our situation." He chuckled. "You may think me mad, but I have come to believe that my presence here — and yours — is all part of Helm's plan. While it is possible that I have some particular gifts that will be helpful under the circumstances, I _am_ fairly certain that you would not have come to assist if some other Knight of the Order had been reported missing."

"Of course not, Anomen! The only reason I heard about it at all is High Watcher Oisig and High Watcher Emond knew I'd be worried about you. But I don't see what that has to do with 'Helm's plan'." Merena began, and then said, in a strangled voice. "Wait, are you suggesting that _Helm_ made us quarrel so we would both be here to rescue these people?"

Anomen laughed and took her hands. "Nay, I would not go that far, my love. After all, we both have admitted to some responsibility for our quarrel. But I do think we are, at this moment, where the gods need us to be. If our plan succeeds and tonight we are able to free the captives, having to delay our own happiness for a few weeks does not seem too terrible a price."

Anomen looked at her longingly and his voice cracked a little when he spoke. "I have waited for you and wanted you for so very long, Merena; I think my lord Helm decided I could wait just a little longer in a good cause." Then his face lightened and he gave her a wry smile. "I find that I can reconcile myself to that thought — now that the waiting is over."

Merena shook her head. "I think I'd have something to say to Mielikki if she tried to pull that on me! But if you're happy, Anomen, I am too."

Anomen chuckled. "Now that I have you in my arms and in my life, my happiness is one thing you need never doubt." He gazed at her speculatively. "Hmm, perhaps _one_ kiss would not delay me overmuch." He pulled Merena toward him for a kiss, and she responded eagerly.

When they parted, Anomen caught Merena's gaze and asked earnestly, "You will be here when I return?"

"Considering how many times _something_ has prevented us from spending time together and saying what we want to say to each other, I have no intention of leaving." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "Besides, unlike Jaheira, I'm not the least bit tired."

"Then, my love, I swear that nothing will prevent me from returning as soon as I am able." He kissed her hand once more, and after a visible effort and one last longing look, he left the tent.

* * *

After Anomen left, Merena found where Jaheira had begun unloading their gear from the horses. With a speed borne of long experience, the two women finished unloading and erected the tent they had shared during their journey. When it was done, Jaheira reached for their packs to put them into the tent, only to have Merena stop her. 

"Ah, Jaheira, I'll take that." Merena said, removing her own pack from the pile of gear. "I told Anomen I'd wait in his tent for him and there are some…things I might need." Merena continued, trying desperately to keep from blushing.

"Yes, no doubt there are." Jaheira responded, gazing at her in amusement. "Well, I can't say that I will miss getting an elbow in the back in the middle of the night. Go on, then, before Anomen finds you gone and sends out a search party of his own."

Merena started to leave, then impulsively turned back and embraced Jaheira. "Thank you, Jaheira. For everything." She murmured in a voice thick with emotion.

Jaheira returned the embrace and said chidingly, "Foolish girl, don't you know that seeing you happy is the only thanks I need?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Merena returned to Anomen's tent, washed up as well as she could, and made herself comfortable by removing her leather armor and brushing the snarls out of her hair. Once this was done, she looked around the small tent; it was painfully neat, as she suspected it would be. The only sign of disorder was a stack of parchments that Anomen had gathered up and hastily shoved into a pack when they had entered the tent. Reminding herself of her early efforts in trying to write to _him_, Merena resolutely turned her attention to the rest of the tent.

Along one side of the tent was a standard issue campaign cot, no doubt rescued from the wreckage of the caravan after the battle. She knew from her own experience that such cots were anything but luxurious, but even so, it looked very inviting after spending several days sleeping on the ground. _Maybe I could just lie down for a few minutes until Anomen returns… _she thought as she curled up on the cot and pulled the blanket over herself.

Merena was in a light doze when the sound of movement in the tent roused her. There was a quiet sigh, and someone pulled the blanket over her shoulder. A hand rested gently on her arm for a moment, then was gone.

She opened her eyes to see, as she expected, Anomen moving quietly toward the tent flap. "Anomen!" she called out, hoping to get his attention before he left the tent. He was at her side in a moment, kneeling by the cot, his brow furrowed with concern.

"Merena, my dear, is anything the matter?" Anomen asked anxiously, his hand finding hers under the blanket.

_Oh my._ She thought. _It may take some time for me to get used to this kind of attention._ Merena caught his gaze again, and felt herself warming under his tender regard. She smiled to herself. _Well, maybe not so very long after all._

She touched his cheek. "Nothing's wrong, Anomen dear, I just didn't want you to leave."

"I thought you were asleep, Merena. I didn't want to wake you." Anomen replied, his face lightening.

"I know, you were just trying to be a gentleman and let me sleep. But although I may have exaggerated when I said I wasn't a bit tired…" This statement was punctuated by a yawn that made Anomen smile. "I came all this way to find you and I'm not going to waste our time together _sleeping_!"

The look Anomen gave her in return was payment enough for a little lost sleep. He chuckled. "Forgive me, my dear. I am unused to having beautiful women so eager for my company."

"If that is true — and I suspect you are exaggerating; the women of Athkatla must have _some_ taste — then you are just going to have to get used to it." Merena said firmly.

Anomen flushed with pleasure and held her hands more tightly, "I think I can do that, my love." The joy in his voice was unmistakable.

"Anomen, it must be dreadfully uncomfortable kneeling on the ground like that." She sat up; blanket still draped around her shoulders, and patted the cot next to her. "Why don't you come up here with me and tell me how your talk with the squires went."

When Anomen seated himself next to her, she leaned against his chest with a sigh of contentment, and he wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"It went much as I expected, my lady. They were all dismayed and saddened by the news of Cherliss' death, but excited about the prospect of striking back at the brigands. When I explained what your and Jaheira's roles were to be in the battle, a couple of hotheads questioned the wisdom of allowing strangers — worse yet, strangers from _outside the Order _— advise and assist us with the battle."

"Typical." Merena commented with a grin.

"Surely I was never _that_ bad, my lady!" Anomen exclaimed defensively.

"Well, you were considerably more…_circumspect_ in expressing your doubts about me. That is, when you weren't getting angry at me for inexplicable reasons and then crawling back with a heartfelt apology." Merena commented, with sly glint in her eye.

"Gad, I was a fool!" Anomen said morosely.

Merena turned and gazed at him fondly. "But always a dear and well-intentioned one."

"My lady, you are far too charitable." Anomen replied, but his face lightened.

"So, what happened with the hotheaded squires?" Merena asked.

"Ah, well, I was about to tell them that you and Jaheira are _not_ strangers to me, that I have known both of you for years and have trusted you with my life on countless occasions. But before I could do so, Danis spoke up and told them they'd be complete fools to refuse the help of an experienced ranger and druid."

Merena laughed. "Good for him!"

"Then I told them that I expected them to treat orders from you or Jaheira as they would my own. And if they felt they could _not_ do so, I would allow them to leave to meet the reinforcements from the Order."

Merena raised an eyebrow. "How did they react to that?"

Anomen snorted. "Since my biggest challenge has been convincing the young fools that a blind assault on the camp would be unwise, to say the least, they all eagerly agreed to the conditions." He shook his head. "They're so _young_, Merena! Cherliss' death shocked them, but I don't think they quite comprehend that more lives could be lost tonight. Despite their foolish bravado, they're good lads, and I pray I can deliver them all safely back to the Order."

"We'll do our best to keep them safe, Anomen dear." Merena said.

I know you will, my lady." Anomen chuckled. "That reminds me, Merena, it appears that you have made a conquest."

Merena looked at him inquisitively.

"Before I returned, I took Danis aside to tell him that he would be working with you, and he let slip something Martel said about you and Jaheira. Let me see if I can recall Martel's exact words…ah, I believe it was that he wouldn't _want_ to say 'no' to you and that he wouldn't _dare_ to say 'no' to Jaheira."

Merena laughed, "Those two are friends, are they?"

"Indeed they are, though they are as different as night and day. Danis is thoughtful and sensible, where Martel is as idealistic and empty-headed as I was at his age, but without my damnable temper. I've wondered sometimes if my years as a squire would have been happier if I had had a friend like Danis." He paused and regarded Merena lovingly. "But I had no real cause for complaint once I found you."

Anomen held her tighter and murmured, "My love…", then heaved a sigh that sounded to Merena to be an expression of pure happiness.

Merena had wanted a chance to talk to him all day, and this seemed to be the ideal opportunity. "Anomen…" she began hesitantly.

"Yes, my lady." He replied, and proceeded to nuzzle her neck in a very distracting manner.

"Anomen, does it bother you that I'm still married? I…I mean, is it a problem for you?" Anomen stopped kissing her and turned so he could see her face. Merena managed to keep from blushing, but she looked away rather than meet his eyes.

"Merena, my love." He said, his voice warm and comforting, as he gently lifted her chin until their eyes met.

"There's no reason to look so worried; if you are concerned that the fact that you are still married to Kelsey affects my feelings for you, nothing is further from the truth. It _is_ a problem, but it is a problem for us to solve together. And yes, it does bother me, both because he hurt you as he did, and because we cannot marry as soon as I'd like. But if you are asking if it will prevent us from being together…" He smiled and touched her cheek. "As eager as I am for the day to come that we may declare our love for each other before the world, for _now_, knowing that you love me is the only pledge I need."

Merena felt the little knot of worry that she had carried inside her all day begin to unravel. "This will probably sound ridiculous, but what about Helm? What if he disapproves of our relationship because I'm a married woman?"

Merena half expected Anomen to laugh or wave off her question. Instead, he met her eyes with a thoughtful expression on his face. "It is not the least ridiculous; on the contrary, I think it does you credit that you are concerned." Anomen quirked a smile at Merena, "Though I must confess I have never questioned Helm on that exact point, I will tell you what I would tell any of Helm's faithful who posed such a question to me. I would say," he continued after a moment of consideration, "that Helm is a stern god but also a just one. Where would be the "justice" in requiring a woman to honor her marriage vows when her husband has broken them repeatedly and shows no intention of _ever_ honoring them? Under such circumstances, in my opinion Helm would her consider her free to give her heart to another, especially if there is true love and commitment between her and her new love. In our particular case," he said, regarding her lovingly, "I can assure you that you have always been in my prayers as well as my heart, and Helm has _never_ expressed disapproval of my feelings for you."

Merena threw her arms around Anomen and cried happily, "Oh, Anomen, I'm so relieved! I didn't want Helm to be angry with you, but…"

He eagerly returned her embrace and said, "You find the idea of waiting weeks or months before we can be together to be…unappealing?" His voice fell. "Believe me, I understand that all too well, my lady. _I _feel there is no need to wait — unless, of course, _you_ wish to..."

Merena could tell that Anomen was making a concerted effort to keep his tone neutral, but the longing in his eyes told a different story. She wondered idly whether she would have had the heart to say 'no' if she were inclined in that direction. But although there was never a question what her answer would be, she still felt little shy about saying it aloud. She leaned close and whispered. "No, dear Anomen, I do _not_ want to wait."

Anomen needed no further invitation; he pulled her against him and kissed her eagerly. After the last time they were together, Merena was concerned there might be some hesitation on his part, but there was none. The blanket slipped from her shoulders and Anomen began caressing Merena's back and neck. She was about to lose herself in the warmth of his touch when he abruptly stopped and pulled away from her.

Merena thought she would scream with frustration — then she saw Anomen's face. Unlike the last occasion they were together, rather than seeming anxious or upset, he merely looked surprised…and amused. "Well, my lady," he chuckled, "I never thought I'd see you wearing _that_ again."

_That_ was a snug, low-cut bodice of soft leather that she often wore under her leather armor. It was very comfortable and prevented her armor from chafing, but it also exposed a fair amount of shoulder and chest. She recalled his habit of absenting himself on the few occasions during their travels together that he had seen her wear it. "Anomen, that's not a problem, is it? I know you think it's terribly immodest, but I didn't think you would mind since it's just the two of us."

To Merena's surprise, Anomen blushed. "Ah, Merena, I must confess that thinking you immodest was not the reason why I, umm.."

"Ran away when you saw me in it?" Merena added, a smile twitching her lips.

Anomen blushed again, but did not dispute her interpretation. "You will no doubt think me completely lacking in self-control, but seeing you wearing that put certain…ideas in my mind that I thought it best not to…fuel."

Merena arched an eyebrow and grinned. "Really? Well, that sounds _very _promising." She slipped her arms around Anomen's shoulders and pulled him close. "Tell me more about these…ideas."

Catching her mood, he returned her embrace and gave her a look that made her wonder how she could have ever doubted his desire for her. "I'm sure you can guess; it is what any man would think about in the presence of a woman as beautiful and desirable as you — and one who has captured his heart." He gently brushed the hair back and began caressing her shoulder. "I imagined what it would be like to kiss you, and touch you." Anomen kissed her, lightly at first, then more lingeringly, all the while exploring the soft skin exposed by the bodice.

When he glanced up at her again, some of his earlier diffidence had returned. He gave her a shy smile that made her heart melt. "And undress you." Her answering smile was all the encouragement he needed; and with one hand he began untying the laces of her bodice. With the other he carefully eased her down on the cot. Once her bodice was untied, he gently pulled it apart and began caressing her; his strong hands gentle against her skin. Merena gasped with pleasure at his touch, and slipped her hands under his tunic, wanting nothing more than to feel his skin against hers. Anomen quickly pulled his tunic off and leaned over her, murmuring gruffly, "My lady, you are even more beautiful than I imagined."

The look on Anomen's face was one of such tenderness that Merena's throat constricted. "Oh, Anomen, I love you so." She exclaimed as she pulled him toward her. At that moment, the overburdened cot swayed alarmingly and let out a loud creak of protest under their combined weight.

The lovers sat up in unison; Anomen swore loudly and gave Merena a beleaguered look. "My lady, I am beginning to wonder what terrible thing I have done that the gods would deny me this _one_ thing I want more than any other."

Merena smiled in sympathy and pulled him close. "Anomen, my love, you've been so patient for so long, surely you won't give up on me now?"

Anomen gave her an affronted look. "Give up? I would sooner give up breathing!" He stood and collected the blankets from the cot. "Allow me." Using the blankets and a fur rug covering the floor on one side of the tent, Anomen built a cozy nest big enough for the two of them.

"My lady?" Anomen smiled and held out his hand to her. He regarded their makeshift bed and sighed ruefully. "I had always hoped that our first time together would be spent someplace a bit…grander."

Merena stood, took his hand and gave him a fond smile. "I can hardly ask you to conjure up a four-poster bed and a roaring fire out here!" Her voice softened. "You know I don't care about those things, dear Anomen; as long as we can be alone together, it is perfect."

Anomen pulled her into his arms. "I know, that is one of the reasons I love you. But I cannot help but wish I _could_ give those things to you. _Every_ good thing."

The look that Anomen gave her was so earnest and heartfelt that it tugged at her heart. "I know, and that is one of the reasons I love _you_." Merena said.

They lay down together, and when they were settled, Merena asked. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes, you just about to tell me what happened next in that little fancy of yours."

Anomen looked chagrined. "I must confess that I always tried not to let those 'ideas' proceed any further. I found with a liberal application of cold water I was usually able to turn my mind to other matters."

Merena gave him a mischievous smile. "Well, Anomen my love, then we'll just have to make it up as we go."

Anomen grinned and pulled her closer. "I'm sure we can manage that."

And they did.


	20. Chapter 20

_I must admit I'm a little nervous about this chapter. It's much longer than usual, and though I'd planned to have this conversation a part of the story from the beginning, as they say "the tale grew in the telling". But as a bonus for wading through 20 chapters, you **do** get a visit from an old and dear friend, at least in flashback._

_I hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_Chapter 20

Anomen awoke to see the late afternoon sun streaming into the tent. The feel of Merena's warm body against his brought the events of the day back in a rush. Merena, _his_ Merena, was here with him, and what's more, she meant to stay.

After suppressing his initial urge to throw his arms around her and smother her with kisses, he contented himself with lying close to her, wrapping an arm gently around her waist, and softly kissing her bare shoulder.

A feeling of peace and contentment like he had never before experienced washed over him. When he recalled the most happy and proud moments in his life; his knighthood, the defeat of Irenicus and Melissan, returning to the Athkatla temple as a Hand of Helm, he found that they all paled to insignificance compared to this golden moment in time.

His feeling of joy was so complete and overwhelming that even the prospect of the impending battle could not diminish it. Anomen was certain that when the time came for battle he would worry and pray for Merena's safety as he always had. But at that moment, lying quietly with his beloved in his arms, he simply _knew_ that the gods would never be so cruel that they would take Merena from him, this woman whom he had loved and wanted for so long.

Overcome by happiness, he let out a blissful sigh and held Merena tighter. To his dismay, Merena stirred in his arms and murmured, "Wha…oh, _Anomen_." She said his name with such warmth that his throat constricted."

He murmured in her ear. "Merena, my love, I'm sorry to have awoken you — you should go back to sleep." Instead, she turned in his arms and gave him a sleepy smile.

"But waking up with you like this is just so…_nice_. I could definitely get used to it." Merena said, contentedly snuggling against him.

Anomen laughed and kissed the top of her head. "If I have anything to say about it, you will have _plenty_ of opportunities to 'get used to it.'"

"Good." Merena smiled mischievously. "For one thing, I'm not sure Arthia will let me in the door without you."

Anomen chuckled and held her tighter, and for a time they lay quietly together, comfortable and happy.

After a short while, Merena glanced up at her lover and spoke, a little hesitantly, "Anomen, you've said that you were waiting for me all this time — not that I _expected_ you to wait for me, of course!" she amended hastily, "But earlier, when we made love, you certainly didn't _act_ like, like…"

"A man who has never been with a woman?" Anomen smiled and brushed the hair back from her face. "You are correct, my lady. You are not the first woman I have lain with; there have been a few others." He caught her gaze. "Please understand, my lady, that when we parted I did _not_ vow that I would never love another…"

"Anomen, I really didn't expect you to do that. Or _want_ you to do that!" Merena exclaimed in distress.

Anomen caressed her cheek and said soothingly, "My lady — Merena, I _know_ that! You are not the kind of woman who wins men's hearts just to prove she can. Besides, you were a dear and cherished friend before you captured my heart. I know you wished for me to be happy."

"When you married Kelsey, and then later, when you were blessed with Kylia, I was certain you were lost to me forever. More than anything in this world, I wanted to find a woman I could love as much as I loved you; someone who could love me in return."

"There have been several women in my life since we parted company, most of them brief liaisons; and none won my heart." He gave a wry chuckle. "I suppose you could say that although my mind and my body were determined to find another, my heart proved stubborn beyond all reckoning, and insisted on loving only you."

Merena shook her head. "I'm not sure whether I should feel happy or sad to hear you say that." She leaned against his broad chest and looked him in the eyes. "There wasn't anyone…special?" she asked curiously.

Anomen hesitated, unsure where to begin, his thoughts turning inward. He was silent for so long that Merena said. "I'm sorry, Anomen, I shouldn't have asked. You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable."

Startled out of his reverie, his eyes sought hers and he caught her hand. "Nay, my lady, it is not that! It's just that…some memories are still a little painful."

"Oh, Anomen, dear," Merena exclaimed in dismay, "I didn't mean to pry and cause you pain. Forget I asked."

"Merena, hear me. It is all right, my lady, I _want_ to tell you. I think 'tis best for you to hear the whole tale from me, rather than as gossip from some stranger."

Anomen took a deep breath and began his story. "Yes, my love, there _was_ one lady that meant more to me than the others."

"The first few weeks after I received the Hand of Helm, were…trying. Of course I was happy and proud to have to have been so honored by Helm, but suddenly I found myself invited to many more parties and social events than I had been previously. After attending a few of them, I found to my dismay that other than those who knew me well, people would either treat me with over familiarity as means of gaining my favor (though I am a loss to guess how they thought it might benefit them) or shy away as if proximity to me might draw Helm's attention to their own misdeeds."

"As you know, I have never been at ease in social situations at the best of times, and my new-found notoriety made them doubly uncomfortable for me. So I began declining as many invitations as I could." Anomen sighed. "Then one day, Sir Keldorn himself came to my room at the Order to deliver a dinner party invitation from Lady Maria. Evidently she was greatly displeased that I was 'hiding from my social responsibilities' and had instructed her husband to inform me that she fully expected my acceptance _and_ my attendance at her party, barring pressing duties elsewhere."

Merena stifled a chuckle, knowing from her own experience that Lady Maria was, in her own way, a woman as strong-minded and forceful as Jaheira.

"I arrived at the party at the appointed time as ordered." Anomen continued. "I had been to enough of these gatherings that I thought I knew what to expect; most likely I would be seated next to some knight's wife or nobleman's daughter. After a few awkward attempts at conversation, we would conclude we had nothing of interest to say to one another, we would lapse into an uncomfortable silence for the rest of the evening." He gave Merena a wry smile. "I was not happy with my fate, but I was resigned to it."

"Instead, to my dismay, I found I was to be seated next to Lady Kendra Stormhale, a paladin and one of the very few female knights of Order in Athkatla."

Merena looked at him curiously. "Why dismay? It seems like you would have more in common with a lady paladin than the other women you mentioned."

"So you would think." Anomen sighed. "I knew Lady Kendra by sight but we had never been introduced; she had received her knighthood when I was traveling with you and we had never been on campaign together. But what I _did_ know about her was her formidable reputation as one who suffered fools not at all, and as one possessed of a quick wit and a sharp tongue to use against any importune requests for her favor. For some men, this would merely be seen as a challenge and reason enough to redouble their efforts to impress her. For me, well, I could not imagine that such a lady would find my stilted attempts at conversation to be at all interesting or congenial. On the contrary, I was certain she would despise me."

Merena gave Anomen a fond but exasperated look, but said only, "So what happened?"

"To my surprise, when we were introduced she greeted me warmly and said that she had heard a few tales of our adventures from Sir Keldorn and would like to hear more. At first, I was certain that she was merely asking out of courtesy rather than any real interest, but as we talked I became convinced she was sincere. In the end, we had a delightful conversation, and I thoroughly enjoyed her company. Rather than the haughty and critical creature I had imagined, I found her to be was warm and witty, and surprisingly easy to talk to. She seemed to find my company congenial also, so much so that we arranged to meet again the next day so I could show her some of the treasures I acquired during our travels. That was the first of many such meetings, and we became fast friends."

"And lovers?" Merena asked softly.

Anomen gave a barely perceptible nod. "Eventually." Anomen caught Merena's eyes. "Though that was not my intention in seeking her company; not at first, anyway." He admitted with an embarrassed smile. "It just…happened."

"Anomen, that's nothing to be ashamed of! She sounds lovely." Merena added with a smile.

"We were reasonably discreet, but soon enough, people guessed that there was more between us than friendship. As you can imagine, it was no small surprise to the men who had been trying to win their way into her bed that someone as seemingly inexpert at courtly flattery as I would be able to gain the favor of the beautiful and elusive Lady Kendra. I had to fend off an alarming number of indelicate inquiries about what my 'secret' was." Anomen smiled. "Even if I had been inclined to discuss it, I doubt they would have believed the truth — that friendship and respect were the key to her heart."

Merena snorted. "Doesn't surprise _me_ at all." She caught Anomen's eyes and arched an eyebrow. "Beautiful, hmm?"

Anomen flushed. "She was…regarded as such." He admitted cautiously. Catching Merena's skeptical look, he sighed and said, "Yes, she was beautiful. Tall and slender, she was a native of Waterdeep and so had the fair hair and light blue eyes more common in northern climes. In Athkatla, she was considered a rare beauty."

"Now I _am_ feeling a little jealous!" Merena laughed.

Anomen smiled and ran his hands through her ruddy hair. "There is no need, my lady. She was comely enough, but I prefer a _warmer_ beauty."

Merena smiled at him happily and kissed him, before resettling herself comfortably in his arms. "Then what happened?"

"We were together for some months." Anomen continued. "It was a very…_happy_ time for me. I had the respect and honors I had craved for so long, and the company of a beautiful lady. I was content with our relationship and thought she was also."

"Then one night, as we lay together, she told me she had decided to return to Waterdeep and would be leaving in little more than a ten-day." Anomen shook his head. "I tell you, Merena, I was thunderstruck. I had no inkling that she was considering such a thing. When I asked her why she wanted to leave, she said simply that she missed her family and wished to return home. But even as she said the words I was certain there was something more — some other reason that she was not willing to share with me. When I inquired whether if I had done something to hurt her or offend her, she assured me that I had not; but still, when she looked at me there was such sadness in her eyes that my heart ached."

"I left her that night, bewildered and unsure. At first I wondered whether there might be another man who had captured her heart. But I told myself that was unlikely; there was no need for her to return to Waterdeep to end our affair, since after all there were no promises made between us!" He laughed bitterly. "_No promises made at all._ And yes, Merena, I was a blind fool not to realize sooner that was precisely the problem. Oh, I was kind, and thoughtful, and affectionate, both as a friend and a lover, but never once did I tell her I loved or give her reason to believe our relationship might ever be anything more than it was."

"I understood then that if I truly wanted her to stay, wanted her to be part of my life, being her friend and her lover were not enough. That the only way I could honorably gainsay her choice to leave was as her _husband_…"

* * *

Keldorn found Anomen in his quarters, reviewing some correspondence. Anomen invited him in, and barely had time to greet him before Keldorn began speaking, clearly agitated. 

"Anomen, what is this I hear about Lady Kendra leaving Amn? Leaving the chapter? Is it _true_?"

Anomen's face became unreadable. He said evenly, "Yes, Lord Keldorn, it _is_ true. She told me herself a few days ago that she is returning to Waterdeep and transferring to the chapter house there. Her ship sails in a ten-day."

Keldorn gazed at Anomen in astonishment. "How can you say that so calmly? You two have been inseparable the past few months! Don't you care that she is leaving?" Before Anomen could respond, his eyes narrowed speculatively. "Have you had a quarrel?"

"No, Lord Keldorn, there was no quarrel." Anomen paused, and when he spoke again, his voice shook a little. "Of _course_ I care, Lord Keldorn, she means a great deal to me, and I will miss her companionship more than I say. But it is her choice, and I must respect that, as much as it grieves me."

"But it is obvious that she cares for you too, surely you could give her a _reason_ to stay!" Keldorn exclaimed. His voice softened, and he put his hand on Anomen's shoulder. "If you are concerned that she might refuse you, well, I trust Lady Maria's judgment in these matters, and she is certain you have but to say the word."

Anomen met Keldorn's eyes resolutely. "And if I were to say the word, what then, what do I have to offer her?"

"Anomen," Keldorn said chidingly, "I thought you were pasts these doubts long ago. You are a highly respected knight, and as a priest, you have been honored as few have been!" He glanced around Anomen's neat and sparsely decorated quarters. "As far as I can tell, you have spent almost none of the wealth you won in your travels. Surely you could afford to set up a respectable household if you wish."

Anomen shook his head. "Lady Kendra has honors and wealth of her own in plenty. She has no need or desire to gain those things through me. What, then, do I have to offer her as a man, and as a…husband?" His voice faltered a little on the last word, and he looked away.

Keldorn stared at Anomen, clearly puzzled. "Why, you can offer your hand and your heart! What any man offers to the woman he loves…" He broke off, and gazed at Anomen with dawning comprehension. "Is _that_ the problem, that you are unsure of your heart?"

Anomen did not respond, but the pain in his eyes was answer enough. Keldorn's voice fell. "Are you _certain_, my boy? After all, it could come in time. Perhaps if you give it more thought…"

"I have thought of little else since she told me." Anomen said tiredly. "I have prayed, and thought, and prayed some more until I am sure Helm is weary of my voice."

"Did you receive an answer?"

"Aye." Anomen said with a bitter laugh. "And always the _same_ answer, no matter how often, and in how many ways I asked the question." He paused and looked Keldorn in the eyes. "If I cannot say the words sincerely and truthfully, meaning them with all my heart, it is best they _not_ be said."

Anomen's control finally broke. "Keldorn, I do not want to hurt her, and I do not want to lose her!" He said, his voice anguished. "I _know_ what she wants from me, but how can I promise her that knowing it is not true now, and may never be! She deserves more than that — _better_ than that!"

Keldorn sighed deeply and patted Anomen's shoulder. "That she does, son. That she does. Well, I can see that your decision was not made lightly, as much as it saddens me. But I am not looking forward to telling Maria." He said wryly. "She _does_ love planning weddings."

Anomen looked away, shamefaced. "I am sorry to have disappointed you and Lady Maria, sir. It is a poor way to repay your kindness, especially since I know you are both very fond of Lady Kendra."

"Nonsense, son!" Keldorn said heartily. "You are following your conscience and the guidance of your god, _that_ does not disappoint me! Maria will come to see that too…eventually." He added under his breath.

"If Maria and I are disappointed by this turn of events, it is because we had hoped that you had finally found someone to give you the happiness you deserve. That is all we truly want for you; the kind of happiness and contentment that Maria and I have now."

"Thank you, sir." Anomen replied, his voice still hoarse with emotion. "That is what I want, too."

Keldorn was silent for a moment, and then eyed Anomen shrewdly. "If you truly want to find a lady you can love, Anomen, perhaps you should ask yourself why you could _not_ love someone as well suited to you as Lady Kendra."

"I wish I knew, Sir Keldorn." Anomen said miserably.

Keldorn raised his eyebrows. "Hmm, well, it strikes me that perhaps you found no room in your heart for Lady Kendra because there is still another name written there."

Keldorn patted Anomen's shoulder once again, and said. "Take care, my son." He departed, leaving Anomen alone with his thoughts.

* * *

"Of course, I told myself that Keldorn was wrong, that eventually I would find someone I could love as much as I loved you." Anomen sighed. "But as angry as I was that Kelsey hurt you, my heart leapt with joy when I heard that the two of you had parted. Then, when I came to see you again, I realized that Keldorn had seen more truly than I suspected." 

"So Lady Kendra went back to Waterdeep?" Merena asked.

"Aye, and she is there yet, as far as I know. I believe Lady Maria still corresponds with her, but I have not heard how she fares."

"That's too bad." Merena said thoughtfully. "I would have liked to meet her."

Anomen stared at her in dismay. "And I am thankful you cannot! I can think of few situations that would be less comfortable for me." Then his voice softened. "But I think if you two had met under other circumstances, you would have been friends."

"I think so too." Both fell silent, and they lay for a while, content in the other's nearness.

Finally, Merena spoke. "Anomen, do you think you would have fallen in love with Lady Kendra if you hadn't already met me?"

Anomen pondered for a moment before responding. "Perhaps. We were, in many ways, well suited for one another. But on the other hand, I am not certain she would have loved the man I was before I met and traveled with you." He smiled tenderly at Merena and pulled her close for a kiss. "My lady."

When they parted, Merena said. "This will seem terribly selfish, since Lady Kendra sounds wonderful and I'm sorry she was hurt, but Anomen, I am _so_ glad you didn't ask her to marry you!"

Anomen held her tighter. "If that is selfish, then I am guilty too. It has been much on my mind of late; what I would have felt — and done — if I _had_ married her and then learned that you and Kelsey had parted." Anomen looked away. "I…I would like to think that I would never have betrayed her, even for you, but I cannot help but think how painful it would have been for me, and how unfair to her to have a husband yearning for another woman." He looked at Merena tenderly. "I can only thank Helm for his good guidance; it left me free to finally win my heart's desire."

Merena sighed. "I just wish that Helm had some good advice for _me_; after all, I'm not really free to love you yet, at least not the way I'd like to."

A peculiar look crossed Anomen's face, and he said, "Merena, the problem of your marriage has also been on my mind, and I actually believe that Helm may be of some assistance in that regard."

Merena looked startled and began to speak, but Anomen held up a hand to forestall her. "However, I would prefer to save that discussion for another time." Anomen smiled and pulled her close. "At the moment, I would like to point out that we still have a few hours before we will be expected to prepare for the battle, and I can think of several _much_ better ways to spend that time than talking about your marriage to Kelsey."

Merena grinned. "You know, I think I can too."


	21. Chapter 21

_In case anyone was wondering, I **was **planning for Anomen and Merena to emerge from the tent before the story was over. :-)_

* * *

Chapter 21

"Danis, this Lady Merena Col…Lady Merena of Berdusk. You will be assisting her tonight, and I know I can rely on you to give her your best efforts in the name of the Order." Sir Anomen said.

"Of course, sir." Danis replied and shyly took the hand that Lady Merena offered to him. "I am honored to serve with you, Lady Merena."

"And I am pleased to meet you, Danis." Lady Merena said, with a smile that reached her eyes. "I have certainly heard many good things about you from Sir Anomen."

Danis blushed. His friend Martel had told him Lady Merena was pretty, but perhaps because she was a ranger like his mother, he had expected someone a bit more, well, _matronly_. Instead, Lady Merena looked scarcely older that his eldest sister.

But if what Martel said was true…he glanced at Sir Anomen covertly. Danis had always thought of Sir Anomen as much older than himself and the other squires, but in truth, he realized with a start, that Sir Anomen was probably no more than thirty, and a scant few years older than Lady Merena. And from the tales he had heard, despite their youth they had both been through so much and experienced so much that Danis couldn't help wondering whether he would ever come close to achieving what they had already in their lives.

Sir Anomen gave Lady Merena an exasperated look. "My lady, how do you expect us to maintain proper discipline in the Order if you carelessly reveal that we have any good to say about the squires when they are not present?" His voice was aggrieved, but the look in his eyes told a different story.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, Sir Anomen. I _will_ try to be properly disapproving and discouraging in the future." Merena said, not sounding the least bit apologetic. Then she gave Sir Anomen a smile that Danis was sure that, if directed at _him_, would have rendered Danis incapable of rational thought.

Evidently Sir Anomen was not completely immune to its effects either, for he hastily cleared his throat and said, "Danis, if you have no questions about the mission, you should check your gear before you depart."

Danis knew perfectly well that his gear was in order, but dutifully he hurried over to check it once again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sir Anomen grasp Lady Merena's hands and pull her close. Sir Anomen's voice was pitched low, but was still loud enough for him to hear. He said intently, "Come _back_ to me, my lady."

Lady Merena's reply was just one word, said with equal intensity. "_Always_."

A moment or two later, Merena appeared at his side and said, "I'll scout ahead, follow when you're ready." Then she disappeared into the trees without a backward glance.

Sir Anomen approached, clapped him on the shoulder, and said, "All ready, Danis?"

"Yes sir." He replied. But feeling he should give some reassurance to the knight, he met Sir Anomen's eyes and said earnestly, "I'll…I'll guard her with my life, sir."

Sir Anomen looked startled, and, to Danis' surprise, faintly amused. He smiled and said, "I think you'll find that Lady Merena can take care of herself in most situations." Then his voice dropped. "However, if you could try to dissuade her from doing anything _too_ foolhardy, I would be grateful. Off you go now, don't keep the lady waiting."

"Yes, Sir Anomen." Danis replied. He shouldered his pack and entered the woods in Lady Merena's footsteps.

* * *

Danis did his best to stay close behind Merena as she glided silently through the trees, but mindful of her directive that stealth was more important than speed, occasionally found himself falling behind. The sliver of a moon gave very little light, and he was certain if it hadn't been for the night vision spell that Lady Merena had cast on him at the beginning of their journey that he would be able to see almost nothing amidst the dense underbrush. The first time he lost sight of the ranger he grew concerned, but a few seconds later he found that she had stopped in the trees ahead of him. That set the pattern for the rest of their trek; and soon he learned to trust that she would know when to wait for him. 

It was hard to judge distance as they wound through the trees, but Danis guessed that they had gone about a half a league when Lady Merena held up a hand and signaled for him to stop. He cautiously approached her position until, standing next to her; he saw the back of a large tent looming white through a gap in the trees. A lone brigand was slouched against the tree nearest the tent, looking thoroughly bored and more than a little sleepy.

Lady Merena quietly removed the pack she was wearing and motioned Danis to do the same. Then Merena leaned close and whispered "Stay here." Before Danis had time to wonder what she planned to do, she had slipped away, only to reappear inches from the surprised guard. But a startled look was all the brigand had time for, as Lady Merena struck him in the head with a single powerful blow of her sword hilt that dropped him like a stone.

Danis was still recovering from _his_ surprise when Merena motioned him over. "He's just stunned." She whispered. "Take his weapon, bind him and gag him." Between the two of them, this was soon accomplished. Lady Merena smiled at him. "So far, so good. But now comes the hard part — the two guards at the front." She gestured to the side of the tent. "I'm going to try to lure them here one at time. I don't think I'll need help, but stand ready, just in case."

"Yes, ma'am." Danis replied, and nervously loosened the bindings that had held his weapon in place during their journey through the trees.

Lady Merena silently approached the corner nearest the front of the tent, glanced back at Danis, gave him a brief nod, then, quite deliberately, scuffled her feet against the ground. After a moment of silence, Danis heard an exclamation and some loud curses from the front of the tent. Then to his horror, he saw not one, but the shapes of _two _men turn the corner of the tent to investigate. Danis started forward, sword in hand, but before he could reach Lady Merena she had uttered an oath of her own and leapt into action. There was obviously no thought of just stunning the men this time; her blade was a blur of motion, too fast for his eyes to follow. The second man fell, his throat cut, within seconds of the first. Neither had time to utter a cry.

Danis, thinking back to his conversation with Sir Anomen, tried not to gape in astonishment. When he reached her side, she was cleaning her sword and gazing sadly at the dead men. "Damn, I'd hoped I could spare them."

"My lady, they were destined for a hangman's rope in any case." Danis said gently. _This_ he understood, though he was doubtful the other squires would; his mother was similarly reluctant to kill unless it was absolutely necessary. But he did not expect to find such an attitude in an experienced adventurer like Lady Merena.

Lady Merena smiled resignedly. "I know. It's just that…I gave up my chance to pass judgment on men's souls a long time ago, and I can't say I've ever missed it."

Danis was still puzzling over her comment when she continued. "Quickly, now, get to the front of the tent; you'll pass as one of the guards unless someone comes to investigate. Let's hope they assume that the other guard has just stepped away. But they'll _certainly_ know that something is wrong if both guards are missing. In the meantime, I'll hide the bodies. When you give the word, I'll slip into the tent and talk to the prisoners."

"My lady," Danis protested, "please let me go into the tent first! They may be startled and cry out or attack. They have seen me before and may very well recognize me."

"Don't worry, Danis, I'm sure I can allay their fears." Merena grinned. "Besides, you look more like a brigand than I do."

Danis blushed. Despite her armor and the concealing darkness, there was no denying that Merena's silhouette was still decidedly…womanly. "Of course, my lady." He muttered as he headed for the front of the tent. He suspected that this decision was something Sir Anomen would consider 'too foolhardy', but unfortunately the knight had failed to give him any suggestions on _how_ to talk Merena out of such actions.

Danis let out a long breath to steady his nerves before stepping into the light in front of the tent. He glanced around, assessing the situation, but at the same time trying to look as much as possible like he belonged there. The only light in the camp was the fire, now burnt down to embers about a dozen paces in front of him, and a few waning torches planted around the perimeter of the camp. The light they gave out was feeble, but still, after the darkness of the woods he felt uncomfortably exposed. He noted a few still figures wrapped in blankets near the fire, and he was relieved to see that the only guard in sight was a brigand lounging against a log at the far side of the camp.

He heard Merena whisper from the side of the tent, "Danis, try to relax! You look far too alert for one of their guards!" Dutifully, he affected his best slouch and attitude of inattention, but he found it a challenge since his training in the Order had taken pains to eliminate such undesirable behavior. Merena spoke again, and even at a whisper, he could hear the amusement in her voice. "I suppose that will have to do. Now, is anyone looking this way?"

The lone guard was now dozing and the men by the fire hadn't stirred. "No, my lady." He felt rather than heard Merena slip behind him and through the tent flaps. The squire tensed, straining to hear an outcry or sounds of a struggle. Instead, there were a few low oaths and cries of surprise, then the quiet murmur of voices. Danis sighed in relief, glad that another danger point had passed.

Time passed slowly for Danis, and just when he was beginning to get nervous that nothing seemed to be happening, the tent flaps opened and a man emerged to stand next to the squire. It was Fental, Lord Sembal's senior armsman. He was carrying a sword and wearing the brigands' scavenged leather armor that Danis had been told to bring along in his pack. Fental nodded genially to the squire and said in an undertone, "It's good to see you, lad. _Some_ was saying," his expression told Danis what he thought of those 'some', "that the Order had forgotten about us, but I never believed that for a moment."

"Never, sir!" Danis exclaimed in unfeigned outrage. "Sir Anomen has thought of little else since the ambush than freeing all of you!"

"Simmer down, lad," Fental chuckled, "_I_ never thought that. But there's no denying it was a relief when Petras came in this afternoon and said the ladies had contacted him to say that a rescue was planned for tonight."

Danis bit back an exclamation of surprise. No wonder Merena wasn't overly concerned about the prisoners' reaction when she entered the tent! He was wondering whether he dared press Fental for more information when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up into the face of one of other captured men from the caravan, who whispered, "Get inside, squire. The lady ranger asked me to take your place."

He gratefully slipped into the tent, and saw that there had indeed been significant progress while he was standing guard outside. As planned, the back of the tent had been slit open and the prisoners were now gathered in the small clearing behind it. Danis found Lady Merena speaking to an older woman who had a sour expression on her face — Lady Swiftnell. The women seemed to be having some sort of disagreement, and Danis quickly recognized the cause of it; a cowed-looking maid standing next to Lady Swiftnell, her arms piled high with clothing and other assorted belongings.

Merena was shaking her head. "I'm sorry, but no, my lady. Everyone _must_ be able to run if the alarm goes up, and there's no way she can do so burdened like that."

"But…" Lady Swiftnell began.

Merena held her hand up to forestall the older woman's arguments. "If all goes as planned, you can come back and claim your possessions. If it _doesn't_ go as planned," Danis saw a look of veiled amusement cross Merena's face, "Then you will likely have more important things to worry about than whether your shoes match your dress."

Lady Swiftnell glowered at her, but did not argue further. When Merena glanced up and saw Danis approach, her face lit. "Ah, Squire Danis, good. Could you please return Lady Swiftnell's belongings to the tent?" When Danis approached the maid, she gratefully handed her burden over to him, clearly relieved that she didn't have to openly defy her mistress.

When Danis returned, Merena was waiting for him. "Danis, we're _finally_ ready to go." She said, rolling her eyes at Lady Swiftnell's rigid back. "I'll take the front, and lead them to the clearing I showed you earlier. I need you to follow in the rear, and make sure no one strays."

She pulled two small torches from her pack and lit them from a tinderbox with practiced ease. "I know it's risky to have these, but I think the risk is greater that we will lose someone in the darkness if we do not." She caught his eyes. "You know what to do; if the alarm goes up, put out your torch and get them moving as fast as possible. Fental and Petras will delay the pursuit as long as they can, and hopefully, the brigands will not find it easy to find us in the darkness."

Merena smiled and patted his shoulder. "Don't look so worried, Danis! Everything has gone very well so far, and our part is almost done. Now it's up to Jaheira, Sir Anomen, and the other squires to do _their_ part.

With that, she led the party into the darkness.

* * *

Jaheira approached the string of horses cautiously. She was certain they could already smell her and hear her coming, but she the last thing she needed was for them to become alarmed and wake the whole camp with their cries. A glance at the camp assured her that no one was looking her way; indeed, she noted with disgust, the one guard that could observe her position was dozing against a log. She walked among the horses, patting them, speaking softly to them to soothe their fears…and methodically loosening the ties that kept them from straying. Jaheira made certain they still _looked_ tied to a casual observer, but she knew if the horses gave anything more than a gentle tug the leads would pull free. 

Jaheira found a concealed spot to wait. It was a bit of risk to loosen their leads ahead of time, since they _could_ bolt prematurely, but she knew the signal could come at any time and she wanted to be prepared. So she waited, as patiently as possible under the circumstances, comforted by the fact that the brigand camp remained still and quiet.

Finally, the signal came, the call of a night bird that was native to the area, but the call came in a pattern that no real bird would employ. She let out breath of relief that she hadn't noticed she was holding, and smiled grimly to herself. Now, with the prisoners spirited away to safety, the brigands could be dealt with.

She tested the wind; it was at her back as she faced the horses and the camp beyond. Perfect. "I'm sorry, my friends." She said softly, and began to concentrate for the transformation. A few moments later, the horses began to rear and whiny in alarm; the friendly half-elf that had been standing near them was gone, replaced by large, snarling wolf. The wolf approached and began snapping at the hooves of the rearmost horses, which caused the horses to react as any would — they pulled on their leads, and finding themselves free, bolted away from the wolf, toward the lights of the camp.

Jaheira grinned in wolf form, and snapped at a few select horses to spread them apart as they neared the camp, all the better to cause chaos and confusion. Some unlucky men sleeping by the fire did not wake and move fast enough, and were trampled as the horses passed through. Even the lucky ones, unharmed by stampede, stumbled about with no direction, confused and frightened by what had happened.

As the horses passed into the trees on the other side of the camp, Jaheira fell back a bit, hoping to slow the horses' blind flight. Then, with a nip here and a growl there, she began the process of gathering the horses together and herding them in the direction that she wanted them to go.

* * *

Anomen sat at ease on Challenger and regarded the brigand camp spread out below him. All was still, as it had been since Jaheira had led them to this spot earlier that evening before disappearing into the darkness to prepare for her own task. A few paces behind him, the six remaining squires sat on their horses, encased in a bubble of silence Anomen had cast as a precaution against nerves and over-excitement at the prospect of battle that might alert the camp to their presence prematurely. 

He was ready. The squires were ready. All they could do now was wait. He glanced back at the squires and smiled in sympathy to see them shift restlessly on their horses. In this situation, he found waiting to be just as trying as the squires did. Anomen's thoughts turned to Merena, somewhere out in the darkness, and he couldn't quite suppress a stab of worry over her safety. When he gazed down at the quiet camp, his heart eased; surely, if she and Danis had been discovered the camp would be in an uproar.

At that very moment, the west side of the camp erupted in the sound of horses neighing in fear, and his heart clenched. In the next moment, however, he recognized the sound, and almost laughed aloud in relief. Not only was there no cause for concern, it was their signal to act! The neighing grew louder as the frightened horses pounded toward the camp, a dark shape bounding behind them. Anomen chuckled to himself. _Jaheira is nothing if not subtle. _

The wait was over. With a few words, he dispelled the silence around the squires, and then turned Challenger to face them. "Men, it is time. Remember, capture the villains if you can, strike them down if you must, but do not endanger yourselves by staying your hand if you are unsure. They have forfeited their right to gentle treatment and likely have a hangman's noose in their future. If they choose to flee into the trees, do not follow; there will be time to hunt them down after the camp has been secured. Finally, although most of the prisoners have been taken to safety, some — women, most likely — may be sleeping in the other tents." The squires looked away uncomfortably at what this suggested. "So make certain your foe _is _a foe."

He reined Challenger around to face the camp once again. While Anomen was speaking, the horses had stampeded through the camp and disappeared, leaving confusion and destruction in their wake. He could see men stumbling about, trying to make sense of what had happened. _And it is about to get much worse._ Anomen thought to himself with a smile. He quickly cast protective spells over himself and the squires, then began his prayers again. On his left sprang up an enormous fire elemental, almost too bright to look upon; on his right, a shining deva appeared, accompanied by celestial music. Behind him, the squires gasped in surprise.

Anomen nodded to Martel, who sounded the horn he was carrying. As the last echoes died way, Anomen stood up in his stirrups and cried: "Men of the Order, in the name of justice, in the name of Helm, attack! In the name of the Order, attack!"

The squires cried out in unison, "For Helm! For the Order!" and followed Anomen down the hill and into battle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Martel leaned gratefully against a fallen tree and cradled his left arm protectively. There was something definitely, painfully wrong with it, but at the moment he felt too weary to seek out someone to tend to it.

He sighed. The battle was over and they had prevailed; all the brigands were dead, captive, or had fled into the trees. Martel was happy with the result, but still wished that his role in the battle had been more…glorious.

It had started out so well. When the squires had followed Sir Anomen and his summoned creatures into the camp, many of the bewildered men had fled in terror or surrendered immediately. Soon, however, a group of brigands who had managed to maintain their wits and their courage banded together to fight back. One of them, a huge man with a murderous gleam in his eye, had picked up a piece of firewood, and with one brutal blow, had knocked Martel from his saddle.

It might have gone much worse from there for Martel, but at that moment Lady Merena and Danis appeared, accompanied by a half dozen of the former prisoners, all armed and very motivated to strike back at their captors. Realizing the tide of battle had turned, the villain attacking Martel dropped his firewood and fled. After that, the battle was soon over.

Martel glanced over to where Sir Anomen stood with Lady Merena and a number of others, outlined by the light of the fire. On the ground lay two still forms; Osmin, a fellow squire, and a young woman found dead amidst the wreckage of a tent, identified as a lady's maid for one of the delegate's wives. Martel could vividly recall the furious look on Sir Anomen's face when she was discovered.

As he watched, Sir Anomen approached the two bodies alone, and those standing nearby fell silent. Sir Anomen raised his hands over the still figures and began to chant a prayer. The blue light that Martel had learned to associate with Helm's grace appeared, surrounding the priest's hands and emanating from his holy symbol. It grew steadily as he prayed, until the two figures on the ground were aglow in the darkness. When Sir Anomen finished his prayer, there was a loud sound, almost like the chime of a bell, and both figures rose into the air briefly, and then floated gently down to lie on earth once more, as the onlookers rushed forward to tend to them.

Martel gasped in astonishment. He had seen resurrection spells at work before, and had expected Sir Anomen to attempt to raise at least one of those killed, but had never heard tell of priest powerful enough to raise more than one person at a time. Martel stared at Sir Anomen, who was now speaking solicitously to the young woman he had just raised. He knew, as did all the squires, that Sir Anomen was so favored by Helm that he had been honored with the Hand of Helm. But in their current situation, it was easy to forget that Sir Anomen was more than just another knight of the Order, albeit a particularly accomplished one. Martel shook his head, recalling the deva Sir Anomen had summoned at the beginning of the battle — he had never expected to see such a being in his lifetime! Becoming a paladin had been the realization of a lifelong dream, and the proudest moment in his young life, but Martel couldn't help feeling a pang of regret that he would never be able to perform such miracles in Helm's name.

Martel shifted position to find a more comfortable spot; a decision he immediately regretted when a stab of agony shot through his injured arm. He let out an involuntary gasp of pain, and was considering whether he had the energy to find help, when movement nearby caught his eye. He looked up through watering eyes to see a towering earth elemental standing over him. Martel gave a start of surprise; he didn't recall Sir Anomen summoning this creature, and the other summons had been dismissed some time before. Even more disquieting, the elemental was watching him intently, with a surprisingly intelligent look in its eyes. Before he could decide how to react, the huge elemental shivered, and shrank, and to his astonishment, was replaced by the slender form of the druid, Jaheira.

As soon as her transformation was complete, Jaheira knelt next to Martel. "My apologies, squire, I had thought that perhaps you were trying to avoid your duties, but now I see that you are injured." When she probed his injured arm with gentle hands he was able to keep himself from crying out, but could not suppress a flinch at the pain. Jaheira caught his eyes and said chidingly, "Martel, this is a serious injury, why haven't you asked for assistance before now?"

Martel flushed. "My lady, I knew it was not life-threatening, and Sir Anomen was busy with more important concerns."

Jaheira smiled. "Very noble. But there is no need for you to be such pain any longer than necessary. I'm sure Sir Anomen would have found the time to heal you if he had known you were injured. Not to mention, he's not the only one here with healing skills."

"I thought about trying to heal it myself," Martel said diffidently, "but I was afraid it was broken, and they cautioned us against trying to heal broken bones until we have more experience."

Jaheira raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Very wise, Martel. Yes, it is broken, but fortunately," she said with a wry smile, "_I _have plenty of experience in that area. And you are doubly fortunate, young man, for it is a clean break that be healed without being reset."

She placed her hands on his arm and chanted a prayer. A green glow surrounded his arm briefly, and was gone. His pain disappeared so abruptly that he nearly fainted from relief. "Thank you, Lady Jaheira." He gasped.

"My pleasure, Martel." The druid smiled. "But next time, don't wait so long to ask for help! Now, let us see what the others are up to."

"Yes, my lady." Martel replied, and stood with Jaheira's assistance. He felt a little chagrined to be so unsteady on his feet after being healed, but if Jaheira thought less of him because of it, she gave no sign.

Jaheira and Martel joined Sir Anomen, Lady Merena, and a number of others who were standing together engaged in a lively discussion of the battle and what tasks remained to be done. Sir Anomen noticed their approach and said, "Ah, Martel, I was wondering where you had gotten to. Are you fit and ready for duty?"

"Yes, Sir Anomen." Martel answered reflexively.

Jaheira snorted. "I just healed his broken arm. I recommend light duty for a least a day, Anomen." Martel glanced at the druid gratefully. Although he would have never admitted it to Sir Anomen, his arm still felt rather weak, and the prospect of carrying firewood or hauling water with it was more than a little daunting.

Sir Anomen raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Indeed? My thanks, Jaheira." He caught Martel's eyes, "Martel, please see Danis, he has the duty roster. Light duty for the next day, Squire, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" Martel replied.

"Good, good. Now, Jaheira, I believe we are ready for you to retrieve the horses. Will you require any assistance?"

Jaheira's reply went unspoken, for at that moment they heard agitated shouts and the sound of fighting from the other side of the camp. Sir Anomen swore loudly, and as one they ran toward the makeshift compound that had been erected to hold the captured brigands.

To Martel's surprise, the fight was between two of the captive brigands. If it could indeed be called a fight — a large, scarred villain of a man was viciously beating a smaller man as the guards Sir Anomen had assigned to the compound frantically tried to separate them. By the time Sir Anomen reached them, the larger man had been restrained, and one of the guards hurried over to speak to the knight.

"What goes on here?" Sir Anomen demanded. "Why is that man untied?"

"I'm sorry, sir, we were untying the men one at a time and taking them to the latrine under guard." The guard said, eyeing the women self-consciously. "But as soon as we untied this one," He said, nodding at the larger man, "He went after the other fellow looking to murder him."

Sir Anomen eyed the prisoners appraisingly, and then turned to the guard. "Petras, is it not?" At Petras' nod, he continued, "What do you know of these men?"

Petras snorted. "Plenty, sir. The big villain is none other than the leader of the whole bunch, named Askarl. 'Askarl the Fist' he calls himself. That one", he said, indicating the object of Askarl's ire, "is named Bergus, and is one of Askarl's right-hand men. _He's_ no better nor worse than the rest of 'em." Petras shook his head. "Askarl, though, he's a bad 'un. Early on, we drew straws for someone to try to escape, and Maris, one of Lord Denham's men, got the short straw. He didn't make it. After they caught him, they brought him back to the camp." Petras' voice hardened. "Askarl beat him to death with his bare fists in front of all of us — 'to teach us a lesson'. He says _next_ time it'll be one of the women. After that, Lord Sembal told us there were to be no more escape attempts, and that we would just have to wait to be ransomed or rescued. It…it didn't sit well with some of us, but we understood."

By the end of Petras' tale, Sir Anomen's mouth was set in a grim line. He stared at Askarl, eyes narrowed, then turned back to Petras.

"Petras, I'd say that so far, you and your fellows have shown admirable restraint."

Petras flushed. "Thank you, sir. I'll be in the front row to see him hang, that's for certain."

Sir Anomen nodded, "Aye, but for now, let's see if we can if we can find the cause of this falling out among villains."

He strode over to where Askarl stood, still restrained by two of his former captives and addressed him. "What is the meaning of this attack on one of your own lackeys? You must know that we have ample evidence against you even without his testimony."

Askarl snorted derisively. "Don't take me for a fool, Helmite." He said, his voice dripping with scorn, "I know that."

Petras strode forward, his fist raised. "Show some respect, dog!"

Askarl shrank back a bit, and muttered, "Got nothin' to say." He gave Sir Anomen a murderous glare and fell silent.

Martel could see a flush of anger on Sir Anomen's face, but his tone was even. "Very well, let us see what Bergus has to say."

Sir Anomen approached Bergus, who was still sitting dejectedly on the ground where he had fallen during the attack, flanked by two other guards. His face sported a number of large and painful-looking bruises, evidence of Askarl's brutal attack. When the knight reached them, the two guards prodded Bergus to stand. He did so reluctantly, but it was clear that Askarl had been restrained before he could do any serious harm to his former lieutenant.

"Bergus, I am Sir Anomen Delryn." The knight said, his tone considerably milder than it had been with Askarl. "Do you know why Askarl attacked you?"

Bergus shifted nervously, and glanced over to where Askarl was standing.

Sir Anomen caught his eyes. "We will make certain he does not attack you again, Bergus. But you need to tell me why he did so in the first place."

Bergus looked up at the knight and said, "You promise you'll keep him away from me?" At Sir Anomen's nod, he continued. "Askarl says it's _my_ fault we was captured. 'Cause of _you_."

"I?" Sir Anomen exclaimed, obviously mystified.

Bergus nodded. "I was leadin' the group that ambushed you and the young lordlings. We was supposed to kill you all, real quick, then get back to Askarl and the rest."

"Ah. I thought you looked familiar. Go on."

"Askarl said it would be easy, one knight and a few squires, taken by surprise. But it weren't easy!" Bergus's voice rose, sounding increasingly aggrieved. "There was that big horse of yours that weren't scared of nothing, and as fast as we could cut the squires, you was healing them. Then you fried Natem to a crisp, right where he was standing, not an arm's length from me!" Bergus shuddered. "Lost my stomach for the fight, right there."

"When the recall came," Bergus continued, "we was supposed to finish you off quick and light off back to the wagons." He snorted. "I knew _that_ weren't going to happen, so we cut our losses."

"Cut and _run_, the stinking coward!" Askarl bellowed. "The lyin' scum told me you were dead!"

Sir Anomen snorted in amusement and addressed Askarl. "Now you find your tongue, villain?" He turned back to Bergus. "You reported that you had killed us?"

After a fearful glance in Askarl's direction, Bergus nodded. "We all knew what he'd do if we let on we'd failed. Hells, he was mad enough that we'd lost half our men. We knew twere a risk, but failin' Askarl was _certain_ death." Bergus looked up at Sir Anomen curiously. "What kind of paladin are you, anyways? They ain't supposed to do all the things you did!"

Before Sir Anomen could respond, Askarl snarled, "He's a priest, you sodding idiot! Don't you know a stinkin' Helmite priest when you see one? And _you_…you helped him put a noose around all our necks!"

Sir Anomen turned to face Askarl, still restrained by the guards. "You are a fool indeed if you think the Order would have let your foul deeds go unanswered. Soon or late, you would have come to justice. But if you wish to blame someone for your plight _this_ day, look to yourself. Think on this; if your men had not been too fearful to report their failure, you could have easily found and silenced us all." Anomen snorted. "You put the noose around your own neck."

He turned to Petras, who was still standing near. "Separate him from the others, and guard him well. I am sure the Order and the Athkatla authorities will have many questions for him. And we must make certain that _this_ one answers for his crimes.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

The sun rose over the trees, spreading tendrils of light over the still tents of the captured brigand camp. Anomen watched the growing light with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was certain dawn lessened the danger of a counterattack by the brigands who had fled, or an escape attempt by the now captive brigands, both of which he had feared as very real possibilities in the first hours after their victory. On the other hand, it reminded him how very, very tired he was.

A few figures moved in the otherwise quiet camp. One of Anomen's first acts after tending to the wounded and making sure the camp was secure was to send some of the squires and men-at-arms off to sleep; they were the ones awake now, when everyone else had finally dropped to their blankets in weariness.

There had seemed to be an endless number of tasks required before they could get one and all bedded down in safety and whatever degree of comfort that could be provided under the circumstances. Fortunately, he had ordered the squires to break their own camp before the attack, so it was relatively simple to haul their equipment to the brigand camp and set up their tents nearby. He smiled to himself; he had personally selected the spot for his own tent in a secluded area a little distance from the others. Merena should be there already; he had caught her swaying on her feet a short while earlier and insisted that she get some sleep.

At the moment, however, he was seated in front of what had been rather grandly dubbed 'the command tent'. It was, in fact, Askarl's personal tent, which, once the bedding, personal belongings, and other unpleasant reminders of its former occupant were removed, served adequately as a working command post. It also contained a number of documents and correspondence that Anomen felt deserved careful scrutiny.

But not now, he decided, when he could barely keep his eyes open. Anomen was wondering whether he might dare catch a few minutes sleep on the floor of the tent when he saw Jaheira approaching, looking disgustingly alert and well rested.

"How fare you, Anomen?' She asked when she neared him.

"Well enough, Jaheira." He replied, and gave her a tired smile. "That is, as long as you're not here to criticize the accommodations."

Jaheira raised an eyebrow and looked at him inquiringly. "I take it some noble fools have been complaining? Hmph. I suppose it should not surprise me. By Silvanus, they _should_ be grateful that they can sleep in safety and freedom, happy in the knowledge they'll soon be returning home."

"So you would think." Anomen said wearily.

Jaheira fell silent for a moment, and then shifted uncomfortably. Anomen could tell that something was on her mind, but decided to let her speak in her own time.

Finally, Jaheira said, "Anomen, I've been meaning to speak to you about Merena."

Anomen stiffened and regarded her warily. "Yes?" He had been pleasantly surprised at Jaheira's attitude — so far — toward their reunion, but he had not forgotten that Jaheira had been less than enthusiastic about the prospect of a match between the two of them when they had first met.

Jaheira paused again, seemingly to marshal her thoughts. "Anomen," she began, "we do not see eye-to-eye on many things, but one thing we do share is our love for Merena. I just want to say that I am…pleased that you have found each other again. I have never said so, but I hope you know that I _do_ respect you and what you have made of your life. And I also know you love Merena deeply and will do your best to make her happy."

After staring at Jaheira in astonishment for a moment, Anomen shook his head and laughed, a deep-throated chuckle that, from the look on Jaheira's face, was _not_ the response she had expected from him.

"Jaheira, whenever I envisioned such a conversation between us, I can assure you _that_ is not was I expected to hear you say. Given that you always seemed to have grave misgivings about my suitability for Merena, I had thought that threats of grievous harm if I were ever to hurt her were far more likely."

To Anomen's surprise, Jaheira reddened. "Yes, well…" She caught his eyes resolutely. "I truly do not know how much my counsel affected her feelings for you — after all, she certainly made up her own mind about _Kelsey_." Jaheira added ruefully. "But I _am_ sorry if anything I said then made her turn from you."

"So, you did not urge her to take up with Kelsey rather than me?" Anomen asked softly.

"What? No, of course not!" Jaheira responded in surprise. "I thought she was too young for such a relationship with anyone." Jaheira snorted. "She fell for Kelsey so quickly and completely that I could do nothing but accept it and hope for the best."

Anomen sighed. "Thank you, Jaheira. Even after all this time, it is good to hear you say that. It was hard enough to have Merena give her heart to someone else, but to think that those who loved her and knew her best felt I was not the man for her made it even more painful, somehow." He gave Jaheira a wry smile. "Although, young fool that I was back then, it is no surprise that you thought a match between us unwise."

Jaheira looked away and said quietly. "In the ways that would have mattered to Merena, you were much the same man then that you are today."

Anomen gazed at her in silence for a long moment. "I can tell you one thing that _has_ changed, Jaheira. Back then, I would have grandly sworn on my honor to never hurt her and never fail her." He shook his head. "I know now that no mortal can hope to keep such an oath; there are too many things in this life that are beyond our capacity to correct or control. However," he continued, meeting her eyes, "I _do_ vow that I will not fail in my love for her or my concern for her happiness…or for Kylia's. I can only hope and pray that is enough."

Jaheira returned his gaze and gave a brief nod. "It will be."

They fell into a companionable silence, which was broken a few moments later by a jaw-cracking yawn from Anomen.

"Apologies, my lady." Anomen muttered, looking chagrined.

Jaheira looked askance at him. "Anomen, you look like you were dragged through the nine hells backward. Haven't you gotten _any_ sleep since the battle?"

Anomen snorted in amusement. "You are too kind, my lady. No, I have not, though I was contemplating trying to sleep for a time now — at least until people start to stir and ask for breakfast."

"You need more rest than that!" Jaheira gave him an amused glance. "I'll wager you got precious little sleep yesterday afternoon."

Anomen couldn't quite repress a flush that confirmed her suspicions. "I can assure you that I would like nothing more than to get a full night's — or day's sleep — but someone has to make sure the camp is secure and see that people's needs are met."

"Are you planning to begin traveling today?" Jaheira asked.

"No, no, I thought it wiser to take a day to rest man and beast and prepare for the journey. If all goes well, we can leave tomorrow."

"To Athkatla?"

"Yes, I thought that best, if for no other reason than the fact that the reinforcements from the Order will be coming from that direction. I am still very uneasy knowing that so many brigands fled and may be waiting for a chance to free their fellows. If they take us by surprise it could go ill with us. Having the Order reinforcements on hand would be a great comfort."

"A sensible approach." Jaheira said.

Anomen's eyes widened; this was high praise indeed coming from Jaheira! He was beginning to get curious about the purpose of her questions when she spoke again.

"If you are planning to get this motley group moving tomorrow, surely _you_ should be prepared as well. There must be someone who can serve as your second while you get some sleep." Jaheira commented.

Anomen barely suppressed another yawn. "I cannot tell you how much I wish that were true. Certainly, if one of the other knights had survived, I would have delegated command to him and be in my blankets already. As for the squires…I think I could trust Danis to make reasonable decisions in my absence, if he were allowed to make them." Anomen shook his head. "But he would not be; I know that some would take advantage of his youth and eagerness to please to get their way, with little regard for the welfare of others."

"Doesn't the trade delegation have a leader?" Jaheira asked.

"Mmm, yes, Lord Sembal. A sensible and capable man in his own way, and well-respected by his fellows, but _this_," Anomen gestured to the camp spread out before them, "is not his area of expertise. Furthermore, he has no military training or experience whatsoever, which I deem necessary in our present circumstances. Some of the senior armsmen here are seasoned military men, and would do well enough, but they are _commoners_ and _hired swords,_" Anomen said mockingly, "and their decisions would not be respected or heeded by some."

Jaheira snorted. "The same 'some' that would run rough-shod over Danis to get their own way?"

"But of course." Anomen said with a sardonic smile.

Jaheira replied, but truth be told, Anomen did not hear her, because at that moment he was struck with a vision. A vision of himself, back in his tent with Merena in his arms, settling in for a good, long sleep. A vision of the camp, safe and orderly, with all going about their appointed tasks while he slept. And best of all, a vision of Lady Swiftnell presenting her latest demand for preferential treatment to…

"Jaheira," Anomen said abruptly, unable to suppress a grin. "I have a proposition for you."

* * *

Anomen entered his tent and fell onto the stool next to the table. Slowly, wearily, he began to remove his armor. The prospect of just lying down and closing his eyes was surprisingly tempting, but he knew if he fell asleep in his armor he would regret it. 

Besides — Anomen glanced over to the side of the tent and smiled at the sight of Merena curled in the blankets — there was his _lady_ to consider. He redoubled his efforts to remove his armor, and soon enough he was stripped down to his smallclothes. With a sigh of relief he knelt next to Merena on the blankets, and reached out to touch her bare shoulder.

He stopped, almost overcome by a sudden rush of emotion. By Helm, she was so beautiful! Anomen had expected her to be in his tent when he returned, indeed, he would have been alarmed if she had not been, but still, _seeing_ her here like this made his throat constrict and his eyes sting with tears. He reached for her again. _I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I woke her, _he thought.

_No, that would be selfish._ Anomen chided himself. _She will still be here, and she will still love me tomorrow. I must learn to trust that. _So, with one last, regretful look at Merena, he composed himself for his long-delayed evening prayers.

When he was done with his prayers, he slid under the blankets next to her and pulled her close with a sigh of contentment. She did not wake, but nestled closer to him with a happy sigh that was the twin of his own.

"Sleep well, my love." Anomen whispered, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Danis relaxed against a fallen tree, chatting amiably with his friend. Martel was now officially off duty, yielding his sentry post to Danis when the other squire had come to relieve him a short time ago. Martel should have been asleep already, but obviously was not about to lose this opportunity to catch his friend up on the morning's events. The two hadn't been able to exchange more than a few words since before the attack the previous night. 

Danis was still laughing over Martel's account of a memorable meeting earlier in the day. "What did Lord Sembal say then, Martel?" Danis asked.

"He said, 'This is irregular, highly irregular'" Martel responded, adroitly imitating Lord Sembal's measured and dignified speech. "'But I suppose I will _have_ to trust your judgment in this, Sir Anomen'".

"Then Sir Anomen gave him this _look_ — you know the one." Danis nodded, eager for his friend to continue, "and he said 'That _would_ be wise, Lord Sembal.'" Martel laughed. "Do you think they'll teach us that look when we become knights?"

Danis' laughter joined his. "I certainly hope so. It would be very useful next time I go home and my sister tries to order me around."

Martel sighed. "Somehow, I'm sure it won't work on bossy sisters. Nothing does." He added glumly.

Before he could respond, Danis noticed his friend was gazing off past his shoulder, Martel's attention caught by something behind him. He turned to see Lady Swiftnell hurrying toward them as quickly as the rough terrain would permit, every line in her body exuding resolve and determination. Danis glanced at Martel in consternation. "What do you think _she_ wants?"

Martel replied, never taking his eyes off the approaching figure, "I have no idea, but whatever it is, I'm sure it means trouble."

When Lady Swiftnell came within hailing distance she called out to them. "You — you squires! Are either of you on duty, or are you here shirking?"

Both squires leapt to their feet and Danis said briskly, "I am on duty, my lady. Is there something I can do for you?"

Lady Swiftnell reached them and stopped, puffing slightly with exertion before she spoke again.

"Indeed there is, squire, I must speak to Sir Anomen _immediately_!" She said, her tone implying that she expected her wishes to be carried out swiftly and without question.

After a sidelong glance at his friend, Danis replied, "Sir Anomen is off duty, my lady, and should not be disturbed."

Lady Swiftnell looked at Danis scornfully. "I know he is off duty, young man, which is why I need to speak to him. I was _told_," she said, fixing Danis with an imperious glare, "that Sir Anomen has given that woman, that…_druid_ command in his absence. Well, I know that can't possibly be true, so Sir Anomen must correct that misapprehension immediately!"

Martel spoke for the first time since Lady Swiftnell's appearance. "My lady, I can ease your mind on that point. I was on duty when Sir Anomen went off duty, and he told me personally that the Lady Jaheira was to have command. There is no mistake."

Lady Swiftnell stared at Martel intently, as if considering whether to challenge his word. After a long moment, she said, "Hmph. Be that as it may, he cannot possibly know what kind of irresponsible decisions she is making in his absence. I need to speak to Sir Anomen so he can take that…_creature_ in hand."

Danis swallowed nervously; it was becoming increasing clear that Lady Swiftnell would not be easily dissuaded from her purpose. "My lady," he said in his most reasonable tone, "Sir Anomen is almost certainly asleep, and he was up all night. It would not do to wake him unless it's an emergency."

"Young man, this _is_ an emergency!" Lady Swiftnell said stridently. "I have been wearing the same filthy clothes for weeks…weeks!" She added shrilly. "When I told that _Jaheira_ that my maid needed assistance in hauling water to wash my clothes, she categorically refused to order anyone to assist. She even had the gall to say…" Lady Swiftnell flushed. "Never mind what she said; suffice to say she refused most rudely. And there was no reason for her to deny my completely reasonable request — after all, there are all those men just standing around the camp with nothing to do."

Martel and Danis exchanged a puzzled glance. Even with the addition of the former prisoners, they were stretched thin for manpower to keep the camp secure and prepare for their journey back to Athkatla.

Danis' eyes widened and he stared at Lady Swiftnell. Surely she couldn't mean… "You mean the _guards_, my lady? The men guarding the prisoners?"

Lady Swiftnell sniffed. "I believe she mentioned something about that. But surely it would do no harm to assign one or two to assist with the wash water, and a few other tasks I have in mind."

Danis and Martel stood speechless, both groping for a polite response to her demand, long enough that Lady Swiftnell harumped impatiently. "It is clear I will get no assistance from you two! If you are unwilling to wake Sir Anomen, then I shall do it myself. Which tent is his?"

Danis glanced at Martel again, who was looking just as appalled and alarmed as he felt. He was as certain as he had ever been in his life that Sir Anomen would be _most_ unhappy to be awoken by Lady Swiftnell, but was unsure how to stop her if she took it upon herself to seek him out. He was wondering whether he might find a way to delay her and send Martel to find Lady Jaheira, when Martel spoke up, with an uncharacteristic whine in his voice.

"Lady Swiftnell, please, you don't know what Sir Anomen is like! He has the most terrible temper and we'll be blamed for certain if you wake him!" Martel looked at her with pleading eyes as Danis gaped at him in astonishment. "Why, a squire that displeases him might never earn his knighthood!"

Only a warning glance from his friend prevented Danis from choking in surprise at this outrageous misrepresentation. Sir Anomen could indeed be short-tempered, but in general he had a reputation as one of the most kindly and fair-minded of the Order knights. Danis was also personally very grateful that, unlike some of the other knights, his lack of noble birth did not seem to matter to Sir Anomen in the least.

Lady Swiftnell peered at Martel, as if seeing him for the first time. "You're…you're Deirdre Belkind's boy, aren't you?"

Martel nodded earnestly. "Yes, my lady. And it's always been my mother's dream that I become a knight, and I…I think it would just break her heart if I failed." He added with a quaver in his voice that severely threatened Danis' composure.

Lady Swiftnell's determination evaporated. "Well, I suppose my washing can wait until Sir Anomen awakes. But when he does, be certain to tell Sir Anomen I need to speak to him as soon possible." She gave Martel a simpering smile and added, "Remember me to your dear mother the next time you see her."

As soon as Lady Swiftnell was out of earshot, Danis turned to his friend with a broad grin on his face. "How did you know that would work? And by the gods, Martel — slandering Sir Anomen like that! You'd better hope he never finds out!"

Martel laughed. "I didn't know whether it would work, but I thought it was worth a try. If he finds out, well," he shrugged, "I thought he'd prefer a reputation for being a tyrant with squires to having _that_ harridan wake him up." Martel's voice dropped. "Especially since he might not be…_alone_."

Danis flushed. "I thought of that, too." Then he shook his head and chuckled. "You're lucky that your mother and Lady Swiftnell are friends!"

"They're not _friends_!" Martel scoffed. "My mother has despised her ever since she found out Lady Swiftnell tried to bribe our dressmaker to find out what my sister Selene was wearing to a ball last year. Selene and Lady Swiftnell's daughter, Negira, are about the same age." He added cryptically, as if this should explain everything.

Danis looked at his friend, bewildered. "Then why would she care whether she got you in trouble with the Order?"

Martel gave his friend a wry smile. "The Belkinds are an older and a more…prominent family than the Swiftnells."

Danis grinned, "And wealthier?"

"Well, yes." Martel admitted, a little sheepishly. "Lady Swiftnell knows that if my mother ever got really angry with her, she could find herself and her daughter dropped from a lot of invitation lists."

"And _that_ was enough to stop her?" Danis asked incredulously.

Martel grinned and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Danis, my boy, you may know all about sneaking around in the woods and which berries are safe to eat, but I've been dealing with people like _her_ all my life."


	24. Chapter 24

_This chapter is a little exposition-heavy, but there were some important things that Anomen and Merena just hadn't gotten around to discussing yet. Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 24

Anomen awoke in mid-afternoon, groggy and momentarily disoriented by the bright sun streaming into the tent. He reached for Merena and groaned in disappointment when he found the blankets next to him empty. He had so wanted to spend some time with her!

"Something wrong, love?" he heard Merena say, her voice warm with amusement and affection. He forced his eyes open despite the glare, and saw her, sitting cross-legged on the ground a short way from him, brushing her hair. She was dressed but had not yet put on her leather armor.

"Indeed there is, my lady." Anomen said, his voice still muzzy from sleep. "I was most displeased to awaken and not find you in my arms. But surely there is _something_ we can do to correct that deficiency…"

Merena laughed and lay down next to him. He gathered her in his arms with a sigh of contentment. "You know, Anomen, I considered several _interesting_ ways of waking you up, but in the end I decided it would be more kind just to let you sleep — you looked so tired."

Anomen kissed her lightly and smiled. "By an odd coincidence, I had exactly the same thought when I came back here to sleep this morning."

"How did that happen, by the way? When I left you this morning I had the impression that you wouldn't be joining me anytime soon." Merena asked.

Anomen grinned. "True, I was concerned that there was no one I could trust to take charge of the camp while I slept. But that was before I had an inspiration and found the perfect person to do so — Jaheira."

"Jaheira?" Merena's eyes widened and she gave him an amused smile. "But Anomen, she's not a knight, or a soldier or even a…a _man_!"

"True, yet despite those shortcomings," Anomen chuckled when Merena gave him mock glare, "I felt she was the best person for the job. I have no doubt that by now she has the whole camp running at peak effectiveness."

"That would be just like her! What did people say when you told them?"

"Lord Sembal obviously thought I'd taken leave of my senses to give so much responsibility to one of the 'weaker sex'." He chuckled at the memory. "But in the end, he decided to trust my judgment. To give him credit, however, he had never actually _met_ Jaheira, so his ignorance can be excused. Martel, on the other hand, looked positively gleeful when I told him. It probably won't surprise you to learn that some of the more…_demanding_ members of the delegation would be inclined to treat the squires as personal servants if not kept well in hand."

Merena nodded, "I can readily believe that, just from my experience with them last night."

Then Merena laughed and said teasingly. "But Anomen, dear, I'm a little disappointed that you didn't at least consider _me_ for such an important post."

"My lady, please, there is no doubt in my mind you would have been able to handle the task just as well as Jaheira, though perhaps not with quite the same level of ruthless efficiency." At this, Merena's lips twitched in amusement but she did not contradict him. "But there were two very good reasons I did not suggest it. For one, you were already asleep at the time that I decided to delegate command, and Jaheira was not."

Anomen pulled Merena close and smiled warmly at her. "But more importantly, my second-in-command has to be _on_ duty when I am not."

"Hmm, on second thought, Jaheira is _much_ better suited for the job than I am." Merena said, nestling contentedly against her lover.

The warm sun and the comforting feel of Merena in his arms made Anomen drowsy, and he was just about to drift off to sleep again when Merena spoke.

"There's another reason, isn't there?" she said quietly, and even half-asleep, Anomen could hear the tension in her voice and was instantly alert. "It's best that I draw as little attention to myself as possible, lest people start wondering who I am and what my relationship is with you. And _that_ would not be good, considering my little…problem."

Anomen's heart sank. He had known he would need to have this discussion with her, and soon, but was unsure _how_ to broach the subject without hurting her. "I think it would be…prudent for us to be as discreet as we can; but just until we have the matter of your marriage to Kelsey settled." He said gently. "We have nothing to be ashamed of, but I'm afraid that will not stop some — whether from spite, or simply a desire for sensation — from making a scandal out of the fact that you are still married to someone else."

"I know, though I don't understand why people should _care_ what we do!" She said fiercely, as Anomen pulled her close. They held each other in silence for a moment, then Merena said, "I suppose it's rather funny, really, since you were so worried about my reputation, but now we have to worry about _yours_." She turned to catch his eyes and held them, her expression bleak. "We both know that _you_ will be the primary target of the gossip. People will just _love_ having a scandalous rumor to tell about a highly honored knight and priest, but such disreputable behavior from a former Bhaalspawn is probably no more than they would expect." She laughed, but there was no amusement in her voice.

"Merena…"

"Ugh, I'm sorry, love, I sound so self-pitying! But truly, the last thing I wanted is to put this burden on you, to make _you_ pay the price for my foolish mistake. You don't deserve that." She looked away, the glint of tears in her eyes. "I…I know we talked about you coming to Berdusk with me after we get everyone back to Athkatla, but perhaps it will be wiser for you to stay away until I can end my marriage. That way, there will be less chance for rumors to spread about us — about _you_."

"Merena, no!" Anomen turned her so she was facing him and would have to meet his gaze. "That I will _not_ do, unless you wish me to stay away to protect you and Kylia from ugly rumors. But for myself, I do _not_ want that, so do not ask it of me!

"I know you gave your heart to Kelsey sincerely, with every intention of keeping your marriage vows, and I will not let you blame yourself for his fecklessness." Anomen pulled her close, "Besides, my love, there is no 'you' or 'me' in this; only _us_. _We_ will face this together."

"Are…are you _sure_, Anomen? Aren't you worried about what the Church and the Order will say if it comes out?"

Anomen cupped her chin in his hand and smiled at her tenderly. "As sure as I am that I love you with all my heart. Being named an adulterer by gossip-mongers would no doubt be very unpleasant, and I sincerely hope that does not happen. But if it does, I am confident we can weather the storm together, secure in the knowledge that in the eyes of our gods we have done no wrong.

"As for the Church and the Order…" he smiled, "High Watcher Emond and High Watcher Oisig both understand our situation and I'm sure will be our staunch supporters if necessary. In the Order, given that since he learned of your situation and my visits to you, Keldorn has been asking after your health with a _very_ satisfied gleam in his eye, I believe we will have one least good friend we may count on there.

"But you must understand, my love, though I would _prefer_ to be on good terms with both the Church and Order, in the end, their approval or censure is of little consequence. All that _truly_ matters to me is that Helm is pleased with my service, and that you and Kylia are safe and happy. The rest," Anomen shrugged, "I can live without if I must."

Merena laughed, dashed the tears from her eyes, and pulled him close. "So you're not going to let me be one of those noble, self-sacrificing maidens you read about in stories that sends her lover away for his own good?"

Anomen laughed. "Nay, I am not! I've always despised those maidens, even as a lad."

Merena pulled away slightly and propped herself on one elbow, happily regarding her lover. "Since you will be coming back to Berdusk with me, that means we can tell Kylia together! Anomen, love, in all the excitement I forgot to tell you that when you left so abruptly, she thought you were staying away on purpose. But now, to have you back again, and when she learns that this time you are truly back to _stay_," Merena sighed blissfully, "Well, I just can't wait to see her face."

Anomen looked away, uncertainty clearly written on his face. "I…I am glad that you have so much confidence that her reaction will be positive, and I honestly wish I could share it. But I must confess that I am more than a little doubtful on that score."

"Anomen, why would you think that? Kylia adores you!" Merena exclaimed.

"I know she cares for me and enjoys my company — as someone who visits on occasion and brings her gifts. But that is very different than suddenly presenting myself as an important person in her life, supplanting the father she loves dearly. Merena, I _want_ us to be a family," Anomen paused for a moment to regain his composure, "But I worry that she will resent me for trying to be someone, some_thing_, that I am not."

Merena stared at him and shook her head, her face a mixture of sympathy and exasperation. "Anomen, there is no 'suddenly' about it, you _are_ an important person in her life, why would you doubt that? As for supplanting Kelsey…" Merena made an angry noise in her throat, "Anomen, she was so young when he left, he should be grateful she even _remembers_ him. And she has seen him exactly _twice_ in the year and a half since he left us. How many times have you seen her in the months since you started visiting us?"

"But she loves him! I can hear it in her voice when she speaks of him." Anomen said, running his hand through his hair nervously.

"Of course she does, Anomen, and she probably always will." She smiled and touched his cheek. "That should come as no surprise to _you_, Anomen. After all, I think you still love Cor, and if anything, he's been a much worse father to you that Kelsey has been to Kylia."

Anomen snorted. "You'll get no argument from me on _that_ point, Merena!"

"And loving Kelsey won't keep her from loving you! I _know_ there's room in her heart for both of you, since you already have a place there. She doesn't love you just because you bring her presents; she loves you because you give her the time and attention that Kelsey will not — or cannot — give her. You should see how excited she gets when a letter from you arrives, and after your visits, it's all she talks about for _days_." Merena smiled at Anomen and took his hands in hers. "Believe me, learning that you want to be a permanent part of her life will only make her love you all the more."

Anomen drew in a ragged breath and held Merena's hands tightly. "I do love her Merena, and want her to be happy — happy with _us_."

Merena smiled. "I am certain that she _will_ be, Anomen."

"Thank you, my love, that eases my heart considerably." He paused, and cleared his throat. "Merena, speaking of ladies that I love, there is something I've been wanting to ask you since you arrived here — or rather, something I'd like to show to you. And now seems the perfect opportunity to do so."

"Of course, Anomen!" Merena exclaimed. "What is it?"

Sitting up, Anomen could just reach his pack, and from it he pulled a small, intricately carved wooden box. He smiled at her ruefully. "Most of the few mementos I have from my mother and sister are in this box. There is one in particular that I wanted you to see." He opened the box and pulled out what looked to be a woman's gold ring strung through a fine gold chain.

"This ring was my sister's; I put it on the chain so I could wear it sometimes in remembrance of her." He handed the ring, which was set with small amethysts around a larger central diamond, to Merena. "It is a family heirloom. I am told that although the stones are small, they are good quality, and that the workmanship is also quite fine. If you look closely, you'll see that the Delryn family crest is carved into the band just below the stones."

"It's beautiful, Anomen!" Merena said.

"I am glad you think so." Anomen said diffidently. "Few things would please me more than to see my lady wear the ring that belonged to my dear sister…as a pledge of our love. I…I know it would raise too many questions if you were to wear it on your finger," Anomen continued.

But before he could say anything more, he was interrupted by Merena, who cried, "Oh, Anomen!" and threw her arms around him.

Anomen bore up manfully under the onslaught, and smiled broadly, "I am glad you like it, my lady. As I was saying, you could wear it on the chain for now. Then, when you are free and we can announce our betrothal," Anomen said, in a voice tight with emotion, "I hope you will allow me to put it on your finger."

Merena choked back a sob, "Of course I will, love."

Anomen took the ring from her hands, and said, "If I may, my lady?" Merena nodded and he slipped the chain over her head before pulling her into his arms for a lingering kiss.

When they parted, he touched the ring on its chain and said softly. "Seeing you wear that, it…it makes it all seem more real, somehow. That we will be wed and you will truly be my lady — for always."

Merena smiled at him tenderly. "I know, it does for me, too. Even when we're apart, I will have something to remind me of how much I love you — not that I need a reminder!" she laughed.

"But if we _are_ to be wed, I first need to end my marriage to Kelsey." She looked at Anomen with a determined glint in her eyes. "And I have had _quite_ enough of your cryptic hints about how Helm might help me. It is time, Anomen dear, for you to tell me what you have in mind."

Anomen laughed. "I know better than to prevaricate when I see that look in your eyes!" He took her hand in his and met her gaze resolutely. "Besides, I agree that it is time, and past time, for us to discuss what your options are for ending your marriage, and how the Church of Helm may be able to assist."


	25. Chapter 25

_In this chapter, an old friend that was hinted at in an earlier chapter finally makes an appearance...and for Martel and Danis fans, a nice long appearance of your favorite squires. :-)  
__

* * *

_  
Chapter 25

The entire group set out for Athkatla the next day as planned. There were some grumbles about the lack of the travel amenities they had become accustomed to on the trip out, but most were glad just to put the terrifying experience of the brigand camp behind them. Progress was slow, at least in part due to the need to guard the prisoners as they traveled, but all were cheered by the fact that they would soon be home.

A few days later, two particularly high-spirited members of the party, Martel and Danis, were on duty riding point. Danis glanced at his friend and smiled; it was _good_ to be once again properly attired, as squires of the Order should be, proudly displaying the Order's insignia! And not only was it extremely pleasant to be riding along in the sunshine with his best friend, but Danis had another reason to be happy. Sir Anomen had told the squires that he would recommend that they all receive extended leaves to be with their families after the report of their disappearance. Danis, unlike most of the squires, had no family living nearby, so if Sir Anomen's recommendation was honored he would to able to visit his family for the first time in over a year.

Danis rode along, in part listening to Martel's story of a girl he had met before leaving Athkatla, and in part dreaming about what it would be like to arrive home dressed proudly in his squire's armor and tabard, when something caught his attention. There was some shadow, some movement in the trees alongside the road a few paces ahead that had no reason to be there. A chill went up the back of his neck; it was surely no animal, an animal would have fled at their approach long before.

Danis reined his horse in sharply; Martel, who was riding a little way behind him, swore and reined his horse in response. Danis silenced Martel's question with a look and sidled his horse in next to Martel's. "I think someone is hidden alongside the road ahead." He said in an undertone. "I'll ride ahead to flush him out. You drop back twenty paces or so, and be ready to go for help if need be."

"Him? What if it's _them_? I'm not going to leave you here to face a gang of brigands alone!" Martel whispered urgently.

"I think it's only one, two at the most. If I'm wrong, well, that's why I want _you_ to ride for help." Danis grinned at his friend. "You're a faster rider than I am. Don't worry; I'll follow if I can."

Martel gave his friend a dark look, but did not argue further. He rode back a short distance as Danis spurred his horse ahead a few paces, closer to the place he thought someone was concealed, and cried out. "You there, in the trees! We know you are there, so show yourself if you wish us no harm."

There was silence for a moment, and Danis was just about to spur his horse closer, when he heard what sounded like a dry chuckle coming from the trees. A moment later, a man emerged from the dense underbrush, pulling his horse behind him."

The man was middle-aged and of middle-height, but wiry and muscular. His eyes were dark, as was his hair, except for a touch of grey at the temples. Most surprising, his skin was also dark, much darker than that of most Amnians. Danis gave his armor and weapons a quick assessment; both were of excellent quality and well-used, though so far, the man had shown no inclination to draw his sword against them. _A dangerous man._ Danis thought in unconscious appraisal.

"Well met, squire! Either I am losing my touch, or you have very keen eyes, son. It is not often that I am seen when I do not wish to be." The man's tone was friendly, but he did not smile. Danis had the feeling that the stranger was a man who did not smile easily or often.

"Unless there are many more squires of the Order of the Radiant Heart wandering these woods than one would expect," the man commented dryly, watching Danis with disconcerting intensity, "you two must be among the squires that accompanied Sir Anomen Delryn and the trade delegation. If you are, I have been looking for you, though I must confess I did not expect to find you casually riding back toward Athkatla. As a matter of fact, your superiors thought you were in dire peril."

When the stranger had shown himself to be alone and apparently non-hostile, Martel had ridden back to join them. The two squires exchanged an excited glance. If this man was who he said he was…

"Sir," Danis began hesitantly, unsure how much to trust the man's word.

"Ah, I seem to have misplaced my manners. I am Valygar Corthala." The man said, holding out his hand for Danis to clasp.

Martel let out a low gasp. "_Lord_ Corthala?" He said, surprise evident in his voice.

The man turned his dark gaze to Martel. "I can lay claim to that title, yes." The man said, in a tone even dryer than before. "And you are?"

Martel flushed. "Martel Belkind, my lord."

"Belkind?" Lord Corthala responded. "Another old Amnian name, though not, I think, _quite_ as notorious as Corthala." He glanced at Danis once again, "And your sharp-eyed friend?"

"Danis Narinson, my lord." Danis said, quickly dismounting and shaking the man's hand.

"Now that we have the pleasantries out of the way," Lord Corthala continued, "I can tell you that I am scouting for Sir Ryan Trawl and a number of Order knights, who are some distance behind me on the road. I need you to tell me what has transpired so I can bring the news to Sir Ryan, but first I have a more urgent question — did Jaheira and Merena find you?"

The two squires glanced at each other in surprise that he evidently knew Lady Jaheira and Lady Merena had come to look for them. Danis gave his friend an inquiring look, and Martel nodded; he, like Danis, felt it was time to trust this man — at least for now. After all, it seemed very unlikely that anyone associated with the brigands would know the ladies' names or that they had been searching for the missing trade delegation.

"Yes, sir. They found us several days ago." Danis answered.

"They are well? And Anomen?" Lord Corthala asked brusquely.

"Yes sir, they are all fine. There were few casualties during the attack on the brigand camp."

"Attack?" Lord Corthala gave the squires an appraising look and the ghost of a smile crossed his face. "It seems you two have quite a story to tell. If you could give me a summary of what has happened, I'll take the news back to Sir Ryan and the rest. I think it's best we wait until we're all together for the _full_ tale."

Martel and Danis quickly explained how Sir Anomen and the squires survived the ambush and followed the brigands to their camp, then about the arrival of Lady Jaheira and Lady Merena, and the subsequent attack on the brigand camp and the freeing of the captives.

When they were finished, Lord Corthala looked thoughtful. "Quite a story indeed. Even better, almost all of it is good news, much better than was feared when you all were reported missing. Sir Ryan will be pleased."

"I'd best be off." Lord Corthala said, and swung into his saddle. "To be honest, I find the pace the knights set to be damnably slow; but maybe _this_ news will get them moving. Gentlemen, give my regards to the ladies and Sir Anomen." He squinted up at the sun. "Tell them I'll see them by late afternoon."

With that, he spurred his horse down the road and was soon out of sight.

Martel let out a whoop of excitement and jumped into the saddle; his friend smiled at his enthusiasm and followed eagerly. A short time later, they had reunited with their group, which had stopped by the side of the road to rest their horses. The squires immediately sought out Sir Anomen and reined their horses to a stop next to him.

"Sir Anomen, we met someone on the road who said he was a scout for Sir Ryan Trawl and the Order reinforcements you expected." Danis said, as soon as he dismounted.

Martel rolled his eyes. "Danis, don't be so modest. He was _concealed_ by the side of the road waiting for us to ride by, but Danis spotted him first." Martel explained, with obvious pride in his friend's abilities.

"Indeed? Well done, Danis!" Sir Anomen said with a smile. "And who was this man?"

Lady Merena must have noticed their arrival — and their excitement — because she joined them as they were speaking. "He _said_ his name was Valygar Corthala." Danis replied, giving Lady Merena a polite nod in greeting. "He knew about Lady Merena and Lady Jaheira coming to look for us, anyway."

"Said? You have doubts about his identity?" Sir Anomen asked, sending Lady Merena a questioning glance.

"He seemed honest enough, sir, but there were a couple of things about him that just didn't seem right. For instance, according to Martel, he's Amnian Lord, so why would one of _them_ be acting as a scout? And well…" Danis hesitated.

Sir Anomen nodded. "Go on, Martel."

"Well, sir, he sat his horse less like a nobleman and more like a…a _ranger_." Danis finished, flushing with anxiety that Sir Anomen would think his concerns to be ridiculous.

Sir Anomen glanced at Lady Merena and barked out a laugh. Merena's eyes danced in response, and Danis began wishing he had held his tongue.

Then Sir Anomen turned to Danis with a broad smile on his face. "Very observant, Danis, but in this case, that just confirms his identity. Lord Valygar Corthala _is_ a ranger, and I daresay he is more proud of that than of his noble birth and title. He is also an old friend, and Lady Merena asked him to aid in the search for us." Then Sir Anomen added, "Next time you see your mother you'll have quite a story to tell her about the rangers you have met on this journey, won't you, Danis?"

Before Danis could respond, Merena said, "And Valygar and I aren't even the most…_interesting_ of Sir Anomen's ranger acquaintances." She exchanged an amused look with Sir Anomen.

"Indeed not. Perhaps some day you lads may get to meet Minsc and Boo. A truly unforgettable experience." Sir Anomen said with a smile. "Did Lord Corthala say how far away the Order reinforcements are?"

"I think he was rather far ahead of them, sir, but he said he thought we'd them meet them by late afternoon." Martel replied.

"Excellent. We will be able to camp together tonight!" Sir Anomen exclaimed.

"Sir Anomen, permission to ride ahead with the squires to meet the Order reinforcements?" Lady Merena asked, with a smile that belied her formal tone.

"Of course, my lady. However, I need to speak to the squires for a few moments, so perhaps they could catch up with you. Please give my regards to Sir Ryan and Lord Corthala when you see them." Sir Anomen replied, returning her warm smile.

Lady Merena gave Sir Anomen a brief inquiring look, but then merely waved and rode on, leaving Danis and Martel behind to exchange a puzzled and slightly worried glance.

"I won't keep you long, lads, I would prefer that Lady Merena had company on the road." He looked at each of them in turn, and when he spoke again, his tone was friendly, but perplexed. "Do either of you have any complaints about your treatment during this mission? I know that conditions have not always been the best or most comfortable, but I thought since we were all working together for a common goal…"

Danis glanced at Martel in surprise and alarm, but before either of them could formulate a response, Sir Anomen continued. "The only reason I ask is that I recently had the most extraordinary conversion with Lady Swiftnell, of all people." Sir Anomen turned his gaze to Martel; Danis cursed inwardly as a flush rose on Martel's cheeks. "She said that she is a close friend of your mother's, Martel, and said she was concerned about you and thought I was being 'too hard' on you. Since Lady Swiftnell has never previously shown an interest in the welfare of any of you squires, I wondered if you know what might have prompted her inquiry. If you _do_ have any complaints, I think it would be best to air them, and please be assured that I will not hold them against either of you."

Danis' heart fell into his boots as he watched his friend, who by then was bright scarlet in embarrassment, grope for a response. "No, Sir Anomen! I mean, yes, sir, I…might have said something that made her think that." He gulped and stumbled on. "But I don't actually _believe_ that, Sir! I have no complaints about our treatment, and neither does Danis, I'm sure."

Sir Anomen frowned. "Then it was by way of a _joke_?"

"No sir, of course not!" Martel exclaimed. "It was…I have never thought that!" Martel said plaintively. To Danis' dismay, his friend then fell silent, at a loss for words.

Danis could stand it no longer. "Tell him, Martel!" He hissed under this breath. "_Tell him,_ you idiot!"

Martel merely shook his head, seemingly too mortified to speak. Sir Anomen glanced from one squire to the other in puzzlement, and finally said. "Well, _someone_ certainly needs to tell me!"

Danis shot an exasperated glance at his friend, who gave him a mute plea in return; but whether Martel was encouraging him to speak or remain silent, he could not tell. He sighed and decided to trust his own judgment. "Please don't be angry with Martel, sir, he was only trying to help."

Sir Anomen, clearly still mystified, said wryly. "That is a start, at least. Please, go on."

"It was the day after the attack, sir, when you had finally gone off duty. Lady Swiftnell found us and was very upset because Lady Jaheira wouldn't let her use one of the guards to haul washing water. She wanted us to wake you up, and when we wouldn't she said she was going to do it herself. We knew you wouldn't want that, so Martel told her that…" Danis flushed and Martel looked like he wanted to sink into the earth. "that we would be blamed and that you might be so angry with us that we'd never receive our knighthoods." He ended in a whisper, anxiously scanning Sir Anomen's face for some sign of his reaction to this tale.

"And Martel thought this would stop her because she and Lady Belkind are friends?" The knight asked.

"Well, they're not exactly friends, according to Martel. But in any case, it worked." Danis amended.

Martel finally found his tongue again. "Sir Anomen, I didn't mean it, on my honor, sir. I know you always try to treat us fairly. And I never thought Lady Swiftnell would _say_ anything to you about it!" He added, managing to look ashamed and aggrieved at the same time.

Sir Anomen listened to their explanation gravely, but by the end Danis thought he noticed a hint of amusement in the knight's eyes. "Well, Martel, your solution was certainly…novel, and perhaps not the best possible one under the circumstances, but I have learned that it is difficult to fairly judge another warrior's decisions made in the heat of battle." He said dryly. "But I do appreciate the fact that you were trying to prevent Lady Swiftnell from interrupting my rest, even if you chose a rather…_unconventional_ means of doing so."

Sir Anomen gave them a half-smile and said heartily, "But no damage done, so we need speak no more about it, eh, lads? Now, go on and catch up with Lady Merena."

"Yes, sir, thank you, sir!" Martel cried, relief and gratitude radiating from his face.

Danis said in an undertone, "Martel, you are _so_ lucky…" and though he could not be certain, he thought he heard a low chuckle from Sir Anomen as they rode away.


	26. Chapter 26

_FYI, we're getting very close to the end of what I consider the first part of the story; just one more chapter after this one and the story changes course a bit. Sorry that this is a little shorter than usual, it's just the way the chapters fell out in this section. If it's any consolation, the next two are quite long and rather critical ones for the storyline. _

* * *

Chapter 26

A few hours later Anomen and Jaheira were riding together at the front of the wagons, both impatiently scanning the road ahead for the Order reinforcements. Predictably, it was keen-eyed Jaheira who saw the first sign of their approach.

As the other group drew nearer, Anomen was finally able to distinguish individuals among the mass of riders approaching them. Unconsciously, his eyes searched for the one person he most wanted to find. His heart lifted when he found her in the front rank, auburn hair brilliant in the afternoon sun, riding next to an upright, grey-haired figure in armor. He looked again at Merena's companion and chuckled.

Evidently Jaheira's thoughts matched his own, for she asked, "Next to Merena…is that who I _think_ it is?"

"Indeed it is!" Anomen replied, and able to contain his impatience any longer, he spurred Challenger into a gallop. Before he had gone far, Merena detached herself from the group approaching and galloped forward to meet him. When they met, he reached across and gave her hand a brief squeeze in greeting. "Merena, my lady; I see you have found our friends."

Her answering smile made his heart beat faster. It also served as an unfortunate reminder of the fact that with the arrival of the newcomers, it might be many hours until he would have the opportunity to be alone with her again. "Yes, and did you see _who_ I found with Sir Ryan and Val?" Merena asked breathlessly. "I thought your poor squires were going to faint dead away when they realized who it was."

Anomen chuckled. "I'm not surprised. He is held in considerable awe by the younger members of the Order."

By this time, the Order knights had reached them and Anomen turned to greet them. "Sir Ryan, Lord Corthala, it is good to see you; we have eagerly awaited your arrival," he said, nodding to Valygar and the distinguished-looking middle-aged knight riding next to him. Then he turned to the grey haired man and grinned. "This is indeed a pleasant surprise, Sir Keldorn."

"You're not as surprised as we were, I'll wager, to find you riding along without a care in the world, accompanied by these two lovely ladies." Keldorn nodded courteously to Jaheira, who had joined them while he was speaking. "Lady Jaheira," he said with a smile.

"Keldorn." Jaheira returned his nod and smiled in return.

"As I was saying, we thought you were all in terrible danger, slain or held captive by brigands!" he continued in an aggrieved tone. "By Torm, it is extremely inconsiderate of you to rescue yourselves when we came all this way to do so!" Keldorn said, with a twinkle of amusement in his eye.

Anomen chuckled. "Next time, Sir Keldorn, we shall endeavor to arrange things more to your liking."

"What would be to my liking, Sir Anomen," Keldorn snorted, "would _be_ no more 'next times'. I'm getting too old for this." Then his tone softened. "But I _am_ very pleased to see all of you well."

Anomen turned to Sir Ryan. "Since it is late afternoon and we have much to discuss, I suggest we find a place to camp for the night."

"Excellent idea, Sir Anomen." Sir Ryan replied gravely. "I would like to take a look at these villains you captured, and hear what you have learned about the motivation for the attack. I should also speak to Lord Sembal; I have messages for him and other members of the delegation."

"Of course, Sir Ryan. As it happens, I have discovered some documents that I'm sure the Order and the Athkatla authorities will find most interesting," Sir Anomen replied. "I would like to turn them over to you at the earliest opportunity."

Valygar, naturally taciturn, had said little up to this point. Finally, he spoke. "Anomen, we passed a clearing not long ago that should do for a camp site."

"Thank you, Valygar, please lead on. Martel!" Sir Anomen called to the squire who was in the second rank of riders facing them. "Please give the wagonmaster and Lord Sembal my regards, and tell them that we will soon be camping for the night."

A short while later, Anomen found the chance to speak to Keldorn alone. "Sir Keldorn," he began hesitantly, "I am indeed glad to see you, but I hope our predicament and your presence here does not cause your own 'predicament' with Lady Maria."

Keldorn waved away Anomen's concern. "Anomen, my boy, you needn't worry about that! Maria understands that I must bestir myself from home on occasion; and this…well, it touches on the honor of the Order to have these villains attack and imprison those under our care. Besides, with one dear friend missing, and two other dear friends gallivanting around looking for him, Maria knew better than to insist I stay behind to wait and worry."

Keldorn gave Anomen a knowing smile. "But I _will_ say that it would smooth any ruffled feathers Lady Maria might have if I were to bring her the good news of a _wedding_ in the offing..."

Anomen blushed furiously. "Ha!" Keldorn exclaimed, "I suspected as much when I saw how Merena's face lit when you came into view. And there has never been much doubt where _your_ heart lies."

Anomen smiled and shook his head. "No, I have found that there is not." His voice dropped to an undertone. "We…we would like to marry as soon as possible, but as you know, there is an impediment."

"An 'impediment' that I would like to find and beat within an inch of his life!" Keldorn growled. Then he sighed, his voice softening. "But I know that would not solve your problem. If there is anything Maria and I can do to help, please let me know. I could not be more pleased with this turn of events, and I know my lady will feel the same when she learns of it."

Anomen sighed with relief. "I am very glad to hear that, Sir Keldorn. I had hoped you would be happy for us, but under the circumstances…"

Keldorn shook his head and said reproachfully, "Anomen, you should know better than to doubt it! After all, I forgave Maria when she turned to another for comfort, thinking I had abandoned her. Why would I judge Merena harshly for finding another when she truly _has_ been abandoned by her husband?" He smiled fondly at Anomen. "Especially when that 'other' is one who has loved her devotedly for so long, and deserves much happiness himself."

Anomen flushed. "Thank you, sir." He paused a moment and said, "Actually, I believe there _is_ something you could do to help free Merena from Kelsey so we may be wed soon."

Keldorn raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Indeed? I shall be happy to assist." Then he gave Anomen a rueful smile. "With anything other than running that cad, Kelsey, through, of course. Not that I find the prospect unappealing, but I am afraid that Torm would _not _approve."

Anomen snorted. "I know that dilemma only too well; Helm would have similar objections to solving the problem so expediently." He returned Keldorn's smile. "But have no fear, sir; I am confident that bloodshed will not be required."

* * *

Once both groups were settled in their campsite, Anomen made arrangements to meet with Sir Ryan and Sir Keldorn later that evening to review the documents found in Askarl's possession. When they had a moment alone in his tent together, Anomen asked Merena if she and Jaheira would like to participate in the discussion, and she gave him a wide-eyed look of feigned shock. "Oh, I couldn't possibly—that's _Order_ business." When Anomen rolled his eyes, she laughed. "Honestly, love, I'd prefer to spend some time catching up with Val—I haven't seen him in over a year! Besides, I know I can always find out anything I want to know from you later." 

Anomen pulled her into his arms and leered theatrically. "Aye, I'm sure you can, my lady, though there may be a _price_ attached." His voice fell and kissed her lightly. "But one I hope you'll be willing to pay, my love."

She answered with the smile that always set his heart alight. "You may count on it, Anomen, dear."

"I am glad to hear that." Anomen replied, and kissed her again, at first softly, then more urgently. Her body melted against his and she entwined her fingers in his hair to pull him closer. His body reacted as it always did to her caresses; he wrapped his arms around her and whispered. "By Helm, Merena, do you know how difficult it is for me to see you, to be near you every day and pretend there is nothing between us? It is pure agony to look at you and know that I will have to wait _hours_ until I can hold you and kiss you again.

"And when men look at you with that speculative gleam in their eyes that I recognize only too well…" Anomen sighed and shook his head. "It was hard enough when I loved you from afar, but now you are _mine_, by Helm, and I _still_ must stand aside and grit my teeth, when I long to tell them to keep their damned, impertinent eyes to themselves!"

Merena laughed. "Well, you'll be happy to know that being introduced as your 'old friend' has evidently had a salutary effect on their behavior, because looks aside, they have been remarkably well behaved."

"Good!" Anomen said fiercely, and pulled her close. "I have been perfecting my glare, in case any of them step out of line. Would you like to see a demonstration?"

At Merena's delighted nod, Anomen gave her such a ferociously withering glare that she dissolved in laughter. At first, Anomen pretended to be affronted, but he could not keep up the pretense in the face of her merriment, and soon joined in her laughter. Finally, Merena composed herself enough to say, "Very impressive, love, I think the less hardy ones might expire on the spot." Then Merena smiled and arched an eyebrow. "But I'm a little surprised that you didn't offer to thrash any cad who made untoward advances. Isn't that more…_traditional_?"

Anomen grinned at her. "Indeed it is, my lady! However, although I would gladly assist in that regard if you wish, I had thought if thrashing were to become necessary, you might like to take care of it _yourself,"_ he said, his face the picture of innocence.

Merena laughed and shook her head. "Anomen Delryn, I am going to love being married to you."

"There has never been a doubt in my mind that I would love being married to you, Merena." Anomen said, touching her cheek and kissing her gently.

"Good. But unfortunately, in the opposite case I assume thrashing is out of the question, as appealing the prospect may be, so I suppose I'll have to fall back on glaring." Merena sighed. "It hardly seems fair."

"Opposite case? What are you talking about, Merena?"

Merena stared at him. "Anomen, dear, don't tell me you haven't noticed how some of the women look at _you?_"

Anomen started in surprise. "Oh surely not, Merena!"

Merena rolled her eyes. "Surely, _yes_, you idiot!" she said affectionately. "I'm sure it was bad enough when you were _just_ a handsome, kind-hearted, honored, unmarried knight. But now that you've gone and rescued them all and proven yourself to be _heroic_ as well, I've noticed plenty of admiring glances cast your way.

"But I don't mind the admiring glances as much as I do the _predatory_ ones, and I've seen a few of those, too." Merena continued. "Let's just say that you would have no trouble finding volunteers to warm your bed if you were so inclined." Anomen could tell that Merena was trying to keep her tone light-hearted, but there was a hint of anxiety in her voice that she could not completely disguise.

Anomen shook his head, bemused. "On my honor, Merena, I have never noticed even one of them." He caught her eyes and his voice fell. "When you are near I have eyes for no other woman, and when we are apart my only thought is when I can be with you again. My lady, having _you_ look at me with love and desire in your eyes is all the 'admiration' I have ever wanted or needed, and now that I have that, other women might as well not exist. You need never doubt that, my love."

"Oh, Anomen, I _don't_ doubt you! You've never given me reason to doubt you for a moment, and besides, I know what kind of man you are. But when I see those women looking at you like that, I just…I just..." Merena gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't seem to explain myself today."

Anomen leaned forward and put a finger over her mouth. "Shh, my lady, I understand, truly, I do. After Kelsey, you cannot simply will yourself not to let such things bother you. But I am certain your worries will ease in time; and soon enough, I will no longer have to conceal my feelings for you."

Merena threw her arms around his neck and said with a smile, "When that happens, I'm sure they'll all be very disappointed that their efforts were in vain." She pulled him close and whispered, "But I could not be more pleased." Anomen's heart lifted; the anxiety in her voice was gone.

He leaned down and kissed her, then kissed her again with rising desire when she responded eagerly and pressed her body against his. Anomen slipped his hand under her tunic and began caressing her soft skin. She pulled away from him with a low moan and smiled, amusement warring with desire in her eyes. "Anomen, I never thought I'd hear myself ask you this, but what about your _duty_?"

"My _duty_, Merena, is to meet Sir Ryan and Sir Keldorn in two hours time to review the documents we found in Askarl's tent." Anomen said, as he gently undid the ties of her tunic before drawing her close once again. "Until then, love, my time is my own."

"_Our_ own." Merena corrected eagerly, before taking his hand and leading him to their blankets.


	27. Chapter 27

_Well, this is it, the last chapter--of Part I, anyway. :-) (I hope no one thought I'd leave them unmarried!) Part II will be considerably shorter, I estimate between 10-15 chapters long. _

_A warning to the cynical: mushy stuff and cute kids ahead!_

_Edit 8/6/06: Ugh! I uploaded a new version to correct a minor error and forgot to re-do the section dividers! I hope this is more legible.  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 27

"What an extraordinary set of documents!" Sir Ryan exclaimed, shaking his head over the parchments spread across the table in his tent. "Why would the man keep such damning evidence?"

Anomen shook his own head in reply. "I've wondered about that myself more than once. From what his former prisoners have said, Askarl showed no lack of confidence in his own abilities. Perhaps he assumed that they would never be found."

"Or perhaps," Sir Keldorn added gruffly, "he planned to use them as a safeguard against his 'sponsor' in this endeavor. After all, we have no need of _this_ evidence to prove Askarl guilty of his crimes."

"True enough." Sir Ryan agreed. "There is ample evidence here to show that he was working for someone, but that begs the question of _who_ and _why._"

"Indeed!" Sir Keldorn put in, "and that raises the even more curious question of why the members of the delegation were held for ransom when this document," he held up one of the parchments, "seems to indicate that the mysterious partner wished for the entire party to be killed out of hand!" Keldorn nodded to Anomen. "From what you've said of this Askarl, it seems unlikely it was from the goodness of his heart."

Anomen smiled ruefully. "Yes, I think we may safely discard that motive. As to why the delegation was taken prisoner rather than killed, I have been pondering that question for the last few days, and I believe I have a theory that would explain it, though it based largely on speculation."

At this, both knights turned toward him, their interest piqued.

"By Torm, out with it, man!" Sir Ryan exclaimed.

"It is clear from the evidence of their well-established base camp, and the trails cut to access the Athkatla road, that Askarl's group has been in existence for some time, preying on travelers who use the trade route," Anomen began. "Although Askarl himself has had little to say, other members of his band have confirmed that they have been together many months."

Sir Ryan nodded. "That follows. We knew the number of attacks along this stretch of road had increased, which is part of the reason why we sent such a large contingent from the Order to escort the delegation. However, we had no idea the villains were so well organized."

"Then, as in shown in these documents," Anomen continued, "a few months ago someone contacted Askarl with a proposition: this 'someone' would provide detailed information about a particular set of travelers…"

"Far _too_ detailed information for my liking!" Sir Keldorn muttered darkly.

Anomen nodded. "Yes, it is disturbing how much they knew about the numbers and composition of the Order members serving as escorts, as well as the delegation itself. As I was saying, Askarl's mysterious benefactor offered him information and a great deal of money to insure that the delegation never reached its destination. How this person heard of Askarl's group or why he wanted the members of the delegation killed is impossible to say at the moment, although it may become clear if he is identified.

"Now here is where speculation must enter into it; for evidently Askarl told his lieutenants very little beyond what they needed to execute his plan, and he is currently saying nothing whatsoever. But my guess is that once Askarl realized how wealthy and influential his intended victims were, his greed outweighed his loyalty to his 'employer', and he decided to hold them for ransom, reasoning that it would be more profitable than simply killing them as he had been ordered."

Keldorn chuckled. "If that is so, I would have liked to have seen the look on his employer's face when he realized the delegation had not been killed as planned! It must have been maddening to realize that his plan had gone awry and that he could do nothing to correct the situation without implicating himself in the crime."

Anomen nodded. "Indeed, and if I am correct that the abduction was Askarl's plan alone, his partner had good reason for concern. For I believe that the decision to take prisoners for ransom was the key to Askarl's downfall. If they had slain the delegation as planned, once they were paid Askarl and his men could have disappeared to the four winds with their ill-gotten gains. Instead, they had to stay together to guard the prisoners for the weeks required to negotiate the ransom. Did you ever receive a ransom demand, by the way?"

"Aye." Sir Ryan confirmed. "A note came, in Lord Sembal's own hand, just before we left Athkatla. The funds were being gathered as we departed, in case we were not successful in our task. Lord Sembal has confirmed that he was told if he did not write the note, Askarl would begin killing prisoners he deemed 'dispensable'—the servants and men-at-arms that accompanied the delegation."

Anomen shook his head in dismay over such villainy. "But in the end," he continued, "I believe Askarl put too much trust in his own cleverness, and that his secret camp would never be found. I think he also underestimated the level of outrage this particular attack engendered. Occasional attacks on trade caravans were one thing, but an attack of _this_ magnitude was quite another. Between the families of the trade delegation members and the Order, there could be no lack of interest in tracking down the perpetrators and bringing them to justice."

"But I am sorry to say, gentlemen," Anomen continued, with a apologetic look at the older knights, "that I have gotten us no closer to the identity of the person—or persons—that hired Askarl to attack the trade delegation."

Sir Ryan chuckled. "I'm sure the Athkatla authorities will be glad that you left them _something_ to do in this matter! Don't worry, Sir Anomen, I plan to send a rider to Athkatla on the morrow with all the information we have so far. We will let the experts begin their investigation on that end, since it seems likely that Askarl's employer has some connection to Athkatla."

"One thing the Order itself should investigate," Sir Keldorn interjected, "is how in Torm's name they obtained such detailed information on the Order's forces accompanying the delegation."

"Yes, this document is especially disturbing." Sir Ryan agreed, holding up one of the parchments. "Not only was Askarl told the number of knights and squires in the Order contingent, but many of the names of those assigned to the task!"

Sir Keldorn smiled. "However, I note one name that is _not_ on the list, and it is yours, Sir Anomen. It must have been a most unpleasant surprise for the brigands when they realized what hand the gods had dealt them."

Anomen reddened. "I'm sure any knight could have…"

Sir Ryan shook his head. "No need to be so modest, Sir Anomen. Keldorn is right; I can think of few other knights who have as much experience with small-scale skirmishing as you do—except perhaps Sir Keldorn himself. And as for your skills as a priest…" Sir Ryan snorted. "You know as well as I do that Helm has blessed you with abilities far beyond that of any other living knight of the Order."

"Thank you, sir." Anomen said. "But pray do not forget the squires and I had considerable assistance from Lady Merena and Lady Jaheira."

"I can assure you that their contribution—and Lord Corthala's—will not be forgotten by the Order. I know some members of the Order believe that it is undesirable to rely on 'outsiders' for help, but I see no reason that such assistance, freely offered by those of good will, should not gratefully accepted. Especially, when, as in this case, those offering such aid possess gifts and skills that we of the Order do not."

"I am glad to hear that, Sir Ryan." Anomen paused a moment, and then continued. "Speaking of 'skills that we do not possess', this experience has led me to conclude that the Order should consider providing some training in tracking and woodcraft to our squires. I know that it has not traditionally been part of the course of study for squires, but without Danis' skills in that area, then later that of Lord Corthala and the two ladies, I fear this incident might have had a far worse outcome."

"Oh, but it _was_ part of a squire's training at one point in time." Sir Keldorn interjected. "I received such training, though perhaps it was not as thorough as it should have been. All the squires of my age were trained by Sir…what was his name, Ryan?"

"Sir Ballan."

"Of course! Sir Ballan. By Torm, I haven't thought of him in years! You would never have met him, Anomen, he was elderly when I was a squire."

"Yes, Sir Ballan passed to his reward more than twenty years ago now. Unfortunately, there was no knight with the requisite skills or interest in the subject to take Sir Ballan's place, so it fell out of curriculum." Sir Ryan added.

"Really? I had no idea!" Anomen caught Sir Ryan's eyes. "With your permission, sir, I would like to speak to Prelate Wesselen about reinstating such training."

"Of course I have no objection." Sir Ryan smiled. "It might even please those members who feel that the Order should not have to rely on 'outsiders'. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well, in a few years there may indeed be a knight who could provide such training, but in meantime, I think we will _have_ to look outside the Order." Anomen gave Sir Ryan a wry smile. "One or two names come to mind."

Sir Ryan chuckled. "I imagine they do."

The three men fell into a companionable silence for a few moments, until Sir Keldorn cleared his throat and glanced meaningfully at Sir Ryan.

"Yes, of course, Sir Keldorn." Sir Ryan said. "Sir Keldorn reminds me of a conversation we had earlier today. He pointed out that since we have now joined forces, we have more than sufficient manpower to guard the prisoners and proceed back to Athkatla in safety. He thinks, and I agree, that at this point you have more than discharged your duty to insure the safety of the trade delegation. There is no real need for you to accompany us all the way back to Athkatla if you do not wish to do so at this time. If you decided, for instance, to accompany Lady Merena and Lady Jaheira back to Berdusk and take some time to recover from the hardships of this mission, I am certain the Prelate and High Watcher Oisig would have no objection."

Anomen flushed, and looked from one man to the other. Sir Ryan's face was bland, but Sir Keldorn did not attempt to hide his smile or the merriment in his eyes.

"However," Sir Ryan continued, "you will need to provide a complete written report for the Prelate. If you were to write it tonight, I could send it on with the courier in the morning and you would be free to go. Of course, we will need to know how to reach you while you are on leave," he added in determinedly neutral voice.

Anomen heart clenched with such fierce delight that it was a struggle not to laugh out loud. By Helm, he could leave with Merena tomorrow! They could get away from here; away from the prying eyes and wagging tongues that they need always be wary of here, amongst so many strangers. Although he had not planned to spend this night writing a mission report for the Order, he was sure Merena would agree that the sacrifice was worth it. Amidst his happiness, however, he felt a pang of conscience.

"That is a most welcome offer, Sir Ryan. But are you certain that would be acceptable? I wouldn't want to neglect my duty…" Anomen said cautiously, not yet quite willing to believe his good fortune.

Instead of Sir Ryan, Keldorn spoke. "Anomen, my friend, I think you do not yet comprehend what a debt of gratitude the Order owes to you. If this incident had proceeded as the villains had intended, it would have been a terrible stain on the Order's reputation. To have our own murdered, and those under our protection murdered or held for ransom and the Order powerless to intervene? That would have been indeed been a dark day for us." Keldorn shook his head.

"Instead, you have shown the world that the Order is determined and resourceful when it comes to protecting its own and the innocents entrusted to its care. The villains were captured and the hostages freed with minimal loss of life—we could not have asked for a better outcome."

Sir Anomen flushed again. "I did no more than my duty, Sir."

Sir Ryan snorted. "I think I would quibble with 'no more', but there is certainly no question you have done your duty, and done it superbly. Think of this as a reward for exemplary service," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Sir Ryan." He paused for a moment, and then asked, "Since you are sending a messenger to Athkatla tomorrow, could the messenger also deliver a letter to High Watcher Oisig? I should keep him informed of my situation." He glanced at Keldorn, who gave him a knowing look.

"Of course, Sir Anomen." Sir Ryan replied.

"But once _that_ business is taken care of, Sir Anomen," Keldorn's voice rumbled with amusement, "You are excused to take your beautiful lady home."

Anomen glanced sidelong at Sir Ryan, who said nothing and was studying some of the documents on the table with intense interest.

"Thank you, Sir Keldorn. I will do just that." Anomen replied, as his heart sang with joy.

* * *

Early the next day, both groups set off back to Athkatla together. When they stopped to rest the horses at mid-morning, Sir Keldorn was approached by Lady Swiftnell.

"Lord Firecam," she began without preamble, "perhaps you can assist me. I have been looking for Sir Anomen all morning, but have been unable to locate him."

"There is good reason for that, my lady, Sir Anomen left early this morning." Sir Keldorn replied with a smile that he hoped was more courteous than he felt. He had a particular dislike of being addressed by his title when acting as a knight of the Order.

"Left? You mean, he has left and is not coming back?" Lady Swiftnell asked in surprise.

"That is precisely what I mean, my lady."

"My goodness, how unusual!" Lady Swiftnell exclaimed. Then she laughed, and although Keldorn suspected it was meant to be a lady-like titter, to his ears it sounded rather forced. "I hope our dear Sir Anomen isn't in some sort of _trouble_ with the Order over this unfortunate business."

Keldorn stiffened. What was this dratted woman implying? Sir Anomen had warned him she could be difficult, but this…_interrogation_ was unexpected. "Of course not, Lady Swiftnell." Keldorn said brusquely. "Sir Anomen's conduct and dedication to duty in this situation were exemplary, as always. I would _expect_ that you and the others he rescued would appreciate that also."

"Of course!" Lady Swiftnell said, and tittered again, to Keldorn's increasing annoyance. "So, Sir Anomen is returning to Athkatla?"

Keeping a firm rein on his rising temper, Keldorn replied stiffly, "Sir Anomen has business elsewhere. Now if you'll excuse me…" He turned to leave, determined that the conversation go no further, but stopped when Lady Swiftnell spoke again.

"What sort of 'business' might that be, Lord Firecam?"

Keldorn turned and stared at her, astonished by her impertinence. He bit back a reply that would have begun with "None of _your_ damned business," and gotten increasingly less polite from there.

Instead, Keldorn glared at her in silence until she began to shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Finally, he spoke. "His _own_. Good _day_, my lady." He turned on his heel and stalked away, without a backward glance.

* * *

Arthia glanced out the front window and sighed. As was true so often of late, Kylia was out in the front yard, hanging on the gate, watching the lane that led to the main road. At first, after her mother and Jaheira had left, Kylia had been willing to play with her friends, ride on her pony, and spend her days much as she always had. But as the days, and then a ten-day passed, Kylia grew increasingly anxious and began refusing to leave the gate any longer than necessary, saying she wanted to be the first to greet her mother and Anomen when they returned.

A few days ago, Kylia asked Arthia for the first time when her mother would be coming home. Arthia, desperately wishing she had more information to give her, could only say, "These adventures, they're kind of chancy things, my dear. Sometimes they take a lot longer than one might expect. But I'm sure if it takes much longer, your mother will send word."

Kylia was silent for a moment, and then said, "Arthia, do you think the gods would mind if I asked for their help in bringing them home _soon_?"

Arthia had difficulty keeping the quaver out of her voice when she said, "Bless you, child, of course not! As long as you ask politely, I'm sure they'll be pleased to hear your prayers."

Kylia digested this reply. "Do you think I should ask Mielikki like Momma, or Silvanus like Aunt Jaheira, or Helm like Anomen?" she asked gravely.

"I can't see as it would hurt to ask them all, dear," Arthia said with a smile.

Kylia nodded. "I think you're right, Arthia," she said, and skipped off to say her prayers.

Arthia had said enough prayers of her own since her mistress had left, and she could only hope that they would be answered. She trusted he mistress to do everything possible to find Sir Anomen; but still, it wrung her heart to think of him held captive by those villains. She glanced out at the small figure still waiting at the gate. More than one heart in this house would break if some evil were to befall him.

She turned to enter the kitchen and start supper when she heard Kylia cry out.

"Arthia, someone's coming! Someone's coming!" she said, jumping up and down excitedly. Arthia was out the door standing next to her in an instant.

Arthia anxiously scanned the road; she could hear the hoofbeats now, too. "Now, don't get your hopes too high, dearie. It could be just a message or someone else entirely..."

Her words died in her throat as the horses rounded the bend—even without seeing the riders, she instantly recognized Merena's grey and the huge white horse that could only be Challenger.

"It's them! It's them!" Kylia cried, and shot through the gate, dancing down the lane in happiness and waving frantically at the travelers. "Momma! Anomen!"

Arthia's heart soared as they neared the house, they both looked well, and judging from the brilliant smile Merena turned on Kylia, very happy. Merena gave Anomen's hand an affectionate squeeze before dismounting and gathering her daughter into her arms.

"Welcome home, miss! You are a sight for sore eyes, no doubt about it. Miss Jaheira is well, I hope?" Arthia asked happily.

Merena looked up from where she had knelt to hold her daughter. "She's fine; she just decided to go straight home. But we'll be seeing her again soon," she added, rather mysteriously.

Arthia turned her attention to Anomen, who had dismounted and was standing back, a little shyly, from the reunion. "Well, Sir Anomen, I can't tell you how glad I am that you're back here safe, where you belong," she said firmly.

Sir Anomen blushed and glanced at Merena, but before he could reply, Kylia pulled away from her mother and ran to him. He immediately went down on one knee so he could speak to her. "My lady Kylia…" he began.

To Sir Anomen's great surprise—judging from the look on his face—Kylia threw her arms around his neck, buried her face in his armored shoulder, and burst into tears. "Oh Anomen," she sobbed, "I was so worried that the evil men were going to hurt you!"

Merena turned to look at Arthia in surprise, and Arthia closed her eyes briefly and sighed in resignation. She had known this moment was coming, but she had hoped it would not be quite so soon. She turned to look at her mistress, fighting to maintain her composure.

"It's all my fault, Miss Merena," she whispered, "On my honor, I didn't set out to tell her; I know you didn't want her to be worried! But she heard me talking with Dougal, and realized that Sir Anomen was in danger." Arthia's eyes filled with tears. "If you want to dismiss me, just say the word. The gods know I deserve it."

Merena slipped an arm around Arthia shoulders and smiled. "Nonsense, Arthia! I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose. Besides, I'm far too happy at this moment to even consider dismissing you."

"Oh, thank you Miss," Arthia said, her knees weak with relief.

They both turned to Anomen and Kylia. Her sobs had subsided somewhat, and Anomen was patting her back and speaking to her in what he obviously hoped was a comforting tone.

"Kylia, please don't cry!" Sir Anomen said, distress evident on his face. "I am fine, I promise you! I know it _looked_ like I was captured, but I was never in any danger, truly. And when your mother and Lady Jaheira found me, they were able to help me make certain the evil men will harm no one again."

Kylia pulled away with a final sob and looked him in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Anomen smiled and produced a handkerchief from inside his glove. "I am sure, my lady." He looked at her gravely. "But I feel I must apologize to you, Kylia. Your mother tells me that you thought I left without saying goodbye because I no longer enjoyed your company". He shook his head. "Please don't think that, my lady, nothing is further from the truth."

She raised teary eyes to his face. "Why _did_ you leave, Anomen?"

Sir Anomen reddened again and glanced up at Merena, who simply smiled and shrugged. He met Kylia's eyes. "Your mother and I had a quarrel, Kylia. I…I think it is fair to say that we both became angry and behaved foolishly, and I _very_ foolishly left rather than try to settle things."

Kylia's eyes grew huge. "You and Momma had a _fight_?" she said incredulously. After a moment, she asked curiously, "Are you still mad at each other?"

"By Helm, no!" Sir Anomen exclaimed. "Quite the contrary. When your mother found me, we had a long talk and we worked everything out between us. As a matter of fact…" the knight swallowed nervously and glanced at Merena again. Merena, looking very much like she was too emotional to speak, simply smiled and nodded at him. Watching this exchange, Arthia's own suspicions were confirmed, and it was all she could do to keep from exclaiming in glee.

Sir Anomen caught Kylia's hands in his and met her eyes. "As a matter of fact, your mother and I have decided that we love each other very much, and want to be together all the time." He took a deep breath and continued, his eyes never leaving her face. "So even though I will still need to leave at times to do my duty for the Order or the Church, _this_ will be my home."

Kylia's voice dropped to a whisper. "You love Momma and want to live with us? You want us to be your _family_?"

Sir Anomen's voice shook a little as he answered her. "Kylia, I love your mother and I love _you_. And more than anything in this world, I want us to be a family."

Arthia was unsure what reaction Sir Anomen expected, but he was clearly surprised by the one he received. Kylia threw her arms around his neck and burst into tears again, and this time, Arthia judged, they were tears of happiness.

Seeing this, Arthia gave up her attempt to express her own feelings in rote words of congratulation, and simply burst into tears herself.


	28. Chapter 28

_Sorry that I've been so slow to update, but I try to write a couple of chapters ahead, and one of the upcoming chapters was __**extremely**__ difficult to put on paper, for some reason. That is also why I've been reviewing so little lately. Again, my apologies._ _But having finally wrestled it into submission…__**ta da**__! I present the first chapter of part 2. FYI, I have known I wanted certain information to be revealed in this chapter, in this way, almost from the first inception of the story. All-in-all, I'm pretty pleased with the result. I hope you enjoy it, too. _

* * *

**Part II**

Chapter 28

Kelsey Coltrane was startled awake by vigorous and persistent pounding on the door. His first response was to pull the pillow over his head and hope the problem would resolve itself on its own. When that hope proved to be in vain, he emerged from under the pillow and moaned, "Alanya…Alanya, wake up! There's someone at the door." His entreaty went unanswered, so he reluctantly cracked an eye open and surveyed the room. This told him two things; that it was mid-morning, and that he was alone.

"Damn, must be at the shop already," Kelsey muttered. The knocking continued unabated, and he finally he resigned himself to the inevitable. He did a quick search around the bed until he found a robe that was slightly crumpled but reasonably clean, pulled it over his head and staggered downstairs to the front door.

He yanked the door open, determined to send whoever was pounding on the door on his way as quickly as possible. "What in the nine hells do you—" he began, then stopped dead when he realized that the young man standing before him was wearing the distinctive surcoat and cap of a bonded messenger.

_A bonded messenger, __**here**__? What in Toril…_ He had often seen them hurrying to and fro delivering messages, though generally only in the larger cities. As a matter of fact, he couldn't recall _ever_ seeing such a messenger in as small a town as Beregost. However, Kelsey knew that messenger's guild guaranteed that a message would be delivered, and consequently, hiring one was well beyond the means of most Sword Coast citizens. He opened his mouth to speak, but the messenger interrupted him.

"Are you Kelsey Coltrane, sorcerer by profession, formerly of Berdusk?"

"Err…yes," Kelsey admitted reluctantly, quickly scanning his memory of the last few months to see if there was anything he should be concerned about. Nothing came to mind immediately, so he asked the messenger, "What is this _about_, anyway?"

"Bonded document for you, sir," the man said briskly. Kelsey rolled his eyes, but before he could formulate a suitably sarcastic reply, the messenger shoved a parchment-covered slate into his hands. "Sign here, and thumbprint here, sir," he said, and pointed to the proper spaces on the form.

Kelsey signed where indicated, and when he pressed his thumb to the box designated for that purpose, he felt the distinctive tingle of magic. _Huh, I wonder what spell that is,_ he thought, his professional curiosity pricked. He was about to examine the parchment more closely when the slate was abruptly yanked away and a heavy parchment scroll was thrust into his hands.

"Thank you sir, good day."

Bemused, Kelsey watched the messenger disappear down the lane. He had entered the house and closed the door behind him before he realized that he had still had the unopened scroll in his hands. When he finally glanced down at it, he almost dropped the scroll in surprise.

There, easily visible in the blue sealing wax that held the thick ribbons in place, was a symbol he remembered all too well from his travels in Merena's company; the distinctive gauntlet and staring eye symbol of the Church of Helm.

Once his mind began working again, Kelsey swore loudly, broke the seals, and unrolled the scroll. As he read through it, his breathing became heavier and his face reddened with fury. The document was densely written with such formal language that there was much about it that he did not fully comprehend. But what he _did_ understand confirmed his suspicions. The document was signed by High Watcher Oisig of Athkatla, and only two people were mentioned by name in it, he and Merena. Nonetheless, he had absolutely no doubt who was responsible for the scroll in his hand. Someone that Kelsey had obviously severely underestimated.

His hand closed convulsively on the offending document, creasing the heavy parchment. One word escaped his clenched teeth. "_Delryn_."

-ooo-

High Watcher Pentram had just taken a second sip of his tea when there was a knock at the door to his study. He sighed in irritation and put his cup down with a clatter. Kerris, his clerk, _knew_ he didn't like being interrupted during his mid-morning tea break.

"Yes?" he said querulously, letting just the right degree of irritation enter his voice. Kerris sidled in, looking chagrined. "High Watcher, I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but there's someone here who insists on seeing you immediately."

"Someone?" the High Watcher asked curtly, "Who is it? A member of the Church?"

'No, sir, a stranger. By his dress, he might be a mage." Kerris shook his head apologetically. "I asked him to come back later, but he seems upset and was very insistent that he speak to you as soon as possible."

Pentram considered his options briefly. All in all, it was probably best not to send a disgruntled stranger off without at least a hearing. Wouldn't that officious Dawnbringer Keldath just love to hear about that!

"Wait a few moments, and then show him in." The High Watcher told his clerk. No reason to let this fellow think he had nothing better to do than speak to impertinent strangers. Pentram leisurely finished his tea, and shortly afterward, Kerris knocked again and ushered in the waiting man.

"High Watcher Pentram, Kelsey Coltrane." Kerris said, and a thin, red-haired man in a rumpled mage robe followed him in. At Pentram's nod, Kerris bowed and left, closing the door silently behind him.

Before the High Watcher could speak, the man strode up to the desk and dropped a parchment on it. "High Watcher, I need you to explain this to me! What in the nine hells does this mean and what am I supposed to do?"

The High Watcher bristled at his disrespectful manner. "Young man, if you have business with the Church of Helm that you wish to discuss with me, I suggest you moderate your tone."

The man seemed to bite back an intemperate response, and said through clenched teeth, "Pardon me, High Watcher. This document was sent to me by the Church of Helm in Athkatla, and I'd appreciate it if you could explain it to me."

Mollified, Pentram gestured for the man to take a seat and picked up the parchment the man had given him. A moment later, he sat up straighter and bit back an exclamation. "By Helm, I haven't seen one of these in years!" he said under his breath.

"One of _what_?" the man asked impatiently. Pentram held up his hand to forestall further questions and read through the document carefully. After a few moments he laid the parchment back down on his desk and looked up to meet the stranger's eyes.

"I take it you are the Kelsey Coltrane referred to in this document?" At the man's nod of assent, he continued. "This is an official notification to you that the Rite of Dissolution has been requested by your wife," he referred to the document again. "Merena Coltrane of Berdusk." The name seemed vaguely familiar to the High Watcher, but he couldn't quite place it.

"I could have figured _that_ out," Coltrane said irritably. "I mean, it says "Rite of Dissolution" in big gold letters at the top. But what _is _it?"

Pentram gave the man a quelling look before answering. "In brief, Mr. Coltrane, your wife wants to end her marriage to you, and has asked the Church of Helm for its assistance in the matter. Since you seem unfamiliar with it, I can tell you that the Rite is very simple. The petitioner—in this case, your wife—presents herself at the temple at the appointed time, in the presence of a priest of Helm and two witnesses of her choosing. With the intercession of the priest, the petitioner submits to Helm's judgment and asks that he grant her petition. If Helm finds there is good cause for the marriage to be dissolved, he indicates his approval of the petition, and that, as they say, is that."

"That's _it_ then? The marriage is dissolved?" Coltrane asked incredulously.

"Essentially, yes. In most lands where Helm is worshipped openly, the local authorities accept notice of that the Rite of Dissolution has been successfully performed as proof that the marriage has ended, just as marriages performed in one of Helm's temples are accepted as lawful. That is certainly true in Amn."

"But, but…that's ridiculous!" Coltrane sputtered. "She just has to show up, the priest says a few words, and our marriage is over, just like that?"

Pentram's eyes narrowed. "Don't be deceived by the simplicity of the process, sir, it is very old and powerful rite, and one that should be contemplated only after thoughtful consideration. As a matter of fact, it dates back to a time before the civil authorities of most lands provided a means to end a marriage, and used very seldom these days now that other options are available."

"Why is that?" the man asked suspiciously. "It seems easy enough."

"As I said, the _process_ is simple. However, keep in mind that the Rite requires the direct intervention of Helm, and the petitioner must willingly open his or her heart and mind to Helm's touch, a level of scrutiny that many are unwilling to undergo. Furthermore, there is no guarantee that Helm will approve the petition; though rare, he has been known to refuse to dissolve the marriage. Unlike with many civil authorities," Pentram said caustically, "gold pressed in the right palms will not improve the odds of a favorable outcome for the Rite."

"Huh," Coltrane said thoughtfully, and fell silent.

"You are obviously not a follower of Helm, but your wife must indeed be a devoted follower of the Vigilant One to have chosen this course of action," Pentram said, shaking his head in wonder.

The man had calmed down since he had first entered the room, but now seemed to grow agitated again. "No," he said shortly, "she's not a Helmite."

The High Watcher started in surprise. "Indeed? That is most unusual!" he exclaimed, then added, "I wonder why, then, she choose to ask for the Church of Helm for assistance."

Coltrane reddened. "_Delryn,_" he said tightly, as much to himself as to the High Watcher.

High Watcher Pentram gave the man a puzzled look. "Delryn? Are you perhaps referring to Sir Anomen Delryn of Athkatla?"

The man stared at him, thunderstruck. "You…you _know_ him?" he asked in amazement.

"I have never had the honor of meeting him." the High Watcher replied patiently. "But of course I know _of_ him; all of the Watcher's priests know the names of the Hands of Helm. When Sir Anomen was honored with the Hand it was announced in Helm's Temples the length and breadth of Faerun."

The man looked like he had bitten into something extremely unpleasant. "Great," he muttered.

Pentram's curiosity won out over his caution. "Is Sir Anomen your wife's spiritual advisor?"

Coltane snorted. "That's _one_ way to put it," he said acerbically. Evidently recognizing the mystified look on Pentram face, he rolled his eyes. "You know…Delryn, my wife…let's just say he has a _personal_ interest in my wife being free to marry again." The bitterness in his voice was unmistakable.

Then an idea seemed to strike the man and his eyes narrowed shrewdly. "I can't believe Helm would look too favorably on one of his 'Hands of Helm' trying to steal someone's wife! But I suppose you'll say that a Hand of Helm would never _do_ such a thing," he added scornfully.

"Hands of Helm are highly honored, but like all of Helm's priests they are, in the end, merely human and thus have the same potential for human weakness and error," Pentram replied, outwardly calm, while inwardly his mind worked furiously. By Helm, this was monstrous! In truth, Pentram had to admit that he had been disappointed at the announcement of Sir Anomen's elevation. Not that he had anything against the man, but he couldn't help but wish that one of many fine local priests had been honored instead; from Baldur's Gate, for instance, or even perhaps, one here in Beregost. But to have this…_unbeliever_ suggest that a Hand of Helm had acted so improperly was not to be borne! Even if proven false, such an accusation could damage the good name of Helm's priesthood.

If there was some way he could dissuade this fellow from repeating this appalling insinuation… Pentram's eyes fell on the document, still on his desk, and he glanced over it again, hoping for inspiration. When he read the words "Merena Coltrane of Berdusk" once more, it was if a great bell had gone off in his head, and he sighed in relief.

He looked up and caught the man's expectant gaze. "However highly Sir Anomen has been honored by Helm in the past, it would be a very grave offense indeed if he has…encouraged your wife to abandon you and take up with him instead. Since, as you may know, Helm greatly values the bond of trust and faithfulness that should exist between a husband and wife, and expects his followers to honor that bond."

Coltrane looked smugly triumphant at Pentram's words, much to the High Watcher's irritation. _If my reasoning is correct, it is time to wipe that look off your face,_ Pentram thought grimly. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, Mr. Coltrane, I need to speak to my clerk." The High Watcher left the room and had a few quick words with Kerris, who, once he recovered from his surprise, was out the door in a moment on Pentram's errand. Pentram waited a little longer and reentered his office.

As he had hoped, Coltrane was starting to look impatient, but did not yet seem ready to leave. Pentram reseated himself behind his desk. "Sorry for the interruption, sir, there was an urgent matter to attend to. Where were we?" He glanced down at the document on his desk, as if to reorient himself on the conversation.

"Ah, yes, we were discussing the importance of the bond between a husband and wife. You might _not_ be aware," Pentram continued conversationally, "that Helm places equal weight on the vows of honor and fidelity made by _both_ the husband and the wife." The mage eyed him suspiciously, as if uncertain whether the conversation was going in the direction he wished. "And for either spouse to dishonor that vow through, say, cruelty, or abandonment, or infidelity is a very serious matter." The High Watcher thought he detected a definite flinch from the man at his words. _Good._ "So serious, in fact, that if the violation of the marriage vows is grave enough that the trust between them is irreparably damaged, the Church of Helm might consider the injured party free to find another."

Pentram could almost _see_ the wheels turning in the other man's mind; his face flushed, his fists clenched. As the High Watcher waited for a response, he wondered idly whether the mage would be bold enough to claim that _he_ was the sole injured party in the situation. This speculation was interrupted by a knock on the door, and Kerris entered, red-faced and breathless from his exertions. Pentram arched an eyebrow at his clerk, who gave him a tight smile in return, handed him a small, folded piece of parchment, and left the room. The High Watcher quickly read the message, and he couldn't help smiling to himself as he tucked the note into his desk drawer.

Coltrane chuckled, "Oh, there's no need to talk about that, High Watcher. All I want is to get that man out of our lives so we can be happy together, the way we used to be."

"Quite understandable, Mr. Coltrane." The High Watcher smiled genially. "You and your wife have been married for some time?"

"Almost five years," he answered, unbending a bit in response to the friendly questioning.

"Goodness me, I wouldn't have guessed that you are old enough to have been married for so long! Do you and your wife have any children?"

This elicited the most genuine smile the High Watcher had seen from the man since he had entered the office. "Yes, a little girl, Kylia. She's four."

"How wonderful for you! I have a granddaughter about the same age. You and your wife live in Berdusk?" Pentram felt as if he was dangling a particularly juicy worm in front of a fish.

The mage hesitated a moment before answering. "Yes, that is, _she_…uh, yes," he concluded uncertainly.

Pentram smiled at him over the top of his spectacles, giving no sign of his delight that the bait had been taken. "I surmised as much. We like to think of Beregost as a large town, but I'm sure I would have met you by now if you and your family had been living here for five years!"

The mage smiled uneasily in response.

"I do find it rather _odd_, however," Pentram went on, "that this document finds you _here_ in Beregost, not at home with your wife and child in Berdusk."

"My work requires me to travel," Coltrane said tightly, "I'm just passing through Beregost."

The High Watcher nodded. "Indeed, a most logical explanation and one that might be believable, if you had been staying at a local inn. But the address listed here is, hmm…" Pentram glanced down at the parchment again, though he already knew the address he would find there. "7 Wheelwright Lane." He met the mage's eyes; the other man's face was stony. "Which, as it happens, is the address of one Alanya Sonest, a minor mage and the proprietress of a small magical goods shop in the main square. A nice young woman; I knew her parents before they passed away. Alanya has done well for herself, though she has shown an unfortunate tendency to fall in with…questionable companions." Pentram's voice hardened. "You have been living there with her for more than a month.

"You must realize that your…fanciful tale that a good and noble man like Sir Anomen is responsible for the estrangement between you and your wife would be much more plausible if you were _with_ your wife trying to mend your marriage, rather than here, living with another woman. So let us drop the pretense, shall we?"

Pentram was certain he could hear the man grinding his teeth in frustration. Then, when he opened his mouth to speak, he began swearing, and kept swearing, loudly and earnestly. The High Watcher waited patiently for the swearing to subside. Normally, he would not have tolerated someone using such language in his presence, but he felt the man deserved a chance to express his feelings. He also felt that the mage was most likely not a _complete_ blackguard; after all, he had shown sincere affection for his daughter.

When the swearing trailed off into angry muttering, the High Watcher said, "Do we understand each other, then, Mr. Coltrane?" The mage met his eyes, and nodded—he might be a rogue and a philanderer, but he was clearly no fool. But even though his face showed little emotion, Pentram could tell that he was seething under his calm façade.

"Yes, we understand each other," the man said grudgingly, "But are you saying that I just have to accept this, let my wife go through this…this absurd Rite, and that I have _no _say in it?"

Pentram hesitated for a moment. It was very tempting to answer 'yes' or let the man draw his own conclusions, but his duty compelled him to honesty. He sighed and said, "No, that is not the case. You were sent this formal notification of your wife's petition because you _do _have the right to be present if you wish, and to plead your case either for or against the petition. As a matter of fact, the Rite cannot proceed unless the spouse has been notified of where and when it will take place, and given the opportunity to attend."

"So I have to go to Athkatla?" the mage asked, looking disgruntled.

"Indeed, yes, if you wish to contest the petition. The Rite is scheduled to take place in a little more than two ten-days, which should be more than sufficient time for you to travel to Baldur's Gate and take a coaster to Athkatla from there. But if the cost of traveling to Athkatla is a concern for you, I noted that there is a rather unusual addendum on this document. Let's see…ah, here it is. Travel funds will be provided for you if you submit a request to Mssrs. Jansen and Turnipstone in Baldur's Gate." Pentram glanced at him speculatively. "It would seem, Mr. Coltrane, that someone wants to insure that you have no cause to complain that you could not be present at the Rite if you wished."

Coltrane ignored the High Watcher's last comment and instead, said, "Jansen and Turnipstone?" He shook his head and laughed mirthlessly. "Why am I not surprised?" Then the mage suddenly sat bolt upright in his chair. "Hold on—wasn't there something in there about the Rite being delayed under certain circumstances?"

Pentram nodded. "Yes, it is standard language in a notice of this kind. If the spouse of the petitioner wishes to attend the Rite but cannot due to illness, infirmity, or other extraordinary circumstance, he or she can request that it be delayed."

The mage smiled and rubbed his hands together. "Just what I was looking for! How do I arrange that?"

Pentram pushed the document across his desk toward the other man. "See for yourself. It is in the next-to-last paragraph."

Coltrane gave the High Watcher a puzzled look, but took the document and began to read the indicated passage. "It says I have to 'present proof of qualifying conditions to the superior of closest Temple of Helm' and request that he submit a request for delay in my name." The man looked up at the High Watcher with dawning comprehension. "That…that would be…"

High Watcher Pentram smiled tightly. "Yes, Mr. Coltrane, that would be _me_."

The mage deflated and briefly put his head in his hands before glancing up again. "I don't suppose…"

Pentram snorted. "No, Mr. Coltrane, I will _not_." The High Watcher was getting very irritated by the man's attitude, and this time, let it show in his voice. "Sir, I suggest you stop trying to evade your responsibility, and face the decision you have before you. You can either let the Rite proceed as planned, and simply accept the outcome, or you can travel to Athkatla to plead your case and hope that Helm denies your wife's petition. But I will not lie to you; in my judgment it is very unlikely that High Watcher Oisig would have counseled your wife to take this path unless he was reasonably sure of the result. Even if you are present for the Rite, I believe that chances are good that Helm will decide in your wife's favor and grant her petition."

The other man stood abruptly, the parchment still clutched in his hands. "We'll see about _that_, High Watcher!" he growled. He bowed perfunctorily. "Good day, sir."

"Good day, Mr. Coltrane." Pentram shook his head as he watched him go, annoyance and amusement at war on his features. He sat quietly for a few moments afterward, mulling over what had happened.

Then he recalled something that had been nagging at him since the beginning of the interview. He got up and began searching for a document from almost two years before that he _knew_ was in his office somewhere. At last Pentram found it, in a stack of unremarkable announcements from various temples of Helm up and down the Sword Coast. He pulled it out with a glad cry, and sat down at his desk to read it.

It was the announcement of Sir Anomen Delryn's elevation as a Hand of Helm. And as was usual with such announcements, it included a brief description of Sir Anomen's life and accomplishments to date. And there it was, the connection High Watcher Pentram had been looking for. In part, it read:

_Most notably, Sir Anomen traveled for over a year in the company of the Bhaalchild Merena, daughter of Gorion, renowned for performing great deeds in many lands, including averting a war between Baldur's Gate and Amn, and ending the Bhaalspawn conflict that devastated Tethyr. While in her company, Sir Anomen…_

"My word!" the High Watcher exclaimed and sat back in his chair. Although he had never met this Merena, he had certainly heard of her many brave and generous deeds, in Baldur's Gate and elsewhere along the Sword Coast. As a matter of fact, she had rid Beregost of a particularly mad and dangerous priest of Cyric, Bassilus, who had been preying on innocents in the area.

Pentram had been considering whether to take further action on the matter that had come to his attention that morning, and this information decided the question for him. He selected a blank piece of parchment from the stack on his desk, and began writing.

_To: High Watcher Oisig, Temple of Helm, Athkatla, Amn_

_Greetings in the name of Helm, the Ever-Vigilant! _

_Although I have never had the pleasure of making your acquaintance, High Watcher, your name has recently come to my attention under rather curious circumstances; and it is those circumstances of which I am writing to you today._

_This morning, an agitated young man by the name of Kelsey Coltrane came to see me…_


	29. Chapter 29

_Just a little stage-setting in this chapter...and the return appearance of an old friend._

* * *

Chapter 29

A week after they arrived in Berdusk, Anomen and Merena received a long letter from Keldorn.

_My Dear Friends, _

_Greetings from Athkatla! I was pleased to find your letter awaiting me at the Order, assuring me of your safe arrival in Berdusk. It should come as no surprise that it took considerably longer for our group to reach Athkatla; we arrived in the city just two days ago. The journey was mostly uneventful, although Valygar was able to find and with some help from a few knights and squires, capture some of the brigands that escaped during your attack on their camp. The brigands had set up a small camp near our path, which proved to be ill luck for them, although as you can imagine, Sir Ryan and the rest of us considered it great good fortune!_

_Yesterday, Sir Ryan and I had a meeting with Lady Bylanna to discuss what had been learned about Askarl's employer. Although she was not able to provide us with specific information, she did say that the documents found in Askarl's possession had provided several lines of investigation that they are pursuing, and that they are confident that the culprit will be identified eventually. Of course, I would have liked assurances of a more immediate result, but I believe they are earnestly bending their efforts toward solving the crime as soon as possible; those you rescued and their families have given them no alternative!_

_On a more personal note, I also stopped by to speak to High Watcher Oisig yesterday and found that he is a man of action indeed. Immediately after receiving your letter he bent his efforts toward finding a certain wayward sorcerer so that official notice of the upcoming Rite could be delivered to him as is required. He reported that Kelsey has indeed been found, living in Beregost, (I will spare you the sordid details!) and that arrangements have been made to have the document delivered to him by bonded messenger. If Kelsey does not already have the notice in his hands, he will at any moment. The High Watcher asked me to assure you that he will be writing to Merena soon, to confirm the scheduled time and date of the rite once Kelsey's receipt of the document has been established without a doubt._

_Unfortunately, I also have some less happy news to impart to you. It seems that your absence from the trade delegation was noticed and commented on by some; 'some' in this case being the ever-inquisitive Lady Swiftnell. On the very morning of your departure she sought me out and questioned me—in a most impertinent manner!—about Anomen's absence. Soon after, she must have realized that Merena and Jaheira were also gone, which further fuelled her curiosity. Clearly realizing that pressing me further would be fruitless, she widened the scope of her inquiries. If you need any further proof that the woman is a 'lady' by noble birth only and not by comportment—which I suspect you do not—I need only tell you that her next step was to question the squires!_

_I learned of this because the excellent Squire Danis came to me, (once he had overcome his fear that aging paladins eat unwary squires) most disturbed, having quite sensibly decided that it was inappropriate behavior on her part. Danis believes that the only information she was able to glean is that the two ladies were friends and traveling companions of long-standing, held in high regard by you, Anomen, and that they were dispatched by the Order to find the missing trade delegation. What was __**not**__ said, but was clear from his manner, is that Danis (and most likely his scamp of a friend, Martel Belkind) knows or suspects more than that, but revealed nothing out of loyalty and respect for you and the Order. _

_Danis also mentioned that Lady Swiftnell seemed particularly eager for more information on __**Jaheira**__, and was most irked when none was forthcoming. He seemed to think that her keen interest in Jaheira could be attributed to a notable confrontation between the two ladies; one that is still spoken of with considerable awe and amusement by the squires, and one that I now deeply regret having missed!_

_It is difficult to ascertain what this dratted woman hopes to gain from these inquiries, but I'm sure you'll agree that it would be best that she learn as little as possible about Merena's situation; at least until that 'situation' can be resolved. I don't know whether you had plans to return to Athkatla soon, Anomen, but under the circumstances it might be advisable to stay away until shortly before the day of the rite. If you wish, I can keep Prelate Wesselen apprised of your plans._

_But speaking of coming to Athkatla, as I expected my lady wife was __**very**__ happy to hear your news and tells me that she needs to have a long talk with you, Merena, to discuss wedding preparations when you are next in town. I have never understood why wedding arrangements need to be so complex and time-consuming, but I have learned, as you will, Anomen, that this is one of those times when it is best to say, "Yes, my dear," and let the ladies do what they will!_

_Until I see you both again, be assured of most affectionate good wishes from my family to yours._

_Keldorn_

"Why, that nosy, interfering _witch_!" Merena exclaimed heatedly.

Anomen stared at her a moment, astonished. "Merena…" he began, a little hesitantly, "I am sure Lady Maria simply wishes to be of some assistance to you; surely it would do no harm to indulge her in this."

Merena laughed and rolled her eyes. "Anomen, I was talking about Lady Swiftnell!"

"Ah, of course." Anomen said, looking chagrined. "Well, carry on then. If you need any assistance in finding appropriate epithets to describe _that_ lady, please let me know. I would be delighted to suggest a few."

"Do you think she'll cause trouble?" Merena asked anxiously.

"Given enough time, I'm sure she could and she would." He pulled Merena close. "But we are not going to _give_ her that time. As soon as your marriage to Kelsey is over, we will be betrothed and all her questioning will be for naught." Anomen sighed. "In all honesty, Merena, _Kelsey_ worries me more than Lady Swiftnell—unfortunately, we do not have the option to keep Kelsey in the dark about our plan. How do you think he will react when he learns of it?"

Merena sighed in response. "I wish I knew, love. He certainly hasn't been acting as if our marriage means anything at all to him, but then, although he tried to conceal it, he was very angry and spiteful when he learned you had been visiting us. I'm afraid he might try to interfere just because he hates the idea of us being together."

Anomen smiled and rested his head against hers. "This may sound odd, Merena, but that comforts me considerably. If Kelsey comes to the Temple with only spite and a wish to hurt you in his heart, I am sure that Helm will see that and judge his testimony appropriately."

"And when Helm sees how much I love you, he'll end my marriage so we can be together," Merena said with a hopeful sigh.

"That is my most fervent wish, my lady," Anomen whispered, and held her tighter.

They sat in contented silence for a few moments, until Merena said, "It was so considerate of Keldorn to write and give us the news of what is happening in Athkatla. We're fortunate that he's helping us—and I know you're glad to have someone from the Order on our side."

"Indeed I am, Merena," Anomen said, and began nuzzling her neck.

"But do you know what I like best about his letter?" Merena asked.

"Mmm? What is that, my love?"

"The closing...'from my family to yours'," Merena said, with a glint of tears in her eyes. "He thinks of us as a family already."

Anomen pulled away slightly and caught her gaze, his dark eyes serious. "Soon _everyone_ will know that we are a family, Merena, that I vow."

-ooo-

Kelsey stumbled down the gangplank onto the Athkatla dock with a groan of relief; the journey from Baldur's Gate had been a long and uncomfortable one. But as happy as he was to be on solid ground once again, he was not at all pleased to be back in magic-hating Athkatla.

Despite his bravado in High Watcher's Pentram's office, Kelsey had taken several days to consider his options. On the one hand, he hated the idea of Merena ending their marriage uncontested, especially since he was _certain_ that arrogant, interfering priest was behind it all. Indeed, one of the things Kelsey found most galling about the situation was how badly he had misjudged Anomen. His suggestion to Merena that Anomen was using her was designed to annoy and provoke her; he hadn't _really_ believed the priest capable of such subterfuge. However, Kelsey had _also_ never suspected that Anomen was capable of so deftly stepping in to win his wife's affections, and then arranging to cut him out of her life so neatly and completely.

But as much as he wanted to thwart Anomen's plan, he did not relish in the least the prospect of presenting himself at Helm's temple so Helm could rummage around in his head. It was only when he realized that there was another, more desirable alternative that he decided to make the journey to Athkatla.

Kelsey was rather proud of the story he had come up with to explain to Alanya why he had to leave—a rather pitiful tale of a grasping and unfaithful wife, and a sick child being tended by an aging grandmother. Of course, he could have just left with no explanation, but he might need to rely on Alanya's goodwill and sympathy at some point in the future, and he was reluctant to burn that bridge behind him.

It was still several days before the scheduled day of the Rite, so Kelsey felt he had plenty of time to put his plan into action; to find Merena alone and talk her out of ending their marriage. He was certain that if he could just _speak_ to her without Delryn around, he could convince her to give up the nonsense about the Rite of Dissolution, and things could go back the way they should be.

A few days later, Kelsey felt like screaming with frustration. It was the morning of the Rite, and he spent the last few days trying—and failing—to find Merena so he could speak to her alone. The first two days were spent visiting inns in the city to try to determine where Merena might be staying. When that proved to be fruitless, he began watching the Firecam estate in the Government District and then, out of desperation, the headquarters of the Order of the Most Radiant Heart.

Yesterday he had seen Sir Keldorn—and Delryn himself—leaving the Order together; never had the prospect of a well-placed Fireball been so tempting! Ultimately, however, reason prevailed; for one thing Kelsey had no real dislike of Sir Keldorn, for another the chances were too great that one or both of them would survive and come after him, looking for blood.

It wasn't until the night before that Kelsey realized that he might have missed one place that Merena could be staying, Valygar Corthala's house in the Docks District. So the morning found him there, back on the Docks where he had begun, concealed behind some crates and impatiently waiting and hoping that Merena would appear.

As the morning wore on and the time of the Rite ticked closer, Kelsey began to despair that he would see her, and realized his only choice after all might be to show up at the temple at the appointed time. He was still considering his options when a dry voice beside him said, "I wondered whether you would dare show up here. My gold was on 'no'."

Once Kelsey had determined that his heart had not _actually_ jumped out of his chest, he turned to see Valygar standing next to him, a disdainful expression on his face. "Looking for someone, sorcerer?"

Kelsey gritted his teeth, now remembering all too clearly why he and Valygar had never been friends, even though his wife had always been quite fond of her fellow ranger. "My wife." Kelsey responded curtly. "I need to talk to her."

Valygar snorted. "I think you would have found knocking on the door and asking to see her to be very effective, if that was your goal." His eyes narrowed shrewdly, "Unless, of course, your _real_ goal was to try to talk to her alone." Valygar's eyes found his and held them, as if challenging Kelsey to deny his assertion. "It doesn't matter, in any case, she's already left for the Temple," he added, with a hint of amusement in his voice, "She wanted to get there early."

Kelsey cursed and turned away, his mind working furiously. His plan was in a shambles, but still, he couldn't _abide_ the thought that she would be able to just erase him from her life without him having a say in the matter. He was about to walk away when Valygar caught his arm.

Valygar's dark eyes met his. "What are you doing to do?"

"I'm going to the Temple, what in the nine hells do you _think_ I'm going to do? It's my right to be there," Kelsey added belligerently.

"Aye, it is," Valygar responded evenly. Then his voice fell, "But do you know what you're going to do—what you're going to _say_, standing there in Helm's presence?"

Kelsey snorted and pulled his arm out of Valygar's grasp. "I'm sure I'll think of something. Besides, you're the _last_ person I thought would care what Helm, or any other god does says or does."

Valygar shook his head. "I may have no use for gods, but I'd be a fool to deny their power. And from what Anomen tells me, if you participate in this Rite you are agreeing to open your mind and heart to Helm and let him judge…"

Before Valygar could finish, Kelsey burst out, "I knew it! I _knew_ that arrogant bastard was behind this! Look, I don't care how Delryn tricked Merena into this farce, but I'm—"

"Tricked?" Valygar asked incredulously, "You think Merena was _tricked_ into this? You're an even bigger fool than I had thought," he said with an amused snort.

"Merena is going into this with her eyes open," Valygar continued, "because she _loves_ him. She loves him, and she knows he loves her, and wants to spend his life with her and Kylia."

The mention of his daughter made Kelsey see red. "My daughter! Kylia is _my_ daughter!" he sputtered angrily.

Valygar gazed at him with mingled pity and contempt. "That she is. But are you willing to stand in front of Helm and pledge to _be_ her father, and a husband to Merena? Can you do that, aware that Helm will _know_ if you lie, and judge you accordingly? _Anomen_ could do it, and he _will_ do it, without a moment of doubt or hesitation."

"I don't have to listen to this!" Kelsey exclaimed and turned to walk away.

Valygar snorted. "Go ahead then, see for yourself. But I doubt very much you'll like what you see."

"You know, I liked you better when you had nothing to say," Kelsey muttered, "and I didn't like you much even then."

The only response he heard was a dry chuckle from Valygar as he walked away.


	30. Chapter 30

_Well…here it is. I know this might be less Kelsey humiliation than some of you were wanting or expecting, but in my defense I can only say that,_

_1) This has *always* seemed the right resolution to me, from my first conception of the story, and,_

_2) We *will* see Kelsey again._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 30

Merena smiled and shook her head as Anomen strode across the room, deep in thought, for what she was sure was the tenth time. They were in a small anteroom just off the main chapel in the Temple of Helm, which afforded him very little room to pace. "Anomen, dear, if you're this nervous _today_, I hate to think how you'll be on our wedding day!" she exclaimed.

Anomen stopped in mid-stride and looked up at her distractedly. "What? Oh, I'm sorry, my love, I didn't mean to bother you." He ran a hand through his hair. "It's just that…well, ever since High Watcher Oisig told us of the letter from the priest in Beregost, I have been able to think of little else than what might transpire if Kelsey were to come give evidence at the Rite. I truly hoped this path would prove easier for you than a civil annulment, but now I am beginning to wonder whether it was the correct choice." Anomen took her hands and held them, his eyes troubled. "My lady, I do _not_ want this to become an ordeal for you."

Merena leaned close and touched his cheek. "Anomen, you aren't bothering me, though I wish you would stop worrying so much. This _is_ the right choice, I am sure of it! We both know that a civil annulment could take _months_, especially if Kelsey decides to contest it. And you said yourself that if Kelsey _does_ show up, Helm will be able to see into his heart and mine, and will know that we no longer belong together." She glanced up at Anomen and gave him a sly smile. "Unless, of course, you're worried that Kelsey will declare he stills loves me, and I'll stupidly believe him and call it off."

Anomen blushed scarlet. "Oh, no, of course not, Merena! I know you are not so fickle—or so gullible!"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "Then you don't trust Helm to read our hearts truly and make the right choice?"

This time, Anomen paled. "I have the utmost faith in Helm's judgment! But I…" his voice fell to a whisper, "I don't want to see you _hurt_, my love."

Merena put her arms around Anomen and pulled him close. "Anomen, Kelsey broke my heart when he left me and Kylia; but it also broke the hold he had _on_ my heart. It might hurt a little to see him again, but that is a small price to pay for our future." She pulled away slightly and gave his beard an affectionate tug. "So stop _fretting_, love. It will all be over soon enough, and _then_ we can truly start planning our life together," she added, with a satisfied gleam in her eye.

Anomen sighed, "I know, Merena, and it is _that_ thought I will hold to. I swear, if I can get through the next hour, when the time comes for our wedding I will be the most calm and happy groom that Athkatla has ever seen!"

Merena laughed, "I will hold you to _that_, love!"

At that moment, High Watcher Oisig entered the room, followed by Jaheira and Keldorn. "The way Anomen described this 'Rite of Dissolution', it seems commendably simple and uncomplicated," Jaheira remarked to the High Watcher, her tone one of surprised approval.

High Watcher Oisig nodded, "It _is_ simple, Lady Jaheira, and your part in it is even simpler. As her chosen witnesses, your role and Sir Keldorn's is to provide support to Lady Merena during the rite, and to bear witness to Helm's decision if it becomes necessary at a later date. As I mentioned to Merena earlier, it is hard to predict exactly how the Rite will proceed and how long it will take. In some cases, Helm will render his judgment quickly, and ask no questions of the petitioner. At other times, the petitioner has reported being closely questioned by Helm. In either case, although you will not be privy to Helm's words to Merena or hers to him—or those of anyone else who might provide evidence," Oisig added in a deliberately neutral tone, "but Helm's decision will be made known to you both."

Jaheira glanced at Merena, one eyebrow raised speculatively. "You're not planning to swoon or anything similarly ridiculous, are you?"

Merena rolled her eyes and retorted, "Of course not, Jaheira!" while Oisig and Anomen did their best to hide smiles and Keldorn was overcome by a sudden and suspicious fit of coughing.

"Good." Jaheira said firmly.

"It is almost time, Lady Merena," the High Watcher said gently, "would you like to proceed to the chapel?"

Merena nodded, and they had just started to leave when Anomen asked anxiously, "High Watcher, do you want me to stay here during the ceremony?"

Oisig put his hand on Anomen's shoulder and smiled. "Although there are usually few present during the Rite other than the petitioner and the witnesses, there is no restriction preventing others from attending if the petitioner wishes."

Merena captured Anomen's hand and gave him a loving smile. "I do wish it, High Watcher."

Anomen took a deep breath to calm his nerves, and hand-in-hand with Merena, they entered the chapel.

-ooo-

Kelsey cursed under his breath as he approached the temple, expecting to hear the temple bells chime the hour at any moment. He paused at the door briefly, considering whether he should cast Invisibility on himself before entering. But with a shake of the head, he discarded the idea and pulled the door open; after all, it was distinctly possible that the temple had wards that prevented people from using concealment spells inside. The _last_ thing he wanted was to be caught trying to sneak into the temple.

He was profoundly aggrieved that it had come to this, a confrontation with Merena under the watchful and condemnatory eye of Helm, a possibility he had worked so hard to avoid. But first, there had been the underhanded High Watcher Pentram, who tricked him into admitting that he and Merena were not living together, and refused to help him delay the ceremony. (By rights, a man who looked so much like someone's kindly grandfather should not be so _devious_!) Then there was the difficulty he had in finding Merena, and Valygar's delaying tactics…it seemed that everyone and everything was conspiring against him!

Kelsey slipped quietly into the dimly lit temple, keeping to the shadows to avoid being seen before he had the opportunity to assess the situation. Toward the back of the main room was a raised dais, and hanging above it was a symbol of Helm; a huge gauntlet with the usual staring eye—but in this case the eye glowed eerily in the darkness. The dais was empty, but there were five people were standing next to it, conversing quietly together; a priest in elaborately decorated robes—High Watcher Oisig, presumably—two men in armor, and two women. His eyes turned first to the man and woman speaking to the High Watcher. _Keldorn and Jaheira, I should have guessed._ Kelsey thought bitterly. _They must be her witnesses._

When his attention was drawn to the other two, he couldn't quite suppress a flash of anger and quick intake of breath. Even though he was seeing what he had expected, and what Valygar had confirmed to be true, it was surprisingly difficult to watch Merena and Anomen as they stood together, heads bent close, speaking quietly. Merena looked beautiful and calm, and Anomen, although visibly anxious, seemed as fit as he had been when Kelsey had last seen him four years ago. _Curse him!_ Kelsey thought, and then shook himself, fighting back an urge to stride forward and confront them. They might not be able to eject him unheard, but there was no way _now_ he'd get a chance to speak with Merena alone. _Coltrane, get hold of yourself, you have to play this __**smart**__, _he admonished himself.

His mind worked furiously as he considered his remaining options. Was Valygar right when he said that Kelsey would have to vow to be a good husband to Merena and father to Kylia to keep Merena and Anomen apart? Would Helm even _believe_ him if he did make such a vow? His heart chilled when another realization set in; if Helm accepted his vow to stay with Merena, he was certain that Helm was the kind of god who would expect Kelsey to _keep_ that vow. Kelsey gave a nervous glance to the eye glowing above him; he had no idea what Helm could or would do if he broke his word, but he also had no interest in finding out. Feeling a bit like a trapped animal, he looked over at Merena again. She was as desirable as ever, and it would certainly be satisfying to keep that jackass Delryn away from her, but did he _really_ want to give up his life of freedom for another thirty or forty years of 'domestic bliss' with one woman?

His deliberations were interrupted by the sound of bells from the street outside. Hearing them, High Watcher Oisig stepped up to Merena and smiled. "Are you ready, my lady?" At her nod, he beckoned her and the two witnesses onto the dais under the looming symbol of Helm. Before Merena joined them, she turned to Anomen, who caught her hands in his and drew her close. He wasn't close enough to hear what Anomen said, but he did see Merena's face. Her expression was so filled with tenderness and trust that Kelsey let out a low gasp of shock and recognition. _That's the way she used to look at __**me**__…isn't it?_

Then as he watched, Merena dropped Anomen's hands and stepped up onto the dais to stand in front of High Watcher Oisig.

-ooo-

Merena paused to give Anomen a reassuring smile, as much for her own benefit as for his. It was easier to ignore the butterflies in her stomach when putting on a brave face for him. High Watcher Oisig seemed to sense her nervousness, and smiled at her understandingly when she turned to face him.

"Shall I begin?" he asked.

At Merena's nod, he said, "Will the witnesses step up, please, and place your hands on Merena's shoulders?" She heard Keldorn and Jaheira take their places behind her; their warm touch on her shoulders was surprisingly comforting. Oisig continued. "Sir Keldorn, Lady Jaheira, do you vow to truthfully report what happens here today, if you are called upon to do so?"

Keldorn's deep voice rang out immediately and decisively, "I do."

After a moment of hesitation, Jaheira did the same. Merena smiled to herself; ever-practical Jaheira always had to consider the consequences before she acted.

Oisig spoke quietly to Merena, "I will now prepare myself for Helm's presence and ask for his intervention." He fell silent; from the look of intense concentration on his face it was clear it was in silent communication with his god.

After a few moments, he looked up and said in a clear, ringing voice, "Great Watcher, the petitioner, Merena, daughter of Gorion, has come here today asking for your judgment in the matter of her marriage to Kelsey Coltrane. We ask that you grace us with your wisdom and your presence. Lady Merena comes with open mind and open heart, willing to hear your words and your judgment on whether her marriage should be dissolved as she requests."

Nothing happened at first, which gave Merena enough time to ponder Oisig's words. What would happen if Helm said 'no'? Would that mean she could not pursue a civil annulment? Would Anomen take it as a sign from his god that they should not be together? She swore to herself, wishing that she had thought to ask Anomen about this before now. But it was far too late for such doubts; even now she could feel an increase of tension in the air, as if the very air itself was getting heavier—signs she new from experience indicated that Helm was turning his attention to them.

She found herself breathing more deeply in response to the oppressive atmosphere, and struggled to clear her mind to prepare for what was coming. The weighty presence of Helm continued to grow, until at last she thought she could get a sense of his attitude toward her and the proceedings. It wasn't _unfriendly_, exactly, but neither was it welcoming; it felt cool, distant, measuring, and well…watchful.

At that moment, High Watcher Oisig spoke again, his tone slightly awestruck. "Helm has graced us with His presence, all praise to Him!" Oisig's next words surprised Merena, although upon reflection they probably should not have. Oisig raised his voice so it resounded through the temple, and said, "If there is anyone here who wishes to give evidence relevant to Merena's petition, please step forward now, and submit yourself to Helm's judgment!"

Merena tensed as Oisig paused to wait for a response. It took all her self-control not to glance at Anomen or turn around and scan the temple for Kelsey. The tension in the room increased noticeably, although this time, not from Helm's presence, and she strained her ears to hear a voice, or footsteps heralding Kelsey's approach. She heard nothing, and although it felt like an hour, after a few moments, Oisig spoke again. "Very well, then, we will proceed."

Merena let out a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding, and Jaheira squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. She did not have long to feel relieved, however, because suddenly the presence that filled the temple was in her _mind_, overwhelming her senses. At that moment, she was not sure she would have remembered her own name if someone had asked it of her.

The presence in her mind spoke, **"Did you honor your vows to your husband, in thought and deed, until he broke his vows to you?"**

_And broke my heart. Yes!_ Merena thought, and suddenly, the crushing pain of his betrayal returned, as if the last few months of healing had never happened. It took all her willpower not to cry out in grief and loss. Keldorn and Jaheira must have sensed something was amiss, because their hands on her shoulders tensed, and Jaheira muttered an oath under her breath.

Just as suddenly as the pain had appeared, it was gone, and Helm spoke again. **"Would you have continued to honor your vows, no matter the temptation?" **

Images appeared in her mind, of herself, Kelsey and Kylia, living contentedly together; then Kelsey kissing her goodbye to leave on a trading expedition, and Anomen dropping by for a visit. _Her_ Anomen, handsome and desirable, his face filled with love and longing. She hesitated, dismayed; could she have, _would_ she have turned to him while she was still happily married to Kelsey? Merena shook herself; the images faded and reason returned. _No,_ she thought, _that is how I see Anomen _**_now_**_, not then. I did not have those feelings for him then, and he would never have shown his feelings for me._

She turned her thoughts to Helm and answered him in her mind. _Although I cannot be certain about what might have been, I feel in my heart I would have been faithful to Kelsey. _

Helm's presence in her mind did not leave her, but lightened perceptibly, as if she had passed some test.

"**And now you love another, and wish to spend your life with him?"** Helm asked her, his tone curious, almost gentle, rather than judgmental.

Her heart swelled with love for Anomen. She couldn't tell whether Helm had pulled those feelings from her mind and heart or whether they had appeared naturally, but she knew instinctively that it didn't matter. The answer to _this_ question required no reflection on her part. _Yes, with all my heart, _she sent to the presence in her mind,_ and he loves me,_ she added, almost defiantly.

"**So I have heard. Repeatedly."** Helm replied, his voice heavy with dry amusement.

Then the pressure on her mind was gone, as if someone had extinguished a candle, and she knew that he had withdrawn his regard from her. A single chime, shimmering and reverberant, rang through the temple, and she heard Helm's voice in her mind once again.

"**It is done. The petition is granted."** Helm said simply. Judging from the gasps of her startled witnesses, Keldorn and Jaheira had heard Helm's voice as well.

She knew that the others would want to congratulate her, but there was only one face she wished to see at that moment. Merena turned to Anomen, and saw his face lighten, torch-bright, with joyful comprehension. She ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

As she returned his fierce embrace, she heard a whisper in her mind, Helm's touch light, but unmistakable.

"**Love well my servant, for he has much love to give." **

Then Helm was gone, the two lovers alone again in their joy.

-ooo-

Kelsey watched unseen from his vantage point as Keldorn and Jaheira put their hands on Merena's shoulders and High Watcher Oisig began the Rite. Even though Kelsey knew what to expect, and had been in the presence of gods in the past, those experiences were a distant memory and did not really prepare him for the oppressive and humbling might of Helm's presence. It took all his willpower to prevent himself from dashing out the temple door and into the free air of the Athkatla street.

_I have a _**_right_**_ to be here,_ he told himself defiantly. But such bravado counted for little when Oisig asked if there were any others present to give evidence. He could swear he felt Helm's regard sweep toward him, concealed as he was behind the statue of a long dead and revoltingly pious-looking priest. Kelsey shuddered and unconsciously backed deeper into the shadows to avoid Helm's scrutiny. _You idiot!_ he admonished himself, _just _**_do_**_ it; walk out there and have your say!_ He shook himself and struggled to gather his courage, but try as he might, he simply could _not_ make his feet carry him into the light and fully into Helm's awesome and judgmental presence.

The moment passed, and Helm turned his attention elsewhere. Kelsey breathed a sigh of relief, and tried to gather his wits. Should he go or stay? He was certain he would hear the results of the Rite one way or another; Helmites were far too lawful and duty-bound to overlook _that_ detail. But having come so far to be here, part of him rebelled at the thought of leaving before Helm's decision was made. He had little doubt what the result would be, however, if someone had pressed him to say what he _wished_ it to be, he could not in honesty have said for certain. Kelsey hated the idea of Merena being with another man, _especially_ Anomen Delryn, but he also knew that _he_ had absolutely no desire to be the man who would give her the love and devotion that, deep in heart, he knew she deserved.

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud and resonant chime that filled the temple. The tableau before him was broken; both Jaheira and Keldorn started and dropped their hands from Merena's shoulders. Kelsey had no need to be told what Helm's decision had been—he knew immediately from the smiles on the faces of Keldorn, Jaheira, and the High Watcher, and from Merena's reaction; she shot off the dais straight into Anomen's arms.

Her expression smote his heart; he had not seen such joy on her face since the day Kylia was born. And the man that elicited that joy was looking at her adoringly, and holding her as if he was afraid someone might try to snatch her away at any moment. The others stood nearby, smiling and talking, delighted to share in their friends' happiness. Anger and bitterness threatened to overwhelm him; unable to bear the scene any longer, he pushed the door open and left the temple, breathing heavily.

The bright sunshine was a welcome relief after the dimness of the temple, and Kelsey felt his anger ease somewhat. He shook himself and laughed ruefully under his breath; it was fortunate indeed that he had not stepped forward to speak, it was clear that Merena was lost to him, and had been for some time. Nothing he could have said today, or in the last few days if he had found her alone as planned, would have any difference. He also happily dismissed the nagging feeling that he _could_ have shown a bit more courage when presented with a chance to bear witness at the Rite; all in all, he was lucky to have spared himself the humiliation.

He started back toward his room at the Five Flagons, all the while wondering what he should do next. When Kelsey recalled that the Church of Helm had provided funds for a _return_ passage to Baldur's Gate, his steps grew lighter. Perhaps Skie had forgotten that little misunderstanding they had when they last parted, and would be willing to welcome him back. If not, Alanya would be eagerly awaiting his return in Beregost. Either way, he saw no reason to share the information with either lady that he was now free to marry again. No, _that_ would remain his little secret.


	31. Chapter 31

_I know I have been terribly slow to update, and can only plead the craziness of RL and the difficulty I had getting the most recent 'chapter in progress' down on paper!_

_I do appreciate the PMs I have gotten asking (nicely) what the heck is going on with the slow updates, and want to assure my readers that there is more coming and I have every intention of finishing this!_

_This is a very long, 'tying threads together' chapter…I wanted to split it into two chapters, but couldn't find a good spot to do it. I hope your patience isn't tested _**_too_**_ much!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 31

Keldorn smiled and shook his head at the sight of Merena and Anomen's embrace. "Ah, it warms my heart to see them so happy."

Jaheira snorted in amusement. "We might as well make ourselves comfortable; it could be some time before they come up for air."

Keldorn chuckled in response and said, "Pardon me for a moment, Jaheira." He motioned to a young woman who was sitting quietly in the far corner of the chapel.

She rose and walked up to Keldorn, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Oh, my lord, that was _beautiful_. They look so happy together."

"Yes, Peony," Keldorn responded patiently, "we are all pleased at the outcome. Now, I need you to run back to the house as quick as you can and tell Lady Maria that all went as we hoped. We should be there soon."

"Yes, my lord," Peony answered, bobbed a quick curtsey, and left the temple.

Despite Jaheira's prediction, Merena and Anomen were showing signs of acknowledging the existence of the rest of the world. Presently, they approached Jaheira and Keldorn hand-in-hand, their faces aglow.

Keldorn smiled as they neared. "So, you two, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

The lovers exchanged a look of mingled surprise and chagrin. Merena laughed and shook her head. "Keldorn, I don't think either of us thought past this moment." She shrugged. "I suppose we could go back to Valygar's house."

"If I could make a suggestion, my lady; Lady Maria would very much like to host a small celebration in your honor at the estate. Lady Jaheira is, of course, invited also."

"Oh, that would be lovely!" Merena responded, "Jaheira, please say you'll come!"

While Merena and Jaheira were chatting, Anomen took Keldorn aside. "Sir Keldorn, it is most gracious of Lady Maria to do this for us," he paused, and seemed to search for the words to continue. "However, it does seem a little odd to celebrate the end of Merena's marriage."

Keldorn frowned, but there was a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Sir Anomen, are you suggesting that my lady wife is proposing something _improper_?" he asked gruffly.

Anomen reddened. "Of course not, Sir Keldorn!" he sputtered.

Keldorn held up a hand and chuckled. "Peace, my boy. It is a _betrothal_ party for the two of you, which I would think would be entirely proper." He looked askance at Anomen "Unless you are going to tell me that you two are not betrothed…"

Relief flooded Anomen's face. He smiled and exclaimed, "Of course! Although I have not formally asked her to marry me since she has been free for me to do so, I am confident that her answer will be 'yes'."

Keldorn's brows lifted. "I should certainly hope so, after all the trouble we've gone through to insure that she could say 'yes'!"

Merena and Jaheira soon joined the men, and the four of them left temple together and started toward the government district. Suddenly, Keldorn stopped and cried, "By Torm, I meant to extend an invitation of High Watcher Oisig!" He paused for a moment, uncertainty written on his face. "I suppose we could go back, but Maria is waiting…"

Jaheira spoke up. "I can go back and invite him if you wish, Keldorn. I'm sure Lady Maria would like to see you—and the guests of honor—at the house as soon as possible."

Keldorn sighed with obvious relief and said, "Thank you, Jaheira, that is a most kind offer, it would be very helpful if you could do that for me."

So Jaheira headed back toward the temple and the others continued their journey to the Firecam estate. They were delayed once again by a friend of Keldorn's who stopped them to chat, and it was several minutes before Keldorn could gracefully win free. They were not far from their destination when a woman's voice hailed Keldorn. "What _now_?" he muttered in exasperation.

They turned to see Lady Swiftnell approaching them. Her only acknowledgement of Merena and Anomen was a cold glance and a disdainful sniff before she turned to Keldorn. "Good morning, Lord Firecam, I was just on my way to speak to you."

Keldorn had noted Lady Swiftnell's behavior toward his friends, and it did not charitably dispose him toward her and whatever topic of conversation she wished to discuss. "Lady Maria is expecting us, my lady," he said flatly.

"It will only take a moment, Lord Firecam," she said, and then her voice dropped to an undertone. "But I would prefer to speak to you in private."

Keldorn gazed at her, eyes narrowed. "I'm sure whatever you have to say to me can be said in front of my friends."

"Oh, I don't think…" Lady Swiftnell began.

"Very well, then." Keldorn turned to leave. "Good day, my lady."

"Wait, Lord Firecam!" Lady Swiftnell exclaimed. She glanced sidelong at Merena and Anomen, who were watching the exchange with a mixture of amusement and bafflement.

"If you insist, my lord." Lady Swiftnell raised her chin defiantly. "I have learned something about these so-called 'friends' of yours that you should know." She glared at Merena and Anomen, who was holding his lady's arm possessively. "As I suspected after the convenient appearance of those women while we were held captive, it is obvious that there is more than friendship between these two; as you can see, they are not even attempting to conceal it! And recently I have learned that this…'lady' is in fact a married woman!" she concluded triumphantly. "I cannot believe that the Order would tolerate such scandalous behavior in one of its knights."

The other three exchanged glances, Anomen and Keldorn looking thunderous, and Merena wryly amused. But before any of them could speak, another voice was heard.

"You, you…" Jaheira walked up and stopped in front of Lady Swiftnell, momentarily speechless with anger for the first time in her friends' memories. The noblewoman's eyes widened when she realized who was addressing her, and took an involuntary step back in the face of Jaheira's fury.

"I knew you were vain and selfish after our last encounter, but this, this…_disgusting_ attempt to smear the names of people who risked their lives to save yours—for no other reason than a wish to cause scandal…" Jaheira drew herself up to her full height and glared at Lady Swiftnell, "It is beneath contempt. _You_ are beneath contempt," she said, her eyes narrowing. "And if you had the sense the gods gave a turnip, you would be _gone; now,_ out of my sight!" she concluded fiercely. Jaheira gave Lady Swiftnell one final, contemptuous look, and turned away dismissively.

Lady Swiftnell, trembling slightly, turned to Keldorn. "Lord Firecam, how can you allow this creature to speak to me like this?"

Keldorn looked at her coldly. "I might consider remonstrating with Lady Jaheira for discourtesy, if I disagreed with anything she said. But I do not." He turned his back on Lady Swiftnell and addressed the others. "Come, my friends, Lady Maria will be wondering what has happened to us."

Merena was still standing close to Anomen; at some point during the conversation, he had looped an arm around her waist protectively. Before turning to leave, she met Lady Swiftnell's eyes defiantly. "And by the way, you're quite wrong. I am not married." She gave the befuddled noblewoman a triumphant smile. "Not _anymore_."

-ooo-

As expected, Lady Maria met them at the door when they finally reached the Firecam estate. "At last!" she exclaimed, greeting them with a warm smile. "I was beginning to think that you had forgotten the way home, dear."

"Please accept my apologies for our tardiness, Lady Maria" Anomen said, clasping her hand, "we had a rather…interesting encounter on the way. I will let your husband fill you in on the details that he deems fit for you to hear."

Maria's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I shall do that, Anomen." After greetings were exchanged all around, she gestured to Peony, who was hovering nearby. "Peony, please show them into the parlor so they may greet the other guests."

After Peony had escorted them away, Maria turned to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek; he responded by pulling her close. "Well, dear, are you going to tell me about this 'interesting encounter'?"

"'_Infuriating_ encounter' is more accurate," Keldorn said with a growl. "Lady Swiftnell stopped us on the street; as we feared, her snooping eventually unearthed the fact of Merena's marriage to Kelsey. A little too late, unfortunately for her." Keldorn added with a satisfied smile. "She wanted to make sure I knew that Merena was married so I could inform the Order of Anomen's of 'scandalous behavior'."

"That sounds…unpleasant," Maria replied, "although not surprising, knowing Lady Swiftnell's love of gossip. So, what happened?"

Keldorn's eyes lit and he chuckled. "_Jaheira_ happened. She told the good lady in no uncertain terms what she thought of her, and her campaign to ruin Anomen and Merena's good names. You should have seen the expression on her face, Maria. Lady Swiftnell had the look of someone who had taken a kitten home, only to find it changing into a mountain cat before her very eyes."

Maria chuckled. "I wish I had seen it, dear, Lady Swiftnell needed to be taken down a notch or two, that much is obvious." She pursed her lips thoughtfully. "As a matter of fact, I was speaking to Deirdre Belkind the other day, and she was telling me how much her son admires Anomen, and how grateful she is that Anomen was able to bring Martel home safely. I think I shall have a little chat with Deirdre, and see if we can teach Lady Swiftnell to be a little more…_judicious_ in her scandal-mongering."

Keldorn smiled and kissed his wife affectionately, "I will leave you to it, then, Maria. I would offer to say a prayer to Torm for the success of your endeavor, but I suspect that Lady Swiftnell will be more in need of my prayers."

Maria gave her husband a wry smile. "You know me too, well, dear. Shall we go in to greet our guests?"

-ooo-

Anomen stood chatting amiably with Sir Ryan and Nalia D'Arnise—now Svarden—and her husband of just over a year, Jocan. The thin, intense young man was a devotee of Tyr, and reputed to have one of the finest legal minds in Athkatla. Between his knowledge of the law, and Nalia's unflagging interest in helping the poor of Amn, Anomen had heard rumors that the representatives of the Council had taken to crossing to the other side of the street if either was seen approaching.

The sound of laughter drew his attention to where Merena stood with Jaheira and Valygar; his throat constricted involuntarily to see how content and relaxed she looked. Watching them, he couldn't suppress a smile; it was obvious from the merriment and Jaheira's long-suffering look, that Merena was giving her fellow ranger a _very_ animated account of the confrontation with Lady Swiftnell. In return, Valygar was regarding Jaheira with such open admiration that it started a surprising train of thought in Anomen's mind, especially when he recalled how much time Jaheira and Valygar had spent together after they had met with the Order reinforcements on the road back to Athkatla. _Hmm, I shall have to ask Merena,_ he mused.

Anomen sighed with happiness; he felt happier and more at ease than he had been in days. As certain as he was that Helm would judge Merena's situation wisely, there was no denying that having the Rite done—and completed successfully—was a huge weight off his shoulders. He turned to Nalia with a smile, "Well, my lady, how goes battle with the forces of oppression and injustice?"

Nalia returned his smile, taking his teasing in good part. "The Council representatives still cringe when they hear my voice, so must be doing my job—making sure they remember that the wealthy and powerful are not the _only_ citizens of Amn that they serve." At her side, her husband glowed with pride at her resolution.

"As always, Nalia, I applaud your dedication. But I also hope, and I'm sure your other friends agree, that your activities aren't also putting you in peril."

"As of yet, it's not illegal to pester the Council to live up to their obligations," Nalia replied tartly. "But I did have a bad moment not long ago."

"I would have had you out of prison in no time, Nalia dear," her husband said supportively.

"I know, dear," Nalia replied, giving his arm a fond squeeze.

Anomen smiled to himself at their mutual enthusiasm for challenging the Athkatla authorities. "What was this 'bad moment', if you don't mind me inquiring?" Anomen asked, his curiosity aroused.

"Well, when the Roenalls were forced out of D'Arnise keep three years ago, they left a number of documents behind in their haste. So since then, when I have time away from our other efforts, I have been trying to follow any leads they might give to Isaea's whereabouts."

"Yes, I had heard he escaped justice, the scoundrel!" Anomen interjected.

"By the time there was enough evidence arrest him, the coward had disappeared," Nalia said heatedly. I've always suspected that his relatives were hiding him, but without any leads to follow, the civil authorities could only look for him for so long before they had to turn their attention to more recent crimes.

"In any case, I was in the Council building recently, searching for the business records of a company mentioned in an old document left by the Roenalls—the 'SFR Trading Company'. I have requested similar documents several times in the past, but this time, shortly after I had done so, an armed Council guard appeared and demanded that I accompany him. You can imagine my surprise when I was taken before Lady Bylanna Ianulin, who asked me quite sternly where I had heard of SFR Trading and what my connection was to that organization.

"Once I had recovered from my astonishment, I explained the situation to her and showed her the document I had found in the keep. Well, her attitude changed completely upon hearing my tale, and she asked me, most graciously, if she could keep the document. Of course I agreed, even though she was not at all forthcoming about her interest in the company. I can only hope that whatever else she may want it for; it might also eventually lead them to Isaea."

"Hmm, a most curious incident, indeed. I will certainly ask Helm to bless your—and Lady Bylanna's—efforts in that regard," Anomen said thoughtfully.

"Speaking of 'efforts', Anomen," Nalia responded, with a challenging glint in her eyes, "have you given any thought to getting more involved in our causes here in Athkata? You could be a powerful voice for reform, and we could use your help."

Anomen snorted. "As I said the last time you asked me this, I cannot imagine why _my_ opinion would be held in any particular regard." Nalia opened her mouth to reply, but Anomen held up a hand to forestall her. "Peace, Nalia! I confess I have not had the time or energy to seriously consider your suggestion, but now that the issue of Merena's marriage has been resolved, I promise I will do so."

Their discussion was interrupted by the arrival of High Watcher Oisig, who hurried over to greet Anomen. "Apologies for my late arrival, Sir Anomen. I wanted to make sure the official notice of the Rite's completion was safely delivered to the Council offices without delay." He gave Anomen a knowing glance. "From what Sir Keldorn has told me, it seems to have been a wise decision."

"Indeed yes," Anomen agreed grimly. "Thank you for seeing to that detail, sir." He paused for moment, and then continued. "High Watcher, I'm sure I speak for Merena as well as myself, when I say how very thankful we are for your support and assistance in this matter. I…I feel we owe you a great debt of gratitude for all that you have done; especially your kindness and sympathy in what _could_ have been a very difficult situation."

The High Watcher smiled and waved away Anomen's protestations. "I was only too happy to assist. After all, it's not often I have the opportunity to insure that true love wins the day!" he said with a chuckle. "Oh, by the way," he added, "I will also send an official notice to High Watcher Emond so he can inform the authorities in Berdusk about Merena's new status as an unmarried woman. Though I suspect," he said, with an amused glance at Anomen, "that she will not remain unmarried for long!"

"Thank you again, sir," Anomen said, and clasped the High Watcher's hand. At that moment, Keldorn cleared his throat to gain the attention of his guests.

When the murmuring the in room subsided, Keldorn smiled genially and said, "Maria and I would like to welcome you all to our home, and thank you for sharing this happy occasion with us. As you know, we are here to congratulate our dear friends, Sir Anomen Delryn and Lady Merena, on their betrothal. Anomen, Merena, would you join me please?"

Anomen nodded an apology to High Watcher Oisig, and then walked up to stand near Sir Keldorn, trying not to look as horribly self-conscious as he felt. But when Merena slipped her hand into his and gave him a radiant smile, his unease melted into a fierce joy at the thought that Merena would soon be, in truth, _his_ lady. Unable to contain his happiness, he slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"As I said, we are here to congratulate the happy couple. However," Keldorn paused ominously and his face became grim, "on the way here, I learned something that has caused me _grave_ concern."

After exchanging a bewildered glance with Merena, Anomen looked at Sir Keldorn in consternation. What in Faerun could he be talking about? He met Keldorn's eyes and nearly groaned aloud when he saw the amused twinkle there. Anomen knew then that whatever was coming was certain to be embarrassing.

"Sir Anomen confessed to me that he has not asked Lady Merena to marry him, now that she is free to do so." Keldorn paused dramatically "A deficiency that I feel should be corrected immediately, don't you agree?" he asked, addressing the assembled guests. His question was met by a chorus of laughter and applause, including a rather undignified snort of amusement from Jaheira.

Anomen felt the heat rising in his face, and he caught Merena's eyes. She gave him an impish smile and raised an eyebrow inquiringly. Evidently _she_ was not going to call a halt to this business. He glanced across the room at the smiling faces surrounding them; dear friends all, he knew they wished only for his and Merena's happiness. He sighed to himself. _I've said I want to declare my love for her to the world; surely doing so in front a few close friends won't be _**_that_**_ difficult._ After one, last reproachful look at Keldorn, he turned back to Merena.

"If I may, my lady?" he said, gesturing to the chain around her neck. She removed the chain with Moira's ring and handed it to him, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze as she did so. Anomen took a deep breath to steady his nerves and his fingers, unfastened the clasp, and removed the ring from the chain.

_I'm damned if I'll kneel in front of all these people,_ he thought determinedly. Instead, he clasped Merena's hands in his as he tried to compose himself, and to find the words that would do his love, and his lady, justice.

"Merena, my lady, this day has been long in coming**—**for both of us." He met her eyes and smiled wryly. "Though I'd wager that it seemed longer to me than it did to you!" Merena couldn't quite suppress an amused snort in response, as the room filled with quiet laughter. Then his face grew serious and his voice softened, not caring whether the others heard him; Merena was all that mattered. "Plainly put, I love you, Merena. In truth, I have loved you since the day we met in the Copper Coronet all those years ago. Then, as now, I hoped and prayed that a day might come when you would look on with me with love in your eyes, and say that you wish to spend your life with me.

"For a long time, I was certain that day would never come, and that you were lost to me forever. But somehow, through it all, my heart knew better. Despite my determination to go on and live my life without you, my heart never wavered in its devotion to you; it kept faith that a chance would come again for me to declare my love.

"And now, beyond all hope, the gods have blessed us with that chance, a second chance to find love, and to build a life together." Anomen paused, trying to control the shaking in his voice. "You know my heart, my lady, so I ask you, in front of those gathered here today, to open your heart to me, and take this ring both as a token of my love, and a pledge of our life to come. Merena, will you marry me?" He held up the ring, and waited anxiously for her response.

Instead of speaking, or offering her hand for the ring as he expected, Merena threw her arms around him, tears streaming down her face, and cried, "Oh Anomen!" in a voice shaking with emotion.

As Anomen returned her fierce embrace, he dimly heard Nalia call out, "Merena, this is the part where you are supposed to say 'yes'!"

Merena must have heard her also, because she laughed, pulled out of his arms, and declared, "Yes, Anomen, love, I'll marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger as the others gathered around to offer congratulations.

After embracing Merena, a suspiciously red-eyed Jaheira turned to Anomen and commented dryly, "A bit wordy, but you certainly left no room for ambiguity."

Valygar said with a sly smile, "When is the wedding to be? After all, it took you six years to get engaged, so I'd think you'd want to wait at least a year or two a year for the actual wedding."

Seeing Anomen's appalled face, Nalia giggled. "I think Anomen has in mind a day, or two at most."

Anomen held up a hand, "As sympathetic as I am to Nalia's _excellent_ suggestion, I must report that Merena has cruelly dashed my hopes for a speedy wedding."

Merena gave Anomen a mock glare, and exclaimed, "You can blame Imoen for that, not me! She made me swear not to have the wedding until she could be here for it, and she won't be able to make it for a few weeks yet. But we're also hoping the delay will give some of our other friends who have to travel the chance to make it here for the wedding. In any case, we haven't set an exact date, but we're hoping for sometime in Leafall."

"The wedding will be here in Athkatla, then?" Nalia asked eagerly.

Merena sighed. "We don't know about that either. We have many friends and Anomen's fellow Order members are here, but we also have friends in Berdusk, and I know that Arthia would be heartbroken if she wasn't involved in the wedding in some way."

Lady Maria, who was standing nearby, asked, "Arthia is your housekeeper?"

Merena nodded. "Yes, but she's more like part of the family—I don't know how I would have gotten through those first few months after Kelsey left without her. She positively adores Anomen, and is so excited and happy for us that I just couldn't leave her out."

Lady Maria nodded and laid a reassuring hand on Merena's arm. "I understand. We'll need to have a long talk about the wedding soon, in any case, but I'm sure we can find a way to include her."

A short time later, Keldorn took Anomen aside and said, "I hope you can forgive me for putting you on the spot as I did. But I knew you were up to the challenge, and indeed, you proved me right. As a matter of fact, those of us that are already married must count ourselves fortunate that we will never have to live up to standard you set in the way of marriage proposals!"

Anomen flushed and clasped Keldorn's outstretched hand. "Thank you, Sir Keldorn, you are too kind."

Keldorn chuckled, "Nonsense, Anomen!" Then he caught Anomen's eyes and said, "I want you to know how happy and pleased I am that you and Merena have found one another again. Of course, I knew better than to say so, but I've always believed that fate went astray all those years ago when Kelsey came into Merena's life. But now that you two are together at last, I feel that a great wrong has been righted."

-ooo-

Later, as they were preparing to leave, Anomen found himself alone with Lady Maria. He looked at her with some trepidation; he liked Keldorn's wife very much, but there had been tension between them for some time and it made him uneasy in her company.

"Lady Maria, thank you so much for offering to assist Merena with the wedding plans," he said hesitantly, "I know your aid will be invaluable to her, and I very much appreciate your kindliness to her, especially since…" his words faltered, unsure whether or how to bring up the problem that lay between them.

"Especially since I have hardly spoken to you in more than a year?" she said, in a subdued voice that he barely recognized as that of the usually cheerful and self-assured Lady Maria. "Oh, don't look like that, Anomen," she said sharply, "I hope you don't think I'd punish Merena because of my anger with you!"

Her eyes fell for a moment, and she said, "Besides, I've come to the conclusion that I did you an injustice. It is something I should have realized long ago, but I do so hate to admit that I'm wrong," she added with a self-deprecating chuckle, and met his eyes. "All I can say in my defense is that I truly did not understand why you acted as you did, why you let her go. I thought you were being stubborn, or foolish, or simply heartless."

Anomen paled, and said quietly, "I have called myself all those things, and worse. I certainly understand why you thought that of me."

Maria looked at him keenly. "Keldorn understood, better than both of us, I think. He tried to explain it to me, but I was so blinded by my anger at you for hurting my friend that I did not listen. At least you were wise enough to follow the dictates of your heart, even though you did not fully understand why you felt as you did.

"It is time we ended this ill-will between us. If for no other reason, than I know that my coldness to you troubles Keldorn. He never says so, of course, he just _looks_ at me reproachfully," she said with a wry smile. "So, if you will forgive me for treating you as I have, I will forgive you for inadvertently hurting my friend."

Anomen clasped her hands in his and said, "Lady Maria, there was never any ill-will on my part, and nothing to forgive, but I would be absolutely delighted to be on friendly terms with you again."

Maria smiled and squeezed his hand affectionately. "Good, for we have a wedding to plan!"

Anomen cleared his throat, "My lady, if you would not think it amiss for me to ask, have you heard from Kendra? Do you know how she fares?"

"Yes, as it happens, she has written to me several times since she returned to Waterdeep, and she is doing well. As a matter of fact, she married a few months ago, a man she knew when she was younger that she became reacquainted with when she returned. From her letters, she seems very happy and content with her new life."

"That is wonderful, Lady Maria!" Anomen exclaimed. "I can't tell you how much it eases my heart to hear that she has found happiness." His eyes narrowed. "Just a moment, Lady Maria, did you say you learned this time ago? And yet you still…"

Maria blushed. "I'm sorry, Anomen. But I _did_ warn you that I hate to admit when I'm wrong!"


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

After a few days in Athkatla, Merena and Anomen's plans to return to Berdusk together were thwarted when Anomen received a summons to report to the Order. He returned a short while later, looking relieved, and embraced Merena.

"There is to be a formal inquiry into the attack on the trade delegation and I have been requested to give evidence. It should take no more than a few days."

"I thought Lady Bylanna was already investigating the attack, Anomen," Merena said, looking slightly confused.

"Aye, she is, Merena, but that is a criminal investigation by the Council authorities. _This_ is an Order inquiry; such things are common when Order members are slain under…unusual circumstances." He looked at her searchingly, "I could have asked them to delay, and still can, if need be, but they have been very understanding about my absence so far, and I would like to insure their good will for the future. After all, I will need some time off for the wedding—and the honeymoon," he said with a glint in his eye.

Merena gave him a warm smile. "I understand, Anomen, they have been very patient so far, and I can see why you wouldn't want to press your—_our_—luck. Will they want me to give testimony too?"

Anomen flushed. "Ahh, well, it is traditional only for Order members to testify, and some of the older members are rather…_hidebound_ about such matters. I also thought you might prefer going home to Kylia—I could follow on as soon as I am finished. But if you wish, I can tell them that your evidence is vital."

"Oh, no, no, that's fine, Anomen dear. You are right, I would much rather get back to Kylia; I don't want her worrying as she did when I went to find you." She pulled him close. "Just don't get waylaid by brigands on the road this time, hmm?"

"Merena, you speak as if that was an everyday occurrence!" he said with a laugh. "Besides, I would hope by now that all the villains in Amn have heard that standing between this knight and his love is a risky proposition, indeed." His voice fell, "And if any have not learned that lesson, I shall be happy to demonstrate it once again."

-ooo-

Merena returned to Berdusk alone, ready with assurances that Anomen would be joining them shortly. And as Merena had hoped, Arthia's disappointment at their decision to have the wedding in Athkatla was reduced considerably by the letter Lady Maria had written to the housekeeper.

"Imagine that!" Arthia said for third time "That a fine lady like Lady Maria would be writing letters to the likes of me! And Sir Anomen a'tellin her that he enjoyed my cooking so much that she wants my advice on the wedding banquet!" She paused to smooth her apron, and after a moment of consideration, met Merena's eyes. "I _am_ a mite disappointed that the wedding won't be here, but if your mind's set on a big wedding in Athkatla, I'll suppose I'll just have to pack up my cookbooks and come along," she said, with a decisive nod.

"That's wonderful, Arthia!" Merena exclaimed, relieved that Lady Maria's letter had worked its magic. She embraced Arthia fondly and said, "It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Oh, Miss Merena, you know I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Arthia declared, her eyes suspiciously moist. "Besides, I knew you two were perfect for each other even before _you_ did!"

A few days passed, and then a week, without sight or word of Anomen, and Merena began to get a little concerned. Finally, at the end of a ten-day, a letter arrived from Anomen, and Merena tore it open with a glad cry of relief.

_Dearest Merena:_

_My deepest apologies for sending this so tardily, but I delayed, hoping that I would be there myself by now, or a least able to give you a firm idea of when I _**_would_**_ be. Unfortunately, my love, events, as they say, have conspired against us. The testimony took longer than I anticipated, and even though my part in it is now finished, another matter has come up that will keep me in Athkatla a little longer. It is difficult to anticipate how _**_much_**_ longer, but please be assured that I will send word if it is more than a week._

_I know this 'other matter' sounds very mysterious; but on my honor it is nothing dangerous or worrisome, just something that I would prefer to explain to you in person when I arrive. _

_Please give my best wishes to Kylia, and assure her I will return soon. As for you, this very moment is not soon enough for you to be in my arms again, and I am aggravated beyond measure that I am not with you now. I can only hope that the wedding plans are proceeding apace, and that very soon you will _**_truly_**_ be __my__ lady. _

_In the meantime, dearest love, be well until I can be with you again, and know that as always, I remain,_

_Your Anomen_

Merena shook her head in puzzlement and thought, _I wonder what _**_that_**_ could be?_

-ooo-

One chill and stormy night a week later, Merena was readying herself for bed she heard a pounding on the front door. She pulled it open to find Anomen, soaked to the bone and staggering with exhaustion. She drew him inside, for a moment too surprised to speak.

She dragged his sodden cloak off him and exclaimed, "Anomen dear, are you all right? What has happened?"

"I am fine, my lady, just very wet and very, very tired." He shivered. "By Helm, the wind felt like the breath of those ice dragons Minsc was so fond of; snow would have been a welcome relief! Which reminds me, dearest, could you ask Dougal to tend Challenger? I'm afraid he is feeling rather ill-used, I pressed him hard on the journey," Anomen said with a chagrined smile.

Arthia, hearing the commotion, had thrown a shawl over her nightdress and come to investigate. "By the gods, it' Sir Anomen!" she exclaimed. "You poor boy, you'll be lucky if you haven't caught your death!" She eyed him appraisingly. "What you need is something hot to eat," she said firmly. "Leave _that_ to me."

"That would be wonderful, Arthia," Merena replied, "but before you do that, could you wake Dougal and have him take care of Challenger? Oh, and please start a fire in the spare room."

"Right away, Miss," Arthia assured her, and hurried away.

Anomen took Merena's hands tenderly. "That isn't necessary, love," he said wearily. "I should have gone on to the inn, but I couldn't bear passing without seeing you. Just let me warm up a trifle, and then I'll ride on." He looked down at his soaked tabard, and the water still standing on his armor, and chuckled. "My only thought on the journey was arriving here, and taking you in my arms, but I hadn't envisioned being quite so…sodden."

"Do you think I care?" she murmured, ignoring his feeble protests and drawing him close. "I'm just glad you're here safely." She pulled away and looked at him determinedly. "And you're not going anywhere until I'm sure you've recovered!" Merena took his hand and began guiding him toward the spare room. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes."

"Merena, are you certain this is wise? I have always stayed at the inn before, to prevent rumors from spreading." Anomen said worriedly.

"Anomen, love, you seem to be forgetting that I am no longer married to Kelsey, I am betrothed to _you_. And if anyone objects to having my husband-to-be staying in my house, well, they can just go straight to the hell of their choice!" she said fiercely. Anomen looked surprised by her vehemence, and she added, a little sheepishly, "So, yes, I'm certain."

Anomen chuckled, "I believe this is one of those times that Keldorn warned me about, when it is wiser to just say, 'Yes, dear'." His eyes caught hers and held them, his love and desire for her written plainly in his gaze. "But it is surely no hardship to do so in this case, my love."

The spare room fire was crackling merrily, its light bathing the room in a welcoming glow. Anomen sighed in relief and stood near the fire to catch its warmth, but when he began to take his armor off, his progress was slow, his fingers still clumsy from cold and exhaustion.

"Let me help, dear," Merena said with a smile. He smiled gratefully in return and moved to let her assist. Between the two of them, his armor was soon removed and stacked near the fire to dry. Within a few moments, Anomen was stripped to his smallclothes and wrapped in a blanket in an armchair by the fire.

A short while later, Arthia bustled in with heavily laden tray. "Miss Merena, if you could take this, I'll just get those wet things of Sir Anomen's out of the way. I'll give them a good wash first thing in the morning."

"Of course, Arthia," Merena replied, and Arthia handed her the tray. "Mmm, it smells delicious. Thank you so much for preparing it."

"Oh, it's no bother, Miss. It's the least I can do for that poor boy," Arthia said, and gave Anomen a fond smile.

Merena suppressed a grin and carefully avoided looking at Anomen, having all too good an idea of how he'd react to being called 'poor boy' again. "I think that's all we'll need tonight, so why don't you go on to bed. I'll take care of Sir Anomen."

"Of course, Miss. Goodnight to you both," Arthia left on that note, taking the wet clothes and closing the door behind her.

Merena chuckled and turned toward the fireplace with the tray. "Anomen, I think she'd decided the 'poor boy' hadn't eaten in a week…" She stopped, startled to see the chair by the fire empty, the blanket thrown over it haphazardly.

But she was only surprised for a moment. "Let me take that, my lady," Anomen said, and deftly lifted the tray from her hands to set it on a table near the fire. Then, before she could speak or react, he padded silently to the bedroom door and turned the latch. In the next moment, he had returned and folded her into his arms, his lips finding hers.

"My lady, I'm afraid I have remiss in telling you—and showing you—how much I've missed your company," he said in a low voice as he held her tight against him.

"I've missed you too, love," Merena replied, feeling a little light-headed from his sudden, affectionate onslaught.

He didn't respond in words, instead he kissed her again, more deeply this time, and his hands, which had been working their way down her body, stopped at her waist. When his previously clumsy fingers began nimbly untying her robe, she pulled away slightly.

"Quite a speedy recovery, Anomen dear," Merena said with a raised eyebrow and an amused glint in her eye.

Anomen chuckled throatily. "You have that affect on me, my lady. However, I must confess that my thoughts were focused on doing more than just holding you on that long, cold, wet ride from Athkatla."

"Anomen, the food will get cold!" Merena objected, though she suspected that Anomen knew her protests were less than heartfelt.

"It is near the fire," he assured her, "it should stay warm for a short while—or as long as need be." He released his firm grip on her ever so slightly so he could look her in the eyes, his expression serious. "Truly, my love, if you want me to stop, you have but to say the word. But please, do not do so out of concern for my health. Your love…your _presence_ is what I need right now, not rest or food."

Despite his earlier buoyant mood, Merena saw a flash of pain and longing in his eyes that wrung her heart. She was also certain that it had not been there when she left him in Athkatla two ten-days ago. _What happened to you, dear heart?_ she wondered. But sensing the time was not right for such questions; she set them aside, and instead said with a smile, "If you promise not to tell Arthia we let her food get cold, I won't either."

Anomen sighed in relief and pulled her close, saying only, "I love you, my lady," with such heartfelt tenderness that her throat constricted.

She returned his embrace, and chuckled, "Didn't you consider that I might be missing you and impatiently waiting for you to return?" She tried to keep her voice light, but still, it quavered a little from the joy of being with him again.

His only response was to kiss her again, which she returned eagerly. The task of untying her robe that he had begun earlier was soon complete, and he slid her robe from her shoulders, his touch tender but urgent. She marveled, as she had since the first time they were together, at how gentle he was with her, even though he knew she was no fragile maiden.

"My lady," he murmured into her hair, "my imagination did not do you justice; you are even more beautiful and desirable than I remembered."

"Anomen, it hasn't been that long!" she laughed.

He smiled ruefully. "To me, it seems like an eternity." Once again, she thought she saw the shadow of sadness or grief behind his eyes, but it was gone so quickly she could not be certain.

She slipped her arms around his waist and pulled his body against hers, and then reached up to give him a long, slow, kiss that left them both trembling. Merena met his eyes, and with a challenging lift of her chin, said, "Then what are you waiting for, love?"

He stopped for a moment in surprise, then, without another word, picked Merena up and carried her to the bed.

-ooo-

Some time later, they lay in each other's arms, contented and happy. They had faced the challenge of Arthia's awe-inspiring supper tray, and together they had bested it, though, admittedly more through Anomen's efforts than Merena's. Now Merena was catching Anomen up on the small happening in the household, and amongst Merena's friends and neighbors in Berdusk, that he had missed while in Athkatla.

They were still laughing at a stray comment of Kylia's that had shocked almost Arthia speechless, when Anomen suddenly turned and pulled Merena close. "By Helm," he said softly, caressing her cheek, "it seems impossible that I could be happier than I am right now, except perhaps when I finally face my lord Helm in Everwatch."

"Well, that suggests insufficient imagination on your part, Anomen dear, for as happy as I am right now, I can certainly think of some occasions when I might be happier—on our wedding day, for instance."

"I know you are right, my love, but sometimes it is still hard to accept that I deserve such riches," he murmured.

After a few moments of contented silence, Merena cleared her throat nervously. She hated to risk casting a pall over their time together, but she felt she must know what pained him. Finally, she said, "Anomen, you never told me what kept you in Athkatla all that time. Your letter was very vague, but if it's something I can help you with, or if something has come up that will delay the wedding, I wish you'd tell me."

Anomen started in surprise. "Delay the wedding? No, no, my lady, it was nothing of that sort! You should know I would never keep that from you."

"But you are keeping _something_ from me." Merena said, meeting his eyes.

There was a quick intake of breath, and Anomen said, "I never meant to keep it from you, Merena! It was something I wanted to explain in person, and then…everything happened so quickly…"

"What _is_ it, love?" she pleaded.

All expression fell from his face, and Merena could tell that he was struggling to maintain his composure. When she reached for his hand, he clutched hers like a man drowning. Then he looked away, unable to meet her eyes.

"My father…passed away five days ago," he said flatly. When he spoke again, there was a glint of tears in his eyes that belied his bitter tone. "Lord Cor Delryn, the man who blighted my life for all those years, is no more."


	33. Chapter 33

_Honestly, I'm embarrassed to even look to see how long it's been since I posted the last chapter! It was the usual story—real life needs trump creative life, unfortunately. I've decided that a promise that the next chapters will be speedier would be... unwise, but I am determined to wrap the story up in another few chapters. This one is quite long, as my chapters go, but I'll let you decide whether that's a good or bad thing! _

_It's been long enough that I think a reminder of where we were is probably in order; when we last saw our lovers, Anomen had just told Merena that his father had died. This chapter picks up immediately afterward…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 33

Merena stared at Anomen in silence for a moment, too startled to speak.

"Your father? Oh, Anomen!" she exclaimed. "I didn't know…I'm so sorry! I…I wasn't even aware you were in contact with him."

Anomen sighed and caught her eyes. "There was no way you could have known, my love. Indeed, I had not laid eyes on him since the day he disinherited me, until…"

He made a visible effort to compose himself. "I was with him at the end, but the tale of how I came to be there is a long one. Perhaps you are too tired to hear it tonight."

Merena shook her head. "Just _tell_ me, love."

"Very well, my lady." The relief in his eyes reassured Merena that she had made the right choice.

"As I said, I had not seen my father since that terrible day when he cast me out for refusing to take vengeance on Saerk."

"I remember," Merena whispered, squeezing his hands comfortingly.

"But one day, after your quest was over," Anomen continued, "I'd say…almost three years ago now, I ran into Gareth, one of my father's old servants, on the street in Athkatla.

"We began talking, and when I heard that he was still in Lord Cor's employ, I asked after my father." Anomen shook his head in dismay. "The tale he told me was a wretched one. My father, sitting in that decaying house, alone except for Gareth, his health in steady decline, drink his only respite from the bill-collectors that hounded him.

"Merena, for many years of my life I would have declared that fate was a just punishment for his misdeeds, but I must confess that this tale smote my heart. Perhaps because I had found a life for myself, apart from his approval and disapproval, that much of my bitterness toward him was gone. Despite everything he had done, I felt I could not let him pass his final years in such misery.

"So I arranged to meet with the man who had handled my father's affairs for many years—and still did—though mostly out of pity, I deem. I asked him to intercede with father's creditors and tell them that if they would cease pressing him for payment, I would begin paying back a portion of what they were owed." Anomen snorted. "The inheritance laws in Amn are such that his creditors could not take the house in payment of his debts, so I'm sure they knew that my offer was their only chance of recovering any of what was owed to them. Not surprisingly, they agreed.

"I also put aside additional funds for upkeep of the house and my father's living expenses; he could not live lavishly, by any means, but at least he could keep food on the table and pay Gareth's wages."

"Your father accepted your help?" Merena asked in astonishment. "Given the way he acted after you refused to take vengeance on Saerk, I'm more than a little surprised!"

Anomen blushed. "I…I asked that he not be told that _I_ was providing the funds**—**his man of business came up with some tale of a small inheritance from a lost relative. I suppose I should not have been party to a lie, no matter how well intentioned, but I was afraid he would stubbornly refuse to take the assistance he so desperately needed if he knew that the gold came from me.

"Over the years I have met with Gareth occasionally to see how my father fared, and happily, he reported that the additional funds did make life easier for both of them. More recently, however, Gareth had been urging me to let him ask father if he wanted to see me, but I always refused." At Merena's questioning look, he continued. "I…I suppose I did so because after having finally freed myself of my bitterness toward him, I was afraid that if such an overture was made and refused—or worse, accepted and my father treated me as he had on the last occasion I saw him—that the resentment would return.

"In any case, just as I finished my testimony for the Order, I received a message from Gareth that my father had taken a turn for the worse. I knew nothing could be done for his underlying problem, but still, I hoped that his latest illness could be treated."

Merena looked puzzled. "How did you know nothing could be done? What is the 'underlying problem'?"

Anomen scrubbed a hand over his face in dismay. "Nothing more than poisoning his body with drink for half a lifetime. Unfortunately, divine healing cannot correct damage done to a body by years of mistreatment, for the same reason it can do little for chronic illness or to reverse natural aging."

"I've always wondered why that was true." Merena murmured.

Anomen gave her a weary smile. "Scholars have debated for years exactly why that is the case. But the simplest explanation I have heard is that the body in some way 'remembers' the state it was in before a sudden, traumatic illness or injury, which is why battle injuries generally respond to divine healing very well. In contrast, with damage that accrues slowly over time—for instance, that caused by natural aging, chronic illness, or in my father's case, chronic drinking—the body sees the damaged state as 'normal', and no amount of prayer will bring healing.

"I debated for some time over whether to go to see my father myself, but in the end I arranged for a priest of Ilmater to visit him and assess his condition…"

-ooo-

Anomen paced the room, anxiously waiting for the priest's report on his father's illness. Finally, Father Krannell finished his business with one of his followers and turned to the knight.

Krannell was a tall, spare man with austere features but kindly eyes. He extended a hand to Anomen. "Master Delryn, thank you for coming. As you requested, I have been to see your father." He met Anomen's eyes, his face grave. After a moment, he sighed and said, "I feel it is best to be perfectly candid in these cases. I am very sorry to report your father is dying."

Anomen's world narrowed to a pinpoint, slightly to the right of Father Krannell's face. He knew this was a possibility, and he thought he had adequately prepared himself for the fact that his father might not recover; but still, he found his legs would not support his weight, and he sat down heavily on a nearby bench.

He sat, with his face in his hands for few moments, trying to compose himself. When he felt he could trust his voice not to shake too much, he murmured, almost to himself, "And nothing can be done."

Father Krannell shook his head regretfully. "The damage is far too great. A Restoration spell would delay the end for a few days—a week, perhaps—but inevitability, the crisis would come again."

The priest caught Anomen's eyes and gazed at him, one eyebrow raised inquiringly. "But I'm sure you know that, don't you, _Sir_ Anomen? I would be most astonished to learn that a _Hand of Helm_ did not know the most basic facts about the limitations of divine healing."

Anomen started; he had tucked his holy symbol inside his tunic and deliberately omitted to mention that he was also a priest, feeling that it would raise too many awkward questions. He slumped back into his seat with a sigh; it hardly mattered now that Father Krannell knew.

Anomen snorted mirthlessly. "My identity was no secret to you?"

The priest nodded. "I may not know all the names of clerics serving other gods in Athkatla, but when one has been as highly honored as you have been, it does get around." He sat down on the bench next to Anomen and regarded him sympathetically.

"And one does not need to be a diviner to conclude that when a man so highly favored of his god conceals his identity and seeks help for his ailing father from the priest of another god, that there is some untold tale behind it. A painful one, at that."

This inquiry, and Krannell's kind concern, conspired to severely threaten Anomen's composure. Finally, he said, "My father and I have been estranged for many years. Our last parting was especially bitter, but he had been derisive of my choice of profession for some time before that."

Krannell shook his head in disbelief. "He can hardly question that you've been a success at your chosen profession!"

Anomen smiled weakly. "When last we met, that success was by no means assured; I had not yet even been knighted. Besides," Anomen continued, struggling to keep the anger out of his voice, "why should he value my success as a knight and priest when he has nothing but contempt for either calling?

"But in any case," Anomen said, clearing his throat, "I was concerned that if I tried to see him myself, or even sent another priest of Helm, he would refuse assistance. He can be very…_difficult_." Anomen concluded tersely.

"Oh, that I can easily believe!" Krannell chuckled. "When I tried to explain what a Restoration spell might do for him, his refusal was, shall we say, rather lacking in courtesy."

Anomen reddened. "Sir! My apologies for his behavior—"

Krannell waved away his concern, "No need, Sir Anomen. If I could not withstand the barbs of frightened, dying, old man, I would not be worthy to serve Ilmater."

After a moment, Anomen asked, "He knows, then?"

"That he's dying? Oh yes, he knows," Krannell said heavily. "And I'd wager he knew before I walked in the room. I'd considered waiting and inquiring if you wanted to tell him yourself, but after I examined him, he asked—quite forcefully—whether he was dying. I am not in the habit of withholding that sort of information from patients who request it, so I confirmed that he does not have long to live."

Anomen tensed, dreading the answer to his next question. "How long does he have?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "I have little experience with this…ailment."

Krannell gazed at him keenly, "I expect not, but I'd wager you've seen more than your share of battle wounds." He sighed. "Well, _I've_ seen plenty of men—and women—die from drink, it grieves me to say. When the final crisis comes, as it has for Lord Cor, the end comes quickly; I'd say he has two days, three at most."

Anomen was still struggling to come to grips with this information when Father Krannell spoke again. "I'll not lie to you, Sir Anomen, it won't be an easy death; he will be in considerable pain before the end. And although healing spells won't keep him alive, they can alleviate the pain temporarily and ease his passing. _You_ could do that for him."

"Me?" Anomen asked in a choked voice. "He won't want me there, he despises me!"

"Perhaps, perhaps not. But in any case, he'll _need_ you there." Krannell put a comforting hand on Anomen's shoulder. "Facing death changes many things, Sir Anomen. I have seen countless souls pass from this plane to the next, and very few refuse a kind word and a hand to hold when their time comes. No one wants to die alone.

"Certainly, I could stay with him, or another could, and if I read the situation correctly, he has not always been a loving father to you. He may not deserve such consideration from you, and indeed, he may reject your offer. But you owe it to yourself to at least try to see him; I think you will regret it deeply if you do not."

Anomen's shoulders slumped and he said faintly. "But I have not seen him in _six years_."

Father Krannell nodded. "Then it is time, and past time, for that to change."

-ooo-

Anomen paused outside his father's bedroom door with his hand on the latch, and took a deep breath to steady his nerves. A few moments ago, Gareth had come from this very room, wide-eyed with excitement, to report that Lord Cor would see him.

"He said 'yes' right away, Sir Anomen, almost like he was expecting you!" Gareth said breathlessly.

With one last prayer for calm, Anomen entered his father's room for the first time in many years. He noted idly that, other than looking considerably shabbier, it had changed remarkably little in that time. Instinctively, his mind went back to other times he had been in this room. Anomen's first memory was a happy one; seeing Moira for the first time, as a babe lying in his mother's arms, Moirala's face aglow with happiness. Then, more recently, he recalled sitting by the bed and holding his mother's hand, his heart breaking, as he watched her succumb to her final illness.

Shaking away his memories, Anomen approached the bed where his father lay, propped up by pillows. His steps faltered a moment when he saw how thin and ill his father looked, a mere shell of the strong man he remembered from his childhood. Lord Cor's skin was a sickly yellow, a sure sign of the ailment that was killing him. As Anomen neared, he also noted the vivid bruises on the bare skin of Lord Cor's arms—Anomen would have suspected mistreatment had he not known that the bruising was another symptom of his condition. He also knew that, invisible to the eye, his father was bleeding internally; bleeding that was slowly and surely taking his life.

Lord Cor's body might have been failing, but there was no sign that his mind was similarly affected as of yet. He watched Anomen approach, his eyes bright.

"Finally came, did you?" he rasped. "Took you long enough!"

Startled by his father's greeting, it took Anomen a moment to reply. "I…I had no reason to believe you would welcome my company. I felt I must see you now because…"

"Because I'm dying?" Lord Cor asked pointedly. "So, are you here to say 'I told you so' that the drink would kill me? If so, you're hardly the only one who by rights can say that. Or are you here to pray over my godless soul?"

Anomen made an effort to keep his rising temper in check; his father had obviously _not_ lost his ability to be completely infuriating.

"Neither, sir. Of course, am I quite willing to say a prayer for your soul if you should wish it, but my intention in coming was to spend time with you and offer any assistance I can provide. But if you prefer me to leave…"

Lord Cor snorted. "Haven't lost your _pride_, then, boy? Oh, you can stay if you wish. But sit down, I can't abide people hovering over me."

Anomen sat down in the chair next to his father's bed and paused, considering what he should to this man he had not seen in so many years.

But before he could compose his thoughts, his father gestured to the holy symbol on his chest.

"That's it, is it?" The 'Hand of Helm' that Gareth has been nattering on about. Seems a bit gaudy to me."

As Anomen struggled to think of a response that would not cause their conversation to degenerate into an argument, his father went on.

"So, you make a good living now that you've impressed all those Helmites? Or maybe you brought gold home from all that time you spent adventuring." Lord Cor's tone made it plain that he thought little of such adventures, or the people who were foolish enough to indulge in them.

"Gareth tells me," he continued, "that you're getting married soon."

Surprised by this turn in the discussion, Anomen said hesitantly, "Yes, sir, we have not yet set a date, but we hope to marry within the next few ten-days." Never willing to give up a chance to talk about his ladylove, Anomen added, "You have met her, sir, it is the Lady Merena, who accompanied me the…the last time I was here."

If this reminder of their acrimonious last encounter distressed him, Lord Cor gave no sign. "Tall lass with big green eyes? Huh," he said noncommittally. "Pretty enough, if I recall, but a bit on the scrawny side for my taste."

_Scrawny! _Anomen thought indignantly._ Helm, give me strength; if he insults Merena, I will not be accountable for my actions! _

Fortunately, instead Cor said, "You can afford to set up a household then? If you're going to buy a home in Athkatla, it'll cost you a pretty penny."

Anomen stared at his father, completely baffled by his comments. Although he had been unsure what he and his father would talk about, _this_ was certainly not what he expected. Nothing Lord Cor had ever said before had led him to believe he was interested in Anomen's financial affairs.

Uncertain how to respond, Anomen stammered, "Lady Merena owns a home in Berdusk, though if we decide to rent a house in Athkatla, I do not believe it will be a problem." It was then that Anomen noticed the look on his father's face, a look he recognized from his childhood. It was the smug, self-satisfied expression Lord Cor always wore when he had completed a successful business deal; especially if he felt he had been more clever or knowledgeable than his opponent.

Then, Anomen understood. "You knew," he said flatly. "You _knew_ I was the one who paid your creditors and provided money for the household."

"Of _course_ I knew!" Cor chortled. "Those sharks would never have given up hounding me if someone hadn't paid them off. _I_ wouldn't have, in their place! And that tale about the inheritance…" he snorted derisively. "None of my relations with enough gold to leave would leave it to me!

"When that lackwit Gareth suddenly started talking about how well you were doing, and what a good son you are, I knew it was no coincidence."

Anomen sat back in his chair, not knowing whether to be pleased or appalled by this revelation. Finally, he looked up and met his father's eyes. "I'm surprised you accepted my assistance," he said quietly.

Lord Cor shrugged. "If you're foolish enough to waste your gold on me, who am I to turn it down?" He shook his head. "You're certainly no businessman; it's probably just as well you found something you're good at, worthless as it is." Then he added, almost as an afterthought, "Though it may not turn out to be such a bad investment after all."

With a sudden flash of insight, Anomen realized that feeling that he had outwitted Anomen into aiding him was undoubtedly what assuaged Lord Cor's self-esteem enough for him to accept help from his estranged son. Despite his father's derision, he also understood that this was the closest Lord Cor would or could ever come to admitting that Anomen had made the correct decision when choosing his life's path. A lump formed in Anomen's throat and tears pricked his eyes. He had always dreamed that his father would someday acknowledge his deeds and express pride in him. But this…this, Anomen realized, was _enough_.

A low gasp drew Anomen's attention back to his father. Lord Cor's face was drawn in pain and he was clutching his side.

Anomen gently touched his father's arm. "Father Krannell told me you refused a Restoration spell, but I can help ease the pain, if you wish."

"You might as well make yourself useful, I suppose," Lord Cor said in a strained voice. Despite his ungracious tone, the relief in his eyes was unmistakable.

Anomen laid his hands on the area that was causing his father's pain, and quietly chanted the words to a healing spell.

His father relaxed visibly, and the color returned to his face. It was clear to Anomen then that he had been in a great deal of pain, and had only acknowledged it when it had become unbearable.

"Ah, that _is_ better." Lord Cor murmured. "I think I can sleep now, son."

"Of course, sir." Anomen responded, and carefully helped arrange the pillows so his father could lie down comfortably. His father closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

Anomen sat in the darkening room for some time, watching his father sleep.

_He called me 'son', _Anomen thought wonderingly.

-ooo-

As the hours passed, and then a day, Anomen and Gareth took turns sitting with Lord Cor. And Anomen watched, with a heavy heart, as his father grew progressively weaker and more dependent on his son's healing to keep the pain at bay.

At those times when Lord Cor was alert enough to speak, as if by tacit agreement he and Anomen avoided topics that would lead back to the old quarrels. Several times Anomen was tempted to ask his father why he had behaved so wretchedly toward his family, but he was reluctant to strain their newfound truce.

Late at night when his father was asleep, Anomen himself drifted off in his chair. He woke to a touch on his arm and the sound of his father's voice.

"Moirala!" Lord Cor called out, weakly clutching his son's arm.

"It is I, father, your son, Anomen," Anomen said as his father opened his eyes.

"Anomen? My boy, what are you doing here?" Cor said in a gentle tone that caused Anomen's heart to clench; he had not heard his father use that tone of voice with him since he was a lad—since before his father had lost himself in drink and bitterness.

His father awakened fully and seemed to recognize his surroundings. His voice regained its hard edge. "Oh yes. I'm dying, and you're here trying to be a good, dutiful son."

"That is not the only reason, father, "Anomen said, "surely you know that."

"Hmph, it hardly matters now," Cor said, waving away Anomen's explanation. "Do you know why I refused that Restoration spell?"

Anomen shook his head. "No, father, I do not."

"Look at me, boy!" Cor said as sharply as his weak voice allowed. "Who would want to cling to this life knowing that all that was in store was days or weeks of this pain and misery?" His voice grew fainter, and his hand moved feebly to touch his son's arm.

"I don't even mind being taken by Kelemvor, but I regret that I won't see…Moirala again." His eyes became unfocused with memory. "So beautiful." He turned his gaze back to Anomen. "You have the look of her, you know," he said, voice barely above a whisper. "The same eyes."

Anomen gazed at his father in silence for a long moment, uncertain whether he should say what was in his heart. "Father," he began hesitantly, "Mother and Moira wait by Helm's side, of that I am certain. If you truly long to see them again, it may be in your power to do so."

Weak though he was, Cor's face hardened immediately. "So is that what you've wanted all along, boy? To see me bow to your god?"

Anomen kept his voice even, determined not to be provoked into anger. "I can make—and _will_ make—no promises that my Lord Helm will welcome you to Everwatch on the strength of a few prayers on your deathbed. I can offer you a chance, and a chance only, that if we pray together, he might consider it sufficient to allow you into his presence to see our loved ones again. The question only _you_ can answer is whether your pride is stronger than your desire to see them again."

Cor glared at him for a moment, then his eyes dropped and he fell back to the pillows, his anger spent. He was silent for a time, lost in thought. "I worshipped Helm once, you know. That's one of the reasons our families thought your mother and I would be well suited to one another," he added, his voice heavy with regret.

"I know, father, and I know that Mother was deeply saddened when you fell away from faith," Anomen said quietly.

Cor was about to speak again, but suddenly he clutched his son's arm and let out a gasp of pain. Anomen chanted a quick healing spell and his father began to breathe easier.

When Cor spoke again, the quaver in his voice could not be solely attributed to pain or weakness. He gazed at his son with rheumy eyes, his voice barely above a whisper.

"When I…I found could not be the man Helm expected me to be or Moirala needed me to be, it was…_easier_ to reject them, to push them aside, than to change my ways."

Anomen stilled for a moment, scarcely able to believe that he had heard his father utter such an admission of error. After taking a moment to compose himself, he gently took his father's hand and spoke, his voice steady.

"Now that you understand that, father, I am certain that Helm—and Mother—will be able to forgive you your failings." Unable to contain his emotions any longer, Anomen's voice cracked. And for the first time, Anomen felt hope that someday he too, might find a way to forgive his father.

-ooo-

Anomen fell silent, the memory of that night overwhelming him. Merena hugged him tighter, and after a moment, said softly, "What happened then?"

"We prayed to Helm together, and a short while later, he breathed his last. I…I do not know whether Helm welcomed him into Everwatch, and I am not yet…ready to ask Helm that question." Anomen cleared his throat and wiped the tears from his eyes. "But when he finally passed from this world, he looked peaceful and happy…more happy than I had seen him since I was a lad. So, I have hope.

"We had a short service for father the next day. A few of father's old business associates came, as did Sir Keldorn and Lady Maria, Sir Ryan, and Nalia and her husband. I am not certain how they learned of his death, but their presence was appreciated."

"Oh, Anomen, I wish I could have been there for you!" Merena exclaimed.

"I know, love," Anomen assured her, his voice breaking, "but you are here _now_, and that is what matters. But still, I cannot help but reflect on the bitter irony that just as I start a new life with my new family, my old family is now well and truly gone."

Anomen took a deep breath to steady himself, and said, "Merena, I have reviled my father and every thing he stood for so many years; hated him for what he did to those he should have loved and cared for. Yet, when I was with him at the end, I…I felt that we reached some sort of understanding, that he had finally accepted me for what I am." He gazed at Merena, pain and uncertainty in his eyes. "And now I find myself at a loss; I don't know what I should think or feel."

Merena put her arms around Anomen and rested her forehead against his. "Anomen, one thing I have learned is that no matter how often you tell yourself that someone is not worthy of your love—or your pain—your heart will grieve as it needs to. And the only thing you can do is…_let_ it."

Merena held Anomen for a long time before he fell asleep.


	34. Chapter 34

_This arrived sooner than you thought it would, I'd bet!_

_The wedding is coming closer, but this chapter deals with more fallout from Cor's death._

_A couple of points of interest:_

_I'll be interested to hear how many of you saw this coming…especially since I dropped a hint in the last chapter._

_Also, this chapter includes a very small homage to my favorite contemporary author; so let me know if you find it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 34

Anomen awoke the next day with a lighter heart. He sensed that the grief he felt at the loss of his blood family would not abate overnight, but being back with his new family was a tonic to his soul. And they were just as happy to have him back in fold; indeed, Kylia scarcely gave Anomen a moment's peace after the delightful surprise of his unexpected return.

That night, when they were finally alone again, with Merena nestled comfortably in his arms, Anomen broached a subject that he had been wanting to discuss with her all day.

Anomen cleared his throat nervously. "Merena, my lady, I have been thinking on what I told you last night—about providing funds to help support my father and pay off his creditors. I…I do not want you to think that by doing so I have impoverished myself." Merena started to speak, but he held up a hand to forestall her. "I know you will say that it would not matter to you if I was penniless, but my pride would not let me marry you empty-handed." He gave her a sheepish smile, and continued, "I know I have not mentioned it before, but I have gold to spare.

"As you know, when we divided the party funds after our quest, each share was…substantial. So when I returned to Athkatla, I suddenly found myself in possession of more wealth than I had ever expected to have in my life, and no reason to spend it. My needs are few; and living at the Order, my expenses are also quite modest.

"Since I had never managed large sums of money before, I asked Keldorn to recommend someone to handle my financial affairs and suggest investments, and he was happy to assist. In the end, although most of my funds were invested conservatively, I did put a small amount into more…speculative ventures, and one of those ventures paid off rather astonishingly." Anomen blushed. "I have been meaning to tell you this for some time, but in my defense, I have always been able to find a better topic of conversation than _money_ when I am with you.

"But as it happens, even after devoting funds to some projects that were close to my heart, and assisting my father, I find myself considerably wealthier than I ever expected to be."

"That sounds intriguing…what 'projects' are those?" Merena asked curiously.

He smiled and shook his head. "Trust you to be interested in that! Well, the Church of Helm has some charitable efforts that are usually woefully under funded, so I have pledged a certain amount each year to help them expand their good works. Also, after my own difficult path to earn membership in the Order, I have set aside a sum to insure that qualified candidates are not barred from the Order because they cannot afford to pay for training and equipment."

"Oh, Anomen, that's wonderful!" Merena cried. "I know how hard it was for you when your father refused to pay your way. Have there been any 'qualified candidates' yet?"

Anomen grinned. "Yes, indeed! As a matter of fact, your friend Danis was one of the first, which makes me doubly proud that he has done so well. Of course, he does not know that I am the benefactor; I did not want him, or any of the others, to behave as if they owed me any special gratitude."

Merena shook her head in bemusement. "Anomen, I had no idea. But I suppose finding out that you are wealthy at this late date is preferable to finding out the opposite! I must confess I haven't given our finances much thought either; I own the farm and the house outright, so we will always have a home here."

"That is what I wanted to speak to you about, Merena. I know this will always be your home, and am honored beyond words that it will soon be _our_ home…"

"It already _is_, you idiot!" Merena exclaimed fondly.

Anomen felt a lump in his throat and his eyes pricked with tears. He squeezed Merena tighter and kissed her hair, murmuring, "I cannot tell you how much that means to me, my love." When he felt a little more composed, he went on, "But even so, I will have to spend considerable time in Atkatla when my duties to the Church or the Order require it. It would be wonderful if you and Kylia could join me there from time to time, but currently I stay in my quarters at the Order when in town, and they would not be at all suitable for the three of us."

"Hmm, you're right, and we can't keep imposing on Valygar's hospitality. I suppose we could stay at an inn…" She arched an eyebrow at him inquiringly. "I take it you have something in mind."

"I thought perhaps we could consider renting a house in town, someplace large enough for us all, and with a garden for Kylia to play. It wouldn't be the same as being here, of course, but it could be a second home for us; a place for us to be together when I need to be in Athkatla."

"Oh, Anomen, Kylia would adore that—she's always enjoyed being in Athkatla the few times I've taken her—and I love the idea of seeing Valygar and our other friends more often," she gave him a fond smile, "and of spending less time apart."

"That settles it, then," Anomen said happily, "I will write Tsipis, my man of business, immediately and ask him to search for a suitable property." He hesitated a moment before continuing. "There is one other matter I wanted to discuss with you…"

She looked at him inquiringly. "Nothing you've said so far has been particularly alarming; will this be?"

Anomen laughed, "I don't believe so, my love. It concerns Gareth, my father's servant. He has served the Delryns faithfully for many years, and has no family or home of his own. Now that my father is gone, the house and title will pass to a distant Delryn cousin, and Gareth is understandably concerned that the new owners will have no need of his services. Before I left Athkatla I told him that I would make sure he is taken care of; I thought at the very least I could provide a small pension for him to live on."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Anomen, but where do I come in to this?" Merena asked.

"Gareth was grateful for the offer, but I think he would prefer to stay busy—and remain useful—rather than simply be pensioned off. I thought perhaps now that we will be renting a house, he could work for us, and be the house's caretaker when we are here in Berdusk."

"That's a grand idea, Anomen," Merena replied, "and I certainly have no objection—as long as he can get along with Arthia."

"Don't trouble yourself on that score, Merena," Anomen smiled. "He began service as a lad in my grandfather's household, and from the tales I've heard, Lord Corwin's housekeeper, Mistress Randala, was truly a dragon in human form if there ever was one. After that experience, and putting up with my father's vile temper for all those years, I'm sure he will find Arthia to be quite congenial by comparison."

-ooo-

A few days later, Anomen found himself hard at work, mucking out the farm stables. It was not a task he was especially good at, let alone enjoyed, but Dougal's bad knee was paining him more than usual, and Anomen had volunteered to take on the job in the spirit of family unity. But such was his happiness with the rest of his life at that moment, that in truth he did not mind overmuch.

His thoughts drifted to the letter they had received the day before from High Watcher Oisig, which confirmed that all was arranged on the day they had chosen for their wedding. He pictured himself, standing with Merena at his side, in front of High Watcher Emond and their friends. In his mind, Merena looked every bit as beautiful as he had known she would be all those years ago when he had first imagined the moment. Anomen was so taken with this vision that he perhaps can be excused for not hearing the visitors that rode in while he was daydreaming.

He was having a pleasant chat with Challenger about the impending end of their bachelor days and about the anticipated joys of family life, when he heard Merena call his name. She entered the stables with a rather befuddled look on her face.

"Anomen, love," she began without preamble, "some men just arrived from Athkatla. They say they are representatives of the Council, and they are looking for Lord Delryn."

Anomen stared at her in puzzlement. "But…_surely_ they know that my father has passed away! I made certain the proper authorities were notified of his death before I left Athkatla. And why would they think they would find him here?"

Merena met his eyes, clearly as surprised as he was by these unexpected developments. "Anomen…they are looking for _you_."

He froze, for a moment too surprised to speak. "But…what…why…" he stuttered.

Merena caught his hand and began pulling him toward the house. "I don't know, love, but they made it clear they weren't going to tell me. You'll have to ask them."

Anomen's mind began functioning again. "Yes, of course, I'll ask them immediately."

"Well maybe not _immediately_," Merena said wryly, casting a critical glance eye over his straw covered clothes.

Anomen groaned. "By Helm, you're right—I can't see them like this!"

"Don't worry; Arthia was heating water for laundry so I had her use it to fill the tub in the spare room. A quick bath should do it." She gave him a conspiratorial grin. "In the meantime, I'm having Arthia ply them with food and drink."

He laughed and said, "Well, that's one way to get information out of them!" Then he sobered, his eyes troubled. "I really have no idea what this is about, Merena. On my honor, I haven't kept anything from you."

She squeezed his hand comfortingly in response, and said, "I know, love, we'll just have to wait and see what they want."

Merena and Anomen slipped in the back door; she gave him a quick kiss and said, "I'll see if I can distract them while you freshen up," before heading toward the parlor. Anomen made his way to the spare room for a quick bath and change of clothes. A short while later he was ready to meet the visitors, still slightly damp, but much better smelling than he had been.

Anomen paused at the open door of the parlor and assessed the scene before him. _At least Merena was partially successful,_ he thought to himself; the younger of the two strangers was chatting animatedly with Merena, and leaning much too close to her for Anomen's liking. Nearby, an empty wine glass and an almost-empty plate of pastries suggested that the man was enjoying the food and drink almost as much as the company. His appearance and accent left little doubt in Anomen's mind about _what_ he was, even if the _who_ was still a mystery; most likely the younger son of a noble house who had been pressed into learning a profession.

The older man offered a sharp contrast; he was dressed conservatively, his wine glass was almost untouched, and the look on his face as he watched his colleague flirt with Merena was one of unguarded disdain. Anomen's eyes narrowed. _Career civil servant; he will be the one with the answers._

At that moment, the older man noticed Anomen standing in the doorway, and got to his feet. When the younger man glanced up to see Anomen entering the room, a look of alarm and dismay crossed his face for a moment before he too, stood. Merena stood gracefully and smiled at Anomen.

"There you are, Anomen, dear. This is Master Yarris from the Athkatla Bureau of Records," she said, gesturing to the older man. "And his colleague, Herford Kerstan."

Anomen offered his hand to the older man. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am sorry to have kept you waiting, but I understand you wish to speak to me. I am Anomen Delryn." He turned to the younger man, offered his hand as before, and met his eyes. "I see you have already met _my lady_, Merena."

The younger man blanched slightly before taking his hand. "Yes, sir, most delightful."

_Message received. Good._ Anomen thought, and exchanged an amused glance with Merena.

Master Yarris took charge of the situation. "Lord Delryn, it has come to my attention that when you left Athkatla after your father's death, you neglected to sign the documents that officially transfer ownership of the Delryn estate to you."

Anomen frowned in puzzlement. If he read Yarris correctly, he was not the kind of man to have overlooked the fact of Anomen's disinheritance. "Sir, to my knowledge I have no claim to either the Delryn title or estate. I am surprised that your records are not clear on that point."

It was Yarris' turn to frown. "Hmm, yes, your man…"

"Tsipis?"

"Yes, he mentioned that you did not consider yourself to be the Delryn heir."

Anomen snorted, "It is not a decision _I_ made, Master Yarris. My father and I had a…disagreement more than six years ago, and as a result, he quite plainly told me that he no longer considered me his son or his heir."

For only the second time since Anomen had entered the room, the younger man spoke, murmuring under his breath, "And I thought _Father_ was an unreasonable old goat…"

At this point, Anomen had the misfortune to glance at Merena. Despite the gravity of the situation, her eyes widened and her lips twitched, a sure sign that she was having difficulty keeping her laughter in check.

Yarris gave his junior a quelling look. "Be that as it may, my lord, in Amn it takes more than a simple declaration of intent to disinherit one's legal heir. Since there seemed to be some doubt in this case, we did a thorough—"

"And _tedious_." young Master Kerstan interjected.

"A _thorough_ review of the records pertaining to this issue." Yarris reiterated, after glaring at the other man. "If you are indeed…" he referred to a document among the sheaf he was holding, "Anomen Corwin Delryn, son of Cor and Moirala Delryn, born on the 14th day of Eint in the year 1348…"

"I am," Anomen affirmed.

"Then I believe there is no error. As is typical in cases where there is a title to be passed on, we found a document, submitted a few days after your birth, declaring you to be Lord Cor Delryn's heir." He caught Anomen's eyes, his expression that of a man sure of his expertise on a subject, "Under Amnian law, it is not a simple procedure to disinherit one's legal heir. On the contrary, it is a long and expensive process, and there is no evidence that your father ever submitted a petition for you to be removed as his heir, let alone that it was approved by the Council authorities."

Anomen was so stunned that he couldn't speak for a moment. He felt Merena's hand slip into his own and he clutched it gratefully. When he met her eyes, he could easily read the love and concern there.

He looked back to Yarris; who was waiting impatiently for a response. "The title is mine if I wish to take it, then?" he asked faintly.

"To be precise," Yarris corrected, "it is yours already; it passed to you at the moment of your father's death. All that remains is for you to sign the documents acknowledging ownership of the Delryn estate. I have them with me, so if you would be good enough to sign them, we can be on our way."

After a glance at Merena, Anomen asked, "And if I wish to refuse the title and estate?"

Now it was Yarris' turn to be too surprised to speak. "You wish to _refuse_?" he asked incredulously.

"I have not decided for certain, but I would like to understand my options." Anomen said firmly.

"I…I suppose it is _possible_ to do so; in that case the title would fall to the nearest male Delryn relation. But…but we have no form for such a thing!"

By this point, his junior colleague was looking distinctly amused. "Oh, I'm sure we could whip something up for the occasion, ehh, Yarris?"

"It is nice to see that our Council representatives are so…adaptable." Anomen commented dryly. "You two can consider what such a document might say while I speak to my lady; I need a few moments to consult with her before I give you my decision."

"But…but surely not—" Yarris began, evidently still reeling from the idea that Anomen was considering refusing the title.

"Master Yarris, this lady will soon be my wife," Anomen said sternly. "Consequently, this decision will affect her as much as it does me."

They left the room, and after Merena took a moment to make sure that Arthia was still keeping Kylia occupied in the kitchen, they proceeded to the bedroom where they could speak privately.

As soon as the door was closed, Merena flew into Anomen's arms. "Oh, Anomen, I don't know what to say—whether to say 'I'm sorry' or congratulate you! Are you all right, love?"

"That…that conniving _bastard_!" Anomen exclaimed. "To let me believe for _six years_ that he had disowned me when he had not!"

"I don't suppose it's possible he just…forgot?" Merena asked hesitantly.

Anomen snorted. "I've no doubt my father knew the Amnian inheritance laws as well as Yarris does. Besides, something he said when I was with him before he died now suddenly makes perfect sense. It was after he told me that he knew I was the one providing money for upkeep of the estate. He said, 'It may not be such a bad investment after all'. I was a little puzzled at the time, but now it is clear that he knew the title and estate would come to me, and deliberately let me think otherwise," Anomen said, shaking his head in dismay.

Merena held him tighter, and said, "I'm so sorry, Anomen, dear."

Anomen was silent for a moment, content to take comfort in her arms. When he spoke again, his voice was barely above a whisper. "I just wish I knew _why_, Merena. Was it a cruel joke he played on me? Was it a test to see if I'd try to reconcile with him without the promise of the title? Was it just too much bother or expense to formally disinherit me? Or in the end, did he not have the heart to cast out his only son?" Anomen caught her eyes, his expression bleak. "It seems that I'll have to learn to live with the fact that I will probably never know the answer to that question."

He pulled away from Merena slightly. "And I am still left with the question, what do I do now?"

"Anomen, perhaps we should ask them to come back tomorrow so you have more time to think about what you want to do." Merena suggested.

"A kindly thought, Merena, but I'd sooner have it done and decided." He gave her a wry smile. "Did you think I told them I needed to speak to you just to have some time alone with you?" Anomen stroked her hair lovingly, then continued, "I must know what _you_ think of this, my love."

"But Anomen…" she began.

"I know that, in the end, it's my decision, but if you think there is any chance that keeping the title would make you or Kylia unhappy, the decision is _made_."

"You'd give it up if I wanted you to?" Merena asked, her eyes searching his face.

"Without a second thought," he said decisively, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it tenderly. "Being a knight, and a Hand of Helm, and your husband is honor enough for one man, I need nothing else to make me happy."

Merena touched his face gently, her expression saying what she felt far better than words.

After a moment, she said with a smile, "Be that as it may, Anomen, love, even if you don't need to be Lord Delryn, you haven't said whether you want to be or not."

Anomen looked away, uncertainty written on his face. "I am…torn, my love. In part I want to say _fie_ to my father's manipulations…his conniving, and let the nobles of Amn continue their petty squabbling without me.

"Another part sees this as an opportunity to restore the good name of Delryn, and possibly do some good in the process." He cleared his throat. "Nalia has been asking me for some time to lend my voice to her reform efforts, and as absurd as it sounds, I know there are many who would give more weight to my words as Lord Delryn rather than as just Anomen Delryn, knight and priest of Helm."

Merena looked at him, a small smile on her face. "_That_ sounds like a challenge."

Anomen snorted in amusement. "Aye, it'll be that, and frustrating, and maddening at times, of that I have no doubt. We'd need to be in Athkatla for several months each year, and if we're to live in Delryn house, it may take considerable effort to make it a place to be proud of again." He shook his head. "I would certainly understand if you did not want to exchange the peace of your life here for that!"

Merena took his hand in hers. "Anomen, after Irenicus, and the Bhaalspawn wars, I felt I'd earned some peace. But I've had five years of almost nothing but peace, and I think I'm ready for a new challenge now. Even if it means having to deal with people like Lady Swiftnell on occasion." She gave him an impish smile. "I never expected to be 'Lady Merena' to anyone but certain over-courteous knights, but I think I can get used to it."

"Truly, Merena?" Anomen asked softly.

"Anomen, if you want this challenge, _take_ it." She laughed. "I know one person who will certainly be pleased—Arthia. She's been wanting to call you Lord Anomen since the first day she met you."

Anomen chuckled, "Well, even though I did not know it, evidently I have been 'Lord Anomen' all along."

"What?" Merena exclaimed, "I thought you just became Lord Delryn when your father died!"

"Lord _Delryn_, yes, but I have always been Lord Anomen…" Seeing her perplexed look, he paused. "My pardon, Merena, I forgot that you have no reason to know how Amnish titles are bestowed. Lord Delryn, _the_ Lord Delryn, is always the oldest living Delryn male in my father's line. That was the title that Cor held, and passed on to me at his death. But the heir to the title is also given an honorific. As my father's heir, I have been Lord Anomen Delryn since the day I was born."

"But Anomen, no one ever called you that, even before your father declared he was going to disown you!"

"Squires are not permitted to use titles while in training; with the intention of keeping them on equal footing as much as possible. As a matter of fact, Squire Martel is actually Lord Martel Belkind, since he is his father's heir. In my case, once I became a knight and could use my title if I wished, I thought I no longer had any claim to it."

Merena laughed. "Anomen, I had no idea! But I hope you don't mind if fail to tell Arthia that you really were Lord Anomen all along—she'll never let me forget that she was right."

He chuckled and kissed her brow, "That is between you and your conscience, my love." He met her eyes, his face serious again. "Why don't you go and explain the situation to Kylia and Arthia. There is one more thing that I must do before I can give our guests my answer."

Merena looked puzzled for a moment, then her face cleared. "Ah, of course." She kissed him on his cheek, "I'll be in the kitchen, dear."

A short time later he entered the kitchen to find it abuzz with anticipation.

Kylia ran up to meet him and cried, "Anomen, Anomen, Momma says that you might be a Lord and Lady, and we'd have a fancy house in Athkatla!"

Anomen smiled at her fondly and said, "All that is true, Kylia, it seems that we will be."

Arthia exclaimed in excitement at this news, and Merena raised an inquiring eyebrow at Anomen.

He gave her a wry smile. "Helm is of like mind to you, my love. If there is a chance to do good in Helm's name, the fact that it is likely to be aggravating and inconvenient at times is not reason enough to let the opportunity pass."

Anomen offered Merena his arm. "Our guests have waited long enough. It is time to tell Master Yarris that I've decided not to hasten the downfall of Amnian civilization by refusing the title."

Merena sighed, but she had a mischievous look in her eyes. "I suppose that's for the best, but I am curious to know what they would have come up with if they'd had to improvise!"


	35. Chapter 35

_FYI, I had planned only one 'pre-wedding day' chapter, but that one grew completely out of control and needed to be split into two. This is definitely a 'bridge' chapter, and frankly a little fluffier than I'd like, though I think there are some points of interest._

_In any case, this chapter gets the principals in place for the wedding and ready for the next chapter…and _**_that_**_ chapter will include the appearance of some old, and eagerly anticipated friends who begin arriving for the wedding._

_The Management appreciates your patience. _

_

* * *

_

Chapter 35

The papers were soon signed and the visitors sent on their way. Between the coming wedding and the revelation of Anomen's title, excitement and anticipation filled the farmhouse.

Kylia was finally persuaded to go to sleep, and as Arthia set off to find her own bed, she declared, "As you know, Miss, I wasn't sure having the wedding in Athkatla was the best idea, but it was a blessing in disguise, with all the Lords and Ladies that will be coming now."

After she left, Merena exchanged a dismayed glance with Anomen. "Anomen, love, are we _really_ going to have to invite all of the Athkatla nobility?"

"I…I don't know," he replied uncertainly. "I'm afraid I've never paid much attention to the activities of the Athkatla nobles, other than our friends. I don't think we'll have to invite _all_ of them, but as for which ones…" Anomen paused for a moment, and then his face lightened. "Of course! Lady Maria will know who should be invited and who does not need to be. I shall write her first thing in the morning and ask for her help."

Merena sighed in relief. "What a wonderful idea, Anomen, I will feel much better with her to advise us."

"It's settled, then," Anomen said with a smile. "But that reminds me, we have another decision to make. We now own Delryn House, but I am uncertain whether we should keep it, or sell it and find a house of our own."

Merena pulled him close. "Anomen, you know I will support you whatever is decided, but I think this is another decision you will have to make." She shook her head. "I have only been in that house once in my life, and although it was anything but a enjoyable experience, I don't have the strong feelings about it that you must have. It wouldn't bother me to live there, as long as _you_ can stand it." She paused. "You said it had been neglected; do we have to worry about it being safe?"

Anomen frowned, deep in thought. "I do not believe it is structurally unsound, though it would be prudent to have it inspected to make certain. Although it might take time to modify it to suit us, I think it could be made livable with a thorough cleaning and relatively minor repairs." He sighed. "As for how I feel about it, I cannot deny that _my_ strongest memories of the house are not very pleasant, but I have also not reconciled myself to the idea that strangers might live there. It seems…fitting that if I am to take the title of Lord Delryn, that I should also keep Delryn House."

Merena smiled. "Well, it would be very convenient to have place for our friends who are traveling to Athkatla for the wedding to stay, that is, if it could ready in time."

Anomen ran a hand through his hair pensively. "Indeed it would be, but I would not know where to start…what must be done and what can wait, how to find trustworthy craftsmen…"

Merena looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I think Lady Maria could help with that, too."

Anomen caught her gaze. "I'm sure she could, but I am reluctant to ask her to give us more assistance, when she is doing so much for us already."

Merena gave him an impish smile. "Anomen, love, it's not like she'll be doing the work _herself_, but I'm sure she'll know who to hire. Besides," she said, planting a kiss on his cheek, "I get the distinct impression that Maria is someone who enjoys a challenge. Hmm, how about a compromise…we could ask Lady Maria to take a look at the house at let us know whether it could be cleaned up and repaired in time for the wedding. And if it can be, she can recommend someone to do the work."

Anomen's face cleared. "An excellent suggestion, Merena! But I am afraid," he said, pulling her close, "that means I will have to go to Athkatla, at least briefly, to have the house inspected and see to arrangements."

Merena sighed, "I understand, Anomen, just don't be gone too long this time! As noisy as Kylia can be sometimes, the house seems terribly quiet and empty without you, love."

They held each other in silence for a few moments. Then Merena said, "Speaking of my noisy daughter, how is Gareth with children? I'm sure he'll love being able to stay in Delryn House, but I hope having her there won't make him uncomfortable."

"Oh, you needn't be concerned about that, my lady. Gareth likes children very much—he was always very kindly and attentive to Moira and I when we were young."

"Then I suppose he wouldn't mind if some _new_ little Delryns came along." Merena gently touched Anomen's cheek and smiled. "I was thinking that now you will be Lord Delryn, you're going to need an heir…"

Anomen stilled in her arms, then pulled away so he could see her face. His face was determinedly neutral, but he could not disguise the hope in his eyes.

"Merena," he whispered hoarsely, "are you _certain_? We do not have to have children right away, or at all if you don't wish to. The title can pass to another Delryn line if need be. I would never _insist_…I would not…"

Merena laughed and put her hand over his mouth to stem the flow of words. "Anomen!" she said in exasperation. "You knew what I was going to say about your money, and I know what you're going to say about this. You don't want Kylia or me to feel that you don't love her as much as you would your own child. Am I right?" She shook her head. "I know you love Kylia, and having children of our own won't change that."

Anomen opened his mouth to speak and closed it again. A slow smile spread across his face. "My love, is this _truly_ want you want?"

"Anomen, I never planned for Kylia to be an only child, and I know she would love to have a little brother or sister. I see no reason to delay, unless _you_…"

The rest of whatever Merena planned to say was lost when Anomen pulled her close with a glad cry, too excited and happy to speak.

"You know, Anomen," Merena said, the joy in her face mirroring his, "when I said that I could think of times when we would be even happier…having a child together was the first thing I thought of."

"Merena, my lady," Anomen said with a contented sigh, "I do believe you are trying to make all of my dreams come true."

Merena grinned, "Well, as life goals go, I've heard of worse. But don't give me too much credit, Anomen dear, having a child with the man I love can scarcely be considered a hardship."

-ooo-

Despite Anomen's fears to the contrary, the remaining weeks before the wedding sped by. Early on, Anomen made a brief trip to Athkatla to have Delryn house inspected and to consult with Lady Maria. He returned to report that she had gladly taken on the task of arranging to have Delryn House cleaned and prepared for visitors.

"I'm so relieved she was willing to help!" Merena exclaimed when she heard the news.

"We needn't have worried on that point," Anomen chuckled. "Keldorn took me aside to say how happy he was that we had asked her to assist. Evidently, with the girls almost grown, there simply isn't enough to occupy her time, and Keldorn was relieved that our wedding preparations had forestalled Maria's intentions to redecorate their house…_again_."

Merena laughed, "I'm glad we were able to do Keldorn a good turn, especially after all he's done for us." She fell silent for a moment, and then looked up at Anomen with wide eyes. "It's really going to happen, isn't it? I can hardly believe it!"

Anomen favored Merena with a mock scowl. "It had better happen! Otherwise, the additional hundred guests that Lady Maria insisted _must_ be invited to see Lord Delryn wed will be very disappointed."

Merena smiled. "Well, then, let's not disappoint them."

-ooo-

Jaheira arrived in Berdusk a ten-day before the wedding date, which was the cue for the entire household to decamp to Athkatla.

Merena was relieved that they were finally on their way, but couldn't shake her underlying anxiety; Imoen was _supposed_ to have accompanied them, but they had received a letter from her a few days before explaining that she had been delayed.

Jaheira glanced over the letter and chuckled dryly. "That girl will never change. What is this 'big surprise' she mentions?"

"I have no idea," Merena said, shaking her head in exasperation. "She's been talking about it since we set the wedding date, but she hasn't given me even the smallest hint about what it might be." She sighed in frustration. "At least she promises to be in Athkatla on time."

"She had better be," Jaheira said, with a steely glint in her eyes. "I will have something to say to her if she misses the wedding!"

Merena grinned, "I'm sure she knows that only too well, Jaheira!"

When the travelers arrived at Delryn House a few days later, Lady Maria was there to greet them, directing a crew of workmen who were giving the house some final touches. A beaming Gareth showed them into the vestibule, and Anomen looked around, astonished at how much had changed. On his last visit, the entryway had been shabby and depressing, and the decorative pool, once the centerpiece of the house, was empty and dotted with missing tiles. Now the whole area was brightly lit and gleaming with fresh paint, the pool filled, and the mosiac restored to its former glory. "Lady Maria, this is wonderful! I cannot believe you have done so much in such a short time."

Maria waved away the praise, but her smile revealed her pride in what had been accomplished. "All it takes is good planning, firm supervision—and plenty of gold. But I am pleased that you like it."

Gareth cleared his throat, "Lord Delryn, if you and Lady Delryn…" He stopped, and reddened a little, "_Lady-to-be_, that is, would like to speak to Lady Firecam, I can see that the young miss gets settled."

"Oh, may I see my room? Please Momma?" Kylia asked excitedly.

"Of course, sweetheart," Merena replied.

"Miss Kylia, Lady Firecam has had a room specially prepared for you," Gareth explained. "Lord Anomen asked that you have Lady Moira's room, his own dear sister."

"Really?" Kylia asked breathlessly, turning to Anomen with wide eyes.

Anomen smiled at her warmly. "Indeed, yes! And I can think of no one in the world that I would rather have there than you, Kylia."

Kylia gave Anomen a quick—but obviously heartfelt—hug before dashing up the stairs in search of her new room.

Gareth turned to Arthia, who was standing nearby. "Miss Arthia, I would be pleased to show you your room also, if you wish," he said deferentially as they started up the stairs after Kylia.

Arthia, who had been regarding him warily, unbent a little at his welcoming tone. "If you wish, Mister Gareth, but I don't need anything fancy."

"The house has extensive staff quarters, Miss Arthia; you may pick any room you like, but at my suggestion Lady Firecam had the housekeeper's room prepared for you. It's quite the nicest," he said, with a quick smile in her direction. "I don't know what you had in mind for other staff we might take on, but Lady Firecam felt that at least a chambermaid and a kitchen maid will be needed, what with all the company coming for the wedding. She's arranged for some candidates to come by tomorrow, so you can talk to them and decide who would suit."

"Thank you Mister Gareth, that will do quite well." She had come determined not to be intimidated by the Delryn house and its resident servant, but found herself unexpectedly warming to Gareth. She chuckled ruefully, "I expect it will take me some time get used to running such a big, grand house. But no more than you, I suppose, having to get used to having a lot of noisy people barging around after it being so quiet here for so long."

"Miss Arthia," he said, catching her eyes, a serious expression on his face, "you mustn't think for a moment that you and Lady Merena and little Kylia aren't as welcome as can be. This house has been quiet—_too_ quiet—for far too long. Sometimes it's felt like this house, and the Delryns, were fated to know nothing but grief. But now, with Lord Anomen taking the title, and marrying a fine lady like your mistress…" he paused, nearly overcome with emotion. "All I can say is that I thank the gods I lived to see it."

Arthia, a little misty-eyed herself at his obvious sincerity, was interrupted before she could reply by Kylia, who suddenly reappeared from one of the rooms, practically vibrating with excitement. "Arthia! Arthia, come see! I found my room, and my bed has _pink curtains_!"

-ooo-

Clearly in her element, Lady Maria gave Anomen, Merena and Jaheira a complete tour of the refurbished house. There were no major changes that Anomen noticed, but all the walls were freshly painted, and furniture had been carefully cleaned and restored.

The tour ended in the guest room that had obviously been set aside for Merena; her luggage had already been brought up for her. "This is lovely, Maria," Merena said, "I'm sure we'll be quite comfortable here. But where are Anomen's things?"

Lady Maria and Anomen exchanged a glance before Anomen spoke. "Merena, Lady Maria thought it was best that I stay at the Order until the wedding."

In response to Merena's surprised look, Lady Maria patted her arm and said wryly, "I'm sure the wait won't be too difficult, dear."

Jaheira gave a snort of amusement. "I hope you don't think they've been waiting until _now_," she commented dryly.

Anomen pulled Merena into his arms. "My love, I am certain that Iwill find the wait much more difficult than you will. Between our guests, and the wedding preparations, the time will pass quickly."

"No, no, that's fine. I'm just a little surprised, that's all." Merena assured him.

"Then that, I believe, is my cue to depart." Anomen continued. "I need to check in with High Watcher Oisig at the temple before taking my bag to the Order." He caught Merena's eyes and tenderly kissed her hand. "But I promise to return in time for supper tonight, my lady."

"All right, go then!" Merena said tartly, but she gave Anomen a kiss and a loving smile in farewell.

Once Anomen had left, Maria said, "I'm glad that's settled. And now that he's gone, I have something to show you," she said, leading them out into the hall. "You may have noticed that there's one room in the house you haven't seen yet."

"Well, yes, the master bedroom." Merena replied, "I thought it wasn't quite done yet, or that you thought Anomen might be uncomfortable seeing it because his father died there so recently."

"Both of those are part of the reason," Maria responded. She stopped in front a large door just down the hall from Merena's room. "But the main reason is that I wanted to get your opinion on what's been done with it before showing it to Anomen." She paused, "When I was first touring the house with Anomen, it was obvious that he was more than a little distressed at the idea of using the master suite as it was—too many unpleasant memories, I suppose. So instead of letting it go unused, I thought a more complete make-over might help." Maria gave them quick smile and pulled the door open. "I hope you like it."

Merena and Jaheira entered the room and gasped in unison. The rest of the house was decorated it what was obviously the style in Anomen's grandfather's day; the furnishings of good quality and clearly valuable, but uniformly dark and heavy with square, formal lines. The style of newly decorated master suite could not have been more different.

The centerpiece of the room was a large bed of pale wood, the posts carved to resemble slender tree trunks. The tops of the posts branched and divided, carved into thin, gracefully curved branches that intertwined over the bed. Laid artfully atop the branches was a cloud of soft fabric in pale green, reinforcing the image of a grove of young trees wearing their spring foliage.

The other furniture in the room echoed the same theme; pale wood carved in graceful, natural shapes, with accents of spring green. Even the walls and windows were decorated to match, Merena noted, trailing her hand across a curtain dappled in subtle tones of brown and silver. _Like sunlight through the leaves…_ she mused.

Maria beamed, obviously pleased at their reaction. "You like it, then?"

Jaheira, trying out a lounge chair with carved vines arching gracefully across the curved back, was quick to reply. "If you don't like it, Merena, _I_ certainly do!"

"Oh, Maria, I love it, but I'm so overwhelmed! Why did you…how did you…" Merena paused, struggling for the right words. "Why this?"

"Well, I wanted something that was completely different from what was here, and something that would reflect your taste—your interests—as well as Anomen's."

"It's so beautiful, Maria, but I know you can't just walk into a shop and buy a suite of furniture like this, how did you have time to arrange it?"

Maria slipped her arm through Merena's, and smiled conspiratorially, "It helps to know the right people. As it happens, there is an Athkatla woodcarver whose work I am particularly fond of—I've bought many pieces from him in the past. When he showed me his plans for this," she said, gesturing around her, "several months ago, I made him promise, then and there, not to sell it to anyone else before I could make him an offer."

"You wanted this for yourself?" Merena asked, dismayed. "Oh, Maria, we can't possibly keep it, then."

"Nonsense!" Maria retorted firmly, "It is much more suitable for you and Anomen than it would be for us. Besides," she said, her voice softening, "it's our wedding present to you both, so if you love it, of course you must keep it."

Her tone said clearly that the matter was closed, and indeed, Merena was all too happy to be persuaded. "Thank you Maria," she said, her voice breaking a little, "it's the perfect thing to make Delryn House truly _our_ home."


	36. Chapter 36

_I was going to post the last chapter of "Love Among the Ruins" today, and this chapter later in the week, but I finished the chapter I was working on earlier than expected, and just couldn't wait to get this one up._

_As usual, apologies for taking so long, but the chapter I just finished was a complete bear to write. This chapter, however, was a delight, and I think it will turn out to be one of my favorites by the end of the story._

_Hope you enjoy it too._

* * *

Chapter 36

As Anomen predicted, the next few days passed quickly, filled with wedding preparations and visits with their Athkatla friends like Valygar and Nalia. Then, a few days before the wedding, Gareth found Merena to announce that a guest had arrived; the usually unflappable butler looking distinctly discomfited as he did so.

"He _said_ he is your brother, my lady." Gareth explained, not quite able to conceal the disbelief in his voice.

Merena gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry I didn't warn you about Sarevok, Gareth, but he's not nearly as fearsome as he looks. Please show him in."

"As you say, my lady, of course." Gareth was far too well trained to display any doubts he might have had, though Merena would certainly have found them understandable in this case.

Merena watched as Gareth ushered Sarevok into the parlor. Her brother had changed little since she had last seen him a few years before. Tall and muscular, no one would mistake him for anything other than what he was, a warrior, and a superbly trained one at that; his piercing gray eyes and shaved head only adding to the subtle air of menace he exuded at all times. She couldn't help compare him to Anomen; they were similar in size, though Sarevok was a bit taller than Anomen, and not quite as broad in the shoulders.

But although they were very alike in size, in other ways the two men could not be more different. Since Anomen had shed most of the defensive arrogance of his younger days, he carried with him an air of warmth and gentility that she suspected he had learned, at least in part, from watching Keldorn. Sarevok, though not as frightening as he had been in his Baldur's Gate days, was still a man who could part a crowd with a word and a fearsome glare. There was no question which one most people would run _from_, and which would be run _to_ for protection, but Merena knew that was far from the whole story for either man.

"Sister," Sarevok said tersely, giving her one of his trademark wintry smiles.

"Brother," she answered with a grin, and gave him a kiss on the cheek that he submitted to with surprising grace.

Typically, Sarevok dispensed with the expected courtesies. "So, you've decided that marrying the Helmite will make you happy."

"Yes," Merena said evenly, refusing to be baited by his tone. "I am quite certain of it. And he does have a _name_, you know, you probably even remember it."

Sarevok snorted in amusement. "I consider myself rebuked, sister." He met her eyes. "Yes, I remember Delryn, and although I don't see the attraction, I suppose you know your own mind, Merena. At least," he continued gruffly "like most Helmites, I recall that he places a high value on faithfulness and loyalty, and is unlikely to abandon you like that craven fool of a sorcerer."

Merena shook her head in exasperation, but was spared the need to respond when Kylia dashed into the room, eager to tell her mother about some new wonder. She stopped, wide-eyed, when she saw Sarevok.

"Momma, who's _that_?" she blurted out.

"Kylia, dear, this is my brother, Sarevok. That makes him your uncle, like Imoen is your aunt."

Sarevok made an indignant noise in his throat at this comparison, but did not otherwise comment. Kylia turned to her mother, "Why haven't I seen him before? I've seen Auntie Im lots of times."

"Oh, but I have seen _you_ before, Kylia." Sarevok rumbled. "You were just a babe at the time." Then, sensing that more was expected of him, he looked down at Kylia and added, "You seem to have grown…somewhat since then."

He turned to Merena. "But since you mentioned Imoen, Merena, where _is_ the insufferably perky one? I expected her to be here, goggle-eyed with delight at the proceedings, but your manservant—once he stopped quaking—said that she hasn't arrived. I would think," he continued, sounding surprisingly aggrieved, "that she would consider this to be more important than perfecting a new shade of pink for her hair, or whatever she is doing."

Kylia glared at him indignantly. "That's not a very nice thing to say about Auntie Imoen!"

Sarevok regarded Kylia, one eyebrow raised in amusement, "It seems that your mother neglected to mention that I am not, by nature, a 'nice' man."

Merena suppressed a chuckle, and murmured under her breath so only her brother could hear, "Sarevok, _behave_ yourself. Remember, I can tell Kylia that you've always wanted to be called 'Uncle Sarry'."

Sarevok winced. "You are a cruel woman, Merena." He turned to his niece. "My apologies, Kylia. I was…jesting."

"In answer to your question," Merena continued in a normal voice, "we don't _know_ where Imoen is, and we're getting rather worried. In her last letter, she promised to be here in time for the wedding, but that was more than a ten-day ago and we haven't heard anything since then."

Merena tried to keep her tone light, but Sarevok must have heard the underlying anxiety in her voice. He exchanged a concerned glance with her, but said, in what he obviously hoped was a reassuring tone, "She'll be here then. Knowing Imoen, she would _never_ miss the spectacle of sloppy sentimentality this wedding promises to be."

Merena laughed wryly. "Oh, thank you, Sarevok, that makes me feel _so_ much better." But to her surprise, it actually did.

---ooo---

The evening before the wedding finally arrived, and in celebration, Anomen and Merena hosted a dinner at Delryn House for their guests and closest friends. To add to festivity of the occasion, halfling knight Mazzy Fentan, and elf mage Aerie, both friends from Merena's traveling days, had arrived in Athkatla the day before. High Watcher Emond was also in town for the wedding, staying at the temple with his friend, High Watcher Oisig. But for Merena, the joy of having so many friends around her was somewhat blunted by the fact that Imoen had still not arrived.

Merena tried to turn her mind to other things as she greeted their guests. For one thing, she found that wondering and worrying about where Imoen might be did _not_ make her feel better; for another, she had found that mentioning her concerns invariably set off one of Jaheira's lectures about Imoen's irresponsibility. _That_ would certainly not set the proper mood for their dinner party. Merena leaned against Anomen with a sigh, and his arm around her waist tightened reassuringly.

He looked at her, concerned, and she could tell that he was just about to ask if she was all right, but at that moment, Gareth announced the arrival of Nalia and her husband. Merena straightened and turned to greet them. They appeared, but instead of speaking, Nalia marched up to Anomen, threw her arms around him, and gave him an enthusiastic kiss on the cheek while her husband looked on, beaming.

Anomen reddened, and after a chagrined glance at Merena, exclaimed to Nalia, "My lady! What is this about?"

Nalia laughed, obviously in high good spirits. "Don't look so shocked, Anomen! I promised myself I would kiss the person who was responsible for finally putting Isaea Roenall behind bars, and it was either you or Lady Bylanna… I hope you don't mind _too_ much!" she giggled.

"Roenall, _arrested_? When? How?" Anomen asked in surprise. "And how am _I _responsible?"

"Isaea was arrested this morning, trying to sneak onto a cargo ship bound for Calimport," she reported gleefully. "He was obviously warned of his impending arrest, but not quite soon enough." By this time, several other guests had heard the commotion, and had gathered around to hear the news, peppering her with questions."

Sir Keldorn stilled the chaos by gesturing for silence, and then turned to Nalia. "My lady, if you wish to leave this house in one piece, I think it's best that you start from the beginning and give a _complete_ explanation of what has happened."

"Of course, Sir Keldorn," Nalia replied. "As I mentioned to you at the engagement party, Anomen, we've long suspected that Isaea was being hidden by his family or business partners, but after a few months of searching in vain, the Athkatla authorities stopped looking."

"Yes, I remember. Something changed, then?" Anomen prompted.

"That is where _you_ come in, Anomen. Using the documents you found in the brigand's camp after the trade delegation was rescued, combined with some documents I had found concerning some Roenall business dealings, Lady Bylanna's investigators were able to identify some additional Roenall holdings where Isaea had been hiding. Even better, they were able to prove that _he_ was the mysterious partner who funded the attack on the trade delegation."

There was a stunned silence for a moment while Nalia's audience digested this startling information, broken finally by a disgusted snort from Jaheira. "Hmph! We should have guessed that he would be responsible for something so vile and cowardly."

"Indeed," Keldorn agreed, shaking his head in disbelief. "He must be a truly evil man to conspire to murder so many innocents, most of whom he had known for years. Does Lady Bylanna know _why_ he did so?"

"She hasn't come right out and said, but from some hints she's dropped, they think it's because the Roenall business operations—even the legitimate ones—had taken a sharp downturn after Isaea's disgrace. The confusion that would have followed the deaths of so many Athkatla business leaders would have given the Roenalls an opportunity to step in and regain much of the business they had lost—and since they knew it was coming, they would have been in the perfect position to do so."

Sir Keldorn glanced at Sir Ryan Trawl, who was standing nearby. "Hmm, the Order will need to hear of this—several of our members were murdered on this villain's orders, and Prelate Wessellen will want to make certain that he pays for his crimes."

Nalia smiled. "Isaea's arrest and the charges against him will be announced tomorrow, according to my contacts. But I don't think you need worry about him evading justice again. Besides the Order, half the noble families in Athkatla had friends or relatives who would have died if Isaea had succeeded, and _they_ will be out for blood."

At the end of Nalia's tale, Anomen addressed the assembled guests, "Well, ladies and gentlemen, since the attack on the trade delegation was such an important event in our lives," he continued, exchanging a knowing glance with Merena, "I consider it quite auspicious that it should be settled so satisfactorily on the day before the wedding. And even more auspiciously," he said with a smile, "Gareth has just informed me that dinner is served."

This announcement was greeted by laughter and cheers of approval, and the party adjourned to the dining room. Between Nalia's surprising news and the excitement of the impending wedding, the mood of the party was happy, and the conversation lively. Merena was finally able to put aside her concerns about Imoen for a time, and simply enjoy the company of her friends, some of whom she had not seen in years.

They had almost finished the main course when Merena glanced down the table to see Gareth speaking to Anomen in an undertone. A look of surprise and confusion crossed Anomen's face; he glanced at her with an unreadable expression before quietly excusing himself from the table. A moment later Gareth was at her side. "Lord Delryn would like to see you in the vestibule, my lady. There is a matter that requires your attention."

Mystified, Merena excused herself and followed Gareth into the hall. There she found Anomen, engaged in an animated conversation with…_Imoen_.

In a moment, she had crossed the room and was in her sister's arms. "Imoen, _finally_! I couldn't decide whether to be worried about you, or furious with you for being so late! Thank the gods you made it!"

Imoen smiled a little sheepishly. "Sorry about that, sis, I didn't mean to cut it quite this close. But you know I wouldn't miss the wedding for anything."

Merena turned to her husband-to-be, who was standing nearby, watching the reunion. "Anomen, why do you have her standing the hall like this? Surely we can find another place at the table, and everyone will be excited to see her."

Anomen gave her an aggrieved look. "Merena, I have been _trying_ to do that very thing, but she refuses to budge!"

Imoen glanced up at Anomen warmly. "Don't be too hard on him, Merena, he's been playing 'gracious host' like all get-out, but I haven't been very cooperative. It's just that…I had my heart set on springing my big surprise in front of the whole gang; but I didn't think it was going to land in the middle of your dinner party. I know it's terrible manners, but could you please have everyone come out here? It won't take long, I promise."

Merena and Anomen exchanged a look for a moment, and Merena shrugged. "If we take her into the dining room now it's sure to disrupt everyone's meal anyway, so I suppose it won't hurt. Besides," she said with an amused snort, "they all know what Imoen is like."

Imoen gave her sister a quick hug. "Thanks, sis. It'll be worth it—you'll see."

Gareth, who had been hovering nearby, cleared his throat deferentially. "My lord, if you wish to assemble all your guests in one place, I believe the main parlor would be most suitable. Dessert can be served there, rather than the dining room."

"Excellent idea, Gareth." Anomen responded. "Imoen, is there any reason why your 'surprise' has to be revealed in the front hall?"

Imoen grinned, "Come to think of it, no. Why don't you guys get everyone together in the parlor, and I'll just nip out and get my surprise ready." With that, she was out the front door again, leaving Merena and Anomen behind to exchange bemused looks.

A few minutes later, their guests had gathered in the parlor, and Anomen addressed them. "My friends, apologies for the sudden change in plans, but we will be serving dessert here shortly. But first, to explain why we are here…I'm certain that you will all be pleased to hear that Merena's sister Imoen arrived safely a short time ago. But she is not with us at the moment because she has a surprise to share with us all, and she _insisted_ on doing so immediately."

There was an audible 'Hmph!" from Jaheira, and Merena smiled to herself at the hint of irritation in Anomen's voice. She knew he was very fond of her sister, but there was no question that Imoen could be very trying, especially for someone who valued order as much as Anomen.

"That sounds like my cue!" Imoen said, bounding into the room. "Here I am, and here's my surprise!" She motioned furiously toward the doorway she had just come through, and when nothing happened, she turned toward it and said loudly, "Here's my surprise—_now_!"

A figure loomed in the doorway; Anomen was tall, and Sarevok taller, but this man made them both look small. Merena gaped, unable to believe her eyes. Then, a familiar and much loved voice asked plaintively, "Little Imoen is ready now?"

Merena's eyes blurred with tears as cries of surprise and delight filled the room. She stumbled forward, too shocked to speak. _Minsc_; yes, it was really him, her dear friend whom she had not seen since shortly after her wedding to Kelsey five years before, when he had left for his home in far-away Rashemen. When she reached him, his already beaming face brightened still more as he swept her up in a rib-cracking hug.

"Merena!" he boomed, "Minsc is so happy and proud he could be here for your special day!"

He released her, and once she could breathe again, she tried to make sense of his presence. "Minsc, how…how did you _get_ here? How did you know? It takes months to get here from Rashemen—you must have left even before we set the date for the wedding!"

"Months? Oh, no, friend Merena, Minsc left Rashemen this morning," he corrected her happily. Then he leaned close and said, "Boo says that his tummy is still in Rashemen, but he will feel better soon." Sure enough, bright-eyed Boo, Minsc's pet hamster and constant companion, squeaked at her from the breast pocket of Minsc's tunic. "Minsc and Boo are here today because little Imoen's magic brought us here."

"What?" she turned to her sister. "Imoen, what did you _do_?"

"Well…" Imoen began, clearly trying to look modest but failing utterly. "I've been working on a way to set up permanent 'gates' between two locations—well, not really permanent, they last for a few weeks unless you renew the spells—and I decided to try to set up a gate to reach Rashemen. I missed this big lug," she said, looking up at Minsc fondly, "and after all he'd told me about it, I wanted to see Rashemen for myself. But when I found out about you and Anomen getting married, I decided it would be nice to bring Minsc here for the wedding."

A murmur of amazement went through the crowd and Merena stared at her sister, astonished. "You set up a gate between here and Rashemen?"

"Candlekeep, actually—I put it in my workroom." Imoen amended. "But it turned out not to be so easy; Rashemen is just too far away to get to in one go, so I had to find a place halfway there to in put another gate that could reach Rashemen. You know," she said brightly, "there really _is_ a Jansen in every land in Faerun."

By this point, Merena was thoroughly baffled. "A _Jansen_? What…"

"Oh, when I mentioned to Jan that I was having trouble, he put me in touch with his second-cousin Ermintrude Jansen, a mage that lives in Selgaunt. You know, in Sembia," she added helpfully. "Turns out, Sembia is pretty close to halfway between Candlekeep and Rashemen, so she was able to help me set up a gate that went to the basement of her shop. Once that was done, I went through, and the two of us made the gate to Rashemen so Minsc could get here in time for the wedding."

"So, these two 'gates' allow you to travel to Rashemen in a_ single day_?" Jaheira asked in a strangled voice.

"Well, three, technically, if you count the one that goes from Candlekeep to Valygar's basement," Imoen added, "I wasn't sure we'd be able to get here in time, otherwise."

The group turned to Valygar in unison. "Valygar, you…" Merena began, but Jaheira's voice overrode hers.

"You _knew_ about this and did not tell me? You let us wait and worry that Imoen might not arrive in time and you said _nothing_?"

Valygar flushed, unhappy to object of Jaheira's wrath, "Jaheira, she insisted that it had to be a surprise. And she swore that she would be here in time—and as you can see, she was right. Have a little sympathy, Jaheira," he said, giving her a pained look, "I've had Jan Jansen camped out in my basement for the last _week_."

Despite her anger, after a moment Jaheira's lips twitched in amusement. "I suppose then, we could say that you have already suffered enough."

Merena, watching this byplay with interest, felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see Kylia, who had been permitted to stay up for the dinner party as a special treat. "Momma," she whispered, "is that your friend Minsc that you've told me stories about?"

Merena blinked back tears. "Indeed it is, dear, and I'm so happy you can finally meet him and Boo." She took Kylia's hand and together they walked toward Minsc, the crowd around him parting as they did so.

When Minsc saw them approaching, he immediately crouched down so he could speak to Kylia face-to-face. "You must be Kylia," he said, his delight showing clearly on his face. He took her small hand gently in his large one. "Little Imoen has told Minsc so much about you! One of the things that has made Minsc and Boo saddest, being parted from our friends, is that we could not meet you before now."

A loud 'squeak' from his pocket made Kylia jump. Minsc chuckled. "Boo reminds Minsc that he also wants to meet little Kylia." He took Boo from his pocket and held him where Kylia could see him. "This is Minsc's friend, Boo. He is a miniature giant space hamster, and the best companion a ranger could have."

Kylia reached out and gently stroked Boo's furry head with one finger, her eyes wide. "Does he really _talk_ to you?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes, indeed! Minsc would be lost without Boo's wise advice!" He met her eyes, and his voice fell. "And perhaps, little Kylia, if you listen very carefully, someday he may speak to _you_."

Merena, watching them, heard an indignant snort next to her, and turned to see Sarevok, who had an exasperated look on his face. But before she could speak, Keldorn, who was also standing nearby, said in an undertone. "Something amiss, Sarevok? Surely, you can't object to your niece meeting Minsc and Boo."

"It's not that!" Sarevok said impatiently. "It's…it's all this!" He waved to encompass the group clustered around Imoen and Minsc. "My sister invents something that merchants and governments would sell their souls for—assuming they had them," he added acidly.

"But does she do it to increase her wealth—or power—or position? No!" he continued indignantly. "She does it so because she thinks it would be 'nice' to make certain that a half-mad ranger and his pet hamster can attend her sister's wedding!"

Keldorn chuckled. "Perhaps it is baffling to you, but it gladdens my heart to see it. If all magic was used for such a loving purpose, my skills would not be needed."

Sarevok snorted. "You are as mad as the rest of them." He shook his head and walked away without another word.

Merena put her arm through Keldorn's. "He is better than he was, you know."

Keldorn sighed. "I know. It must be difficult to learn to be a human being, once you've almost been a god." He turned to Merena and patted her arm affectionately. "But _you_ never had any difficulty with that, my dear."

Merena smiled. "Ah, but I was a human being _first_, and had Imoen and Gorion to love me, before I almost became a god. I think that made a difference."

Imoen walked up to the two of them, stifling a yawn. "Hey sis, sorry I broke up your dinner party, but it's getting late. I was hoping that I could get a quick bite to eat and then get some shut-eye. I'm sure Minsc is tired too, since it was much earlier in Rashemen when we left—or later—oh, you know what I mean! Anyway, we've gotta be ready for the big day tomorrow!" she added with a happy gleam in her eye.

"Of course, Imoen!" Merena said, slipping an arm around Imoen's waist. "And I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say how much I love my surprise."

"I thought you would." Imoen said smugly. "Oh, and before I forget, I told Jan and his cousin Ermintrude that they could come to the wedding."

Merena stared at her sister in shock, and beside her, Keldorn cried "Imoen!" in a scandalized voice.

Recognizing her sister's silence as something other than unbridled glee, Imoen, continued haltingly, "I know it's a…kind of a surprise, but they were _so_ helpful, and Jan was _so_ disappointed that he hadn't been invited…"

_Breathe._ Merena admonished herself. "I'll just bet he was," she said, trying valiantly to unclench her teeth. Knowing she had no other recourse, she added. "That's fine, Imoen." In her mind's eye, however, she pictured the horrified look on Anomen's face when she told him of the last-minute additions to the guest list.

"Great!" Imoen said cheerily. "Well, good thing your wedding's in the afternoon, so I can sleep in—I'm bushed."

Maria Firecam, having overheard their exchange, approached them with one eyebrow arched as she regarded Imoen speculatively. "I wouldn't count on _that_, young woman. You haven't had any fittings for your dress, and we need to find _something_ suitable for your large friend to wear. No, I'm afraid we'll need you both up and about first thing in the morning," she said decisively.

Imoen looked chagrined for a moment, but then her natural ebullience broke through. She shrugged and smiled. "If you say so, Lady Maria. But the important thing is now that _we're_ here; Merena and Anomen can finally get married."


	37. Chapter 37

_To quote one of my favorite authors, "Well, I'm back." Even though it has been so long that I hate to even think exactly _**_how_**_ long, I've always planned to finish this story. A lot of RL complications and a severe case of writer's block due to a certain annoying gnome were the chief causes, but I also wanted to make sure I could really finish this time if I started posting again. _

_If any of my readers are still out there and want to read the end of the story; I actually have written it, all that's left is the epilogue. So I promise not to leave you hanging this time! I expect there to be about 5 chapters and the epilogue after this one. Hope you enjoy it._

_We start up again on the morning of Merena and Anomen's wedding…_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 37

The morning dawned bright and clear, a fair day for a wedding. In his quarters at the Order, Anomen had been up since well before dawn, his anticipation of the day to come vanquishing his need for sleep. He wasn't nervous, precisely, at least not in the way bridegrooms are thought to be nervous on their wedding day. He had absolutely no doubts about the course he had taken, but rather, he couldn't shake his underlying anxiety that _something_ might happen to prevent the wedding from proceeding as planned.

He inspected his armor for the third time to reassure himself that no smudges marred the gleaming surface. He was wearing it for the wedding, of course, as befitted and knight and warrior-priest of Helm, with a new tabard commissioned especially for the day to Lady Maria's specifications. Anomen glanced over to where it lay on the bed, ready to be donned. The design was primarily done in Helm's blue, not surprisingly, but it also had touches of green, a green that Anomen had decided was precisely the shade of Merena's eyes.

Anomen was considering whether the butterflies in his stomach would tolerate some breakfast when there was a knock at the door. He called, "Come in!" expecting the visitor to be a fellow knight dropping by to convey his good wishes for the day. Consequently, it came as quite the surprise when the door opened and Merena's brother Sarevok entered his room.

For a brief moment, Anomen wondered whether Sarevok had decided to take a direct approach to prevent the priest from marrying his sister, but a quick glance assured him that was most likely not the case. Sarevok was dressed casually, and without armor, his only weapon a belt knife.

Still unsure of Sarevok's intentions, Anomen said warily, "Sarevok, this is…unexpected. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Sarevok met his eyes and snorted in dry amusement. "Delryn, you needn't pretend to be any more pleased to see me than I am to be here. It was certainly not _my_ idea; I am here at the insistence of your soon-to-be sister-in-law."

Anomen smiled to himself at Sarevok's aggrieved tone. "Imoen gave you no peace, I take it?"

"Who would think that someone so small and…_chipper,_" Sarevok shuddered slightly, "could be so persistent?" He glowered at Anomen. "Be grateful you're not marrying _that_ one."

Despite his best efforts, Anomen couldn't entirely keep the smugness out of his voice when he replied, "I consider myself a fortunate man for many reasons."

"Evidently, there is some Amnian custom that a male member of the bride's family visits the groom on the wedding day," Sarevok continued, glaring at Anomen as if counting him responsible for the absurdities of Amnian customs in general. "And Imoen had the gall to suggest that my failure to do so with Merena's first marriage had a role in its collapse! Bah! Neither Merena nor Kelsey are even Amnian!" he added bitterly.

Anomen made a valiant attempt not to laugh in the face of Sarevok's outrage. "Yes, that is an old Amnian custom," he replied, when he was certain he could keep his voice under control. "I believe the original intent was for the father of the bride to insure that the groom was aware of his…husbandly duties," Anomen hurried on, careful to avoid looking at Sarevok, knowing all too well what his probable reaction would be. "In recent times, it is more frequently used as an occasion for the bride's family to slip the groom a fortifying drink before the wedding."

Sarevok barked out a laugh. "Ha! A much more worthwhile custom, in my opinion." He met Anomen's eyes, "Do you feel the need for either a lecture on your husbandly duties, or a 'fortifying drink' to get you to the altar?"

Anomen smiled. "No, thank you, Sarevok, I think I would prefer to have my head as clear as my heart when I say my vows."

"Good," Sarevok responded. "I will tell the pink-haired one that I have done my duty." He turned to leave.

Anomen felt a surprising reluctance to let Sarevok go without at least attempting to put their relationship on a more comfortable footing. "Sarevok! I…I just want you to know that even though we have little in common, and probably never will, I realize I was wrong in my original judgment of you. Wrong that you could not change your ways." He met Sarevok's eyes. "You have been a good brother to Merena and Imoen."

Sarevok looked at Anomen a long moment before responding. "You may be startled to hear," he said, gruffly, "that your attitude toward me never angered me, or surprised me. You were always very vocal in your distrust and dislike, and indeed, you had every reason to feel that way." His voice hardened. "Unlike that snake, Coltrane, who pretended open-mindedness because he knew it would please Merena."

Anomen's eyebrows rose in surprise. "I thought you had no use for 'mewling priests'."

"I have no use for hypocrites," Sarevok said scornfully, "which most clerics are, in my experience. But you…I have seen you fight, I know you are no coward, and no weakling." Sarevok shook his head, "I can understand why you did not simply dispose of Coltrane in the beginning; you had no wish to cause Merena unhappiness. However, once the snake had abandoned her, it must have been very…_tempting_ to speed the arrival of this day by having an unfortunate accident befall him. Instead, you freed her—the 'right' way, the 'moral' way, and held to your oaths. I can respect that, even if I am grateful I am not under the same constraints myself."

Sarevok scowled. "Yet it makes my blood boil to think that scum treated my sister as he did and walked away unpunished. Retribution is owed there, still."

"Indeed it is," Anomen agreed grimly. "Even though I know Merena would not want him to come to any lasting harm—he is Kylia's father, after all—it angers me as well, to think that he was never truly brought to account for hurting Merena and Kylia. But of course," Anomen said lightly, "my oaths forbid _me_ from taking any such action."

Anomen glanced up at Sarevok, and when their eyes met, a moment of perfect understanding passed between the two men.

Sarevok chuckled malevolently. "But how…_fortunate_ that I am under no such restriction." He grinned at Anomen as he turned to leave. "Delryn, you are more like me than you think!"

The door closed behind Sarevok. Anomen stared at it for a moment before addressing the empty room, "By Helm, am I?"

-ooo-

Merena also woke early, and lay in bed for a time contemplating the day to come. It was hard for her to believe that the wait for this day was finally over. She wondered what Anomen was doing with his time this morning, and smiled at the thought that the previous night would be the last one they would spend apart.

With a happy sigh, she got up, dressed quickly, and made her way downstairs for breakfast. The house was quiet, most of the guests still asleep after the excitement of the night before. She made her way to the dining room, where she found Minsc sitting alone, enthusiastically working his way through an enormous breakfast. He looked up and beamed at Merena when she entered.

"Friend Merena, good morning! Have breakfast with your good friends Minsc and Boo on your special day!"

"I'd love to, Minsc. Is everything to your liking?" Merena replied, moving to the sideboard to begin filling her plate.

"Oh yes!" he boomed, "Mister Gareth has made sure that Minsc has plenty to eat, and brought some crackers for Boo!" Gareth, who was hovering nearby, looked gratified at this endorsement. Although Merena had found no fault with his service, she could tell that Gareth was still a little anxious about properly executing his greatly expanded responsibilities. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"That's wonderful, Minsc," she said, taking the chair next to him and starting to eat, "but I'm a little surprised to find you up so early."

"Knight Keldorn's wife is a very nice lady; she wanted to make sure that Minsc was dressed properly for your wedding. So Minsc and Boo got up with the sun to see the tailor! Little Imoen was supposed to be there too, but she did not come," he said, clearly a little puzzled. "Lady Maria said she would drag her out of bed if she had to," he added, matter-of-factly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Merena chuckled.

They ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes, but when Minsc looked up at Merena again, his eyes were sad, and his voice hesitant.

"Merena, I hope you can forgive Minsc, but he does not understand about…Kelsey. He _was_ our friend," he added plaintively, "but now I know he is not because he hurt my good friend Merena." Minsc shook his head, "Boo has tried to explain, and little Imoen has tried, but Minsc still does not understand. Why would Kelsey hurt Merena?"

Merena sighed and rested her hand on Minsc's broad shoulder. "There's nothing to forgive, Minsc. None of us really understands why Kelsey did what he did—I know I don't! I even wonder sometimes if Kelsey truly understands it himself."

"Minsc is sorry that he was so far away when you needed him."

Merena smiled, "Thank you for that, Minsc. But you know, as painful as it was, it all turned out for the best in the end. Now I have Anomen, and I'm very happy. I hope that's not too hard to understand."

Minsc's face brightened, "Oh, Minsc understands that! When Minsc hurt his head and couldn't think very well, he was very sad. But then Minsc found Boo, and it is even better than it was! Minsc is happy, and would never want to give up Boo and go back to way it was before."

Merena stared at him for a moment, and then shook her head, chuckling. "Yes, Minsc, it _is_ very much like that."

At that moment, Lady Maria bustled into the room. "Ah, there you are, Merena! Had your breakfast?" At Merena's nod, she continued, "Good, there's so much to do today! The hairdresser should arrive any time, but first we must have your final dress fitting. We're running a little late because of that _sister_ of yours…" she muttered under her breath.

"Maria, I've had three fittings already!" Merena exclaimed.

"One more won't hurt, then," Maria said briskly.

Minsc had stood when Maria entered, and now asked deferentially, "Will Lady Maria need Minsc again?"

Lady Maria smiled up at him. "By noon or so the tailor should have something for you to try on, but until then, no. Why don't you ask Gareth if he needs any assistance?"

Minsc beamed, "Minsc would be proud to help with Merena's wedding!"

"Thank you, Minsc. If only _everyone_ was so cooperative…" she said, eying Merena speculatively.

"Don't worry, I'll cooperate!" Merena smiled. "Although he tried to hide it, last night Anomen was almost quivering with worry that something might go wrong, so I'll do my part to make certain everything runs smoothly."

"That's what I like to hear." Maria exclaimed, linking her arm with Merena's and escorting her out of the room.

-ooo-

Danis glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and surreptitiously adjusted his tabard yet again. It was new, and aggravatingly, didn't fit quite right over his armor. Danis sighed. The last thing he wanted was to look slovenly on Sir Anomen's wedding day. He was honored to be asked to assist, but truth be told, he felt very out of his element. The squire looked over to where his friend Martel was stationed at the door of the temple, chatting easily with a new arrival. Danis smiled ruefully. It was easy to understand why Martel was given that task; his fellow squire knew most of the nobles of Athkatla by sight and was much more likely to spot someone who shouldn't be there. _He_, however…

His thoughts were cut short by the arrival of Lady Maria Firecam, Sir Keldorn's elegant and imposing wife. Danis straightened reflexively; she had always been polite and friendly to him, but still, she made him feel like his feet were two sizes too large and that he should check his clothes for food stains.

"Ah, Squire Danis, don't you look handsome!" Lady Maria smiled. "Now Danis," she said, getting down to business, "all you need do is offer your arm to the eldest lady in a group of guests, and escort them to their seats. Now unfortunately, some guests really shouldn't be seated next to certain other guests, but I'll keep an eye out and let you know if that's the case." She glanced up at him, and obviously sensing his discomfort, said, "Come now, squire, it can't be as bad as creeping into a camp of armed brigands!"

"No my lady," he replied mournfully, "it's much worse." Then, feeling that Lady Maria would think him an idiot, he blushed and looked down at his feet.

Lady Maria gave a very lady-like snort of amusement, and when he met her eyes again, she patted his arm and said, "You'll do fine, Danis." Lady Maria's words seemed prophetic, for Danis _did_ do fine, escorting guests to their seats with no mishaps or embarrassing incidents. A few times Lady Maria gave him particular instructions for certain guests, but Danis felt he handled these special cases as smoothly as the rest.

The temple started to fill as the hour of the ceremony drew near, and Danis began to relax at the thought that his duties would soon be over. Then, to his surprise, he heard Lady Maria utter what sounded like a very unlady-like oath under her breath, shake her head and mutter, "Imoen said _two_!" He followed her gaze toward the temple door where Martel, looking distinctly flummoxed, was speaking to one of a large group of garishly dressed gnomes.

She turned to Danis and said, "I shall have to take care of this," in an exasperated tone that Danis was glad was not directed at him. "But I don't want to leave you here alone…" Her eyes narrowed for a moment, and then her face brightened. "Of course!"

"Leona!" Lady Firecam called, and one of the girls in a brightly dressed gaggle standing nearby, responded immediately and joined them.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Leona, dear, could you please help Squire Danis…just make sure that people who hate each other don't get seated too close together. I have a gnome situation to deal with," she added grimly. "Squire, this is my eldest daughter, Leona, she'll take care of you," she said shortly, before hurrying off to assist Martel.

Danis had, of course, noticed the group of girls earlier, but had restricted himself to brief glances in their direction. In his experience, drawing the attention of groups of girls larger than two usually caused them to giggle in a most disconcerting fashion, which invariably put him at a loss for words. Consequently, he had not inspected them closely enough to identify individual members of the pack. _By Helm, I hope she's not a giggler!_ Danis thought desperately.

He looked down into the face of the girl standing before him, and caught his breath. She had the same golden hair and cornflower-blue eyes as her mother, but in the daughter, Lady Maria's regal beauty was transformed and softened; no less appealing, but less intimidating. Leona was dressed in something filmy and blue that, to Danis' inexpert eyes, looked altogether enchanting.

Fortunately for Danis, Leona was _not_ a giggler, nor, unlike the squire, was she at a loss for words. Her face brightened; she bobbed a quick curtsey, held out her hand to Danis, and said breathlessly, "Danis? Oh, my father has mentioned you! You were one of the squires who helped Sir Anomen rescue all those people from those awful brigands!"

Danis took her hand and bowed over it briefly, trying desperately not to blush, stammer, or step on her feet. "Yes, my lady, I am," he replied, searching his mind frantically for something to say that would not make him sound like a half-wit.

If Leona felt he was not holding up his end of the conversation, she gave no sign. "Isn't it romantic?" she sighed. "Mama says that Sir Anomen has been in love with Merena practically forever—four or five years, at least! But then she fell in love with that dreadful sorcerer, so of course Sir Anomen _had_ to step aside." She shook her head, "It's just awful how that man treated her, but Sir Anomen kept loving her through it all, and now they can finally be together." She glanced up at Danis, and smiled shyly, "Imagine having someone love you that much."

Danis had heard bits and pieces of why Anomen and Merena had not married before now, but this was the first time he had heard the tale in full. Honestly, _romantic_ was not the word he would have used to describe the situation; he had seen how Anomen and Merena looked at each other, and had absolutely no doubts about depths of Anomen's devotion to his lady. Ever-practical Danis could only think how utterly ghastly it must have been for Anomen to love her so much and have her take up with someone else. But he was not about to say _that_ to the lovely creature before him, who was looking at him as if she was truly interested in what he had to say.

He returned her shy smile, "Yes, Lady Leona, it's very romantic."


	38. Chapter 38

_Now at long last…the wedding!_

_FYI, as far as I know there's no canon information on Helmite wedding rituals or Amnian wedding customs, so I just made 'em up in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 38

"Anomen, the High Watcher says it is almost time to begin." Anomen's reverie was broken by Keldorn's voice and the old paladin's hand on his shoulder. "It's a good thing, too!" Keldorn chuckled, "The temple looks full to bursting."

"Yes, of course, Sir Keldorn," Anomen stood hurriedly and glanced down at his new tabard to make certain it wasn't crumpled.

"You look fine, my boy," Keldorn said reassuringly.

"The temple is full, you say?" Anomen asked, trying to keep the apprehension out of this voice. He was in a small chapel off the main room, having decided that it was fitting to spend the last few minutes before the ceremony in prayer. Not coincidentally, keeping his mind occupied elsewhere also made it easier control his nerves.

"Aye, but you'll see for yourself soon enough," Keldorn said as he led Anomen into High Watcher Oisig's study. Waiting for them there was High Watcher Oisig, High Watcher Emond, and Valygar, whom Anomen had asked, along with Keldorn, to stand with him as his witnesses.

"Ah, here is the groom himself!" High Watcher Emond beamed. "I would ask if you are ready," Emond chuckled, "but I believe we all know the answer to that!" He gestured toward the door. "Shall we proceed?"

Despite Keldorn's warning, Anomen wasn't quite prepared for the sudden onslaught of noise and color when they entered the main chapel. He had always imagined that his wedding to Merena would be like this, but he had not considered just how uncomfortable it would make him feel to be standing in front of so many people at such a meaningful moment in his life.

A murmur of excitement ran through crowd at his appearance, which only served to increase his self-consciousness. Then movement in the first row caught his eye; there was Kylia, waving frantically to get his attention, while Arthia, seated next to her, tried just as frantically to get her to stop. Anomen smiled and nodded at Kylia, who subsided, satisfied. It warmed his heart to see them there; in fact, Arthia had at first protested when Merena suggested that she and Gareth sit in the row traditionally reserved for family members. But Merena had insisted, and Anomen knew that they were both deeply touched by the gesture.

Nearby, Anomen could see other friends; knights and priests he had known for years, Athkatla nobles, and of course, Merena's traveling companions. As he watched, a glowering Sarevok leaned down to better hear something that Mazzy was saying, and Aerie chatted easily with Nalia and her husband.

Just as his anxiety began easing somewhat, there was a sudden burst of noisy activity at the main door of the temple. He exchanged a worried glance with Keldorn, who said, "It's probably nothing, Anomen, but we shall make certain." The paladin turned to Valygar, "Valygar, could you…"

Before Keldorn could finish the question, the ranger gave a brisk nod and silently melted into the crowd.

Although to Anomen it seemed like an eternity, a short time later Valygar returned as abruptly as he had left, and pulled Keldorn aside for a whispered conference. Anomen chafed at being excluded, but did not want to give the crowd any more fuel for speculation that something was amiss.

Fortunately, the wait was not long, and Keldorn strode up to lay a reassuring hand on Anomen's shoulder. "Nothing for you to worry about, Anomen, my Maria has things well in hand. Although," he added cryptically, "your sister-in-law has much to answer for!"

Before Anomen could inquire further, the bells marking the hour rang out in the bell tower above. At this cue, a door on the opposite side of the altar opened, and Jaheira and Imoen appeared to take their places as Merena's witnesses. Both looked beautiful, their hair elaborately dressed, wearing gowns of similar cut, although Jaheira's was deep green and Imoen's gold. To Anomen's eyes, Imoen seemed more subdued than usual, and he wondered if it was related to whatever had caused the commotion earlier.

Out of the corner of his eye Anomen noticed Maria Firecam quietly slip into the spot reserved for her in one of the front rows. _A good sign_, he told himself.

Then the bells began. Not the bells that marked the hour, but the distinctive sound of traditional Amnian 'bridal bells', which were only rung for a bride on her wedding day. Anomen's heart clenched, and he looked up to see two figures walking slowly down the aisle toward him—Merena on Minsc's arm, the ranger towering above her. Merena had planned to walk by herself, but after Minsc's last-minute appearance, she had decided to ask her good friend to accompany her. Seeing Minsc's beaming face, Anomen had no doubt that Minsc was proud and honored to be her escort.

All these thoughts passed through his mind in the instant before his eyes caught and locked on Merena's approaching figure. And when they did, he thought for a moment his knees would buckle. As often as he had imagined this moment, it had not prepared him for the sight of Merena walking toward him dressed as a bride—_his_ bride. Her gown was green and gold, with touches of blue, and made in a flowing, deceptively simple style that accentuated her height and grace. Her hair was swept up and away from her face to cascade down her back, entwined with flowers.

"How can I ever be worthy of her?" he murmured under his breath.

Keldorn, standing next to him, heard the question and whispered with a chuckle, "A laudable sentiment for a new husband, but I'm certain Merena has no doubts on that score."

Then, Merena arrived at the dais, and gave him a smile so filled with joy and trust that his heart almost stopped. Their hands met, and clasped, and suddenly, at her touch, all his doubts, all his anxiety fled. He simply _knew_ that this was meant to be, and that this time, nothing would come between them. Anomen raised her hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, murmuring in a voice choked with emotion, "My love, you are absolutely breathtaking."

Merena's eyes danced with happiness, but before she could reply, High Watcher Emond cleared his throat to remind them they did not have Toril—or even the temple—all to themselves. They started, a little sheepishly, and turned in unison toward the High Watcher so he could begin the ceremony.

-ooo-

Merena turned toward High Watcher Emond, Anomen's hand held firmly in her own. She had been rather nervous before the ceremony and while she was walking down the aisle, but when she had arrived there to see Anomen waiting for her, love and eager anticipation written plainly on his face, her nerves disappeared, to be replaced by a bubbling well of joy that threatened to erupt at any moment.

The High Watcher smiled at them in welcome, and then looked up to address the assemblage. "I would like to welcome you all here today, on this most joyous occasion. Today is not only a happy day for Merena and Anomen and those who care about them, but I also believe it is a _special_ day. For today not only I have the honor and privilege of uniting two people in marriage who I esteem very highly, one of whom is Helm's honored servant, but I am certain that Helm is watching this occasion with great satisfaction. In my long years of service to Helm, seldom have I met two people who so clearly exemplify the qualities Helm values most in his followers—honor and faithfulness, courage and love—as much as Anomen and Merena. I can only hope that they will set a shining example of how virtue can indeed, be its own reward."

Anomen's grip on Merena's hand tightened, and she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye; from the expression on his face he was obviously as taken aback as she was by Emond's lavish praise.

"And now" Emond continued with a smile, "even though it was not my intention, it seems that I have thoroughly embarrassed both the bride and the groom, so perhaps we should begin."

Emond was silent for a moment, and then began chanting a prayer to Helm with the ease of long practice. Next to her, Merena felt Anomen relax, reassured by the familiar words of the ritual. Merena, on the other hand, had never heard the Helmite wedding rite before, and found herself growing increasingly amused by the frequency that "faithfulness" and "loyalty" were mentioned. At least, Merena mused, it seemed those virtues were expected of the groom as well as the bride.

As Emond spoke on, continuing what seemed to Merena to be a rather lengthy invocation of Helm's presence, she noticed a change in the atmosphere of the temple, similar to what she had felt during the Rite of Dissolution, but much more subtle. She glanced questioningly at Anomen. When he had explained the wedding rite to her, he had mentioned that the officiating priest requests Helm's presence, but unlike the Rite of Dissolution, it was considered a formality and that the god's presence was not expected or required to complete the ceremony.

Anomen squeezed her hand gave her a brief nod, his eyes alight. Emond finished his prayer and turned his attention to them once more. Looking very pleased, the priest murmured in an undertone, "It seems that my lord Helm has graced us with his presence; a high honor, indeed!"

Emond gestured; and knowing what was expected of them, they turned to face one another and clasped hands. The High Watcher took a leather gauntlet from a side table and laid it over their hands. Anomen had explained to her that this symbolized Helm's watchful protection over themselves and their marriage, but Merena was surprised to see that it was just a simple leather gauntlet, such as any fighter might wear.

High Watcher Emond spoke, "Before Merena and Anomen take their vows before Helm, it is traditional to allow the bride and groom the opportunity to speak their own thoughts to each other and to the company if they wish. They have chosen to do so. Merena?"

Merena cleared took a deep breath and looked up to meet Anomen's eyes. "Anomen, love, you have told me time and again how grateful you are, how lucky you are to have my love, and how much your life has changed because of me. But _I_ am the lucky one; _I _am the one who should be thankful that you came back into my life. I don't know what my life would be like today without you, but I know it would be much…_less_ than it is now. You have been my dear friend from the day we met, then my love, and now my husband," Merena's voice shook a little, and she paused for a moment to compose herself. "I am happy in a way that I never thought I would be again, and I have you to thank for that, Anomen, dear. I love you more than I ever thought possible, and I can't wait for tomorrow, and all the other tomorrows with you as my husband."

By the time she had finished speaking, Anomen's face was red, but his eyes were shining with joy. Merena chuckled to herself; only her beloved knight could manage to look mortally embarrassed and deliriously happy at the same time.

He cleared his throat, obviously not trusting his voice to be steady, and after a moment, met her eyes. "Merena, seeing you here now, ready to pledge yourself to me, is the realization of a long cherished dream; one I often thought would never come to pass. Every moment I have spent with you has been a gift, and the prospect of a lifetime with you at my side is a gift beyond measure. I do not know how I came to deserve such riches, so I can only thank Helm—and thank you, my beautiful lady—for the chance to demonstrate my love for you in the days and years to come."

High Watcher Emond smiled at them benevolently, "Excellent." He laid one hand atop the glove resting on the couple's clasped hands. "Now I ask you, Anomen and Merena, if you are willing, through your own free choice, to pledge yourself to each other in the sight of Helm, and vow to love and honor each other in thought and deed, from this day forward until Helm calls you to Everwatch?"

They unconsciously clasped each other's hands a little tighter and said in unison, "I do." Anomen's eyes glowed with happiness, and Merena strongly suspected that her face held a similar expression of slightly dazed joy.

Satisfied with their responses, High Watcher Emond continued, "I call upon Helm to bless this union, to guide Anomen and Merena in remaining watchful and steadfast in their love and loyalty to one another, and to Helm. In the name of Helm, and in sight of this company, so that they may bear witness to the vows given here today, I declare Anomen and Merena to be husband and wife."

As Emond ceremoniously removed the gauntlet from their hands, Merena's lips quirked in amusement, and she stole a glance and the guests filling the temple. _It seems that Helm has arranged for plenty of witnesses,_ she chuckled to herself. But when her eyes again met Anomen's, the surge of love she felt for him assured her that she would need no reminders of her love and commitment to her new husband.

High Watcher Emond beamed at them and said, "Anomen, you may kiss your bride."

Anomen seemed to have recovered from the embarrassment he'd shown earlier; there was no hesitation as he pulled her into his arms, accompanied by the murmurs of approval from the crowd. Their kiss was decorous, but when Anomen released her, the look in his eyes was a promise of passion to come.

"At last, my love," he said, so quietly that only she could hear, "at long last, you are truly my lady."

Merena was so overcome with emotion that no response seemed adequate. Finally, she reached up to caress his cheek and in a choked voice, said simply, "I love you so much, Anomen."

Anomen slid an arm around her waist as they turned together to face the assembled guests. The crowd rose, and out of the corner of her eye Merena noticed that in her excitement Kylia had climbed onto the seat of the pew to get a better view. Next to her, Arthia was too busy sobbing into a handkerchief to even look scandalized.

Merena spared a wave to her daughter as she and Anomen stepped down from the dais. As they did so, the temple bells began ringing loudly again. No one had mentioned that their exit would be accompanied by bells, and gave her new husband a surprised glance only to see him look equally mystified. She turned briefly to look at High Watcher Oisig, who simply smiled and shrugged. Merena chuckled to herself. What was one more wonderful mystery on this joyous day? She tightened her arm around Anomen's and held her head high as they took their first steps as husband and wife.


	39. Chapter 39

_I am a little disappointed about the lack of reaction to the wedding chapter, but perhaps you'll like this one, since it features an appearance by Anomen's least favorite gnome. FYI, Jan was a big part of my writer's block; unlike most of the characters, he's one that I do **not **find easy or natural to write for. However, I'm pretty happy with the result. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 39

The original plan was to have the wedding dinner at the Firecam estate; however, with Anomen's elevation and the subsequent expansion of the invitation list, neither the Firecam's nor Delryn House were large enough to accommodate all the guests. So Maria Firecam had prevailed upon her husband to ask Prelate Wessellen for the use of the Order's main hall. Though an unusual request, the Prelate readily agreed to help such a distinguished member of the Order.

The soaring grandeur of the Hall made an impressive setting for their wedding supper, its austerity softened by an abundance of flowers. As was traditional for Amnian weddings, before the meal Merena and Anomen greeted their guests as they arrived. But for Anomen, the reception line went by as a blur of faces; he was too dazed by happiness to attend much to what was being said to him.

Anomen was preparing to mechanically smile and thank the next guest, when Merena's arm tightened on his. He glanced up to see Nalia and her husband approaching. Nalia embraced Merena, and then turned to Anomen with a smile. "So the day finally came after all, then, Anomen?"

Anomen laughed and took the hand she offered him. "I must confess I had my doubts on more than one occasion, my lady, though they seem foolish now."

"You know," Nalia began, eying him speculatively, "now that the title and estate are settled, and you have Merena safely in hand, perhaps you should consider what you could do to help Amn. Do you remember what we spoke about at the engagement party?"

Beside Anomen, Merena chuckled at Nalia's persistence, and Mazzy Fentan, who was standing behind Nalia, remonstrated, "Really, Nalia, this is hardly the time or place!"

Anomen shook his head in amusement. "It's all right, Mazzy, I am accustomed to Nalia's single-minded devotion to her cause." He turned to Nalia. "I have considered your proposal and discussed it with Merena. If you are certain that lending my voice to your efforts will be of assistance, I am willing to do so. But as you know, I am no politician, so I am uncertain how much help I can be."

Nalia's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Anomen, you misunderstood; I don't want you to be a _politician_—what a waste that would be!" she exclaimed. "Besides, Amn has too many politicians already."

"But…" Anomen began, confused.

"Anomen, as a Hand of Helm and a highly respected Knight of the Order, your voice, your opinions hold a _moral_ authority no politician can match! It would be foolish to squander that advantage on politics. And although I would have been happy to have you on our side simply as a knight and priest, now that you're Lord Delryn, it's even better. Your voice will have more weight with those who think that a noble title automatically confers wisdom."

Anomen looked thoughtful. "What is it you would like me to do? I do not think I would be comfortable speaking with 'moral authority' on…import regulations."

Nalia shook her head. "If you don't speak out on every issue, it will be more meaningful when you _do_. All I ask is that you voice your opinions on issues that you feel strongly about."

Anomen snorted. "You seem certain that I will 'speak out' in a way that will further your cause."

Nalia smiled, "If I have my way, there will be issues coming before the Council in the next few years that I _am_ certain we agree on. For example, one is changing the inheritance laws to make it easier for a woman to control her own property. Others are making a real, concerted effort to finally end the slave trade in Amn, and to make sure there is better oversight of the Cowled Wizards, to prevent abuses like Spellhold in the future."

Merena laughed. "Anomen, love, I think Nalia has your number."

"Evidently she does." Anomen said with a wry smile. "Well, Nalia, if you really believe this is the best way for me to serve Amn, I will be happy to lend my voice to your cause."

"Anomen, that's wonderful!" Nalia exclaimed. "Now, after you return from your wedding trip…"

Anomen glanced at the line of guests behind her who were beginning to shift restlessly in impatience. "Perhaps later, my lady. At the moment, we have other guests waiting."

"Oh, right." As she moved away, Anomen heard her addressing Mazzy. "So Mazzy, have you considered joining Trademeet's governing council?"

-ooo-

"What I don't understand," Merena began, "is how you were able to locate Kelsey so quickly to get him the notice of the Rite. I wouldn't have known where to start looking!"

It was after the wedding supper, and the newlyweds had just finished a lengthy turn on the dance floor. Merena, tired but happy, was leaning against Anomen, his arms clasped around her. Consequently, she didn't see a guilty look cross Anomen's face at her question, though it was clear enough to Sarevok, standing to one side listening to the conversation. High Watcher Oisig, to whom the question was addressed, was finishing his glass of wine and was equally oblivious to Anomen's concern.

"Oh, I wouldn't have either," High Watcher Oisig answered genially, "if Sir Anomen… or rather, your new husband" he paused, inclined his head in Anomen's direction and smiled, "had not told me to start the search in Beregost. I'm afraid you'll have to ask him how he knew were your wayward former husband was residing."

"What?" Merena cried in surprise. She turned in Anomen's arms until she could see his face. "Anomen, this is the first I've heard about this! How did you know where Kelsey was?"

High Watcher Oisig, belatedly realizing that he might have said too much, spoke again, "Ah, I see that High Watcher Emond is trying to get my attention, please excuse me. I shall speak to you later."

_Coward_. Sarevok thought with amusement. _I wouldn't miss this for the world._

As soon as Oisig was out of earshot, a red-faced Anomen turned to Merena. "Ah, Merena, that is a rather interesting story, one that I have well, been meaning to tell you for some time…"

"Do tell, Anomen," Merena said, her eyes narrowing. "I love interesting stories."

Anomen went on, looking more anxious by the moment, "After Kelsey left you and we began spending time together again, I became, ah, concerned that he might suddenly appear again and disrupt your life. I felt it would be…prudent if someone knew where he was in case he was inclined to make trouble for you. So I…ah…" Anomen paused, and the last few words came out in a rush. "arranged to have his movements watched."

Sarevok snorted in amusement. "An entirely sensible precaution; you surprise me, Anomen."

"What?" Merena cried, "Why…"

"Heya, newlyweds!" Before Merena could finish her question, Imoen's cheerful voice hailed them, and she approached the group, with Jan Jansen in tow, much to Anomen's obvious chagrin. "What's up?"

"My new husband was just telling me," Merena began, a slight edge in her voice, "about how he had Kelsey watched so he knew where he was living."

Sarevok observed, fascinated, as Anomen, still standing behind Merena, tried in vain to convey some silent warning message to Imoen, which the girl blithely ignored.

"That's right," Imoen answered easily, "in case he caused any more trouble for you. 'Course, we slipped up a bit that time he showed up at your door…guess he had a big fight with Skie Silvershield and had to skip town suddenly, so we lost track of him for a while."

"What? _'We'_? You were involved in this, too?" Merena exclaimed, as Anomen scrubbed his hand over his face in dismay.

"Uh, yeah…sure," Imoen said, glancing from Merena to Anomen, finally understanding that something was amiss. "Didn't Anomen tell you?"

Anomen, realizing he needed to make his own case, interjected quickly, "I was _just _going to tell her before you joined us. Merena, my love, I am sorry you had to hear the tale this way. On my honor, I had every intention of telling you the full story at the earliest opportunity."

Merena gazed at him skeptically. "Uh _huh_." She turned to her brother who was still standing nearby, looking thoroughly entertained by the proceedings. "What about you, Sarevok, were you in on this…enterprise, too?"

"No, Merena, this was one example of family 'togetherness' that I was denied, unfortunately. I cannot tell you how disappointed I am." Sarevok said, his voice heavy with amusement.

A new voice entered the conversation, "Ah, families, there's nothing like them. I was just telling my cousin Ermintrude earlier that it was young Jekyl Jansen, my third cousin Merkyl's eldest, that was finally able to track Coltrane down in Beregost. A fine piece of work, if I say so, and I'm proud the Jansen family has done its part in bringing the happy couple together."

"What? You too?" Merena cried, exasperated by yet another unexpected revelation.

"What? _You?" _Anomen stared at Jan surprise and dismay.

"Well," Imoen began in a small voice, "you did suggest that I use my mage contacts to find Kelsey. Jan's a mage, and he has lots of contacts, all over Faerun."

Anomen opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again, unable to find the words to express his feelings.

Jan broke the awkward silence that followed by turning to Sarevok. "So, Sarry…"

"Don't call me that!" Sarevok growled, glaring down at the gnome.

Jan ignored the interruption. "Maybe you didn't know, still being dead at the time, but the reason I was so glad to help Merena and Anomen is that we all adventured together."

"So I've heard." Sarevok responded curtly.

"Bet you didn't know that there was many a night that Ano and I would sit by the fire trading tales of the adventuring life. 'Jan', he'd say, 'Let's hear the one about Berthinda Jansen and the Golden Turnip, I think that's my favorite'. Then I'd say, 'Ano, my friend, you are a man of discriminating taste, almost gnomish in that regard. I expect great things from things from you some day, and when that day comes, I'll be happy to say I knew you when you were still a young knight still wet behind the ears.'

"Now that my premonition has proved correct, and I was able to help smooth the road to connubial happiness, perhaps some of you would like to get in on the ground floor of a profitable new investment opportunity in monkey importing…"

Even Imoen, generally more tolerant than others of Jan's eccentricities, realized he had gone too far. "Jan," she hissed, "it's their wedding day!"

"All the better!" Jan beamed, turning to Anomen. "You'll want a nice nest egg for all the little knightlings that will come along! For a small initial investment…"

"_Jan!_" Imoen cried, tugging on his arm until she pulled him away from the group. She glanced over her shoulder as she led him away. "Heh, heh, sorry, guys!"

After a moment of stunned silence, Sarevok asked in disbelief, "Did he say…_monkey importing_?"

Anomen faced Merena and at her looked imploringly, "My lady…Merena, please believe that I had every intention…I didn't want you to…I didn't _know_…"

Merena waved away his protests. "Anomen, at this point, I really don't _want_ to know."

"Merena," Sarevok rumbled, "just say the word and I'll rid you of that tiresome gnome once and for all."

Ignoring Anomen's hopeful look, Merena sighed. "Sarevok, don't tempt me."


	40. Chapter 40

_FYI, this is the last chapter of the main story; there are two chapters and an epilogue left, but they happen a bit in the future._

_I have to say I am very getting discouraged by the lack of reaction to the last two chapters; VERY discouraged, as in 'not sure I want to post the rest of the story' discouraged. Just sayin'._

_And, by the way, I was planning to have Kelsey make a return appearance._

* * *

Chapter 40

Keldorn was contentedly dividing his time between watching the other guests enjoying themselves and chatting with some of the Order Knights of his acquaintance. His wife caught his eye from across the room and he excused himself to join her.

As he neared her, Keldorn realized Maria seemed upset about something. As far as he could tell, everything was going excellently with the wedding celebration, so he was at a loss to explain her agitation—until he followed her gaze to the dance floor. He smiled and shook his head, the mystery solved.

"Maria, my dear" Keldorn began when he reached her side, "I would be remiss if I did not say once again how lovely you look tonight. But it is scarcely fair of you to outshine the bride."

Smiling despite herself, Maria rapped her husband lightly on the arm with her fan. "Keldorn, your attempts to distract me will not succeed!"

"Why Maria, is something the matter?" Keldorn asked innocently.

"You know quite well what the 'matter' is, Keldorn. Your eldest daughter has been dancing with the same young man for the last hour and shows no sign of stopping anytime soon."

Keldorn glanced toward the dance floor as it noticing the couple for the first time. "Leona and young Danis? They seem to be enjoying themselves, is that a problem, my dear?"

"The problem, husband," Maria said acerbically, "is that this is the first time Leona has shown any preference for a particular boy, and we must discuss what we should do about it. Should we encourage this or insist that Leona stay away from him? We know nothing of him or his family!"

"Maria," Keldorn said chidingly, "isn't it a little soon to be worrying about such things? After all, they just met for the first time tonight! And they are both still very young."

"Leona is the same age I was when we became engaged!" Maria replied dryly.

Keldorn looked startled, "Is she, indeed? How quickly the years have passed!" He put an arm around his wife and caught her glance, "But I'm sure you recall, my dear, that our families had known each other for years, and _we_ had known each other for years. That was a different situation entirely."

When Maria began to speak, Keldorn raised a hand to stay her. "I understand that you are concerned for that very reason, but let me reassure you with some of the things we _do_ know about Danis and his family. They are, by all accounts, and honest and well-respected family that live in a village on the border of the Wood of Sharp Teeth; his father is the local blacksmith, and his mother one of the Rangers charged with caring for the Wood." Keldorn chuckled, "And as I understand it, no one was more surprised than they were when their son announced that he felt a calling to become a paladin. But in the end, they became convinced his calling was a true one and supported his choice.

"As for Danis himself, I hope it will give you some comfort to hear that Anomen thinks very highly of him, and feels he will be an exemplary knight and a fine addition to the Order. I heartily agree, and from my own observations have found him to be an honorable, thoughtful, and sensible young man, much less inclined to rash and impetuousness actions than most boys his age. I will admit that he is not uniformly held in high regard, but for his detractors his chief flaw seems to be that he is not an Athkatlan nobleman's son."

"So you think we should contact his parents to discuss a betrothal?" Maria asked anxiously. "I'm not even sure how one would do that…surely customs are different there…"

Keldorn smiled. "Maria, my love, I know that it galls you to leave any task undone—or even worse—done improperly! But in this case, I think the best course is to do nothing, and let them find their own way. It will be at least a year before Danis' knighthood trial, and as you know, he is forbidden to marry while he is a squire, in any case. I see little harm in waiting, but I do see the potential for disaster in either forbidding them to see each other, or forcing a relationship they are not ready for. After all, it may be a passing fancy for both of them!"

Maria sighed. "I suppose you are right; they have just met, and there is no reason to rush to a decision. But I can't help but feel that we should be doing _something_!

Keldorn kissed her hand and gave his wife a happy smile. "What I suggest we do, my dear, is take a turn on the dance floor. As I recall, nothing is more disconcerting to young lovers than to be shown by their elders that they do not have the sole claim to romance!"

-ooo-

Some time later, Danis and Martel had found a comfortable spot by the exit to lounge and compare stories of the day's events. The location was ideal for two reasons; it was out of sight of their elders in the Order, which were still plentiful in the main hall, and it ensured that they would not miss the bridal couple and their other friends as they left.

During a companionable lull in the conversation, Martel arched an eyebrow at his friend. "You know, everyone thinks of you as the sensible one—compared to me, anyway—so where does that leave me if you turn into a daredevil?"

"Daredevil? What are you talking about, Martel?"

Martel smiled at his friend. "I think you know, Danis. Two words: _Leona Firecam_."

Danis reddened. "What about her?" he asked defensively. "She's a very nice girl, and beautiful!"

"I'm not disputing either one," Martel replied, "though it's hard for me to think of her as beautiful, since we grew up together. A few years ago she was as scrawny, scabbed and sun-burned as the rest of us." He laughed, "She even gave me a black eye once!"

Danis brightened, "Another reason to admire her. But I don't see how that makes me a daredevil, after all, I just danced with her."

"Yes, you just danced with her, all night, and no one else. More importantly, _she_ just danced with _you_. If I noticed, you can bet your last gold piece that Lady Firecam noticed, the other guests noticed, and half of Athkatla will know about it by tomorrow."

Danis looked anxiously at his friend. "Do you think there's going to be a problem? Is Lady Firecam going to be angry that I danced with Leona? She was friendly enough to me when we met earlier."

Martel shrugged. "Hard to tell. She doesn't know you or your family, which will probably make her nervous, but Sir Anomen thinks a lot of you; that'll count in your favor."

"What about Sir Keldorn? Will he be upset with me?"

"Sir Keldorn?" Martel snorted in amusement, "He may be as brave as they come on the battlefield, but with his daughters? Let's just say they don't hear 'no' from him very often. You don't have to worry about him unless you do something stupid like break Leona's heart or try to elope with her."

"Elope? We just met tonight! She's beautiful and nice and I like her a lot, but I'm not…she's not…I wouldn't do that!" Danis concluded defensively.

"Some daredevil you are!" Martel laughed and slapped Danis on the arm. "Don't worry Danis, I know you wouldn't." He grinned, "At least not without telling me first."

Their conversation was interrupted by voices nearing them; as they came into view, the huge ranger that had been introduced to them as Minsc was speaking excitedly to the tiny elf woman, Aerie. "Merena and Anomen have told Minsc that they will delay their trip to Candlekeep so they can visit Rashemen using little Imoen's portal! Minsc and Boo are so proud they can finally show their home to their friends; we never thought it would be possible since Rashemen is so far away."

"That's wonderful, Minsc!" Aerie exclaimed.

"Little Imoen is coming to visit too. Oh Aerie, Minsc has missed his witch so much! If only we could show Rashemen to you as well."

Aerie looked up at him in surprise. "But…but Minsc, I could come, couldn't I? With the portal, it shouldn't take long at all."

"Aerie wants to visit Rashemen! We did not like to ask, since it is so far away. Oh, this is the happiest of days!"

With that, Minsc picked up the delicate elf and spun her around, seemingly not at all encumbered by her weight.

Aerie laughed as he returned her to the floor. "I'll never have a better opportunity to see your home, and besides, someone has to keep an eye on Imoen to make sure she doesn't pester the newlyweds too much." she said with a smile.

The couple finally noticed the presence of the two squires and Minsc hailed them. "Look, Aerie, it is the two brave squires that helped our friends give a mighty butt-kicking to evil brigands!"

Introductions were made all around, and when they were done, Danis said, "We didn't do all that much, we'd have had no chance without your friends."

Martel added ruefully, "And I was terrified the whole time."

Minsc clapped Martel on the shoulder, staggering him a little. "Do not be discouraged! Being afraid does not matter as long as your fury is righteous!"

He sighed with nostalgia. "Ah, it must have been a glorious battle, like the ones Minsc and Aerie had traveling with their friends. So many evil-doers vanquished! Minsc misses those days."

Aerie smiled and patted his arm affectionately. "I may not miss them quite as much as you do, Minsc, but yes, many evil-doers were vanquished."

"But Minsc is happy that Merena and Anomen have new friends to help them fight new glorious battles against evil!"

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched squeak from Minsc's tunic pocket, and something small and furry emerged to climb up the cloth of his tunic to reach his shoulder.

"Oooh, Boo reminds Merena told Minsc that Squire Danis' own mother is a Ranger too. Oh, what a joyous day when new friends and rangers meet!" He paused for a moment, and then addressed Martel, "And Merena said that you are an Athkatlan noble, but a _nice_ one like Anomen and Lady Nalia!"

"Minsc!" Aerie hissed, while Danis choked back a laugh and nudged his friend.

At that moment the wedding couple themselves appeared, accompanied by Arthia. Anomen was carrying Kylia, who was as fast asleep as only a child who has stayed up far too late can be.

"Oh, Lord Anomen, you shouldn't have to carry her!" Arthia exclaimed, and then sighed in exasperation, "I did try to get her to leave before she was so worn out, but she was too excited I didn't have the heart to insist."

"It is no trouble, Arthia, I have carried much heavier and less precious burdens. It would have been a shame to wake her without cause."

Merena smoothed the hair away from Kylia's face. "I suppose we should have sent her home earlier, but she was enjoying herself so much. I think tonight will be a very special memory for her." She looked up and met Anomen's eyes; he caught her hand in his free one and kissed it lightly.

"Not just for Kylia, my love." Anomen murmured.

"Merena and Anomen!" Minsc boomed, "Such happy news! My witch is coming to visit Rashemen with us!"

"Aerie is coming? Oh, that's wonderful, Minsc! I know how much you wanted to show her your home," Merena replied.

"But what about little Kylia?" Minsc asked anxiously, "Minsc and Boo hope she will not miss her mother too much!"

"I hope so, too, Minsc. But besides Arthia and Gareth to keep her company, Jaheira is going to stay on until we return. I imagine Valygar will come by occasionally, as well. And Maria Firecam already has plans to introduce her to some girls her own age, so I'm not very worried that she'll be bored or lonely. Athkatla is new to her, after all."

"So where are you two headed tonight?" Aerie asked with a smile, "the finest inn in Athkatla?"

"Someplace almost as grand, now that Lady Firecam has restored it: Delryn House. We have never stayed there together, so it seems fitting for the first time to be our wedding night. The first of many nights." Anomen exchanged a loving look with Merena, who slipped an arm around his waist.

Aerie sighed, "Oh, that is so romantic!"

Danis cleared his throat, "Lady Merena…I mean, Lady Delryn…"

Merena smiled, "Just 'Merena' is fine, Danis."

"I was hoping to get a chance to speak with you before you left. I wrote to my family after we returned to Athkatla with the trade delegation, so they wouldn't worry, you know. I told them all about what happened, and my mother…she remembers you, my lady!

"We live near Peldvale, and she says that seven or eight years ago your company came through and cleared out a big bandit camp nearby. She and some other rangers tracked down the last of the bandits afterward and she remembers meeting you, Minsc, and Lady Jaheira, too!" He reddened, "Mother also said I should be proud to have fought alongside such heroes…and of course I am, my lady!"

"Oh Danis," Merena replied, her eyes bright, "both you and your mother give me far too much credit. It is the rangers who fight every day to preserve the wild places and the creatures living in them that are the real heroes." She paused for a moment. "You know, I think I remember your mother; there was only one woman ranger in the group we met. Does she have light-colored hair like yours?"

"It's mostly grey now, but yes, that's her!" Danis responded excitedly.

"Please give her my regards when you write to her next time, Danis."

"Oh, I'm going to see her in a few weeks, my leave was finally approved!" He nudged his friend again. "Martel is coming with me to meet my family, but I don't know whether he'll like sharing a bed in the loft with me."

Martel rolled his eyes. "Danis, I'm not _that_ spoiled."

Anomen suppressed a smile, "Yes, well, I'm sure Lord Martel will find it a character-building experience.

"Now, could you young gentlemen check outside to see if our carriage has arrived? I fear I may have spoken too soon, Kylia seems to grow heavier by the second."

Martel and Danis quickly exited in search of the carriage, and Minsc approached Anomen. "Minsc would be happy and proud to carry little Kylia to the carriage; Minsc promises to be very gentle and careful if you trust him to help."

"Of course, Minsc, dear," Merena replied, "We know you will take good care of her."

"Hamsters and rangers rejoice!" Minsc cried, and then fell silent at an indignant squeak from Boo. Kylia stirred on Anomen's shoulder but did not awaken, so Minsc gently gathered her in his arms and carried her out to the waiting carriage.

Merena turned to Anomen with a merry glint in her eye. "'Hamsters and rangers rejoice' indeed! That seems like a fitting end to a perfect day, my love."

"Without a doubt, my lady wife." Anomen replied. Arm in arm, they went out into the night.


	41. Chapter 41

_He's baaaack…_

_The end is in sight; as promised, this is one of two chapters that feature everyone's (at least everyone in this story) least favorite sorcerer._

_Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 41

_One year later…_

Kelsey groaned. _Great,_ he thought, _she's gloating again._ _Why do they always gloat?_ Engrossed in his own misery, he scarcely heard the litany of expected triumphs described by the woman in the mage robes as she paced from one side of the small cabin to the other.

Kelsey was not impressed. He had heard much more frightening "All will bow before my might!" speeches in his time, by other mad mages that he considered much more likely to achieve their goals than Caerlinn. It cheered him to think that all of those other mages were dead or incapacitated now, and he was still breathing despite their dreams of conquest.

Still, the other mad mages had been defeated while he was traveling with Merena and her powerful companions, and at the moment he was quite alone and at Caerlinn's mercy. _She caught me neatly enough,_ he thought gloomily. Caerlinn had seemed like such a likely prospect, too. He had been at loose ends since the end of his last relationship, and the pretty young mage with plenty of gold to spend was so very interested in getting to know the famous sorcerer, Kelsey Coltrane, that he wasted no time maneuvering her into his bed. But that was before he had realized that she was completely, utterly mad, and had an unhealthy fixation with blood as well. Gods-touched blood, specifically.

Then something Caerlinn said caught his attention, "Yes, I think the Bhaalspawn mother will work much better than the half-blood child. Riskier, of course, since she will be more difficult to subdue, but the Bhaal essence will be much more concentrated in her blood than the child's."

Kelsey gritted his teeth but said nothing. The last thing he wanted was to convince this lunatic to consider targeting Kylia again. It was bad enough that Caerlinn was planning to lure Merena here to use her supposedly gods-touched blood to fuel the mage's experiments.

Caerlinn continued her gloating, this time addressing the sorcerer directly, "So, when your Bhaalspawn lady-love comes to ransom you, I will finally have what I need…"

Kelsey could take no more. "As I've told you at least twenty times before, she's no longer a Bhaalspawn, she gave up the taint years ago! Besides, she's not my lady-love—we're no longer married, and she has married someone else!" It took all of Kelsey's self-control not to add "you idiot" to his comments, but he had learned that insults were unwise with the unstable mage.

Caerlinn acted in the same way she had when he had told her the same thing before; she dismissed his words with a supercilious sneer. "Of course, you would say that, to save your own skin! You should certainly pray she cares enough to save the father of her only child. But I have little doubt of that, given all her foolishly heroic deeds while you were traveling with her."

She chuckled, "We will know soon enough, the instructions were that she had to arrive by sunset today if she wanted you back alive. Close, so close to the realization of my dreams!" she muttered, with a mad gleam in her eyes.

Kelsey rolled his eyes, then sat down on the bench in his small cell and sighed. He had certainly not wanted to embroil Merena in this fiasco; for one thing, it would be utterly humiliating to be rescued by her! Unfortunately, the alternative was even more unpleasant. He glanced down at the strangely glowing manacles that bound his wrists; normally, the cell that held him prisoner would be no obstacle for a sorcerer of his power, but these fetters changed everything. As he had reason to know since Caerlinn had also gloated at length about her acquisition of them, the manacles were the invention of a mage that was much brighter but considerably less ruthless than Caerlinn; he had seen them as a way to humanely restrain prisoners, including magically-gifted ones. Their genius was that worked equally well against physical and magical efforts to remove them; they did no actual damage to the wearer, but they caused disabling pain if Kelsey tried to pull them off his wrists or gathered magical energy for any reason. Predictably, the inventive mage was found dead and his workroom ransacked very shortly after Caerlinn had realized the potential of his creation.

These fetters were the linchpin of Caerlinn's scheme; she had a second set to use to restrain Merena when the ranger came to ransom him. Kelsey's own plan to escape from his current predicament was his faith that Merena was clever enough to see though Caerlinn's ruse and avoid being captured. He had certainly seen her escape numerous more dangerous situations during the years of their association. Kelsey sighed again, and put his head in his hands. _By the gods, I hope she hasn't lost her touch!_

-ooo-

Caerlinn chuckled to herself and rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Any moment now, she expected to see the Bhaalspawn ride into view. The cabin she had acquired for this purpose was perfect; close enough to town for supply purposes, but remote enough that no one could hear or see what went on. She had a moment of doubt that the ranger might not appear, but she immediately dismissed it; surely Merena would not leave her former lover to Caerlinn's non-existent mercies. No matter if she did, the mage decided, she was sure she could find another way to lure the Bhaalspawn here if necessary.

She glanced out of the window again, and her heart leapt; there, in distance, a rider was approaching, alone as had been specified; the slim figure of a woman on a large white horse. She checked around the cabin to insure that all was ready; it would take caution and close timing to subdue the Bhaalspawn.

When the figure on the horse came within a stone's throw of the cabin, Caerlinn examined her closely to assure herself it was the right person. Yes, she did match the descriptions she had heard; tall, slender, and auburn haired with paired swords at her side. "At last!" she exclaimed aloud, then addressed Kelsey, "Your lover has come to rescue you, sorcerer, as I predicted!"

A grunt of acknowledgement was Kelsey's only response, but it did serve to remind her of another detail. "Ah yes, mustn't allow you to warn the Bhaalspawn before she is under my control." With that, she cast a simple silencing spell on her prisoner, who glared murderously at her, but otherwise did not react.

Meanwhile, the figure on the horse hailed the cabin in a clear, feminine voice, "If you are the scum holding Kelsey Coltrane prisoner, I have the ransom. Send him out and it's yours; if he's unharmed, I won't kill you where you stand."

Caerlinn cast a quick spell on herself that would allow her voice to project clearly outside the cabin. "Yes, I have the sorcerer, and he is unharmed, but that is not how this is going to work. If you want to see if him for yourself, you'll have to come inside, and bring the gold."

The ranger retorted angrily, "That was not the agreement!"

"It is now," Caerlinn replied. The mage let a sneer creep into her voice, "Unless, of course, you'd like to return home and tell your daughter that her father is dead because you were unwilling to do what was necessary to free him. If you wish, you'll even be able to describe his dying screams to her."

Merena glared, "It seems I have no choice." She began to dismount from the horse.

Caerlinn chuckled, "None at all. Leave any weapons with your horse and stop a few paces from the door. I don't want any surprises."

The ranger did as instructed, and Caerlinn to cast an illusion-detection spell to insure that everything was as it seemed. The Bhaalspawn stood stoically, until Caerlinn announced. "Good, you may come in."

When she entered the cabin, Caerlinn was standing next to the bars of Kelsey's cell. She first sent a whisper of power to activate the wardstone she had set; now no one could enter or exit without her leave. "As you can see," she purred to the ranger, "he is quite unharmed. However, I have a killing spell at the ready, which I will use on him if I see you move from that spot. Show me the gold."

Merena pulled open the bag she was carrying, taking out some of the gold pieces to show to the mage. "It's all there."

"I'm sure it is." Caerlinn replied smoothly. This was her moment! She readied the stunning spell that would subdue the ranger until the magical fetters could be put around her wrists. "Alas, it is _you_ I want, not…"

Caerlinn was watching carefully in case Merena tried to cross the cabin to reach her. What she did not expect, however, was to see Merena fling the heavy bag of gold at her head with surprising force. Caerlinn shrieked and ducked instinctively. The bag grazed her head, doing little damage but stunning and disorienting her; her spell focus gone in that instant.

As she struggled to regain her wits, she listened in growing alarm to a string of rapidly spoken prayers from the ranger. The first two she recognized immediately; she would have cried out in despair when her protections went down, if it had not instantly been followed by a silencing spell that robbed her of her voice and her ability to defend herself. The third prayer was a long and complicated invocation she had never heard before; when it was complete, the dirt floor of the cabin began to open beneath her, drawing her legs into the earth and crushing them as she struggled to free herself.

She was so absorbed in her own plight that she did not notice the form standing over her until an aristocratic male voice said contemptuously, "How utterly predictable." Caerlinn looked up, baffled, into the face of a man she had never seen before. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and handsome, his hair and beard dark, and, at that moment, very angry blue eyes. Displayed on the chest of the gleaming plate mail he wore was an elaborate symbol of Helm.

Caerlinn had just enough time to take this all in when he turned and bellowed toward the door, "Imoen, come!" The mage sank further into despair; she knew _that_ name, Merena's Bhaalspawn sister, the arch-mage.

A cheerful voice rang from outside the cabin. "No can do, Ano, there are wards of some kind. I might be able to blast through them, but I don't think you and Kelsey would like that much."

The Helmite cursed and turned back to Caerlinn, his eyes appraising. "I had hoped for something less crude, but at least there is no question you brought it on yourself." The last thing she saw before she fell into darkness was large, mailed fist approaching her head and a painful explosion of light behind her eyes.

-ooo-

Kelsey watched 'Merena's' summary defeat of Caerlinn with profound relief and no small degree of satisfaction. However, those feelings were quickly replaced by surprise as Merena's slender form grew before his eyes into the armor-clad figure of the despised Anomen Delryn, the man that had won his wife's heart. He gazed at the priest in dismay as he knocked Caerlinn unconscious; normally Kelsey would have been gleeful at seeing her overpowered, but instead he wondered—briefly—if it would have been preferable to be killed by her rather than suffer the humiliation of being rescued the Helmite. Kelsey sighed to himself in resignation; he loathed Delryn, and hated being rescued by him even more, but at least it seemed he would get out of this alive.

He noticed Anomen casting about, searching, he guessed, for a way to remove the wards. Since he was still silenced by Caerlinn's spell, to get the priest's attention he used the simple expedient of flinging himself against the bars of his cell until Anomen looked his way. Quickly realizing that Kelsey could not speak, he muttered a prayer that would remove the silencing spell.

As soon as he felt the spell dissipate, Kelsey gasped, "Wardstone—hidden above door." Anomen swiftly found the wardstone concealed in a small hole above the door; he pulled it out and Kelsey winced when he crushed it beneath his boot heel. The sorcerer felt the wards fall. "Hey, you could have just disabled it, that was nice work!" Kelsey protested.

Anomen gave him a withering look and retorted. "You are a scarcely in a position to question my choices. Imoen, try now!" he called to the woman waiting outside.

Imoen bounded into the cabin, her hair as pink and her demeanor as happy-go-lucky as Kelsey remembered. "Wow, Ano, you didn't leave much for me to do!" She examined the unconscious mage. "She's going to have quite a headache when she wakes up," she added cheerfully.

"Not my preference, of course," Anomen shrugged, "but it was quick and effective. If you could find some way to restrain her so we can let her regain consciousness, I would appreciate it."

Imoen grinned at him, "Always the knight, huh? Sure, I can handle that."

Feeling overlooked, Kelsey called, "Hey, remember me, the guy you came to rescue, still locked in a cage?"

Anomen ignored him and continued investigating items in the room, but Imoen came over and immediately began to pick the cell door lock. "Hey Kels, how ya doing?" Before he could think of a suitable reply, she snorted with amusement, "This has gotta be embarrassing; taken prisoner by a two-bit mage, rescued by your ex-wife's sister and her new husband… Not a very impressive performance, I gotta say." With a final twist of her lock pick, the lock tumblers fell and she pulled the door open. "There ya go."

"Thanks a lot, Immy," Kelsey replied sarcastically. He extended his wrists, "Now what about these?"

"Ohh, now they are interesting," she said, examining the manacles with an appreciative eye. "I wouldn't have guessed that what's her name—Caerlinn—was up to work like this."

"She isn't," Kelsey said shortly, "a mage in Tethyr invented them. Caerlinn murdered him and stole them and the wardstone. There's another pair somewhere over by the desk that she was planning to use on Merena."

Imoen chuckled, "They'll be _perfect_ to use on her; do you know how she activates and deactivates them?"

"Incantation. It was too long for her to remember, so she wrote it down;" he rolled his eyes, "should be somewhere on the desk."

"Sheesh, what an amateur!" Imoen agreed, and joined Anomen in search of the second pair of manacles and the activation sequence. With a few minutes Caerlinn was restrained with her own manacles.

"Okay, how about me?" Kelsey called. Imoen and Anomen had a whispered conference, then Imoen strolled over to where he waited.

"Sorry, pal," Imoen said, not sounding particularly sorry. She nodded toward Anomen, "Boss says 'no'. Or at least," she amended, "not yet. They stay on for now."

"Boss?" Kelsey asked, outraged, "You're taking orders from_ him_?"

Imoen shrugged, "For this, yeah." She looked at his wrists curiously. "Do they hurt?"

Kelsey subsided, still disgruntled. "No, not unless I try to pull them off or do magic."

Imoen grinned. "Then my advice is…don't!"

"Imoen," Anomen called, "I'm going to bring the mage around. I want some answers from her." he added firmly.

"Be right there, brother-in-law!" Imoen replied, and returned to where Caerlinn lay. Kelsey was still unhappy about the manacles, but despite that, curious enough to follow Imoen.

As they approached, Anomen said, "I used a healing spell to insure that she will not be in too much pain when she awakens."

"Umm, Anomen, I think you've got it backward; it's _pain_ that's supposed to make people talk. That's what the evil guys do, anyway.'"

Anomen gave her a quelling look and replied, "I hope I do not need to point out that we are not 'the evil guys'."

"Oh, right." Imoen subsided, smiling to herself.

At that moment, Caerlinn began to awaken. She recoiled when noticed the three of them standing around her, then gasped in dismay when she saw the magical fetters on her own wrists. "Wh…who are you…how did you…what will happen to me?"

Anomen and Imoen's eyes met, and Anomen gave a brief nod in her direction. "Let's start with the easy ones first," Imoen said conversationally.

"If you're wondering how you let my skinny sister into the cabin and got this guy instead," she continued, nodding in Anomen's direction, "well, I'm responsible for that. A little invention of my own, a variation on the basic polymorph spell," she said with obvious satisfaction. "You need to have the cooperation of the person you want someone to look like, and takes a long time to cast, so it's not much use as a battle spell. But for something like this," she added cheerily, "it works great! Best of all, it's not an illusion, so as you found out, illusion dispelling won't touch it.

"As for who we are, I am, ta-da! Archmage Imoen of Candlekeep." She sketched a bow. "Powerful _and_ beautiful." Imoen added with a grin.

"I know of you," Caerlinn stammered. "Another Bhaalspawn, the ranger's sister. I…I didn't even consider trying to capture you, it was far too dangerous."

"You got that right!" Imoen said proudly. "As for who this hunk is," she hung on Anomen's arm for a moment affectionately, "this is Sir Anomen Delryn, just the most powerful Priest of Helm in all the realms!"

"Oh, surely not!" Anomen demurred.

She waved away his protest. "Close enough. Besides that, he's also…"

Kelsey broke in, saying, "Merena's _husband_." He gave a bitter laugh. "I told you she had remarried!"

Caerlinn flinched at his tone. "I did not think it was important."

Imoen tsked. "Sloppy research; never a good sign."

Anomen moved forward to face Caerlinn. "What will happen to you," he began, "is at least in part up to you. You will be turned over to the local authorities, and accused of whatever crimes there is evidence that you are responsible for; _that_ is not negotiable. However, if you are candid with us, I will bring your cooperation to the notice of the authorities so they may take it into account."

"That's not very much!" Caerlinn exclaimed.

"It is a better bargain than you offered Merena or Kelsey," Anomen replied, his face hard. "And at least you can be assured that _I_ will keep my word."

Caerlinn's shoulders slumped; she looked down at the floor before speaking. "There are rumors that the blood of mortals spawned by gods—especially Bhaal—has special properties that could be harnessed to greatly increase a mage's powers. I wanted that power—needed it! Almost all of the Bhaalspawn were killed during the war; Merena and Imoen were the only ones known for certain to have survived."

"But," Imoen interrupted, "didn't you know that we gave up the Bhaal taint years ago? We don't have any 'Bhaal blood' for you to use!"

"Yeah," Kelsey added, "and I only told her that about, oh, fifty times."

"I didn't believe it…I _don't_ believe it! How can someone be the child of a god and not have power I can use?" For a moment, the madness showed in her eyes. Gazing at the unsympathetic faces around her, finally she shrugged, "In any case, after I had the manacles, I tracked Kelsey down and contrived a meeting; he came to my bed willingly enough. Once he was under my control, it was simple; I knew I could use him as a means to lure one of the Bhaalspawn here."

"Yes, simple enough if one does not object to theft, murder, kidnapping, and Helm knows what other crimes!" Anomen growled. "Go on."

"At first, I thought to use Merena's child, since she would be easy to control…"

Her narration was interrupted when Anomen closed on her so fast that she backed up in fear. "What?" Anomen cried in outrage, "You sought to use Kylia, an innocent _child_, for this atrocity?"

"I…I only considered it briefly;" Caerlinn stammered, "the sorcerer refused to cooperate, he said he would rather die than bring his daughter here. So I settled on the mother instead. The rest you know."

After a brief glance at Kelsey, his attention returned to Caerlinn. "Indeed I do." Anomen said tightly, his eyes like flint.

In a voice surprisingly mild compared to his anger of a few moments before, Anomen turned to Imoen. "My lady, could you please escort her out and make ready to leave? I wish to speak to Kelsey alone."

"Sure thing, Anomen," she answered, clearly a little uneasy. "You do remember what Merena said, don't you, about preferring to have most of Kelsey's blood stay on the inside, where it belongs?"

"Of course I do, Imoen." Anomen replied evenly.

With one last glance over her shoulder, Imoen led a very subdued Caerlinn out of the cabin.


	42. Chapter 42

_Well, here it is, at long last, the final chapter of the main part of the story. A little humiliation for Kelsey, but the chapter ends on a very upbeat note, as you will see. Thank you all so much for sticking with me for so long—I honestly never thought I'd hit the 40 chapter mark!_

_There will also be a "many years later" epilogue that I *thought* was going to be one chapter, but now clearly will be two, if not three. Guess I had more to say than I expected! _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 42

As soon as the cabin door closed behind Imoen and her prisoner, Anomen turned to his attention to Kelsey. "If I am to believe the statement of a murdering madwoman with pretensions to godhood, you refused to put Kylia in danger, even though it might have cost you your life."

"Well, yeah, I did," Kelsey replied. "I do love her, you know," he added, a bit defensively.

"Then that is to your credit." He paused, and met Kelsey's eyes, "One wonders, then, why you didn't show similar backbone when the madwoman proposed that you lure Merena to her death instead." The priest's tone was still mild, but the look in Anomen's eyes prompted Kelsey to maneuver to put a substantial piece of furniture between them.

Anomen's voice rose. "Is it that you hate Merena so much, or that you hate _me_ so much that you would wish this fate upon her? That you would deprive the child you claim to care for of her mother's love? It would be…useful to know if such attempts are to be a regular occurrence," he added tightly.

Despite Anomen's assurances to Imoen, Kelsey was starting to get genuinely frightened; this was the first time he had faced Anomen quite this angry, and with no magic at his disposal to defend himself. Besides the fact that Anomen was much bigger, stronger, and better armed than he was, the priest was obviously more powerful than the last time Kelsey had met him; he had never before seen anyone, let alone Anomen, use the spell that had incapacitated Caerlinn. Kelsey measured the distance to the door; his best bet might be to get out of the cabin and hope Imoen would intervene on his behalf.

"Whoa, Anomen, you've got it all wrong! Yeah, I hate you, I'm sure that's no surprise. But I don't hate Merena," Kelsey added hastily, "and I never wanted anything to happen to her, I swear! Kylia would have had no chance against that lunatic, but Merena…she's an adult…smart…strong…I knew Merena would have no problem beating her."

Anomen regarded him like he was something that had crawled out of the sewer and died on his boots, "Rather, you _hoped_ Merena could best her, so that she could save your worthless skin. That she might also die in the attempt was only a minor concern, I'm sure."

Since Anomen's analysis was uncomfortably accurate, Kelsey decided it was time to lighten the mood a bit, "Hey, it worked, didn't it? Day saved, villain caught, everyone happy, right?

To say that Anomen was not amused would be gross understatement. He shook his head, seemingly more baffled than angry. "Do you have no conception of what an irresponsible, worthless cur you are, Kelsey? First, you callously abandon your wife and child, whom you vowed before the gods to love and protect. Then you expect that same woman to save you from a danger that you brought upon yourself—at the risk of her own life!"

Chagrined at this description of his actions, Kelsey said, "Well, sure, when you put it like _that_, it sounds bad. But you have to take into account that Caerlinn came after me because of Merena; it's not like I went looking for her!"

Anomen snorted, "That is true, though I would hope most men would have sufficient wit and self-control to ascertain whether a woman was a murderous lunatic _before_ taking her to bed."

He held up a hand to forestall Kelsey's reply. "Regardless of the exact circumstances, your actions could have put Merena in peril; _that_ you cannot deny." Anomen met Kelsey's eyes, "It is now _my_ responsibility to care for and protect both Merena and Kylia, and unlike you, I take that responsibility very seriously.

"I need you to understand that this must not—_will_ not—happen again. I am telling you now that if you imperil either of them again; if I hear the merest hint of actions that either by intention or fecklessness on your part put them in danger, there will be consequences."

"Not that I'm planning anything specific, mind you, but just for the record, what exactly will these 'consequences' be? Another visit from Uncle Sarevok?" Kelsey asked bitterly.

Anomen chuckled, "Enjoyed that, did you?"

"Not particularly," Kelsey replied, glaring at the priest. Facing Anomen like this was frightening, but Sarevok… Kelsey suppressed a shudder. The bruises had healed eventually, but he still had nightmares about the incident, and the look in Sarevok's cold gray eyes when he had confronted the sorcerer.

"I'm sure Sarevok would be happy to oblige, but no, that is not what I had in mind." Anomen's voice hardened, "If you endanger either of them once again, I will take steps to sever your tie to Kylia, and prevent you from having any contact with her."

Kelsey's voice rose in outrage, "What? No! You can't do that...she's my daughter!"

"As Merena's husband, legally it is _my_ right and responsibility to care for Kylia. You abandoned her; under the law you have no right to see her unless Merena and I choose to allow it! Besides, after this episode, it would be easy enough to convince a court that you present a danger to both of them."

"You son of a bitch! I can't believe Merena would agree to this; I'm her father and Kylia loves me! You pretend to care for her, but you obviously don't give a damn about Kylia if you'd hurt her just to get back at me!"

Anomen sighed, "Kelsey, I know Kylia loves you! Were it not for that, and the fact that Merena still wants her to know you, I would forbid all contact from this moment."

"Ha, I knew this wasn't Merena's idea!"

"Presuming we could save you, she wanted to give you another chance, and I agreed, albeit reluctantly. Make no mistake, Kelsey, I do not do this lightly, but I _will_ do it if you endanger either of them again."

Kelsey snorted, "I notice that you're not on that list—aren't you worried I'll take a crack at _you_? It would serve you right, you bastard."

Anomen chuckled mirthlessly, "You could try. However, as a knight and a priest I will always have to put myself in danger on occasion, I accepted that long ago. Merena understands that too. At the risk of wounding your pride, I must say you seem a minor hazard in comparison to others I have faced."

He caught Kelsey's eyes and held them, "But I think you need to ask yourself, Kelsey, how it would profit you to remove the man who has vowed to stand between the daughter you love and any danger that might threaten her; especially when you seem incapable of doing so yourself."

Kelsey bristled at the word 'incapable', but couldn't deny that he had no interest in being a full-time husband and father.

"You'll really protect her?" he asked skeptically.

"With my life if need be," There was no bluster in Anomen's tone; it was presented as a plain statement of fact. "You dislike me and everything I stand for, but surely you know me well enough to accept that is true. And although I doubt you will like hearing it, I do love Kylia, Kelsey, as if she were my own. Her happiness is important to me, which is why we are having this conversation."

Kelsey's shoulders slumped. Though he wouldn't have confessed it to Anomen under torture, the close call with Caerlinn had shaken him badly. The fact that someone would be willing and able to harm Kylia through him was something he had never considered before, and even in retrospect it gave him chills. Merena was certainly extremely capable, but Kelsey had to admit that it would be reassuring to have a noble and self-sacrificing idiot like Anomen around to protect Kylia as well.

"Okay," Kelsey growled, "I agree."

Anomen eyed him curiously, "I can assure you that agreement on your part is not necessary or even desirable; we merely felt it would be fair for you to know what the consequences will be if this happens again. All that is required from you is your acquiescence."

Kelsey rolled his eyes, "Fine! Then I accept."

"Good. Then it is time to leave."

As soon as Anomen and Kelsey left the cabin, Anomen asked a relieved-looking Imoen to remove the manacles from Kelsey's wrists. At this encouraging sign, Kelsey decided it was time—and well past time—for his departure.

"Well," he began, "I'd love to say this has been fun, but that would be a lie. I could also say I hope to see you all again, but that wouldn't be true, either—except for you, Immy. So I'll just be on my way …"

Anomen and Imoen exchanged a look, and with obvious annoyance Anomen said curtly, "You're not going anywhere at the moment, except with us to turn Caerlinn over to the authorities."

"What? Why do you need me? I've done my bit," Kelsey asked irritably.

"Is complete irresponsibility something you actively aspire to achieve, or does it just come naturally to you?" Anomen growled. "Caerlinn abducted you and told you of her other crimes and what she planned to do to Merena; I would think it would be obvious even to you that your presence is necessary to give evidence against her."

"Listen, I just spent a ten-day locked in a cell listening to her raving. I am not about to spend another minute in her company, or _yours_, for that matter…"

"There you are mistaken, Coltrane; whether you come of your own accord or tied to your horse, you _will_ be accompanying us!"

Realizing that things were rapidly getting out of hand, Imoen stepped in to diffuse the situation. "Kelsey, come on, think about it," she said entreatingly, "if you don't tell them what she did, they may let her go. I don't know about you, but I don't think she's going to be any less crazy tomorrow or next week than she is today. Do you really want some loony running around loose thinking that Kylia and Merena's 'Bhaal blood' is just what she needs to make herself more powerful?"

"Well, no," Kelsey admitted grudgingly.

"Come with us then! It'll be just like old times, except for the crazy lady," Imoen grinned.

Kelsey considered his options; he had objected to going in large part simply because it was what Anomen wanted him to do, but Imoen was right that Caerlinn free to try again was a not a welcome possibility. He also reluctantly admitted to himself that if Imoen and Anomen wanted to force him to accompany them they probably could. When he had first met Imoen in Spellhold she had been less experienced and powerful than he was; Arch-Mage Imoen was a far different story. Anomen and Imoen _together_ was not a fight he thought he could win.

"All right, Immy, but you owe me one," Kelsey replied, and was gratified to see Anomen grit his teeth in irritation.

As they prepared to leave, a thought struck Kelsey, "Hey, Delryn, I've been meaning to ask, why isn't Merena here? I knew she wouldn't have been stupid enough to come alone like she was told, but I'm surprised she didn't come at all." He turned to Imoen, "Don't get me wrong, Immy, your spell was great, but it would have been a lot simpler if Merena had just come herself."

Imoen and Anomen exchanged another glance, but before either could speak, Kelsey continued, "Oh gods, don't tell me that you forbid her coming! Sure, I can see you trying to order her around like that, but I can't believe she'd actually put up with that kind of…"

"Kels!" Imoen said warningly.

Anomen scowled at Kelsey before responding, "I did not _order_ her to do anything, sorcerer. Merena could not come because she is indisposed." He stepped close to Kelsey and glared down at him, his face hard, "And if you make me miss the birth of my first child, I swear by the gods you will regret it."

"Oh, ho!" Kelsey chuckled, "So that's it! You sure didn't waste any time, did you? But I guess you needed her to pop out that Delryn heir as soon as possible…"

Anomen had started to turn away, so it came as a complete surprise to Kelsey when Anomen's mailed hand dealt him a stinging, open-handed blow on the side of the head, stunning him and sending him sprawling to the ground.

"Owww! You hit me!" He turned to Imoen, "Did you see that, Imoen, he hit me!"

Imoen rolled her eyes unsympathetically, "Kelsey, are you ever going to learn when to shut up? Get on your horse, you big baby, he didn't hit you that hard."

-ooo-

Anomen gently shook the sleeping Kylia, "Kylia, wake up! There is someone who wants to meet you."

After a few moments, Kylia sat up, yawning, "Papa Anomen, is something wrong?"

Anomen smiled down at her, "Not at all, my dear. Your mother and I thought you would like to meet your new baby brother."

"Baby?" Kylia asked breathlessly, "The baby has come?" She began hurriedly pulling back the covers, entangling herself in them in her eagerness to get out of bed.

"Slow down, Kylia! He's not going anywhere," Anomen chuckled, offering a hand to assist her. "Yes, he came late last night. Mother and baby are both fine and healthy," he added with a sigh of relief, as much for himself as for Kylia.

In fact, despite his fears, it had been a quick and uneventful delivery; Jaheira and his formidable healing skills scarcely needed at all. He was only now starting to relax and truly believe that the danger was over and his son had arrived safely.

In her excitement, Kylia had run ahead to her mother, and when Anomen arrived she was gazing round-eyed at the baby sleeping in Merena's arms. As they watched, he yawned and moved in his sleep, his mouth a perfect 'O' and his tiny fists twitching before they came to rest once more on the blanket.

"So what do you think of little Gorion Anomen, Kylia?" Merena asked her fascinated daughter.

"Merena, you know there was no need…" Anomen murmured.

"Yes, there was," Merena replied, with a finality that told him the argument was over. She gave him a look that made his heart skip a beat, "Besides, I have a feeling that he is going to look just like his father."

Kylia, who had been paying little attention to the adult conversation going on around her, said dreamily, "Momma, he's beautiful! And so _tiny_."

Jaheira, watching the scene from a seat near the bed, snorted in amusement, "Tiny, ha! Almost nine pounds is anything but tiny. And we know his lungs are working well, too, as you'll soon find out, Kylia."

"Aunt Jaheira, his hair is dark like Papa Anomen's, but what color are his eyes?" Kylia asked curiously, squinting in an attempt to see little Gorion's eyes underneath the dark lashes.

"They're blue, but all babies have blue eyes when they're born, and most change color later. So we won't know for certain for a while yet."

"They'll stay blue, I'm sure of it," Merena replied confidently.

"Momma, when do I get to hold him?" Kylia asked eagerly, jostling the bed in her excitement.

"Gently, dear, we don't want to wake him up. You can hold him a little later, but first, it's his papa's turn."

Anomen felt a jolt of anxiety course through him, "If you're certain, my dear."

"Of course I am." Seeing his hesitation, Merena exclaimed, "Surely you've held a baby before, Anomen!"

"Yes, and assisted in a delivery, too. But not of my _own_ child…"

Merena smiled, "Yes, that does make a difference, doesn't it?"

Anomen took a deep breath as Merena laid the baby gently in his arms, "More so than I ever expected, my love." He looked down at the tiny face and a wave of emotion washed over him, _My son._ _My own._

"I…I think I should sit down," Anomen muttered, and collapsed into a chair next to the bed. Kylia immediately abandoned her mother to lean over the arm of his chair.

"Papa Anomen," Kylia said after a thoughtful silence, "maybe we can help each other. "I can help you learn how to be a good papa to a baby, and you can help me learn how to be a good big sister."

Anomen's heart melted as he looked into her earnest face, "Kylia, my dear," he replied despite the lump in his throat, "that is an excellent idea; I wish I had thought of it myself! Gorion is a fortunate boy indeed to have such an intelligent and resourceful sister."

Kylia giggled in response to his praise, and then snuggled closer to watch her brother sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

_As I suspected, the planned epilogue chapter has grown into three. Here's the first one, hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Epilogue 1

_Many years later…_

"I tell you, Tafas, it'll be easy!" Sarn assured him confidently. "A rich Amnian lord traveling with his wife and friends—no guards, the innkeeper said." Sarn snorted derisively, "We'll just have to wave our swords at them and they'll hand over their gold!"

Indeed, the loquacious but not terribly discreet innkeeper had gone on at length to his staff about the distinguished guests coming to stay at the inn. An Amnian Lord and his Lady, no less, were due to arrive at their summer home outside Berdusk for an unexpected mid-winter visit, and needed rooms for some of their guests. Yesterday Sarn and Tafas had traded a day's work at the inn for a meal and a place to sleep, but now Sarn had a more ambitious plan to improve their fortunes.

"I don't know, Sarn, I still don't like it. They said this Lord Delryn is a priest too, and it just don't seem right somehow, to be robbing a priest."

"What have priests ever done for you, other than take your gold and promise to pray for you after you're dead?" Sarn asked scornfully. "Fat lot of good that does! I druther have the gold now, and they can keep the prayers!" He chuckled, "Seems like this priest has a lot of gold to spare, too, so it's only right that we get our bit."

"But I thought we were going to try to find work," Tafas protested, "you never said anything about robbing people; we could be hung!"

"You know as well as I do that no one is going to hire us for long in mid-winter, we'll have to beg for a meal and a bed every night if we don't want to starve. Why should we do that when this one job could set us up for the whole winter?" He gave Tafas a hard look, "So, you with me or not?"

Tafas was torn. He hated the idea of robbing people at swordpoint, but when he considered the long weeks to come before spring, his heart quailed. There had already been several occasions when there was no work, no food and no bed to be found, and they had to sneak into a barn overnight to keep from freezing. Finally Tafas sighed, "All right, I'll do it, but this better be the only time! And no threatenin' the women, I won't do that."

Sarn rolled his eyes, "Fine, we'll leave the womanfolk alone. Still should be easy enough scarin' the men into giving us their gold. We'll wait near the house and take 'em when they get off their horses."

With a few careful inquiries around Berdusk they were able to learn the location of the house and that only a couple of elderly servants lived there when the family was not in residence. All that remained was to find the house and a long, cold wait until their victims arrived.

-ooo-

"Merena, are you certain that our staying at the house with you and Anomen will not be an imposition?" Jaheira asked for the third time since they had begun that day's journey.

Merena suppressed a chuckle and glanced at Valygar, who rolled his eyes.

"Absolutely certain, Jaheira, none of the children will arrive until tomorrow at the earliest, so we have plenty of room." She had a sudden inspiration, "Besides, the inn isn't expecting you until tomorrow—I'm sure you wouldn't want to arrive unexpectedly, they may not have a room ready for you."

Given that travel in this season was rare, Merena was fairly certain that they would indeed have room for the couple, but her suggestion had the desired effect.

"No, that would not do," Jaheira said firmly. "Then we will stay with you tonight and move to the inn tomorrow."

"Glad _that's_ settled," Valygar said in an undertone, and exchanged amused looks with Merena.

Merena spurred her horse to catch up with Anomen, who was riding ahead.

When she was next to him, Anomen smiled and reached over to briefly clasp her hand. "Sleeping arrangements are finally decided, then?"

Merena snorted, "For tonight anyway, but I'm sure there will be another round of discussions tomorrow." They rode for a few minutes in contented silence, and then Merena took in the snow-spangled forest around them and sighed, "I'm so glad Kylia suggested having her birthday celebration at the farm; we haven't been there in winter in years! I love being in Athkatla, but it's just so…peaceful out here."

"Indeed it is, my love," Anomen said warmly, "but you should try to appreciate it now, since once the children arrive at the house, it will be anything but peaceful!"

"Oh, I know, but I don't mind that a bit, especially the grandchildren, they can make all the noise they like," Merena smiled.

Jaheira had ridden up behind them, and asked, "When is everyone arriving, Merena?"

"Kylia and her family sometime tomorrow morning, Gorion and Moira tomorrow night and Khalid, well you know how he is, he'll just appear with no fanfare when we least expect it."

"So Merena, has Davith stopped being so nervous around Anomen?" Jaheira asked with a chuckle, "Though I suppose we shouldn't be surprised, it must be very intimidating for a young Priest of Helm to have a Hand of Helm as his father-in-law."

"I don't know why it would be," Anomen grumbled, "I've never actually done anything to the lad."

"Other than glare at him ferociously when he was courting Kylia," Merena put in, "though I suspect that was more fatherly protectiveness than priestly disfavor. In any case, his anxiety seems to have abated once it became clear that the grandchildren have Grandpapa Anomen completely under their control."

Anomen smiled and arched an eyebrow at Merena, "You are hardly one to talk, my lady!"

"Oh, I don't mind admitting it!" Merena replied, "I just wish that either Gorion or Moira seemed interested in giving us more grandchildren to spoil."

"There's plenty of time, my dear, they're still squires, after all," Anomen said soothingly.

"Gorion may not be in a hurry to marry, but I find it hard to believe that no young man has shown an interest in Moira," Jaheira said, "she's a beautiful girl, after all." The two middle Delryn children were only a year apart in age and looked very much alike; Gorion closely resembled his father and Moira had the same dark hair but had inherited her mother's green eyes and slender build.

Merena snorted in amusement, "It'll have to be a brave man to fight his way past both Gorion and Anomen; though I suspect Moira will find a way once she's decided who she wants—Kylia certainly did!"

"It seemed that Kylia never paid attention to anything but her magecraft, so I was quite surprised when you announced she was going to marry," Jaheira added.

"She managed to look up from her books when a handsome Priest of Helm crossed her path," Merena smiled, "I certainly can't fault her for that."

"Like mother, like daughter," Valygar added dryly. "Speaking of your squires," he continued, "I heard someone from the Order refer to them as "the Delryn Twins" the other day—what is that about?"

Anomen sighed deeply and his shoulders slumped. Merena glanced at her husband and suppressed a smile, "Best not to ask Anomen about that, Val, he's officially not acknowledging the nickname. But _I_ can tell you that some Order wag started calling them that and the name stuck. I suppose it's because they're so close in age and look so much alike."

"If truth be told, I don't mind that nickname so much as 'the Dreadful Delryn Twins', which is what they are called by Sir Brethid," Anomen said gloomily, "since they accidentally set fire to one of the Order's outbuildings."

"What?" Valygar exclaimed, "What on earth happened?"

"We've never heard the complete story from them," Merena sighed, "last time I asked all I got out of them was a lot of embarrassed looks and that it was 'complicated'. However, it seems been a prank that got out of hand."

"I thought that having Moira with him would curb Gorion's recklessness, but they seem to be even more heedless together!" Anomen shook his head, "How can someone who looks so much like me be so unlike me in other ways?"

Merena reached across from her horse and took Anomen's hand, "Anomen, love, I'm not sure that he is so unlike you. He's high spirited—they both are—but I've often wondered whether you might have been more like that if your childhood hadn't been so difficult."

Anomen gazed at her in astonishment, "Indeed? Merena, I'm not sure whether I'm more relieved or appalled by that thought!"

"Will this 'prank' hurt their chances of passing their knighthood trials?" Jaheira asked anxiously.

"Probably not, thank Helm!" Anomen replied, "And I will admit, as regrettable as their actions were, they did take responsibility for what happened and accepted their punishment without complaint."

Merena smiled, "What Anomen won't tell you, since it would make him seem too much like a proud papa, is that besides that unfortunate incident, both Gorion and Moira are considered exemplary squires, and very well liked by the knights and other squires. Gorion would probably he a knight already, if he hadn't decided to delay his trial a year so he and Moira could have their trials together."

She turned to Valygar, "Speaking of which, Val, when do you think Khalid's training will be finished?" Khalid, their youngest son, had decided at a early age that he wanted to be a ranger like his mother, and had never wavered in that conviction. He had grown up to be a quiet young man who resolutely trod his own path, and for the last few years Valygar had been his sponsor and teacher in his quest to become a ranger.

"Another year, two at the most," Valygar replied, his usually dour face softening into a smile. "He's a good lad. He knows what he wants and is willing to work hard to achieve it."

"I doubt _he_ has set anything on fire," Anomen grumbled.

"Only things that should have been," Valygar said dryly. "He's doing well in Imesvale; the townsfolk like him and he's been a big help to Tirnan, the local ranger. I wouldn't be surprised if they ask him to stay on when Tirnan retires."

Anomen and Merena exchanged a proud look, and the group fell into a comfortable silence. After a while Merena dropped back to ride next to Jaheira while the men rode ahead. "Almost there," Merena sighed, "As beautiful as it is out here, I'll be glad to be inside out of the cold."

"As will I," Jaheira agreed, "and something hot to drink would go down nicely."

"Dorna knows we're coming," Merena replied with a smile, "and she has a wonderful recipe for mulled wine; I wouldn't be surprised if it was waiting for us."

Jaheira was about to respond but before she could do so, they both noticed that the men had slowed their horses so they could catch up to them.

When Merena's horse was even with his, Anomen leaned over and caught her hand, "Ladies, the house is around the next bend, and Valygar thinks something is amiss," he told them in an undertone.

"There's a lot of snow disturbed beside the path; more than I'd expect, and I thought I heard something ahead." Valygar shrugged, "It may be nothing…"

"Better to be careful," Anomen said firmly. "Val and I will put the horses away and take a look around, unless of course you ladies would like to join us…" Anomen added with a grin.

"Oh, no," Merena replied, "you boys can have your fun. Jaheira and I were just saying how we were looking forward to getting in out of the cold."

"And the mulled wine," Jaheira added, "don't forget that."

"Save some for us, Merena," Anomen replied with a chuckle, "we may need it!"

-ooo-

Tafas shivered and shuffled his feet, trying to loosen his stiff muscles but be as quiet about it as possible. It seemed like they had been waiting in the cold for an eternity, though he guessed it was just a few hours. A few minutes ago they had finally heard sounds on the road; the soft clop of hooves in the snow and faint voices. They needed to be ready when the time came.

"Quiet!" Sarn hissed. "They'll know we're here!"

Pitching his voice as low as he could, Tafas replied, "We have to work the stiffness out; won't do us any good if we fall over our feet."

"Oh, all right," Sarn agreed, and began flapping his arms, very noisily to Tarn's mind.

He and Sarn were concealed in some underbrush next to the stables, which afforded them a fine view of the yard in front of the house, the moonlight and snow giving surprisingly good light. The horses came into view, four altogether, two men in front with two women riding just behind them. Tafas examined the men in the group and bit off an oath of dismay. Sarn had convinced him that they would elderly, feeble and easily cowed; none of those descriptions applied to the two men riding toward them.

One man was riding an enormous white horse, the like of which he'd never seen before. The man was almost as impressive as his horse; tall and broad-shouldered, with gray in his dark hair and beard the only obvious signs that he was no longer a young man. The second, darker-skinned man was smaller and seemed somewhat older—his hair was entirely gray—but looked wiry and tough rather than weak. Tafas turned his attention to the women; one with golden-brown hair was a half-elf, and there was a taller woman with reddish hair. Neither looked at all soft; he noted with a sinking heart that both carried weapons and moved like they knew how to use them.

As he watched, the big man dismounted, and in the light from the snow Tafas saw something gleam like metal under his cloak. He turned to Sarn and whispered, "You said they'd be old and weak but they all look tough—even the women! And I think the big one is wearing plate." He shook his head, "This was a bad idea, I should have never agreed to it! Let's get out of here before we get killed."

While he had been speaking, the woman had disappeared into the house and the men started toward the stables with the horses. "Plate? Why would he be wearing plate?" Sarn scoffed. "Come on, the women are gone, this is our chance." With that, he broke cover and ran toward the men.

"Sarn!" Tafas exclaimed, and bit off a curse—too late! He groaned, drew his sword and followed Sarn, sure they were doomed to failure or worse, but unwilling to abandon his partner. Tafas sighed to himself; Sarn was an idiot and no mistake, but he was an even bigger fool for listening to him in the first place.

Tafas thought that both men had been with the horses, but when he took his place beside Sarn only the bigger man was in sight. He glanced around to see if he could locate the smaller man, but couldn't see him anywhere in the yard.

Before he could alert Sarn to this potential problem, his partner waved his sword in the big man's direction and spoke, "All right, my lord, hand over your money and we'll go easy on you. You wouldn't want us to hurt you or your friend."

For a moment, the man didn't reply. Instead, he drew himself up straight—he was easily a head taller than either of them—and gave them a cool, measuring look that wasn't in the least bit intimidated or fearful. At this point, both Tafas and Sarn could clearly see the fine plate mail he was wearing under his cloak, and Tafas wondered how this situation could possibly get any worse.

Finally, the man spoke, "Considering that my friend and I are both more experienced and better armed than you are, I think the chances of you forcing us to do anything, let alone harming us, are extremely slight. I suggest you put down your swords before you commit yourselves to this folly."

"Better armed, you say? You don't even have a weapon, _my lord_," Sarn replied disdainfully, "and your friend has turned tail and run off!"

Seemingly out of nowhere, a deep voice spoke near Tafas' ear, loud enough for all of them to hear, "Wrong on both counts, _friend_." Before Tafas could react, a well-muscled arm slid around his neck and tightened. "Drop your sword," the smaller man ordered, for of course that was who it was. Tafas struggled briefly until he felt the man's arm constrict and the cold, hard point of a sword press against his neck. "I said, drop your sword," the man repeated, "I would rather not kill you, but I will if I have to." His voice was calm and resolute, his statement all the more chilling for its lack of threat or bluster. Tafas dropped his sword.

"Tafas, you coward!" Sarn cried, and as if to prove he was not what he called his partner, advanced on the big man in the armor.

The man shook his head, seemingly in disgust at Sarn's persistence. "You should have followed your friend's example," he said mildly. Then he reached across to a leather satchel strapped to his left hip, which Tafas had noticed but not paid much heed to since it was obviously not a sword scabbard. The weapon the big man pulled out made Tafas gasp in shock; it was a large flail with several heads, and obviously highly enchanted. All the heads were different in color or composition, and one of them actually looked to be on fire. A flail was a hard weapon to master, or so Tafas had been told, but this man handled the daunting weapon with the ease of long experience.

Tafas had an excellent view of the battle, if it could be called such, since he was trying very hard to keep still and not give his captor any reason to cut his throat. Sarn lunged for the big man, and since even with his greater height the man's reach with the flail was less than Sarn's with a sword, Tafas was not surprised to see him step inside Sarn's guard. However, rather than strike for Sarn's face or body, which would have killed or disabled his opponent, he did an additional half turn to the left and swung the flail at Sarn's sword arm. The flail's lethal heads struck Sarn's hand and arm, and tangled the sword blade; a quick turn of the man's wrist sent the blade flying as Sarn howled in pain. The man followed up this disarming move with a perfectly placed elbow to Sarn's face, bloodying his nose and sending him sprawling. Although Sarn was unlikely to appreciate it, it looked to Tafas like the man had pulled his blow, hitting Sarn just hard enough to take him out of the fight without seriously injuring him.

The sounds of fighting must have been audible instead the house, for as Sarn went down, Tafas heard a woman's voice call from that direction. "Anomen love, is everything all right?" Tafas turned to see the tall auburn-haired woman standing in the doorway.

"As you can see, Merena, Val was correct that something was amiss," the larger man replied dryly, "but we should be done here soon."

"If you're sure you don't need any assistance…" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice.

"I am certain, my dear," he responded, "stay inside where it's warm."

Tafas was startled by a voice near his ear when the man holding him spoke, "And tell Jah to save some of the wine for us."

"I'll do that, Val," she replied dryly.

Tafas found it even more dispiriting that far from being fearsome, to their intended victims their robbery attempt seemed no more than a minor distraction.

Sarn, evidently thinking his captor's attention was diverted, attempted to struggle to his feet, though what he hoped to accomplish with an injured right arm and a nose still streaming blood Tafas was a loss to explain.

The big man—Anomen, as the woman had called him—noticed immediately and put a booted foot on Sarn's chest to force him to the ground once more. "Stay down," he ordered, his voice hard, "I have no intention of killing you, but don't make me regret that decision.

"Val," he continued, addressing the man holding Tafas, "would you be so good as to retrieve the swords and take the horses into the stable? I want to tend this fellow," he said, nodding toward Sarn.

'Val' had released Tafas, but was still holding his sword at the ready. "What about this one?" he asked, indicating Tafas.

Anomen gave Tafas an appraising look, and Tafas noticed that he was still tanned despite it being mid-winter and that his face beginning to show the first lines of age. So he was older than he seemed at first glance, though it was not at all apparent from the way he fought. _Neither of them_, Tafas thought glumly.

"He seems sensible enough," Anomen replied, "but I suppose we should be cautious." He whistled, and to Tafas' astonishment, the huge white horse he had been riding trotted up. "Champion, guard," he commanded. Tafas' surprise turned to dismay when the horse advanced on him, forcing him to give ground until his back was against the stable wall. Once Tafas stopped, the horse did also, watching him intently and restlessly striking the ground with his front hooves.

"My lord?" Tafas pleaded, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.

Anomen glanced up from where he was examining Sarn, "Don't move and he won't harm you. He's well trained."

"I…I can see that, my lord," Tafas replied, trying to will himself to be calm.

While Tafas watched, the man turned back to Sarn and laid his hands first on Sarn's broken nose, and then his battered arm, murmuring prayers under his breath as he did so. Both wounds healed completely at his touch. Tafas noticed for the first time that he wore a large, ornate symbol of Helm on his armor, confirming that this man was the priest they had been waiting for. Tafas sighed; to their grief he was not at all what they expected except in that one particular.

The second man emerged from the stable, having completed his tasks. The priest courteously helped a still-shaky Sarn to his feet and with a terse command, ordered his horse away from a relieved Tafas.

"In case you gentlemen wish to know who you tried to rob, I am Anomen Delryn and this is Valygar Corthala," the priest began, "and I now I think it is time for you two to tell us who you are and what you are doing here."

Unfortunately, Sarn's manners had not been improved by their humiliating defeat, "Why should we tell you anything? Won't do us any good," he responded, his voice surly.

The priest gave him a piercing look, "It might. Know this, however, if you do not speak you will be going straight to Berdusk to be turned over to the magistrate there."

"I'm Tafas and he's Sarn," Tafas replied after a moment's reflection. He really didn't see how cooperating with the men could get them in worse trouble, and besides their treatment so far had been more than fair considering he and Sarn had just tried to rob them.

"Tafas, you fool!" Sarn cried, casting a bitter glance at his partner.

Tafas shook his head in disgust, "Sarn, they could have killed us outright and no one would have been the wiser!" He turned back to the priest, "We were hired swords working for Baron Otlund of Cormyr in their war against Sembia."

Valygar snorted, "Oh, yes, the latest border dispute."

"Aye, that's right," Tafas nodded, "when the fighting ended for the winter, they just cut us loose rather than have to feed us until spring. Most of the men went back to their homes, but me and Sarn didn't have anyplace to go back to, so we decided to look for work together."

"_This_ kind of work?" the priest asked, a hint of scorn in his voice.

"No, my lord, we wanted honest work, well, I did anyway, I'm not too sure about Sarn anymore," Sarn gave him a venomous look, but otherwise did not respond. "But there was no place that would take us in the winter. We had to beg for work just to get a little something to eat and a warm place to sleep every night, and some nights we didn't even get that."

"So you turned to thievery."

"This was the first time, I swear by the gods it was!" Tafas exclaimed, "Sarn said we'd get so much from this one job that it would set us up for the rest of the winter. It was his idea…" Tafas' initial thought to shift most of the blame to his partner died in his throat, he was uncomfortably certain that the men would know if he lied. "But I…I agreed to it, I can't deny that."

The priest gazed at him in silence for a moment, then pulled his friend aside for a whispered conference.

After a short time, he turned back to Tafas and Sarn. "We are going to offer you men a choice," he said without preamble. "The most logical decision would be for us to deliver you to the magistrate in Berdusk tonight, or bind you overnight and take you on the morrow. If this was truly your first offense, a plea for leniency might be looked upon favorably, but I can make no guarantees. However, perhaps because I am getting soft with age," he continued with a wry smile, casting a sidelong glance at his friend, "I have convinced Valygar that we can offer you two an alternative. The High Watcher of the Temple of Helm in Berdusk is an acquaintance of mine, and I know he sometimes employs men in the winter who are willing to work and have no other place to go. If you two are willing to swear an oath that you will not try to escape or return to your lawless ways, I will ask him to take you on. A winter's work, and you will be free men to go on your way as you see fit."

"You'd do that for us?" Tafas asked, astonished by their good fortune, "The Temple would take us in just on your say so?"

The man called Valygar seemed to find his question amusing, and let out a dry chuckle. The priest just said evenly, "I believe the High Watcher would do, so, yes." His eyes narrowed, "But do not think of this as an easy way to avoid responsibility for what you have done. You will not be misused, but the work will be hard, and you will not be free to come and go as you please. If you break your oath, I will make certain that you face the full force of the law for your crimes."

Tafas' mind was racing; this almost sounded too good to be true. A winter's work, which was what they wanted anyway, and they'd be free to go! Of course, it wasn't the winter of luxury spending stolen gold that Sarn had convinced him might be theirs, but compared to jail or the hangman's noose… He glanced at Sarn and his heart sank; from the sullen look on his partner's face it seemed he was not as taken by the offer. Tafas caught the priest's eyes, "Could I speak to Sarn privately, my lord?"

The man nodded, "Of course."

Tafas pulled Sarn away from their captors and said in an undertone, "Can you believe our luck, Sarn? We could get out of this with our skins whole, and a place to work for the winter too!"

"Are you mad, Tafas?" Sarn scoffed, "They just want to get a season's work out of us before they hang us. Why would this lord want to give us second chance, anyway? He doesn't care about the likes of us."

"By rights we should be dead or on our way to the magistrate already," Tafas responded urgently. "They could kill us now, say we died trying to rob them and no one would question their word! They've treated us more than fair so I think we should trust them." He paused and caught Sarn's eyes, "Do you really want to face the law and hope they decide not to hang us?"

"No," Sarn growled, "I suppose we have no choice. But I still say you're daft if you think the priest is doing this just because he wants to help us. Mark my word, there's something in it for him."

Tafas sighed in frustration at Sarn's stubbornness, but turned to the waiting men. "We'll take your offer, my lord, and thank you."

The priest smiled, "Very good." He then asked them to repeat the words of an oath, pledging on their honor that they would not run away or commit further crimes, and would serve the Temple of Helm faithfully until their debt was discharged in the spring. After they had sworn, he said, "Come with me; I need to put my horse in his stall and there is a room above the stables you can use for the night. It's not luxurious, but comfortable enough. As a matter of fact, my sons will be staying there tomorrow night," he added with a note of pride in his voice. "We will take you into Berdusk in the morning and introduce you to High Watcher Durlan."

He showed them to a room accessible by ladder above the tack room in the stables. It was sparsely furnished, with two wooden bedsteads, a table and a couple of chairs, and to Tafas' delight, a small fireplace in corner of the room. "Make yourselves comfortable," the priest said as he descended the ladder, "there's wood in the box if you'd like a fire. Someone will bring you food presently."

Tafas sank onto one of the beds and gazed wordlessly at Sarn; still too amazed by their change in fortune to speak.


	44. Chapter 44

_Next to last chapter! I hope you all don't mind, but a lot of this is from Tafas' POV. (One of the would-be brigands from the last chapter.) It seemed fitting, and in my experience it's nice sometimes to see familiar characters from a stranger's point of view. _

_But we'll see much more of the Delryn family in the last chapter. _

* * *

Chapter 44

Sometime later the Delryns and their guests were relaxing by the fire and discussing the day's events. Valygar shook his head ruefully, "I admire what you're trying to do, Anomen, but I think you're taking a big chance leaving those two free like that."

Anomen shrugged, "Perhaps. But the worst they can do is run away, and if they do, it shouldn't be too difficult to find them. I'm no expert like the rest of you, but won't the snow slow them and make them easier to track? And at least then I'll know they're not reliable enough to recommend to the High Watcher."

Valygar snorted, "On foot, yes, I doubt they'd get far. But have you considered that they might decide to take a couple of the horses?"

"That is one thing I'm confident they won't do," Anomen answered, smiling a little smugly, "since I left Champion's stall door unlatched. If they approach him or any of the other horses I can guarantee they will find it a very unpleasant experience."

"It seems you've thought of everything," Valygar chuckled, "I suppose we'll see tomorrow whether they're willing to do some honest work. Though I must say have my doubts, especially about the surly one who tried to spit you, Anomen."

"As do I, and as you say, tomorrow will show whether my experiment has succeeded."

"Well, I say that tomorrow will take care of itself," Jaheira announced firmly, "and that it is time to go to bed." She smiled at Valygar and held out her hand, "Shall we?"

Valygar returned her smile, "I'm ready." He caught Jaheira's hand and stood, but when he took a step he hobbled, leaning on Jaheira for support.

"Are you all right, Val?" Merena asked anxiously.

He sighed in frustration, obviously chagrined by his infirmity, "It's just my cursed knees, Merena. They stiffen if I sit for too long, and I'm sure that running around in the cold after riding a horse for several hours did them no good, either. I'll be fine in a moment, after I've worked out the stiffness."

And indeed, after a few steps Valygar's stride smoothed out and he was able to walk the rest of the way without difficulty.

Anomen and Merena followed Jaheira and Valygar upstairs and said goodnight at their bedroom door. When they were alone in their room, Anomen sank gratefully onto the bed.

"Tired, Anomen?" Merena asked.

"A little," he replied, giving her a reassuring smile.

He began to undress, and Merena noticed that when he pulled the tunic over his head he gave a soft grunt of pain. Anomen was still trim and muscular, in superb shape for a man in his fifth decade, but his body showed signs of years of hard use. His arms and torso were criss-crossed with white lines; scars from the wounds he accumulated over the course of many battles. There was a particularly large one on his left shoulder, a souvenir from a skirmish a few years before. In the heat of battle it had not been tended promptly, and had never healed completely.

Merena moved to sit down next to him on the bed, and wrapped her arms around his chest with a contented sigh. After more than twenty years of marriage it still thrilled her to touch him, and feel his warm skin under her hands. No words were needed; he slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Is your shoulder bothering you?" Merena asked, resting her head against the uninjured shoulder.

"Yes, but that is true most of the time now. I think it is past hoping it will get better. I am almost certain that the joint is deteriorating."

"Anomen, no!" Merena exclaimed.

He held her tighter and smiled, "It is not as bad as it sounds, Merena. Like Valygar's knees, it will worsen slowly. And if a weak shoulder is the worst that comes from thirty years of knighthood, I count myself fortunate." Anomen leaned down and kissed his wife softly, "Especially since I have so many other things in my life to be grateful for."

He sighed, "But it does make me wonder if I should consider passing the family shield on to Gorion and retiring from active duty in the Order. Not this year, and perhaps not next year, but…soon."

"Really? I didn't know you were thinking about that," Merena said in surprise. "What would you do?"

"I would still have my duties as a priest," he responded, "but other than that, I'm not certain. To be truthful, I'm not sure I would _need_ more than that."

Merena looked at Anomen thoughtfully, "When High Watcher Oisig passed away, you know they would have made you High Watcher in an instant if you'd been interested. Would you consider it now?"

"I wasn't ready at the time, but now, if another such opportunity arose…" Anomen shrugged, "possibly. I will have to pray on it and if see if my lord Helm has an opinion on the matter."

"Well, in case you were wondering," Merena smiled, "I would not be at all disappointed if you were to spend more time at home and less running around putting yourself in danger. It's bad enough that I have to worry about Gorion and Moira now too!"

Anomen chuckled, "That is fortunate, since having more time to spend with you and the grandchildren is one of the primary reasons I am considering it! But as well, my heart tells me that it will soon be time for me to pass on my responsibilities to the younger members of the Order."

"I'd say so—you've done your duty and more, love!" Merena agreed tartly. "Though that reminds me, Anomen, of something I've wanted to talk to you about. Now that the children are grown I think I would like to spend more time using my training as a Ranger."

"Merena, you should have said something before now! I would never want to prevent you from doing what you love!" Anomen exclaimed.

"Oh, you didn't, Anomen," she assured him. "I love living in Athkatla, raising the children and being Lady Delryn. But if you do retire from the Order, it would be nice to spend more time out of the city. Seeing Valygar with Khalid, and how much he enjoys having a young Ranger to train—which I suspect is not just because Khalid is our son—makes me think I would like to do that too."

"Well then, my lady, we will see it done," Anomen said decisively.

"Just like that?" Merena asked with a laugh.

"Just like that." He took her hands and smiled, "My love, I know that accommodating my needs and that of the children has limited your choices, but it need not always be so. I think it is time for my needs to yield to yours—tell me what it is you want and I will do my utmost to help you accomplish it."

Merena threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close, "Thank you Anomen dear, I can't tell you how much that means to me. And the best part is that whatever happens, I still have you to share my life."

Anomen pulled her down to the bed next to him, "Of that you can be assured, Merena, as long as I have breath in my body."

-ooo-

Early the next morning, after several minutes pacing back and forth in the snow of the dooryard trying to decide what he should do, Tafas finally resolved to knock on the front door of the house to let them know what had happened. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and approached the door, but before he could knock, the door opened and the two men from the night before emerged.

They caught sight of him and Tafas ducked his head respectfully, "Lord Delryn, I was just coming to see you."

Two pairs of eyes fixed on him intently, which only increased Tafas' nervousness. Lord Delryn spoke first, "What is it, Tafas? Where is your companion?"

Tafas sighed and forced himself to meet the priest's eyes, "Sarn's run, my lord. He started talking about it last night and I thought I'd convinced him it was a daft idea, but after I fell asleep he lit out. I'm not sure what he did, but that big horse of yours starting making noise and it woke me. By the time I got down the ladder to look for him, he was gone. I thought about letting you know right away, but I wasn't sure how pleased you'd be about getting awoken in the middle of the night. I…I'm sorry, my lord, on my honor I tried to talk him out of it."

The two men exchanged a glance and the smaller one—Valygar—said tersely, "I'll saddle up."

Lord Delryn sighed, "That's unfortunate but not wholly unexpected; even yesterday his lack of enthusiasm was noticeable. You do understand that we have to go after him, don't you Tafas?"

"Aye, I expected as much," Tafas said somberly, "I even told Sarn that, but he didn't believe me, it seems."

The sound of horses caught Tafas' attention and he turned to see Valygar with two horses, one tied to the other. He mounted the lead horse, and with a wave at Lord Delryn, started down the drive.

"Valygar is a very experienced tracker; it should not take him long to find Sarn in this snow," Lord Delryn assured him.

A thought struck Tafas, and he turned to the noblemen, "My lord, was this a test? Having us give an oath and leaving us free, I mean."

Lord Delryn snorted, "I hadn't thought of it that way, but I suppose it was a test of sorts. I would certainly not want to ask the High Watcher to take on a man that would break his oath at the first opportunity. But besides wanting to give you men a chance to redeem yourselves, the other options—binding you until the morning or taking you into Berdusk last night—weren't very appealing."

"So what will happen to me now, my lord?" Tafas asked anxiously.

"You?" Lord Delryn seemed puzzled, "Why, when Valygar returns we'll go into Berdusk and take you to the temple as planned…Oh!" his face cleared. "Are you concerned that I would hold you responsible for Sarn's flight? If so, no," he said firmly, "that would be unjust. He has made his choice, you have made yours, and you will both be judged accordingly. Come," he said, turning toward the house, "we might as well have some breakfast while we're waiting for Val to return with Sarn."

Tafas sagged with relief and said gratefully, "Thank you, my lord, I wouldn't say no to some breakfast, that's for certain." As they approached the house he asked politely, "Have you lived here long, my lord?"

"It was my wife's house before we married," Lord Delryn explained, "and once we did marry—which was indeed many years ago—" he smiled nostalgically, "we decided to keep it. We have an estate in Athkatla and live there most of the year, but come here in the summer. Although it's unusual for us to visit this time of year, our eldest daughter is turning thirty and she asked to have the celebration here. She lived here when she was a young girl and has fond memories of it. Between the children and the grandchildren, the house will be filled to the rafters by tonight," he added, obviously not at all displeased at the prospect.

Lord Delryn showed Tafas to the kitchen, where he greeted a plump, grandmotherly woman who was presiding over the stove, "Ah, good morning Dorna. This is Tafas, who was our guest overnight. We would both like some breakfast, if you would be so kind."

"Of course, sir," she beamed, "it'll just be a moment."

They sat down and shortly she brought over two plates heaped high with eggs, bacon and freshly baked biscuits. Just the smell made Tafas feel a little weak in the knees. "Here you are, Sir Anomen. I know you like a hearty breakfast," Dorna said with a smile.

"Thank you, Dorna, everything looks splendid as usual," Lord Delryn said warmly. He turned to Tafas, "That reminds me, there's no need to call me Lord Delryn, Tafas; Sir Anomen will do. Even after all these years, when I hear 'Lord Delryn' I have to remind myself not to look around for my father," he added with a chuckle.

"Of course, sir, if you wish," Tafas assured him, trying not to look as bewildered as he felt.

He must not have been entirely successful, because a new voice said, "Anomen, you are going to confuse the poor man with all your titles." It was the half-elf he had seen briefly the night before; she helped herself to some porridge from a pot on the stove before joining them at the table. "I know they've always confused me," she added with a wry smile.

Lord Delryn—or rather, Sir Anomen—rolled his eyes and said dryly, "Thirty years not long enough to commit them to memory, eh, Jaheira? As I was going to say," he continued, giving her a mock glare, "I am also a knight of the Order of the Radiant Heart; I have had that title longer and am more comfortable using it when there is no reason to be 'Lord Delryn'."

A knight—it explained so much! Tafas shook his head and smiled ruefully. When he looked up Sir Anomen was watching him curiously. "My pardon, sir," Tafas explained, "it's just that you're a lot different than we—me and Sarn—expected."

"Indeed?" Sir Anomen inquired.

"We was told that you were an Amnian Lord and a priest, but not the rest. Sarn convinced me that you'd be old and frail, and easily frightened." Tafas heard an odd choking sound and turned to the half-elf Jaheira, obviously trying to conceal her mirth. He shrugged and continued, "Though now I wonder how much of that was wishful thinking, on both our parts."

Sir Anomen gazed at him intently. "Any regrets that your plan went awry, Tafas?" he asked with a note of challenge in his voice.

Tafas met his eyes, "No sir, I can't say that I have. I'd rather earn an honest living, and that's the gods' truth."

The knight gave him a curt nod, "Good. What was it that you did before you turned to soldiering?"

"General farm hand," Tafas responded, "field work, stock work, whatever was needed. I like working with horses—that white one of yours is a beauty," he added, shaking his head admiringly.

"You'll have to be sure to tell the High Watcher that," Sir Anomen put in. "They do keep a few horses at the temple, and of course visitors often bring them. Why did you decide to leave?"

"Being a soldier sounded a lot more adventuresome than mucking out stalls, and the pay they promised was good—more than I was making on the farm. Not that we got it very often," Tafas remarked dryly. "The position I left was a good one," he added regretfully, "but the master was angry when I decided to quit and told me not to come back."

"So what do you want to do after spring comes? More soldiering?"

"Not likely!" Tafas exclaimed, "I've had my fill of that. I'll see if I can hire as a hand somewhere." A thought struck him, and he asked hesitantly, "Sir, if the High Watcher likes my work, do you think he might be willing to give me a reference when spring comes?"

"High Watcher Durlan is a fair man, Tafas. If you prove yourself to be honest and hard-working, I'm sure he'd be quite willing to do so. And if I get a good report from him on your conduct, I would be willing to write one also, if you like."

Tafas felt his throat close and tried to keep the emotion out of his voice, "I'd be grateful for that sir, and I am very grateful for all you've done so far."

Before Sir Anomen could respond, the kitchen door opened and the tall woman he had seen the previous night came into the room. His impression at the time was that she was Sir Anomen's wife, and this was confirmed when the knight's face brightened when she entered, "Ah, Merena, my dear, there you are! You were out early today—have you had your breakfast?"

She came to the table to give her husband a brief kiss and a longer embrace before saying, "Good morning, love. Yes, I decided to get an early start; our conversation last night reminded me that it's been too long since I practiced with my bow." Tafas could see she was dressed for outdoors and carrying a very fine bow and quiver. She smiled to the other woman, "Good morning, Jaheira."

When she turned to Tafas, Sir Anomen said, "Merena, this is Tafas, one of our…unexpected guests last night. Tafas, this is my wife, the Lady Merena."

"Just 'Merena' is fine, Tafas. Of course, it took many years to convince my husband of that," she added with a chuckle and giving him a warm smile.

"Val is out looking for Tafas'…companion," Sir Anomen added.

If this news alarmed her in any way, she gave no sign. Tafas' impression was that she was the kind of person who could be gracious and unperturbed under almost any circumstances.

"Have you had enough to eat?" she asked him.

Unable to bring himself to call her by her first name, he replied, "Yes, my lady, best I've had in months."

Sir Anomen chuckled, "I doubt the temple's cook is up to Dorna's level, but you should have plenty to eat there."

Merena turned to the other woman, "Jaheira, are you going into town with the men? If you're staying here I could use a sparring partner."

Jaheira sighed, "I had planned on staying since I'd like to be here when Kylia and the grandchildren arrive, but both choices you've given me require me to go outside. In the _cold_," she added testily.

"Think of it as part of the balance, Jaheira," Merena said with an amused smile, "and besides, you'll appreciate the nice, warm house much more once you've been out of it."

"Oh, all right," Jaheira grumbled, "but I'll need to get my cloak and weapons."

The two women left together. Sir Anomen helped himself to another biscuit and noted, "My wife was trained as a Ranger and is quite skilled with both bow and blade," the pride in his voice unmistakable. "As a matter of fact, the four of us—my wife, Jaheira, Valygar and I—traveled together for nearly a year as part of a group of adventurers. Of course that was long ago, over thirty years ago now, around the time of the Bhaalspawn wars." He looked up to meet Tafas' eyes and arched an eyebrow inquiringly, "I take it that was also not mentioned by your informants in Berdusk?"

Tafas' couldn't help but laugh at his own expense, "No sir, it was not. I'd hope that even Sarn would have been canny enough to find another target if we'd known that." After a moment he sobered and said, "Sir Anomen, were you planning to tell the High Watcher about me? How this all came about, I mean."

"Do you think I should?" the knight asked neutrally.

"Yes sir, I do," Tafas replied, "it wouldn't seem right somehow, him not knowing. Like I was pretending to be something I'm not."

"Well, the point of this exercise is to allow you to show just who and what you are, but on the whole, I agree. It need not be known widely, but I think it would be best if High Watcher Durlan were told of the circumstances of our meeting."

Tafas nodded, and after a thoughtful silence, once again addressed the knight. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you doing this? Most would have had me and Sarn in front of the magistrate quick as you please, if they didn't cut us down on the spot."

Sir Anomen gazed into the distance, seemingly lost in his memories. After a moment he met Tafas' eyes, "I suppose you could say that over the years I've become a firm believer in second chances." He snorted in grim amusement, "When I was young man I would have had taken you to the magistrate without a moment's hesitation, but now… I've come to realize that everything that I have in my life that truly matters to me is mine because someone gave me a second chance, or believed in me when few would." He quirked a smile at Tafas, "I have been…unusually blessed with second chances and now it seems…_fitting_ to give others the same opportunity whenever possible."

Tafas gazed at the knight in astonishment; it seemed impossible to believe that a man as honored and accomplished as Sir Anomen would ever need a second chance to make something of his life. But before Tafas could gather his wits to respond, the outside door into the kitchen opened and Valygar entered looking, if anything, even grimmer than when he had set out to look for Sarn.

"No luck, Val?" Sir Anomen asked.

Valygar grunted and began removing his cloak before replying. Finally, he shook his head, "Not for his partner. He's dead," he said heavily.

Sir Anomen's face fell, "Oh, I am sorry to hear that. Would he not surrender?"

"It might have been a mercy if I had killed him," Valygar replied, "but I didn't. Near as I can tell, he strayed off the trail in the dark, tripped and broke his leg. That alone probably wouldn't have finished him, but the cold did. I brought his body back, thought you'd want to turn it over to the magistrate."

"Yes, I do," Sir Anomen replied, "thank you. Val, why don't you warm up a bit and have some breakfast, we'll be riding out soon."

Tafas looked down at his hands, torn between sorrow at the death of his companion of many months and relief that he no longer had to worry about Sarn's fate. Though Sarn had chosen his own path despite Tafas' best efforts to help him, it would have been hard to see him face the magistrate while Tafas walked free.

"Well, Tafas, you said you have experience working with horses, so I'll give you an opportunity to show me what you know." Sir Anomen clapped him on the shoulder, "You can assist me with saddling the horses while Val has his breakfast. Seems like a proper start to your new life, eh?"

"Aye, it does at that, sir; and I'll be glad to help." He followed Sir Anomen out to the stable with a light heart, eager to make the most of his own second chance.


	45. Chapter 45

_Well, here it is, finally. _**_Finally_**_, and what a huge relief it is! The very last chapter, after an embarrassing number of years from start to finish. Writing this chapter was like pulling teeth, despite the fact I had a very good idea of how I wanted to end it. Ironically enough, though, this is probably not going to be the last you'll see of these characters; creating A & M's children has inspired me to write a short add-on story (3-4 chapters is my guess) that will explain how Kylia and her husband met and fell in love. _

_Also, as it doesn't seem too unlikely that some of my readers are Lord of the Rings fans as well, I'll give a blatant plug to my story, "Grey Eyes, White Tower", which is a few chapters along in the LotR forum. If you're interested, you can find it through my profile._

_Thanks for sticking with me all this time!_

* * *

Chapter 45

It was early afternoon by the time Anomen and Valygar returned to the house. It had been a successful trip, and all their errands had been accomplished. Valygar had secured a room for the night for himself and Jaheira at the inn, and Sarn's body had been turned over to the authorities. Most importantly, Tafas had been safety delivered to High Watcher Durlan, who was quite willing to assist their local Hand of Helm by giving their would-be brigand work and a place to stay for the winter. Anomen was optimistic about Tafas; despite their inauspicious first meeting his impression was that Tafas was in essence a good and honest man who would do well at the temple.

When he and Valygar returned their mounts to the stable, Anomen was happy to see several new additions since they had left for Berdusk; Kylia and her family must have arrived while they were gone. They entered the house through the kitchen, and not unexpectedly found it thronged with people. Dorna was busy at the stove assisted by Merena, but before he could sort out who was sitting around the kitchen table there was a shrill cry and something small and red-headed careened into his knees, staggering him.

Having experienced such assaults before, Anomen knew how to respond. He stared down at the red-haired girl clutching his knees in mock horror and cried, "Valygar, I need assistance, this foe is too much for me!"

Valygar chuckled, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you to her mercies, Anomen."

"Woe is me, I'm doomed!" he moaned, and leaned down to pick up the giggling girl. He felt familiar warmth in his chest as her arms tightened around his neck.

"Grandpapa!" she cried happily, kissing him on the cheek.

"Anora, my sweetling," Anomen murmured.

"Grandpapa, your face is cold," Anora commented, patting his face with her hand.

"Well, we'll just have to warm it up then, won't we?" Anomen responded, tickling Anora's neck with his beard, causing her to laugh uproariously.

Kylia approached them, chuckling, "Give someone else a chance, Anora dear."

Anomen smiled warmly and said, "I always have an arm ready for you, Kylia," as he pulled her into an embrace. "Welcome, my dear, and happy birthday," he added. "Your journey went well?"

"Fine, except that the children were rather…restless by the end," she answered dryly.

Anomen snorted in amusement, "That I remember well from our summer visits here when you were young. Which reminds me," Anomen said, peering around her shoulder, "where is the newest addition to the family?"

"Right here, and eager to see his grandpapa," a man's voice responded. Davith, Kylia's husband, walked up holding a wriggling Merrick, their 18-month old son who was struggling mightily to escape his father's arms.

"Ah, there's my boy!" Anomen said, happily scooping up Merrick with the arm that was recently vacated by Kylia. After giving his grandson a kiss, he addressed Davith, "Good to see you, son."

Davith nodded and smiled, still a little shy around his highly honored father-in-law, "Thank you, sir."

"Now that you've had a chance to greet the grandchildren," Merena called from her place by the stove, "we should sit down to dinner." She smiled at her husband, "We waited for you and Val."

"Oh, you needn't have done that, Merena," Anomen replied. She smiled indulgently but did not bother to respond.

Anora and Merrick were summarily removed from Anomen's arms by their parents so they could be cleaned up for supper, despite vocal protests from both children.

When the kitchen had cleared out a bit, a tall, lanky form unfolded itself from a chair in the corner of the room, and Anomen recognized him with a start of surprise and delight. "Khalid, lad!" he said, giving his youngest son a warm embrace. "I'm surprised to see you, your horse wasn't in the stable."

"She came up lame a few days ago, so I borrowed one for the journey," Khalid replied, his voice surprisingly deep for someone so young and thin. "After all, I couldn't miss Kylia's birthday."

"Of course not!" Anomen agreed heartily. "Besides, it's been far too long since your mother and I have seen you; though we have been reports of how well you've been doing from Valygar."

Khalid blushed a little and greeted Valygar, as Anomen shook his head, bemused. "By Helm, Khalid, you've grown—you'll soon be as tall as I am!" Indeed, although Khalid would never match his father or brother in breath of shoulder, he was just a few fingers' width shorter. Anomen's throat closed with emotion; Khalid looked so much like Merena it made his heart ache.

Kylia had returned with Merrick, and said with a wry smile, "Don't I know it! You'd think I'd be reconciled to being the shortest one in the family, but still, it's downright depressing to have my baby brother tower over me!"

Khalid's lips quirked in amusement, "You know, I think I like having a _little_ sister for a change."

Kylia glared at him, but before she could decide on a suitably scathing reply, Merena arrived, deftly taking Merrick from his mother's arms and shooing Kylia and Khalid into the dining room for dinner.

About halfway through the meal the usually quiet Khalid cleared his throat and cast a sidelong glance at his mentor. "Valygar, you know I've always wondered something…when we traveled together from Athkatla to Immesvale, why did you never want to stop in Trademeet?"

The question was so unexpected that conversations around the table stopped abruptly, and everyone turned to look at Khalid and Valygar in surprise. Valygar closed his eyes briefly and sighed, staring morosely into his plate.

Startled and puzzled by the question—and Valygar's response—Anomen asked his son, "Why would that matter, Khalid?"

Khalid shrugged, "I wasn't sure it did, but I was curious so I stopped there myself the last time I went to Immesvale." A smile tugged his lips, and it was clear to Anomen that Khalid really didn't need Valygar to answer the question.

"Well?" Kylia demanded, "Aren't you going to tell us? What _is_ it?"

Anomen glanced across the table at Merena, who had the unmistakable look of someone trying not to laugh; she arched an eyebrow and gave him an impish smile. Clearly she knew the answer to the mystery of why Valygar would want to avoid…_Trademeet_. The memory came to him suddenly and he nearly groaned aloud.

"We've heard so much from our parents and Val and Jaheira about their travels together, I'm just surprised they never mentioned that they are the 'Heroes of Trademeet'," Khalid replied.

Anomen buried his face in his hands, unsure whether he felt more amused or embarrassed.

"They were heroes in a lot of places, Khalid, why is Trademeet so important?" Kylia asked impatiently.

"Oh, but those other places don't have _statues_ of them. _Life-size_ statues. In the town square, no less," Khalid replied with a chuckle.

Kylia's eyes widened and she stared at her brother in astonishment. "No! Really?" She turned to Merena, "Momma, I can't believe you never told us about this! There are statues of all of you?"

"All four of them, plus…Kelsey," Khalid said hurriedly; Kylia's lips thinned briefly but she didn't comment, "and Minsc. Even Boo!" Khalid exclaimed.

"I can't wait to tell Gorion and Moira about this!" Kylia said gleefully.

"I don't think that's necessary, Kylia," Anomen interjected in what he was certain was a vain attempt to limit the spread of this news.

"But Papa, they'll want to know! They'll probably want to take a trip to Trademeet to see the statues—I know I do!"

"That's what I was afraid of," Anomen said glumly.

In contrast to Valygar's chagrin, Jaheira seemed unperturbed by the revelation. "I don't know why you men are so upset," she sniffed, "as I recall, my likeness was quite flattering."

"It just seems so…undignified," Anomen grumbled.

"Well, I don't mind if you children want to go see them," Merena said with a smile. "But whatever you do, don't mention it to Imoen! She was still a prisoner in Spellhold when the statues were made, and she was very disappointed when she found out that she had missed an opportunity to be…immortalized," she added with an amused twinkle in her eyes. "It took me days to convince her not to offer the town elders a statue of herself to add to the display!"

-ooo-

Later that evening Anora skipped up to Anomen as he was discussing church matters with Davith. "Grandpapa, when can I see the statues of you and Grandmama? she asked breathlessly.

Anomen smiled down at her and patted her head lovingly, "That is up to your parents, my girl. Trademeet is some distance from Athkatla so it is not a journey to be taken lightly. If you do go, you should also remember that the images were made when your grandmother and I were young, so they won't look quite the same as we do now."

"Young like me and Merrick?" Alora asked, her eyes widening.

Anomen chuckled, "Oh, no, sweetling, not that young. Closer to your father's age."

"Papa's not young, he's all grown up!" Alora protested.

The two men exchanged an amused glance. "Although you may not appreciate it now, doubtless at some point you'll understand that one can be young and grown-up at same time," Anomen replied dryly.

Alora gave him a skeptical look, but instead of responding she began swinging from Anomen's arm, crying, "Pick me up, Grandpapa!" Unfortunately, she had chosen the arm with the weak shoulder, and he couldn't quite suppress a wince of pain as she put her weight on it.

Davith must have noticed his reaction, and said firmly, "Your grandfather is not a tree to be climbed, young lady. _I_ will pick you up, but give your grandpapa a kiss first; it's time for you to go to bed."

Alora began to protest, but at that moment Kylia joined them, Merrick fast asleep on her shoulder. "Your papa is right, Alora, it's time for bed. You'll have plenty of time with grandpapa and everyone else tomorrow. Besides," she continued with a mischievous glint in her eye, "Uncle Gorion will be here tomorrow, and you can swing on him as much as you like."

Anomen met Kylia's eyes and choked back a laugh, but was able to maintain his composure enough to exchange a goodnight hug and kiss with Anora. Once the kisses and hugs had been bestowed to everyone's satisfaction and the grandchildren bundled off to bed, Anomen went in search of his wife.

He found her deep in conversation with Valygar. They both looked up as he approached. "Excuse me, Val, but may I steal my wife away for a few moments? he asked. "If you don't mind, of course."

"Not at all," Valygar assured him, I've been meaning to catch up with Khalid all day."

Anomen thanked him and took Merena's hand to lead her away. "What is it, love, is anything wrong?" she questioned.

"Oh, no, my dear, I just wanted to speak to you alone," Anomen replied, slipping an arm around her waist. He led her into the front room, which was rarely used in winter because it was difficult to heat.

"All right," Merena said, raising an eyebrow inquiringly, "we're alone…what is all this about?"

Instead of finding a place to sit as she expected, he stopped in middle of the room and pulled her close. "My dear, do you remember our conversation last night, when we spoke of our plans for the next few years?" Anomen asked.

"I do believe I can cast my mind back that far," she responded dryly.

"I have been giving our situation some thought, and I decided that it might meet the case if we were to live here for half the year, instead of just a few weeks in the summer. You could take on an apprentice here much easier than in Athkatla, and I could do…whatever I wish," he added with a grin. "I find that thought to be surprisingly appealing for some reason. The house is really too small for our needs when the children are visiting, so perhaps we could add a few rooms and make some of the changes you've always wanted." Anomen smiled, "We could even try to convince that sister of yours to set up one of her portals here to Delryn House to make travel between here and Athkatla that much easier."

"Oh Anomen, that's a wonderful idea! It never seemed worthwhile to make the improvements it needs when we only use it for a short time every year, but if we could enlarge and update the house…" Merena stopped and caught Anomen's eyes, "Are you certain you won't miss being in Athkatla if we're here so much of the year?"

"Merena," Anomen replied, "in Athkatla I am required to be Lord Delryn, and Sir Anomen, and the Hand of Helm. That is no bad thing, and I would indeed be an ungrateful lout if I were to complain about the course my life has taken. But in truth, I…I find myself yearning for more time to be plain Anomen Delryn, father, grandfather…and husband. Here, I can do that."

Anomen cleared his throat, "I had another notion as well…as you know, if we are here more often we will need more help to maintain the house, tend the horses and so forth. Rickar is not getting any younger and may have trouble keeping up with work on his own, so perhaps we should consider taking on another hand." He met her eyes, "If Tafas proves himself to be dependable and hard-working, I would like to ask him to work for us."

"Always looking after your lost sheep, love?" Merena smiled, "I think that's a fine idea, Anomen. It sounds like you've got it all worked out," she continued, "but I must admit I'm a little surprised." Merena gazed at him searchingly, "You know, Anomen, I've always wondered whether you might have mixed feelings about this house since it was originally where Kelsey and I made our home."

Anomen chuckled, "Merena, where are we?"

She looked at him askance and said, "I assume you are expecting some other answer than the obvious one."

Anomen smiled and caressed her cheek, "I picked this exact spot for a reason, my dear. Think back about, oh, twenty-five years; I was in my armor—and in a hurry—but not in too much of a hurry to show you what you meant to me."

"Oh…_oh!_" Merena exclaimed, "I can't believe I forgot that this is where you first kissed me!" She smiled and shook her head, "As I recall, I was beginning to wonder how long it would take for you to realize that I wanted you to kiss me."

"I trust that I have made up for my slow-wittedness since then," Anomen remarked dryly. "My point is that there are many more happy memories associated with this house than there are unhappy ones. Not the least of which is that it is here that we fell in love." He quirked a smile at his wife, "Or rather, this is where you at long last came to your senses and fell in love with me."

Merena laughed, "Point taken, Anomen." She slid her arms around his neck and looked at him with a challenging glint in her eyes, "I believe you were saying something about kissing…"

"Aye, I was, my lady," he murmured, pulling her close and suiting actions to words.

They were too preoccupied to notice a few minutes later when a door opened and closed nearby, so their first inkling that they were not alone was when a man's voice, heavy with amusement cried, "Cover your eyes, Moira, by the gods they're at it again! No child should be treated to the sight of their aged parents behaving like newlyweds, it's…it's _unnatural!_"

Anomen and Merena looked up to see two dark-haired figures in the doorway; a tall, broad-shouldered young man and a young woman near his height standing behind him. Their cheeks were still red from the cold and they both wore tabards of the Order over their armor.

"Gorion," Anomen growled, "it would be you that interrupts us!" Then, unable to maintain the pretence, he strode over to embrace his tall son. Next he pulled his daughter into his arms and said, "Moira, my dear, it's about time you two arrived, we were beginning to worry!"

"Yes, Papa," Moira grinned, "we could see just how worried you were when we came in." When Merena came up to greet the newcomers Moira added, "You know, Momma, most of our friends' parents barely speak to each other; it's very unfashionable of you two to still be so much in love."

"Well, I think _that's_ past mending, even if we wanted to." Merena laughed. "Welcome, Moira darling."

She gazed up at Gorion, eyes narrowed, "As for you, Gorion, I think we need to have a little chat about that 'aged parents' comment."

"Ah, Mother, slip of the tongue, meant to say 'parent'; aged _parent_," he corrected smoothly, "you know…_Father_," he added in an undertone. "You've not aged a day in the last ten years."

Anomen rolled his eyes and Merena snorted in disbelief before giving her son a kiss on the cheek. "That's not what you said about your father the last time you sparred with him, Gorion," she said with an amused gleam in her eye. Gorion reddened.

"So how was your journey?" Anomen asked, but before they could answer the rest of the household, who had obviously heard the commotion, crowded into the room to greet the squires.

"Moira! Gorion!" Kylia cried excitedly, "You finally made it!" There was a rash of hugs, kisses and greetings, with everyone talking at once.

"I suggest," Anomen began, then repeated himself in a voice pitched to cut through the din, "I suggest we repair to the kitchen!" When he was certain everyone was paying attention, he continued. "It is warmer there, and do I believe some of Dorna's mulled wine is called for by way of celebration."

Gorion put a companionable arm around his brother's shoulder, "As you can see, Khalid, even an aged parent can have a good idea on occasion."

"Yes, that's right, Moira. Khalid says there are statues of Momma and Papa, Jaheira and Valygar right in the town square!" Kylia told her sister excitedly.

Moira stared at her, wide-eyed, "We _have_ to go, Ky."

Anomen chuckled despite himself and put an arm around Merena before following the rest of the family into the kitchen. The look they exchanged was one of pure joy and contentment.

_The End_


End file.
